Alien Oneshots Part 2
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Like it says, any new aliens or sequels yet to be done, will show up here.
1. Polar Manzardills, Allumette part 2

Alien oneshots part 2

Polar Manzardills, Allumette part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a full year and it's….

(Insert Frosty the Snowman)

CHRISTMAS…..well a few days before Christmas but you get the point. And everyone's getting ready for the day of days...well except for two people that is.

Four Arms let out a battle cry as he ripped a turrets head off and tossed it at several others, all of them firing on him.

Zap zap zap!

Some lasers fired as a large ice shield was produced from thin air as Allumette jumped into the fray. She was wearing a slick black suit with the plumbers symbol on the chest with white combat boots.

"How many more of these are left?"

"About twenty. Feeling overwhelmed aunty?"

"Fuck no, I just thought I'd ask before I win." She smirked. "After all we're tied fifty fifty."

He swung his fist and knocked one turret off before smirking. "Make it fifty-one to fifty, I think old age is getting to you." he teased before he went back to his normal form. "Not one word."

"Word." She said before sending some ice at a few turrets and froze them solid. "Now it's sixty to fifty one. Looks like this old lady's better than you, baby."

"Well you're looking pretty good for one." he teased before becoming Grey Matter. "Oh come on, I need something big and hulking, not tiny and brainy."

She picked him up. "You're a baby." She put him on her head. "Now watch the master at work."

He grumbled while Allumette ran toward the turrets. He held on and tried to keep from falling as she ducked and rolled out of the way while freezing them as she went. 'Damn it!'

That was when a large robot with buzz saw blades on its arms and long metal tentacles near its legs appeared.

"Oh no."

"Oh hell ya!" Allumette smirked. "I need a challenge!"

"Before you go trying to give it frostbite might I suggest you throw me at it's head first?"

"No." She frowned. "You're my nephew so I'm not going to just throw you at a robot with fucking buzz saw hands!"

"Hello? High level intellect here? Just trust me bef-LOOK OUT!"

BZZZZ!

She dodged a buzz saw and back flipped to the right. "Fine, but if you get hurt I'm not going to be happy at all."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

She grabbed him before throwing him at the robot.

"AHHHH!" he screamed before hitting the head and groaned before quickly climbing around the back as it tried cutting Allumette with the saws.

She dodged while trying not to get hurt or sliced up. "Any day now!"

"It takes time aunty."

BZZZ!

"Now!" She yelled while dodging a blade saw that nearly cut her head off.

"Hold on!" he called while opening a hatch and started to grab various wires. "If I put that with this, and that with this, oh this one could work."

The robot raised its arms up before spazzing out and exploded into pieces, with the blades hitting the walls.

"I'm the man." Gray Matter said before recalling that he was falling to the ground. "And AHHH!"

Amulette quickly formed some ice on the ground which he slid when he landed and went over to her.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." She said while picking him up. "But I'm still the winner, baby."

"What no! I won!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah Yeah talk to the hand."

"I took that guy out on my own while you were bobbing and weaving, that's worth more than ten turrets."

"I threw you up there, meaning I got the points."

"Doesn't count."

She frowned before getting an idea and caused some ice to form into a large slide. "Hope you like," She then threw him. "The ride!"

"Waah!" he called as he went sliding down it and shivered before transforming back and rolled on the ground when he landed. 'I'll get you for that!'

Allumette chuckled at that while feeling a little joyful, for once. But she then yawned. "Let's call it a day, I'm pooped."

"Fine." he pushed himself up. "But next time, I'm gonna beat you and get the top record."

"Like that's going to happen." She smirked. "But here's a bet, if you do win I'll do anything you want. If I win, you call me super aunty Allumette of perfection for a year."

"Well if you wanna feel old, ok." he shrugged before she glared. "Kidding kidding, but come on, you asked for that one."

"I'm not that old." She frowned. "I'm only a few years older than you, and last I checked Gwen and Kevin were too."

"You're no fun." He said with a sigh.

Allumette smirked. "Good, now let's get going."

(Later)

The next day the two went down to plumber HQ since Max told them they had a mission for them.

"I wonder what this mission is." Allumette said as they walked down the hall. "Maybe it's a outer space mission with lasers and killer robots."

"Now now, your not that ready for that kind of mission aunty."

"Yes I am!" She huffed. "And if you try to act tougher then me I'll tell your mom what you do when she's cooking dinner."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I can and I will." She said with a glare.

He crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine fine, but I'm just being honest. I mean this is your real first mission actually going out and not in the base."

"So? I've been out on the streets all my life. A little danger wouldn't hurt me." She laughed. "And I'll protect you when that watch gives you a bad alien."

He frowned at that before seeing his grandpa. "Yo grandpa, you need us for something big?"

"Yes and it's about your speed." He said with a serious tone. "I want you two to head to the planet Kylmyys."

"Kylmyys." Ben shivered. "Not that planet."

"What is it?" asked Allumette.

"The home of the Necrofriggians and the Psycholeopterrans." Max said. "And a planet in a near permanent ice age that ended most life on the planet except for those two species."

Her eyes sparkled. "A-A planet with ice….wow."

"But why there?" Ben asked.

"It's come to our attention that an alien trafficking ring was established there and is starting to take some of the locals." he crossed his arms. "We tried sending a few others, but they went MIA, meaning we need you two to try and find them and get any prisoners there free."

Allumette frowned. "Alright dad, but should we use extreme force on the traffickers or not?"

"Use extreme force, but don't kill them."

"You got it." spoke Ben. "And don't worry grandpa, I'll make sure aunty Allumette here isn't too scared so she can hold my hand."

"I'm not scared." She glared. "But if you're willing to hold my hands, I'll keep you safe like a little kid."

"I'm serious you two, you need to keep focus since a lot of innocents are involved."

"Alright." Both said before walking off.

'Hopefully they don't do anything drastic.'

(Later)

-Somewhere in space-

"Word of warning, the big bugs on this planet are Big Chill's predator, meaning they can stand the cold just fine. And if they ever stop and flap their wings, don't stare, they can hypnotise you."

"I don't get hypnotized Ben." She smirked. "People tried and it never worked in my long years of living on trash."

"Well I just wanted to warn you so you don't get eaten or start clucking like a chicken." he teased while leaning back in the chair as the ship went on by autopilot.

She huffed at that before sticking her tounge out at him.

'She acts more like a child than an aunt sometimes.' He thought while not noticing his eyes were not looking at her face, but her chest. 'On the upside, she's got plenty of time ahead of her, so at least she won't have any wrinkles anytime soon.'

"Ben." She said with a raised eyebrow. "My eyes are up here."

He snapped out of it and looked up. "Huh? What's up aunty?"

"You were staring at my chest."

"I was?" He blushed. "Oh um...sorry?"

She sighed. "Next time, keep your eyes up and your hormones down. Kapish?"

"Roger." he replied before inwardly slapping his head. 'What's with you? You shared one kiss and you're staring? She's still officially your aunt on paper!'

As this was happening, the ship got closer to a large blue planet with large ice sheets covering every part of the planet.

" _Arrived at Kylmyys._ " The computer AI said.

Allumette went wide eyed seeing the plane while her tail swished around. 'That's….the coolest fucking thing...EVER!'

"Easy there." remarked Ben before moving over to grab a specially made suit for the climate. "I'd get your suit on, it never hurts since your DNA might not be suited. I mean it might, but I never tested out how much cold Big Chill and Arctiguana can handle."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Thanks but I can do this myself. After all, how cold can it be?"

(On planet)

"Burrrrrr, achoo!" She sneezed while shivering like crazy.

"See? Now hurry up and put the suit on."

She turned to him before running towards him and hugged him tightly. "After I get warm, so give me your heat!"

He blushed a little while feeling the chest near his own. "H-Hey! You won't get any heat with my suit on, just put the suit on and hurry!"

She huffed before putting the suit on. 'Mean.'

(One changing session later)

"Ah." Allumette sighed while walking through the snow. "Lukewarm, my favorite type of warmth."

"Alright, now the last coordinates grandpa gave us are telling us to go east. Remember, if you see something that looks like a giant bug, call out and close your eyes."

"Why not hand signs?" She asked. "Doesn't that work as well?"

He sighed. "Just call." While he was busy taking, he noticed her ass moving a little bit from the suit. 'Damn, that suit really does wonders.'

She looked around before noticing a sleeping blue like lump on the ground. "Hey Ben, what's this thing?"

He turned and walked over carefully. "Let me check."

"Zzzz." It snored while Ben saw the face and paled.

"That's a Psycholeopterran."

"Looks kind of lame." She deadpanned. "Like a fucking cat."

"It's endangered and very dangerous." He whispered. "Now be quiet."

She raised an eyebrow while Ben backed up. "Oh come on, it's not gonna wake up just because we talk."

It opened its eyes while spreading its wings and took flight. "Bzzz."

"Allumette!"

"How was I supposed to know it was a light sleeper?!" She snapped before seeing a chain around its back leg. "Hey look!"

"What?!"

"I think it's a guard dog!" She said while pointing to the chain. "Meaning we're close."

"Bzzzzz." The predator buzzed while looking ready to attack at the slightest movement.

"Just hang on first." Ben dialed in an alien and became Big Chill before turning intangible and went down the snow.

Inside was a large network of cables and large tubes with various versions of Big Chill's species, all of different genders, ages, and sizes, in a state of suspended animation with various bruises and scars on them. There was even one that was almost like a skeleton, and it was a child too.

His eyes widened before moving up. "It's under the ice and snow, we gotta get inside."

"I can break it with my hands."

"Or I could change into another alien."

She frowned. "Come on, let me at least try."

"Bzzzz." came the alien who looked at Big Chill and lashed it's tongue out.

"Woah!" he flew away. "I gotta do it quick before it tries to have me for a snack. Try to distract it."

"With what?!"

"Anything!"

She groaned before looking at the insect and started tap dancing. "Hey over here you fucking bug!"

It turned to her while Big Chill went back to Ben and fiddled with the watch.

"Come on, someone big to break the ice, or someone to melt it!" He said before seeing Way Big and slammed down on it.

Allumette continued to tap dance while trying to keep the bug on her. "Hey bug face! Your mom was so fat that she was mistaken for a bloated grub!"

"Bzzzz." it let out before a red mist came from its mouth and the flapping of its wings began to make numerous red circles.

"What the….ugh…." she groaned while looking a little loopy. "So pretty…."

The insect continued to do this before getting grabbed by a large hand. "Bzzz?!"

"Quit gawking at my aunt." spoke Humungousaur who broke the chain and hurled the predator far off before turning to Allumette. "Snap out of it!"

She continued to be loopy before snapping out of it. "Huh? What happened?"

"You were hypnotized."

"..." she blushed and looked away. "Never mention this. EVER!"

He chuckled before feeling his body starting to weaken. He shivered and quickly started to dig into the snow and ice. "No time to talk, we gotta get inside before I freeze!"

She nodded before jumping on his foot as they dug deeper into the frozen planet.

(A little while later)

Some aliens with whips and chains were walking by before feeling snow dropping from the ceiling.

"Huh?"

FLOSH!

"Ah!" Both screamed as snow landed on them and completely entombed them.

Humungousaur and Allumette landed on the ground as the alien turned back into human form.

"Oh thank god." sighed Ben rubbing his arms. "I forgot he's a giant dinosaur and they are NOT fans of the cold."

"Could be worse, you could've been a fish." Allumette chuckled before looking around and gasped. "Oh….fuck…."

"I know, but we need to find the boss and break their legs."

"Why the legs? Why not their skulls or arms?"

"Arms, maybe, but not the skulls. Remember, we can't kill them, but I'm gonna need to really try." he frowned before several aliens appeared at the end of the hall.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"They're intruders! Shoot 'em!"

Allumette took a deep breath before sending a large wave of ice at them, freezing most of their arms and legs. "Not today motherfuckers!"

"Ah! My legs!"

"I can't move my arms!"

Ben dialed at his watch before slamming it and turned into Heatblast. "Time to raise the heat."

"Just not on me." Allumette said as more aliens appeared from the other hallway.

Heatblast gathered some flames before letting out a stream of them at the aliens.

"Ahh! My ass!"

"My balls!"

"Oh god it hurts!" One yelled out as the snow started to melt from the walls and floor.

"Um Ben, maybe you should try something that WON'T bury us all!"

"Oh right." he stopped before hitting the symbol. "Quick, let's take this somewhere else, we gotta rescue the prisoners anyway!"

She nodded as they ran passed the frozen guards.

(A few hallways later)

"This is the place!" Ben said as they ran towards the room with the prisoners inside.

"Oh my god!" spoke Allumette with wide eyes seeing rows after rows of Necrofriggians.

"I know, but we need to get them out." He said while Allumette started to shake in anger.

"Those bastards! I'll murder every last one of them!" She growled while making a trilling sound.

Ben dialed at his watch before slamming it and turned into Diamondhead. "Ok, let's do this carefully, we don't need any of them to go into shock."

She nodded before walking towards one and started freezing the glass, but it didn't break. "What the?!"

"The glass must be ice proof."

"Double fuck!" She growled before punching the glass.

Crack.

She blinked before punching the glass again.

CRACK!

Beep beep beep beep beep!

" _Intruder alert! Intruder alert!_ "

"Aw shit." they both said at once.

The doors opened as tons of aliens with whips, plasma blasters, and energy swords ran out and surrounded them.

"Get them!"

"AHHHH!" They roared before charging at the two.

Diamondhead formed two blades and started using them to cut the blasters away while Allumette started exhaling frozen blasts all around.

To say the least, it was complete chaos. And for the two, somehow they enjoyed it, slightly.

After a few minutes of this the watch started to beep.

"Oh shit!" He said before changing back.

"Look!"

"A human!"

"Perfect! We can catch him and sell him to a warlord of one of the Andromeda system's planets!"

"Cover me!" he spoke before taking cover when they started firing.

Allumette nodded before covering them in a dome of ice. "That'll hold those fuckers."

Ben fiddled with some of the electronic locks as more and more of the aliens were slowly left let out while groaning. "No more time for sleeping, it's time to get out of here."

One groaned before seeing Allumette and pointed. "Savior?"

"No that's my aunt." he replied while they rubbed their heads and he transformed into XLR8. "Follow me, she can handle them."

They nodded while Allumette saw them leave. 'Time to cut loose.' She then saw the lasers melt the ice before using her powers to freeze the laser blasts solid before grabbing it like a lance. "TIME FOR SOME ICE SPEARING! AHHHHH!"

The aliens went wide eyed and ran off as she ran at them.

"COME BACK HERE YA BASTARDS!" She roared while XLR8 kept on taking the prisons to the surface, holding the ones that were too weak to fly or walk in the process.

However, they didn't notice the ground shaking as the boss, a very large Humungousaur wearing black thermal armor and carrying a large whip, stomping out of his office.

"Blasted intruders, this is the fifth time this year!" he growled while he saw the aliens run by him. "Stop running you bastards and kill them!"

They turned around before getting frozen solid by the hybrid.

"HELL YA!" She laughed before looking up. "Um, aren't you a long way from the fucking Jurassic pal?"

"I don't know who you are brat, but you're gonna sell pretty good with a bikini." he smirked before reaching down towards her.

Only to get a frozen laser lance to the palm.

"FUCK YOU! I'm not going to be a Leia fuck wad!" She growled before seeing the alien break the lance. 'Fuck!'

"You got spunk, but I'm going to enjoy breaking your spirit." He growled. "So says Indominus Turd-ia."

She blinked before snickering a little. "Turd, ha! That's so stupid!"

"It's Turd-ia!" he snapped before trying to stamp on her.

Only for her to dodge and try freezing the suit.

"You can't beat my turnal armor! It's powered by a piece of a star!"

'Fuck! Anytime now Ben!'

(With XLR8)

"And that's the last of them." he panted while shivering and feeling icicles forming. "C-C-C-C-C-Can't y-y-y-you all t-t-t-take it f-f-f-f-from h-h-h-here?"

"Too weak…" groaned one.

"Can't move my wings…."

Beep beep beep beep.

FLASH!

Ben groaned while hearing an explosion go off behind him.

"Indominus Turd-ia." One of the prisoners said in fear. "We must go now!"

"Who's that?" Ben asked.

"A slaver." One said in fear. "He caught us and sold our families, and now…."

"He'll discipline that girl." One child said. "Like mama and papa before her."

"Not on my watch." Ben said before slamming on his watch and became Ghostfreak. "Was hoping for Way Big but meh, this will work."

(With Allumette)

She dodged another punch while it caused the wall behind her to crumble.

"Stop moving around brat and take your punishment like a whore!" Turd-ia growled.

"How about I turn you into a new statue?" She said in anger before trying to freeze him again, only for it to not work. 'Shit!'

He charged at her before grabbing her by the tail and threw her against a wall.

"GAH!"

He then grabbed her by the neck. "You can't beat me brat, and now I'm going to make sure that you're an obedient little slut for the Incursions."

"Up….yours."

He glared from his helmet before getting poked on the shoulder.

"Hey pal, hands off my aunt." Spoke a voice as the alien turned and saw nothing.

"Show yourself!"

PUNCH!

"Gah!" He yelled while stumbling back.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not nice to hit a lady?"

PUNCH!

He grunted again before trying to punch the air, only to get hit in the face again. "Why you little-"

PUNCH!

"You know, if I was another alien, I'd take my time to REALLY make you suffer for every single one of those prisoners!"

PUNCH!

"Grrrr, when I get my hands on you I'll!" He stopped before seeing the culprit. "An Ectonurite?"

Ghostfreak narrowed his eye before pulled off his own skin.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the slaver dropping the whip and going pale while backing up. "G-G-Get away! Get away!"

"What's wrong? Scared? That's how they felt!"

Turd-ia backed away even further before getting tentacles around his armor as Ghostfreak started ripping them off. "N-No! Not my armor!"

"Time for you to feel the ice cold justice of this planet!" he spoke before closing his skin. "Now aunty!"

Allumette took the deepest breath she could muster before sending a cold wave at the slaver, freezing him solid.

"NOOOO-"

FIZ!

The ice engulfed his mouth while his face looked like that of a frightened criminal.

"Grandpa's gonna have a nice warm cell for you back at base, along with those douchebags of yours."

Allumette panted while taking in deep breaths. "Ok...that was….epically scary Ben." She panted. "Good thing...you're not the ghost of Christmas yet to come…."

Ghostfreak chuckled at that before changing back. "Let's save the jokes for later, we gotta help them get some medical aid."

She nodded while they started walking away.

(Much later)

The plumbers came and were leading the aliens in a transport while others were attending to the Necrofriggians.

As for the statue? Well, it was getting thrown into the Null Void right now, but not before Allumette stopped them.

"Let me." She grinned before grabbing a Null Void gun and blasted the statue. It went through while she smirked. "Hope you like decorating someone's front lawn fuck head!"

"Easy there, he still needs to get there in one piece." spoke Max.

"Sorry dad, but he did say he was going to put a bikini on me."

Ben blinked while imagining that in his head. 'Oh god...just oh god.'

"In that case, make sure he gets in all the way, give him a good push." he smirked.

She nodded before taking aim with her foot and kicked it into the void. "See ya later turd face!"

"Feel a bit better?" asked Ben.

"Wished I could freeze his dick off but overall fine." She said while giving him a head rub. "So Feeling better yourself now that you just saved an entire planet?"

"A little."

Allumette smirked before noticing that he wasn't looking at her face. "Ben, you're doing it again."

"Ah!" he looked away quickly with a blush.

'What's just going on with him?' She thought while Ben started thinking about Allumette in a bikini and giving him a kiss.

' _Mmmm, such cute lips Ben. But,_ ' the image moved to undo her top. ' _Let's move it to the next stage, BEN!_ '

"Ben! Look at me!" The real Allumette yelled.

"Huh?"

"Do you need me to freeze you? You look really fucking warm." She frowned while Ben looked like a tomato. 'Pervert.'

"Ok um….I'm fine. Just forgot to turn down the heat." He lied while looking away. 'Crap!'

She raised her eyebrow before blowing gently on him. "Better now?"

He felt the ice cover his suit while feeling like an idiot. "Uh, yeah, much." 'Fuck me! Just why did I think about it?!'

She sighed before looking at Max. "Hey dad, do you think we can go now? I want a little talk with my nephew."

"As long as you don't freeze him like last week."

"He stole my ice cream, I payed for it dad."

"After you took his."

She huffed while looking away. But before she could walk she suddenly heard a crack sound.

Crack.

She looked down before going wide eyed as she fell down a dark shaft. "AHHH!"

"Allumette!" Ben cried out before hearing a crack. He looked down and cried out when he went down too.

"Kids!" called Max before the plumbers saw the ice slowly break apart and lead to the shaft closing up. "Get that hole opened!"

(With the two)

Both screamed as they fell down deeper and deeper into the long tunnel before landing on a large snowfall, with Allumette getting crushed by Ben.

"Gah!"

"Oof!"

"Get the fuck off me Ben!"

"Ah, easy." he groaned getting off her. "You don't need to yell in my ear."

"Well you were on my back." She growled before getting up. "Well, fuck. Now what are we going to do?"

"Relax, I'll just fly us up." he replied before seeing his left arm in the ice and tried yanking it out, but when he did he saw ice covered the watch. "AFTER I get the watch out first."

She saw it and went wide eyed. "Hold on, I'll smash it."

"No no no no no! None of that aunty!"

She stopped in mid swing. "Then what should I do? Freeze it some more? Ugh!" She started kicking some snow. "Now I wish I had fucking fire powers right about now!"

"Relax, grandpa's probably working right now to get us out. We'll be back home in no time." he spoke before shivering. "Hey, does it feel more cold down here then above?"

She blinked before seeing a large cut on his suit. "Um Ben, look on your side." She pointed to the right hip.

He looked down and paled seeing the tear. "Oh shit!"

Allumette ran over and gave him a hug. "Hold on! I'll get you some heat!"

"W-What?" he blushed at the sudden move. "C-Can't you just try to freeze it shut?"

"No." She frowned. "You need body heat not more ice. Now just let me help damn you!"

He blushed while feeling the chest against his side. 'Don't think about it! Please god don't think about those breasts!'

'He might have been staring, but this isn't the time to get worried, he needs to stay warm as best as possible.' She thought while trying to keep her 'nephew' from freezing to death. 'And I won't let him become a popsicle!'

(Some hours later)

Both were now shivering as they looked around the enclosed cavern of ice and snow.

"W-When will they get here?"

"N-No clue."

"W-Well….I'm wishing for a cold box right about now." Allumette stuttered.

"H-How is that any b-better than now?" he chattered.

"S-Simple...it's not made of...i-ice…" she shivered while moving closer. "A-And its….n-not here…"

Ben shivered before noticing that her tail was wrapping around him like a snake.

"B-Ben...do you know why...people called me...Allumette?"

"Why…?"

"Because I...I looked like the….Little...Match...G-Girl…" she spoke while letting out a deep sigh. "Fuck! H-H-H-Hurry dad."

'If I could transform this would be easy. I didn't think my time would come in a cave with my aunt who I've just been staring at like a perv.' he took a deep breath. "Amulette, I gotta t-tell you something?"

"W-What...t-that you're...seeing things….?"

"N-No."

"T-Then...w-what?"

"I-I-I'm...s-sorry." he got out.

"F-For what?" She asked while feeling her body getting colder than normal.

"F-For l...looking at your chest and….and...thinking about...y-y-y-you in a b-b-bikini."

"...w-what?!"

"I-It was an accident!" he got out quickly.

She blushed a little. "T-Then...I have something…." she shivered a little. "I-I kind of….do the same…."

"W...What?!"

"B-But only because you're doing it!" She said quickly. "P-Pervert."

"T-T-Takes one...t-to know one." he got out with a small smile. "F-F-Funny, ain't it?"

"Y-Yes…" She said while moving closer. "I-It fucking is….but dad might...be m-mad at us."

Ben nodded.

"B-But it's...paper…" She stuttered. "A-And we're aren't...blood related…."

"T-T-T-Then let me...s-s-say this…" he took a deep breath and mustered what energy he had left. "You...are smokin' hot, even if you're cold too."

Allumette blushed before moving her face closer to him. "A-And you're...a handsome….guy...even if….y-you're...younger then me…."

He smiled and shivered while slowly closing his eyes.

"Ben…" Allumette said while her eyes closed.

"Yes…"

"If we die...I'll hunt you down...and give you….a good ass kicking…." she said as they felt the embrace of Father Winter.

But that's when something odd happened.

A small red and green portal appeared and a gloved hand started to appear from out of it.

(A few minutes later)

"...Ben, Allumette, wake up." Spoke a voice while the area seemed warmer than normal.

Both groaned while figuring this was heaven and they had died.

"Wake up."

"God…?" Allumette asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm not god." The voice said.

"Oh no, you're the devil then." groaned Ben. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hog so many smoothies."

"I'm not the devil either, but why did you do that?"

He groaned while opening his eyes. He started to see light and Max over him. "G-Grandpa?"

"Thank god you two were alright."

Allumette opened her eyes and looked around. "Dad? Where are we? And where's the snow?"

"You're on a medical transport flying near the planet Saturn."

"H-Huh? B-But that's not possible." Ben said in confusion. "We're light years away from the solar system."

"Well luckily we managed to get the hole opened up and got to you too, good call on using an emergency heat blanket by the way, without it you two might not have made it."

"Heat blanket?" Both said at once.

"Yes, and from the looks of it you two were snugger then a bug under a heated rug."

"But we didn't have one dad." Allumette said. "The only thing we had was my tail."

"You sure? Cause when we got down there it was on you both, thankfully it was just the right material for those temperatures, so one of you must have come prepared."

"But we didn't Grandpa." Ben said while looking lost as he saw a large blanket with a small tree on it.

Allumette blinked. "Um...I'm not going to question that." 'Weird.'

"But what were you doing with your tail anyway Allumette?"

"Keeping him warm."

"By wrapping around his hips? That might be mistaken for something else." Max said while both looked a little red on the face.

"I-It's not like that!" both said quickly.

He raised his eyebrow at that. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes!"'Both said again while Max took out a small letter from his pocket. "What's that?"

"A letter right next to you two. But all it says was hope you enjoy your time together, followed by a picture of two turtle doves."

"Turtle doves?" spoke Ben with confusion.

"See for yourself." He said while showing him the letter, all in cursive and with a hand drawn picture of two turtle doves, one blue and one green, nuzzling each other's heads.

They blinked before feeling like it had a deeper meaning and blushed red.

"Anyways, you two just relax, we'll be back home in no time."

"Ok dad." Allumette said as Max left the room. When he did she looked at Ben. "So...in the cave, um….what should we do about the memory?"

"You mean what we said?"

She nodded. "I mean...we were technically dying."

"But we're not now."

Allumette nodded before grabbing his hand. "So what? Should we forget it or….keep going?"

He blushed and squeezed her hand. "Well...honestly I don't. Otherwise it'd feel awkward, like we're lying to each other."

She looked away. "True….but maybe we can find a loophole? I mean it's not like it's all air tight right?"

"Well yeah, but I mean, should we try it? I don't wanna make things off if anyone found out, especially since you've got others then just grandpa as family."

She groaned. "Still, I think we should try." She squeezed harder. "And maybe we should….kiss now?"

"Without mistletoe?" he teased.

Allumette blushed. "Oh just pucker up!"

Ben chuckled before they moved closer to each other.

Chu~

They closed their eyes and scooted closer while unaware Max had heard and seen the whole thing.

'I see, they're in love.' He thought with a chuckle. 'Now this definitely reminds me of myself at his age.' he looked away to give them privacy. 'Verdona's gonna have a field day when she hears this.'

(Elsewhere)

Said Anodite blinked while feeling like something just happened. "Huh?"


	2. Rules

Alien oneshots part 2

Rules

Ok people, I've held my tongue for a while, but I'm gonna lay down the rules for this fic which are also the same ones from the previous installment that some people seem to have forgotten.

This story is for ALIEN girls! Aliens! Not illegal ones from out of state or country, but from space. I've gotten requests for Frightwig, which doesn't work because she's a HUMAN. We have not gotten any good backstory on the circus trio, even though it's obvious they're either mutants or born that way, but it doesn't change the fact she was born on the planet, meaning she is not from another planet and therefore NOT an alien.

Second, for people who have asked for Julie or Kai, they are HUMAN. They are characters who have technically been done on CTWL, and no manner of persuasion will change my mind because there is no proof of them having alien DNA.

Third, I'm allowing alien girls from other Ben worlds since we've seen different Bens, therefore different worlds which we didn't get a chance to fully see. So if you want a girl from one of those worlds, be specific on WHICH one. Don't go saying 'What about Ester from one of the other Ben's world?' That doesn't give me a clear cut answer. I can't read your mind, so how am I suppose to know which alternate reality you mean?

Fourth, you want sequels? That's fine, but make sure you go back and look at the list in the first one so you can tell whether the sequel is already written or not, THEN go ahead and make the request. I'm getting tired of requests asking for one species when there's already been a sequel for it.

Fifth, regarding the previous rule, the total amount of chapters per girl I'm willing to do is three, meaning when a character has reached three parts, it's done, it's over and I'm not doing anymore for them because that's showing special treatment and making it hard for other girls to get a chance to shine. Some girls however won't get that far because of what happens, meaning if a story ends at two parts, then there won't be a third part. I want you to try and figure out if it ends at part two because if you made it this far, then you can tell if it ends or not based on the...ending. Confusing I know, but it should be a clear idea when a story ends without the words 'The End' being right there.

Sixth, and this one isn't more a rule, but more of a option. If you have an idea for a specific species of alien, then make sure to put it down with said species, if not, then I don't wanna hear any complaints if the species you mentioned was done in a way you didn't imagine. Leaving it open like that without any plot suggests you trust me and other authors to go at it OUR way.

Seventh, regarding the To'kustar chapters involving Fifi the Waybad, her first installment is technically the single chapter story 'Ben's WAY BIG crush' and her sequel came out in the first installment, meaning she's got one more chapter left, meaning I DON'T want to see anyone suggest part three when it's done because she's already had three parts.

With that said and done, I do plan and hope on getting other previous girls done up so they can get out of the way and make room for others. Enjoy and have a nice day.


	3. Gourmand, Bellezza

Alien oneshots part 2

Gourmand, Bellezza

Bellezza's Appearance: A medium sized build, six gills near her neck, a pair of green eyes that looked almost pupil less, long green hair, some black marking near her face, a short tail near her small ass, claw like hands, a E cup chest, sharp canine teeth, with a almost swampy greenish tan with spots near her arms and stomach. She wore a brown tank top that looked kinda dirty and covered in dried blood, a long black skirt, some brown sandals, and has a piercing near her bellybutton.

Now this will be the first time of doing the alternate Ben 10,000, and I mean the one who appeared in Ultimate Alien and who is apparently an alternate version of Ben's older self, meaning he WILL be allowed, where as the Ben 10,000 that Ben grows into from the main timeline will not be allowed since that is just technically older Ben from the same universe.

Series: Ultimate Alien

xxxxxxxxxxx

-New Bellwood-

"Gah!" Cried our Doctor Animo while getting sent flying by a large punch to the face.

"Had enough?" Asked Four Arms while looking very miffed for some reason.

The doctor groaned and slowly got up with a glare. "Not even close Tennyson!" before running at him and swung his own fist that decked Four Arms and used his arms to lift himself up before kicking the hero back with his legs.

He groaned before hitting the ground. He then rolled to the side as the doctor tried to punch him, and sent a few rapid punches to the villain's side. This got Animo to cry out before he swung up and slammed his fist right against the glass causing a crack to form and making him go flying into a nearby hot dog stand.

"Ugh…." he groaned while closing his eyes.

Four Arms sighed while still looking miffed. "Really, you didn't even put that much of a fight."

"Curse...you….Tennyson."

He sighed before turning into XLR8 and then grabbed the doctor before sending him towards a rooftop and tied his glass head up on a lightning rod. "I'll be merciful and let the police know where you are, but I'd try not to wriggle around too much or the next storm might be your last, right now I'm not in the mood."

"Tennyson!" He yelled as the alien left him there, as some thunder clouds rumbled in the distance. "Oh crap."

(Elsewhere)

XLR8 ran faster and faster until he reached another rooftop and changed back into human form.

This was Ben, or Ben 10,000 as of now, but was older with a very tall frame, muscular body, with a full beard, with his hair combed over, and wearing a white shirt with grey sleeves that forms the hourglass symbol, some green pants with a belt with pouches around his waist, and black boots with brown on them.

And at this moment, he was very miffed as he looked at his Ultimatrix, which looked more like his fifteen year old selves' Omnitrix, in both rage and hate. But not for the alien object, but for something more….personal.

"I can't believe I actually thought I could make things work with that woman! I try to keep this relationship together, and she goes and spreads her legs open like a slut!" He growled in rage while very tempted on punching a few walls. "And with a Loboan?! I thought she was done with that fetish fuel?!"

In case people were lost, this Ben 10,000 was the one who split off from the regular timeline, even though he's slightly different than the other, and this one actually just recently met back up with his timeline's Kai, tried a relationship with her, and what does he see when he goes home? Her taking it up the ass by a random wolf alien, which seems to be her fetish no matter which timeline she's in.

And for another thing that's different from the other Ben 10,000, he also punched her in the face using Ultimate Ben before heading out to find villains to stop, which is WAY more different then the other version of him.

"If I ever see that whore again I'll break her legs and throw her into the Null Void!" He growled while clenching his right hand tightly. He felt tears spring up and wiped them away before walking off with a frown. 'I need to get a drink.'

(Later)

He sighed while drinking at an tavern near the more seedy area of New Bellwood. "Get me another Bloody Mary barkeep!"

"You sure? You've already had five of them."

"Just get me another one." He growled.

The barkeep shrugged before sliding another mug over.

He grabbed it and started guzzling it down while some of the people and aliens in the joint were confused why a hero like him was getting Bloody Marys in a place like this. "Women, am I right?"

"Let me guess, couldn't get lucky?" guessed one guy. "My old woman's the same way."

"She cheated on you with a Loboan?" Ben asked the guy.

"Um no, she cheated on me with a Tetramand, who was my boss." He said.

He groaned. "And I was THIS close to popping the question, and guess what happens...she goes back to that fetish again!"

"Fetish?" Asked a female Petrosapien. "What do you mean by that?"

He laughed. "She loved it when I turned into one of those mutts when I was ten, but she wanted to and I quote 'train me'."

"Damn, some chicks are into some freaky shit."

"And do you want to know what happened when I was sixteen? She came back, and listen to this." He coughed before saying in a girly voice. "Oh Ben? So you're not in that wolf guy form? It suits you more than your scrawny human form." He then cleared his throat. "And I was taller and getting some muscles back then."

"But you're Ben 10,000!"

"And a damn hero."

He sighed. "Well trust me, she's a furry."

"A what?" Asked a Galvin confused.

"Someone that likes humanized or non humanized animals, but not aliens."

"...humans are weird."

"Believe me, I can relate." He said while finishing his drink. He stood up and put money on the counter and started making his way towards the door.

That was when he heard someone screaming in the nearby alleyway.

"Get away from me!"

"Get back here you slut!"

"The boss isn't going to be happy seeing his favorite pet getting away!"

He frowned and turned to the alley before rushing over.

(In the alleyway)

Two humans with dragon tattoos over their faces pinned a figure against the wall.

"You're going to regret leaving Drigo." The one on the left said while holding a laser gun towards the figures face.

"Get away!"

"Oh I'm so scared." Spoke the one on the right while holding out a knife with a red energy on its edge. "Like you're going to get any help here bitch."

"Hey you two!"

They turned and saw Ben 10,000 near the entrance.

"Get away from that person or else I'm going to show you a world of pain." he threatened with a glare while trying not to make it seem like he was drunk even though he was a little tipsy.

"Ha!"

"Like you can hurt the dragon brothers."

Ben sighed before slamming on his symbol and turned into a massive Dragon with the Ultimatrix symbol on it, before slamming back down and turning to a massive red dragon with six bat like wings, two long blade lake tails, and three draconian heads with long horns near the sides of his cheeks. "Ultimate Flameblast!"

As for the reason why he has it, let's just say our Ben stopped a Forever Knight invasion of their homeworld when he was eighteen.

The two humans paled in horror.

"You were saying little men?"

The two gulped and dropped their weapons. "We surrender!"

He grinned at that before two of his heads grabbed them and send them flying into a trash can as he changed back. "I love that form." He then turned to the figure. "Sorry about that…." only to get dumbstruck at what he saw.

For it was a woman about his age, with a medium sized build, six gills near her neck, a pair of green eyes that looked almost pupil less, long green hair, some black marking near her face, a short tail near her small ass, claw like hands, a E cup chest, sharp canine teeth, with a almost swampy greenish tan with spots near her arms and stomach. She wore a brown tank top that looked kinda dirty and covered in dried blood, a long black skirt, some brown sandals, and had a piercing near her bellybutton. Near her cheek was a long cut that looked fresh and a black eye on her left eye.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" He asked while walking closer to her.

She flinched a little while looking away. "I'm sorry mister Ben, it was….just a fight." 'Should I trust him?'

"A fight with who? Those two guys?"

She looked away. "It's nothing."

"Look you got hurt and I'm worried so just spill it."

"...not here." She said looking at him with fear. "Too many ears here."

"Alright, then follow me, I know a safe spot we can talk at."

She nodded as they walked away, not knowing that someone was watching them.

'Better report to Drigo.' Thought a woman with Jetray wings as she flew from the rooftops.

(At the safe house)

The mystery woman looked around while covering her eye with a steak and had some band aids on her cheek.

"How's that feeling now?"

"It's...ok." She said before looking at Ben. "Thanks, I didn't expect a hero like you to look out for….people like me."

"What do you mean? It's my job to look out for anyone, especially if they're hurt and being messed with like punks like those guys."

"I mean…." she sighed. "Don't get upset, but I'm a drug mule."

"What?"

"I'm a drug mule for this guy named Drigo, leader of the Dragon Cartel."

"Wait, you mean the biggest drug ring in town?"

She nodded. "And Drigo is kinda….well he took an interest in me."

"What kind of interest?"

"Besides drugs, my body but I'm not that sort of lady." She frowned. "And I was getting out of the business when those two attacked me and nearly had fun with me."

"How long were you in that group for?"

"Five years." She sighed before looking at the ceiling. "And it was the worse five years in my life, even if it payed well, I couldn't stomach the drugs I ate."

"Let me guess, you're a Gourmand?"

"A Murk to be exact." She said with a sigh. "Although my mom was a human my dad was a Gourmand, before the Perk and Murk Civil War of 2039."

'Oh that.' He thought while recalling how the Queen Gourmand was overthrown and the Gourmandian Republic was started, but not without casualties on both sides. "Well this is a bit of a surprise, I never met a Gourmand hybrid, a Pyronite and Tetramand, but not Gourmand."

"My dad was kinda a…..extremist." She chuckled. "But well….it's hard since I kinda look like a swamp monster." She then opened her mouth as some tendrils appeared and ate the steak up. "Yuck, nasty."

"Yeah, had the same experience when I was ten, shame too, I would have enjoyed the chance to eat a whole pizza in one gulp." he smiled.

"Same." She sighed. "But I tried eating an elephant."

"Why?"

"I was dared to do it." She sighed. "Fifty bucks to do it and I didn't get paid."

Ben sweatdropped a little bit. "So what's your name?"

"Bellezza De Fame." She said. "Came from this pizzeria family on my mother's side before the Dragon Cartel bankrupt it."

"Well that's ironic." he smiled before giving a thumbs up. "But don't worry, we'll get them for what they did, but the police might need to ask you if there's any important info you know about."

Bellezza nodded. "But Drigo is an Opticoid, and a very influential one at that."

"No sweat, Eye Guy can tango with that guy."

"...eh?" She said confused before the area was surrounded by armed guards with a dragon insignia on the left shoulder. "Crap they found me!"

"Bellezza De Fame! Come on out before we open fire." The woman with Jetray wings called out. "And that hero won't help you now, we got the area surrounded with anti Ultimatrix copy bots!"

"Oh boy, those tin cans are a pain." sighed Ben. "But pretty easy when you know how they work."

"Mister Ben, what do you mean by that?" She said with worry and fear.

"Just use my ace." He said before slamming down on his watch and caused a green flash as the symbol appeared on his chest. "Ultimate Ben."

"But, you look exactly the same."

"That's the point, when those tin cans try copying me, they'll cause a massive confusion that will get us out of here."

"Get out or we'll storm the building!" The female called out before turning to a grunt. "If they don't come out in ten seconds, open fire and leave no prisoners."

"Ayi Grina."

"I'll lead, go ahead and hit anyone that don't see it coming after I get their attention." spoke Ben.

Bellezza nodded. "Just don't get shot."

"Like that would ever happen." He smirked before walking out of the building.

Grina frowned seeing the hero. "The famous Benjamin Tennyson, Boss Drigo spoke highly about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, especially when he plans on putting a few bombs in your home and watch you incinerated to itty bitty pieces."

"Oh really? Well I wouldn't be the first time I've had to clean up my place, I was thinking of putting in a jacuzzi." he casually remarked with his arms crossed. "I'll just get this out of the way, you gonna come quietly, or do I gotta kick you and your toys around before you pass out?"

"We know about your Ultramatrix." She smirked while pointing to a few gold plated robots that looked familiar to the ones Vilgax used. "After all, we got enough copy bots to end your career."

"Then go ahead and try it batty."

"I'm not a bat!" She growled.

"Oh sorry about that, I meant to say stingray."

She growled and snapped her fingers. "Get ready to end this hero's life, for good."

The grunts nodded as the copy bots flashed a gold light and turned into…

"Ultimate Ben!" They called out while the real one mimicked the copy bots.

Grina and the grunts went wide eyed as this WASN'T part of the info the boss gave them.

"What's wrong? Catch you off guard?" he smirked.

"Shoot him!" She called out as the grunts shot at the army of copy bots, only to break some of them as a large dust cloud covered the area.

Ben smirked before turning to the building and saw Bellezza running out during all the confusion. 'Now to really show them what I can do.'

"Blast that hero!" Grina growled while trying to see through the smoke.

The grunts tried, but all they did was shoot wildly while Ben, pressed his symbol and muttered "Four Arms." before he ran to where Grina's voice came from.

"Boss Drigo's going to have my-" she tried to say before getting grabbed by the neck. "Gah!"

"Sorry, I already got it." he chuckled while giving her a little squeeze.

"Gah!"

He then got an idea and squeezed a little more. "Talk or I might forget I'm a hero."

"Y-You wouldn't!"

SQUEEZE!

"Gah!"

"Try me." he warned. "I've had to deal with a lot of creeps, seen a lot of stuff, and just had to deal with a cheating girlfriend, you really wanna push your luck if I go with Humungousaur?"

Grina groaned as the dust cloud dissipated and she saw both the robots and her men either injured or destroyed. "Y-You'll never get me to talk!"

Ben sighed before moving one hand towards his symbol and said. "Way Big." before making a small energy ball in his free hand.

She paled in horror. "Alright alright! I'll talk! Just don't use THAT alien!"

"I'm all ears."

"Boss Drigo is trying to get that drug mule because she not only left but because she ate some documents that would've given the Dragon Cartel access to the banks. And that's all I know!"

He moved the energy ball closer to her face.

"Ah! Ok! Boss Drigo is also mad because she refused to be his girl toy!"

A little bit closer to her cheek.

"OK OK! HE'S TRYING TO GET HER BACK SO HE CAN BREAK HER! DON'T KILL ME!"

He moved it back. "That's all I wanted to hear, now where is Drigo?"

"H-He's in the old Bellwood district. Right under the Mister Smoothies building."

"Good." he smiled before saying. "Gutrot." and blew out a purple gas which hit her face and made her pass out. 'Thank you for knockout gas.' He looked around before slamming his chest plate again as he turned back to normal Ben and saw Bellezza hiding behind a trash can. "You can come out now."

She poked her head out while eating an old tire. "Muk men."

"What?"

She swallowed it down. "Sorry, I meant to say ok Ben." She then got out and looked at Grina. "Still can't believe you scared Drigo's second in command like that."

'That was the second in command?' he thought in surprise. "Bellezza, is there something you're not telling me? Like any other reasons they might be after you?"

She looked at her feet. "Um…."

"There's no rush, but if you want me to protect you I need to know about these things."

Bellezza sighed heavily. "I was also….his toy." She looked at the wall next to her. "Started out with gifts and the like but after a while….it got into the realm of….kinks and role play."

"How so?"

"Imagine medieval torture mixed, school girl clothes, and cat suits." She shuddered. "But two times as creepy."

"Did he make you do anything...dark?"

"Well, not really, he tried, but it was mostly him dressing me up and feeling me all over like a real life doll. I always managed to come up with a reason to keep him from going that far. I even ate a few costumes here and there to get back at him."

"Like what kind?"

"Latex dog suits and the occasional...barbie doll outfit. All custom made from bought factories he bought over the years."

Ben felt his hand instinctively twitch in anger hearing that. "Don't worry Bellezza, once I get him and his little operations, he will be wearing orange jumpsuits for the rest of his Null Void days."

She nodded. "But be careful, the hideout is covered in armed guards, a high tech security system, and some….very large robots."

"Copy bots?"

"Yes, but bigger and made of space iron."

'Crap, that's the hardest iron in the universe, even Heatblast's fire can't melt it.'

Bellezza looked at him before saying. "You need my help to get inside."

"No way, right now you need to get under plumber custody in case he sends anyone else after you."

"He will expect that." She frowned. "However Drigo won't expect me to come back, and while I distract him you can get in and disable the security system."

"Just how do you know that's going to work?"

"I took a few courses in psychology before I flunked out of college."

"Hmmm, alright, but if I say get out or get down, you do it. Don't wanna sound bossy, but unless you've had to deal with all kinds of wackjobs, it'd be better to let me lead so they'll focus more on me and you won't get swarmed."

Bellezza nodded. "Just don't get killed."

"Believe me, at this point I'm not just ready to push up daisies." He chuckled.

(Later)

-Old Bellwood District, Mister Smoothy's-

The old fast food restaurant stood tall while it was decayed beyond repair, along with a large electric fence covering the perimeter, a few security cameras around the building and destroyed mascot, and several grunts with large bazookas in their hands guarding the entrances.

To say the least, it looked like a literal Fort Knox if it was neglectful of the repair bills.

Ben and Bellezza looked out from around a building before Ben dialed in an alien and transformed into Gray Matter.

"Bellezza, can you try and throw me using your tongues to the roof?"

"Sure, but I hope you don't mind getting eaten?" She said while picking him up.

"I've been eaten ten times by crazy Aqua Manzardill space pirates, getting eaten by you is child's play." he replied before she used her tongues to grab him into her mouth and felt the saliva. 'Then again, maybe Big Chill would have worked better.'

Bellezza's cheeks glowed green before puking Gray Matter, who was now covered in green slime, right at one of the cameras. "Yuck, organic with a hint of silicone."

Gray Matter hit the camera, covering it in the slime, and quickly unplugged it before crawling up to a nearby vent before heading inside it.

As for Bellezza, she walked up to the guards and said. "Hey boys, I'm back and Drigo's expecting me."

Both frowned at that.

"And I got a gift for him, you know, for his fantasies and the 'wedding'." She said while the guards knew it was code for sex for days. 'I hope those guys get the bluff, or I'm going to get blasted.'

"Hmmm, fine, but the boss said if you try to sneak off we got permission to make you stay." he frowned cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah." The other guard said as they stood aside. "And not with ropes either."

Bellezza rolled her eyes before walking inside.

(With Gray Matter)

"This is too tight." He groaned while moving through the vents. "But at least my slimy pores are helping me out or I might've been stuck here for days."

He looked through any grates he passed by before finding one with a console and one guard looking at the screens. 'Now how to get him away.'

The guard yawned a little. "I hate this, but at least no mosquitoes are around, stupid phobia."

That got him an idea before hitting the symbol and turned into Nanomech. He then flew down and started flying around him.

"Oh no!" He paled. "Get away! I don't want to get hives again!"

"Bzzz." spoke Nanomech to make it sound more convincing.

He screamed before bolting out of the room in horror. "Killer mosquitoes!"

"Wow, now that's one scared minion." He chuckled before landing on the console and changed into Gray Matter again. He moved around the cables and began taking them out as screens turned off one after the other. "There, that should do it."

That was when he saw a security monitor with a feature called _Copy Bots Mariachi Band mode_ on the console below it.

"Oh that's definitely going to be a great distraction." He chuckled with a big grin.

(With Bellezza)

She walked down the long hallway as she made it to a gold plated doorway with a dragon carved into it. 'Here it is, Drigo's private room. God give me strength.'

Knock knock.

"What?! I'm busy here!" Yelled a sleezy, but gruff voice from inside.

"Drigo, it's me!"

"Oh Bellezza, come in my little gluttonous gal." He said while the door opened.

She looked inside and saw a very fancy room full of gems, suits of armor, and a tank full of pufferfish behind a gold table. And sitting on it was a pure white Opticoid with reddish eyes and wearing a black suit that was tailored to allow is eyes to poke out.

"Ah welcome back, and here I thought I had to bring you back with a lot of 'persuasion'." He chuckled while playing with a pile of rubies on his table.

"No need, I just needed some air." she spoke while inwardly shuddering.

"Well what are you waiting for? Sit down." He said while his eyes looked at her creepily.

She nodded while taking a seat.

"So as I was saying before you ran off this morning, I was thinking of stepping it up a notch and start adding kinks to our play time." He leaned back on his chair. "And I know you'll like it Bellezza."

"What is it?" She asked while internally shivering a little.

He smirked. "Ropes covered in oil, great when you get tied up and I put candle wax over your body."

"Oh, how...wonderful."

"Oh and I almost forgot." He said while getting up. "What was that gift you told the boys outside?"

Bellezza blinked before recalling that part and gasped. "Oh that one! Well, do you remember when you gave me rubies every day?"

"Yes, so what?" He asked while Gray Matter moved towards the grate above the drug boss.

"Well I just remembered that I had some nice large rubies with me." She said while moving slowly towards her chest. "Now let me get it out for you." 'Hurry Ben!'

"Oh ho ho, I like the sound of that." Drigo smirked as Gray Matter looked down.

'Mmmm, what to do.' He thought before smirking. 'This might get me into a lot of pain but.'

Crash!

"BANZAI!" He cried out before landing on the aliens head and started hitting his ears.

"Gah! Damn it vermin!" he stood up and tried swatting at Gray Matter who held on tight.

Bellezza blinked while getting an idea and swallowed the table and blasted Drigo with an energy ball.

"Gah!" He cried out before hitting the tank and caused a crack to form on it. "Bellezza! You little whore! I'll kill you for that!"

Gray Matter got off him before turning into Ben. "Not this time creep, your under arrest for trafficking drugs and attacking innocent people."

"Ben 10,000? Oh I'll make sure to feed you to my fish! You both are gonna wish you were never born!" He growled before sending a blast of energy from his eyes at them.

"Contego!" Ben said as a purple energy wall covered them. "Don't mess with a Anodite hybrid!"

His eyes widened before the crack behind him got bigger.

"I hope you're not allergic to pufferfish, that stuff can kill ya."

CRACK!

The tank exploded as the water and fish went all over the alien as Ben kept him and Bellezza safe from the rushing water.

"Ahhh!" He cried out before landing on the main drug making part of the building. "Gah...copy bots get him!"

The only problem for that command, the copy bots were busy doing a mariachi band with each other.

'What?! Who activated the Copy Bot Mariachi Band mode?!' Drigo thought in shock.

"Ben, what did you do?" Bellezza asked with confusion.

"Activate the Copy Bot Mariachi Band mode that was on one of the consoles." He smirked. "And this is kinda funny."

Drigo growled. "You won't get me alive!"

Ben sighed before turning into Echo Echo, copied himself about fifty times, and then turned into Ultimate Echo Echo. "You might want to run Bellezza, I'm about to give this guy a concert he won't ever forget."

She nodded and rushed out of the room.

"You wouldn't dare, I'm a big time champ here." Drigo glared.

"Not really." They all said before sending his disks around the alien. "Wall of SOUND!"

The room tumbled and started to crumble in some places as the robots began to short circuit and explode.

But for Drigo, he was screaming in pain as his ears began the bleed. "AHHHHH!"

(Outside)

Bellezza panted as she ran past the guards and saw the building beginning to collapse. "Oh no, Ben!"

As this was happening, she noticed a long grayish dinosaur like creature with no legs, a long pair of claw like arms, a short head with a black visor for a head and organic like rockets where its legs were, and a familiar symbol on its chest, flying extremely fast as it was holding Drigo in one arm.

It stopped and dropped him. "Ultimate XLR8 at your service."

"What! Ah!" winced Drigo covering his ears.

"Don't mind him." He chuckled while opening the visor to reveal four pairs of eyes. "He'll be better after seeing a doctor."

Bellezza sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, but are you ok?"

"I'm fine, this guy has more durability then a tank."

"I meant are you ok? Not the….rocket dinosaur thing."

"Oh, yeah of course, I told you my time wasn't coming anytime soon." He said before grabbing Drigo and zipped away, only to reappear right back in the spot. "And right now he's in the Null Void."

She blinked at that as Ultimate XLR8 changed back to Ben. "Thank you Ben. You really saved my life."

"No problem, but I still say you should get some plumber protection until we can round up the rest of the gang just to be on the safe side."

Bellezza nodded before saying. "But just one question."

"Go ahead."

"Can you be my protection? I mean I feel a little safer with you then with others." She asked with sincerity.

"I'm not sure, I mean I might be busy with other world shattering hero stuff, plus I'm sure a dozen more qualified plumber agents can keep you just as secure."

She sighed before getting an idea. "Say Ben, do you have an apartment building close by your residence."

"Yes why?"

"Maybe I'll move there so I can feel a little secure and, if you don't mind, be your neighbor."

"Hmm, well the rent is cheap around my place since it keeps getting attacked, but considering the little...problem with me and Kai, I'm not even sure if I can stay there. Knowing her she'll try to pin all the blame on me, even if she deserved a deck to the cheek." he muttered.

"Kai? Who's Kai?"

"My former girlfriend, she cheated on me with a Loboan and I...maybe...sorta….punched her in anger."

"..." she chuckled at that. "That's kinda funny, but that girl asked for it. And that's coming from an ex drug mule."

"So yeah, I'm honestly expecting her and maybe police waiting at home for me, it's not gonna be pretty."

Bellezza moved her tail a little before getting an idea. "What if I help with that? My uncle is a prosecutor for New Bellwood so maybe I could contact him for you to make a case against this Kai person."

"Wait, your uncle is a prosecutor and you're an ex drug mule? Can someone say irony?" he raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Can't help it." She chuckled. "My family is an odd one." She then gave him a hug. "Still it's my way of saying thanks."

He blinked at the sudden hug but gave one back to her. "It's all in a day's work ma'am."

She looked at him and deadpanned. "That was so corny."

"Hey, that's part of my hero gig."

"I wasn't upset." She chuckled. "I thought it was corny and sweet."

'Didn't expect that.'

"So since we're here and safe, let's go get you my uncle." Bellezza smiled. "And maybe get some oil as well, I'm kinda peckish right now."

"I might go for a smoothie, being near this old place is putting me in the mood for one. I actually use to have a record of the most downed in one go, but then I had to focus on other stuff and forgot about it."

"Then let's go, I heard that they sell oil and mud flavored smoothies at New Smoothies." She said while letting go. "And since we're friends now, let's make it an outing."

"Sure thing."

They walked away while Ben felt very calm and less anger then before. As this was happening, we focus on Kai, who was busy fucking her doggy, masochist style.

"Get tamed you mutt!"

But with the Loboan getting the masochist role.

'Help me! She's more nuts then the bitches I banged!' He thought while having a gag in his mouth and with Kai putting a strap on in his anus. 'I don't like this!'

'This is way better than that idiot Ben!' Kai thought while not knowing she was about to get served the right hand of the law.


	4. Tetramand, Princess Looma part 3

Alien oneshots part 2

Tetramand, Princess Looma part 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a rather calm day at Ben's house as he and Looma were watching tv with Looma taking up the whole couch, but Ben sat on her lap since she didn't mind.

"Beloved." She said while looking at the screen. "I'm getting bored at seeing this show."

"Yeah, I think it started to get repetitive after the whole reboot. None of the characters seem like themselves anymore."

"I was referring to the plot but the characters are just as bad as a Sand Ripper with what you call rabies." Looma said before grabbing the remote. "I think earth wrestling would be entertaining."

"You know I'm starting to think you're getting addicted to this." he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "If I'm addicted, then your addicted to my muscles."

"That and more." He said with a grin.

Looma smirked at that. "Are you suggesting another cuddling session beloved?"

"If it's not that then you'd probably suggest we have another spar, and my muscles are still a little sore, so yeah."

She gave him a light hug before something appeared in her head. "Ben, do you remember what my father said regarding our wedding after three years?"

"Yes." He said with a nod.

"Well on the night I came to stay with you, I told my father things might change, and considering how we've been very close, I was hoping you'd give me a clear answer on whether you'll accept the proposal."

Ben gulped a little and sighed. "Looma...to be honest. I...I've been thinking about it as well. And…." he got off her and cleared his throat. "I might wanna give it a try."

Looma felt her heart skip a beat before smiling. "Beloved...thank you." she pulled him into a tight hug against her armor making him groan.

"Looma, still need air."

"But I can't! I'm so happy!" She said while hugging him even tighter with joy in her very soul.

Ben groaned feeling his body scream from the grip before he hit the Omnitrix and managed to transform into Goop and lost the feeling. "That's better."

"Oops." She blushed. "Sorry beloved, forgot my own strength."

He moved off her. "But we're gonna need to tell my parents this right away, but we gotta do it gently."

"And I need to get my father's approval on where the wedding should be." She said. "Maybe on earth? What do you think?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could do it on your planet." he replied before changing back. "Don't get me wrong, Earth is great, but I figured it'd be better if we did it where you were born."

Looma nodded. "Then Khoros it is, but….should I wear an earth dress or a Khoros' dress?"

"What's the differences?"

"My people use the skins of Sand Ripper's and the bones of our enemies as part of the dress and dye it with blood." She explained.

He paled a little and gulped. "Uh, well, maybe go with what you think fits you. I heard about some of the rules there and if you wear one of the white dresses we have here, they might seem a bit too...girly."

She nodded before getting an idea. "Let's try a mix of the two. Plus you would look good in a ceremonial Sand Ripper armor attire."

"Alright, I'll call my folks and let them know we gotta tell them now, you let your dad know the wedding's officially on."

Looma smiled before giving him another hug. "Then let us marry my beloved!"

CRUNCH!

She stopped while Ben let out a low groan and hiss.

"Owwww…."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm...good….ow…." 'I still can't believe I'm surviving her hugs!'

She let him down gently while he tried popping his back in place while she pulled a communicator out and walked out of the room.

Beep beep.

"Father, I have finally decided to marry my beloved. Please start up the wedding on Khoros."

" _Oh this is great news! For a moment I was worried when I didn't hear word all this time, but I didn't expect you'd want it so soon, it hasn't even been a year yet._ "

"Well I felt like it was the right time to marry. Also…" she sighed. "We consummated our love a while back."

" _What?!_ " he spoke in shock. " _Looma, what have I told you about waiting until your wedding night?_ "

"I couldn't help it!" She snapped. "We were in a cave and were trapped! Plus….it was a life or death matter."

He groaned in annoyance. " _Alright, fair enough, but next time tell me this stuff after it happens. Last thing I want is being the last to hear about any grandkids._ "

"Alright father." She said with a nod. "And can the wedding be a mix?"

" _Explain._ "

"Since it's a union between two planets, maybe we can incorporate our wedding traditions with Earth's?"

" _Hmmm, this is something that's never been done before, none of the other Tetramands would be familiar with Earth's traditions, but it would definitely be quite the wedding to remember. Alright, I'll see what I can do, but I'll need to be told about certain Earth wedding traditions to try and make sure it mixes well, last thing I need is insulting my son-in-law and his culture._ "

"Alright father, I'll send you some earth books on the subject later today." She smiled. "And father."

" _Yes dear?_ "

"Thank you for being a great leader and father."

" _Of course Looma, I'll make sure no expense is spared for my daughter's big day, just try not to do anything too fun before the honeymoon_." he teased before the call ended.

She chuckled with a light blush before getting an idea. "Oh beloved! Want to spar again? I'll try and use those condoms you keep giving me!"

'Oh no.'

(Later)

"So Ben, what is it that you needed us to tell us?" asked Carl with him and Sandra at the kitchen table.

He took a deep breath and sighed as he sat next to Looma. "Dad, mom, I finally decided…..to marry Looma."

Their eyes widened before Sandra let out a squeal with a smile.

"Oh my little boy! I'm so happy!" She squealed while feeling very happy and excited in the same time.

"Mom." He blushed.

"Wait, you're getting married?" spoke Carl. "As in settle down permanently?"

"Yes, and the wedding is taking place on Looma's home planet."

Carl shook his head and took a deep breath. "Sorry, this is just a lot to take in. I mean, I knew you two were close, but I thought you two would hold off till you were, you know, older."

Both blushed a little and looked away uncomfortably.

"Wait….did you two?" Carl asked with a slightly pale face.

"To be fair, would you believe it was to keep us alive?" asked Ben.

Both parents looked at him with a very shocked expression.

"It was magnificent." Looma said with a light blush. "Better than breaking the bones of a thousand enemies."

"Looma, ixnay on that." he whispered. "I know it's big and out of nowhere, but I already have several stuff to say if you have a problem with it. So go ahead, shoot."

Sandra sighed. "When is the wedding and who are you going to bring for the ceremony?"

"Hold up Sandra." spoke Carl. "This is big and all, but it feels too soon for Ben. I mean Ben, you do know what this means right?"

"No cheating, no flings, and being faithful." he listed off. "Trust me, I've dated enough girls to know that being married is ten times bigger than just having a girlfriend."

"Plus if he did cheat." Looma said while punching her fist into her open palms. "I would beat some sense into him before making the woman face me in single combat!"

"Well what about school?"

"Dad, let's be honest, I get what you're gonna say, but with all the stuff I've done, I'll keep saving lives and big time heroes get people to help finance them to help them with anything they need, plus they do pay well. Just last week I got a thank you basket from Brainstorm's species and it was full of taydenite, which is very valuable."

Both raised their eyebrows.

Looma put a arm around Ben's shoulder. "And the royal family have a lot of trade route to other star systems. And our markets can allow the both of us to live in semi luxury for a few years."

"Well what will you do after those years?" asked Sandra.

"It's either fighting in the arena for extra work or become part of the army. All the citizens of Khoros are required to do either one of these after becoming a citizen."

"But won't you two become king and queen?" asked Carl.

"Technically speaking yes, but that won't be until my father Gar Red Wind passes away, but that won't be for a long time. My father will help us gladly, but if you're worried about Ben working hard, then he can help make quite the amount in the arena, it has a multitude of uses. As for the army, that's usually meant for citizens who are truly dedicated, but I figured Ben might stick with being a hero for the whole galaxy and I don't want him to feel smothered if he joined the army."

Ben sighed in relief as he didn't want to join the army anyway.

"But there is a third option." She said.

"What's that?"

"He can hunt Sand Rippers for a living." Looma said with a blunt expression. "They're very profitable in the market places."

"Sand Rippers?" spoke Sandra confused.

"Our natural predators." She said before looking at them and bowed a little. "So will you accept our union?"

"Well….I'm still surprised." admitted Carl. "I'm not saying I'm against it, you two do make a cute couple, just still a little overwhelmed to hear all this so suddenly."

Sandra nodded before saying. "Before we go on, did you two...check afterwards if you got a bun in the oven or not? I don't feel like attending a shotgun wedding."

"Mom!" groaned Ben.

Looma blushed while looked away. 'I knew I forgot something important.'

"What? I'm just being curious and concerned."

"Well...um…" he turned to Looma and whispered. "Did you use the test?"

"..." she looked away and muttered.

"What?"

"I...I…"

"Looma? Can you speak up?"

"I DIDN'T TAKE IT!" She snapped in embarrassment.

"Oh dear." sighed Sandra.

Carl shook his head. 'Great. It's going to be a shotgun wedding.'

As for Ben, well he fainted from the shock.

"Perhaps I should go take it now." she muttered embarrassed.

"I'll let you use one of mine. Sometimes I ask Carl to come to bed with me." Sandra smiled. "After all, Ben might need a little sibling in the future."

"Sandra, don't go saying that out loud." muttered Carl looking away.

Looma nodded while getting up and walked with Sandra. 'I hope I didn't get pregnant, father would be very mad if that happened.'

(Later)

"This is quite the news." remarked Rook.

"I know." Ben said while talking with some of his closest allies and friends. "But it's happening and I'm….just nervous."

"Considering you haven't even gone to college, it's no wonder." remarked Gwen.

"But at least you're not with Julie or Kai." Kevin remarked. "Those two were annoying as fuck."

Ben groaned recalling those two. "Can we please not bring them up? I need some tips before the actual wedding to relax, otherwise I'll go there and look like a doofus in front of so many Tetramands."

"Oh that." He said. "Well, try not to sneeze, go butt naked and try and act like a tough guy."

"Kevin." frowned Gwen.

"What? If they see that they might wanna fight him, all he has to do is kick their butts and they'll give him respect like that."

"That is true." Rook said with a nod. "Tetramands are known for being warriors with a brutal nature."

"I know." Ben groaned. "Looma told me about the Sand Ripper wedding dresses they used for their weddings."

"What?" Gwen said in shock.

"They use Sand Ripper skin, bones of their enemies and blood to make the dresses." Ben said with a gross out expression. "But we're trying to combine both wedding traditions."

"That sounds very tricky." remarked Rook.

"That's why I'm asking you for advice." He groaned. "I don't know how to plan a wedding or who should I even invite!"

"Simple, your folks, us, there ya go." remarked Kevin.

"..." he looked at him before getting an idea. "Alright, then your the flower girl."

That made Gwen and Rook snicker with the male glaring.

"Try that and I'll roast you right there, not by fire, the other kind."

"Ok fine, maybe I can get Lucy to be the flower girl."

"And the best man?" Asked Rook.

"It's either you, Manny, Kevin or for some reason Gwen." He shrugged.

"That doesn't work." deadpanned his cousin.

"Well I forgot what the name of the position is for the other girls, the only one I know is the bride and that's Looma, so excuse me if I forgot a few minor positions, it's my first wedding for crying out loud."

"Relax Ben." Rook said. "I'll be the first man."

"Oh thank god!" He sighed before looking at Gwen. "Maybe you should be the one to give us the rings?"

"You mean the ring bearer?"

"Yes."

"Mmm, I can work with that." She said with a nod. "But did you even get an engagement ring for Looma?"

"...um…"

"You didn't." spoke Kevin.

"Um…" he stood up before running away. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!"

"He does know the ring bearer is usually a guy, and a kid right?" asked Gwen. "He can't be that oblivious."

"He once thought that I was a friend when he was ten." Kevin deadpanned. "What do you think?"

"I'll just be a bridesmaid and give Looma a chance to pick a maid of honor, she probably has some ideas of her own since this IS gonna be a mixed wedding."

Rook cocked his head to the side. "So it's a female on earth? Back on my homeworld, it's always the male that is the maid of honor."

The two humans looked at him in surprise.

"What? It is a great honor."

"Rook, you need to study more on earth marriages." Gwen said with a sigh.

(Later)

"Yay!" cheered Lucy with a smile. "Being a bridesmaid sounds super great!"

"Just don't try slipping me at the altar." Ben sweatdropped.

"Oh don't worry, I'll do it when you're dancing again." She smiled while Ben groaned.

"Take this serious Lucy, we don't know what they might do if they see that." spoke Gwen. "But I'm gonna take a gut feeling and say it might end in a huge fight."

"Knowing them, that might spice things up." remarked Kevin.

Lucy chuckled before saying. "Ok." She then gave Ben a big hug. "Just make me the godmother and I'll be the best bridesmaid in the galaxy."

He groaned at that. "I don't know I was thinking….wait why do you even want to be a godmother?"

"To show my annoying aunt and uncle, which you turned into a statue by the way, that I'm a better parent than them."

"Huh, that...actually sounds like a good way to get back at them."

"Yep." She smirked. "So want to name me the godmother now or later?"

"I'll think about it." he replied while glancing at Gwen. 'If I say who before talking with Looma she might throttle me.'

(Later)

"So you're getting married?" Helen said in surprise. "Huh, didn't expect that."

"Damn man, congrats." smiled Manny. "Got a picture of the future Mrs. Tennyson?"

Ben nodded before taking out a picture of Looma in an bikini, one made of armor and looked almost like a certain space princess. "It's Looma Red Wind."

That made them jaw dropping in both shock, and in the case of Manny, nosebleed like crazy.

"Damn!"

"Manny, your mouth."

"Eh?" He looked at his mouth and wiped away some drool. "Um...nice pick."

"Anyway." Ben said while putting the picture away. "I want you two to come to the wedding."

"We can try, but a lot of things have been busy." remarked Helen before her badge started beeping. "Hang on." she picked it up. "Yeah Peirce?"

" _Gonna need you guys down here quick, me and Alan are pinned from some plasma fire._ "

"Again? We'll be right there." She said before clicking the badge off. "Sorry Ben, duty calls."

"We'll try and get a wedding gift if we don't end up vaporized." spoke Manny grabbing his blasters.

Ben saw them leave while looking at a list me made. 'Looks like I have to find other guests. Maybe Professor Paradox? I wonder how Gwen's doing with grandma and Sunny?'

(With the three)

"That sounds wonderful." smiled Verdona.

"Meh." Sunny rolled her eyes. "Sounds boring to me."

Gwen sighed. "Sunny, I know you hate weddings but this is a family event, meaning you have to come."

"I have better things to do then to watch my cousin getting married to a Tetramand."

"Like what? Trying to get with that brute Antonio again?" Verdona raised an eyebrow.

"No!" She snapped. "Just that dark brooder Gwen likes."

"Wow, you're just asking to get your butt kicked again." remarked the girl. "Ok, then let me put it another way. We're going to a wedding with all kinds of Tetramands, big guys who could beat Antonio easy, and might be looking for some single women who are tough, maybe tougher, than them. Did I forget to mention Looma was a princess making it an expensive wedding?"

"..." she looked at the ground before smirking. "Fine I'll come, but not because you asked me or because I like parties."

Verdona blinked at the sudden change in attitude before whispering to Gwen. "How?"

"She's the tsundere of the family."

"A what?"

"I'll explain later."

Sunny looked at Gwen before saying. "Just be careful, I might try a double wedding with that hunk of yours Gweeny poo."

She frowned at that. 'Kevin, wherever you are, just watch you back.'

(With Kevin)

"So Argit, want a score at some rare valuables and food?"

"Oh nice try Kevin, I'm not falling for it." he replied crossing his arms.

"What?"

"This is some kinda trick right? I come with, expecting tons of goodies, only to get my butt kicked or thrown in the slammer 'cause you didn't tell me all the details."

He facepalmed. "It's not, and if you MUST know it's a wedding for Ben and Looma."

"Looma? Woah woah woah, as in that crazy chick you nearly got hitched to?"

"Yes." He groaned. "The same one."

"So...she's nutty for your pal now? And he's fine with getting hitched?"

"I wouldn't be even inviting you if it wasn't the case." He frowned. "Plus think about it, while the festivities are playing out, you can go grab some of the treasure and if you don't get caught, we can split it fifty fifty."

"Woah woah woah, I knew it." he frowned. "I ain't takin' no chance with her dad, they get me and I'm gonna be a punching bag, literally."

"So you're gonna get out on a chance to getting some expensive food and not get a gun pointed to you if you take some extra home, legally?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"..."

"Plus I'll get you some treasure." He smirked. "Just play along and I guarantee that you won't be used as target practice."

"Hmmmm, ok fine!"

Kevin grinned. "Good, oh and try getting a suit. We don't need you to look like a street rat."

"Hey! I resemble that remark."

"Yeah yeah."

(With Max)

Max was busy looking at the morning paper while just finishing a mission in the andromeda galaxy.

"Hey grandpa!"

He turned and saw Ben running over to him. "Oh hey Ben, what's going on?"

"I got something big to tell you."

"Let me guess, you got into a fancy college?"

"No, I'm getting married."

"Say what?"

"I'm getting married." He repeated. "And it's in a few weeks, on Khoros."

"...ok, you're gonna need to tell me how this all happened."

(One SUPER LONG explanation later)

"And that's when I came here." Ben said to his grandpa. "I mean your the last one on my invite list."

"Wow….never thought I'd expect you settling down so soon."

"Well I thought it would help with the fangirls and well...me and Looma talked about this and we both agreed to get married while also trying to juggle being both rulers and heroes at the same time."

"But are you sure you're ready for something this big?"

Ben looked down. "I know it's huge, monumental even, but she was willing to stick around and learn who I was, plus she can handle herself in a fight so I don't need to worry if any of my enemies try something sneaky, especially since she has her dad's armada as back up."

"But tell me Ben, how well do you know her? Marriage is a two way streak, and if both people aren't happy, it won't end well."

"I know." He said with a long sigh. "But if that comes to pass, I'll try to make amends with Looma, or do what Kevin does and fight." He then blushed. "And not like that!"

"That still doesn't answer my question, how well do you know her?"

"Well, I know she enjoys a big spar to help get the blood flowing, likes to cuddle if we're sharing a bed, and she's got a pretty girly side to her, but you didn't hear that from me." he whispered.

Max raised an eyebrow at that.

"And I also…" He blushed red. "Um…"

"Dominated her in bed?"

"G-Grandpa!" he gaped.

"Ben, you're gonna learn this eventually, but what do you think me and your grandma did when we were young?"

"Um…..you drank and had some conversations about being in a relationship?" He asked with uncertainty.

"We had sex." he replied making Ben groan and cover his ears. "Ben, it happens with all relationships eventually, it's natural you two would go that far. Especially since Gwen and Kevin let it slip with the cave."

"I did NOT need to hear that grandpa!" he blushed crimson. 'I'll get them for that!'

"I'm just wanting to make sure you have a good grip on communication because that's important for something like this."

Ben groaned. "I do! Grandpa I know about that but...I'm just goddamned nervous ok!"

"You think this is bad? Wait till you actually get there." joked Max before patting Ben on the back. "Don't worry, just remember to breath and keep it together, just don't try running out on her or the Earth is gonna deal with another invasion."

He paled. "O-O-Ok."

'Reminds me of when I met Verdona's family.' Max thought while getting memories of mana blasts to the crotch. "Just in case, try wearing a sports cup."

"Why?"

"Trust me, it'll help."

'I've got a sneaky suspicious he might be spot on.' Ben thought with a sweatdrop.

(Timeskip)

-Khoros-

At the main palace is where numerous seats were set up, along with a buffet table, an archway made of an alloy that had numerous images engraved of battles, and where numerous species were mingling, most of them being Tetramand.

And we find the king of the planet looking over the processions and catering. So far everything seemed to be in place, the only thing left was his daughter, Ben, and his guests.

"The Ziboson is ready to be served." Spoke a cook with a nod as some servants brought out a cooked Ziboson with a strange fruit like thing in its mouth and surrounded by the bones of Vulpimancer.

"Excellent! Set in on the table!" Gar Red Wing bellowed with a grin. 'I hope Looma and Ben arrive soon, it's getting-'

"Father!" Called out Looma's voice from outside the palace gates. "I have returned!"

"Guards! Let my daughter in!" he called out to the top of the walls.

They nodded before slowly opening the gates. Only for it to get stuck for a few minutes due to someone accidentally forgetting to get the chains off of the gate door's backside.

"Hurry it up!"

One servant ran over to the gate and took off the chains and almost got squashed by the doors.

And lo and behold, Looma and a menagerie of people including the soon to be husband.

"Father!" She called out while looking very happy. "I have returned with my beloved."

"Excellent!" He called out before Looma walked over to him and hugged him.

"But I need to talk to you in private." She whispered with a blush.

"Of course, but first, I'd like to meet the parents of my son-in-law." he smiled while Carl and Sandra were stunned and felt a little exposed and intimidated since the Tetramands were bigger than them.

Sandra looked at Carl with a gulp. "I guess we should...meet our um…" but she felt so tongue tied from the shock that her words became muddled.

Carl just gave a nod before seeing Gar walk over to them with a smile. 'Wow that's a big alien.'

"Welcome to Khoros!" He grinned while looking at them. "And to my home, parents of my son-in-law!"

"Hi." Sandra said meekly.

"H-Hey there." spoke up Carl. "You must be...Looma's father."

He looked down before grabbing their hands and shook them. "That I am!"

Both of them could feel their bodies get picked up and shook from the shake before he let go and stumbled a little.

"I never got a chance to meet you two last time I was on Earth, but I can see where Ben gets his strong physique and excellent appearance from."

Ben sweatdropped at this before speaking up. "Hey Gar!"

He stopped shaking the humans and smirked. "Ah Benjamin Tennyson, it is great to see you once again."

"It's great to be here, I've never actually seen what home Tetramands live on, but I did hear from Rook and Kevin from that whole heist thing."

He frowned at the name of Kevin. "I see, and is he still trying to swindle my people out of house and home?"

Ben blinked before looking at Kevin, who was hiding behind Gwen. "What did you do this time?"

"..." he looked away. "I might have...taken a few parts when…."

Gwen facepalmed. "Kevin!"

"It was just a few parts." He muttered as Looma dragged her father away.

"Father, please try and calm down."

"Fine." He grumbled. "But if he steals anything during the ceremony I'll put him into the arena with nothing but two thousand tons of iron shackles on his hands and neck."

'Ruthless as ever.' "Father….I have a confession to make. Remember when I told you that me and my beloved consummated our love?"

"Yes, why?"

Looma sighed. "Well….I took a piece earth tech called a pregnancy test to make sure I didn't you know, get pregnant." She rubbed her stomach a little. "And…"

"And what?"

"...I'm one month pregnant." She blushed.

Gar's eyes widened with his mouth dropping open.

"I know it was sudden but….father I didn't know that it happened." She said while looking away. "And before the wedding too. I'm sorry father for my actions."

"So...you're already carrying a child?"

Looma nodded. 'He's going to be furious, I just know it.'

"Well, at least I won't have to wait long until I'm a grandfather."

Her eyes widened in shock. "F-Father….you're not….mad?"

"Well it seems silly to get mad on your wedding, you already told me about this beforehand, so it's not like this wouldn't happen eventually."

She nodded with a gulp. "But….I didn't tell my beloved yet. I didn't want to turn it into what humans call a shotgun wedding."

"Relax, I'm sure he'll be fine, especially after the honeymoon." he chuckled.

Looma blushed slightly as Ben was busy talking to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, do I look good? My hairs not messy? Are my clothes on backwards?"

"Relax Ben, there's plenty of time for you to get all gussied up, I doubt your future father-in-law would let you go up to the altar unless you look perfect."

"That's what I'm afraid off." He admitted. "Plus I don't know if I should turn into Four Arms or just stay like this."

"I recommend staying the same." Rook interrupted. "Isn't love a mental attraction not a physical one?"

"Well yeah, I just figured the guests would expect a big tough Tetramand, I mean with how I look you wouldn't think I'm about to marry their princess, right?"

Kevin looked him over. "Here's my suggestion, turn into Ghostfreak and scare anyone that says no to your marriage."

"That's a little much." He said before Gar and Looma walked back to the group.

"Ben, father would like you to come with him for the fitting." smiled Looma.

"Oh...ok." He said while walking towards them and kissed Looma on the hand. "Wish me luck."

She smiled at that as the two males walked off in the other direction. 'Beloved, I pray father doesn't try and squeeze you with his hugs.'

(Later)

In a room covered in weapons and strange armor with spikes and bones, we find Ben on a podium while some servants were checking his body for measurements.

"Um...is this necessary?" He asked while feeling a little claustrophobic at the moment.

"Of course, it's tradition." smiled Gar while watching. "Not to worry though, since Looma wants this to have parts of an Earth wedding added, it'll feel a little bit like those outfits she mentioned, I believe they were called 'tux-edos'?"

"It's tuxedos." He said while some servants started putting whitish brown shoulder guards with Sand Ripper skulls on it right on him. "And why do you even have Sand Ripper skulls? Aren't they your natural predators?"

"Yes, but we learned to outsmart them by either putting bombs on their bodies with spears, used our fists to stun them before skinning them alive, or in the rare case, wrestling them into submission." he smiled. "How else do you think I lost my eye and arm?"

"Um….getting attacked by another Tetamand?"

"Oh no, in my time I was the one making the warlords run from me. I even singlehanding besigheid a stronghold in the south and burned it to the ground." He laughed. "Ah, such fond memories, but not to worry, you and my daughter can easily handle any of the other territories if you decide to expand."

"I see….but I was thinking of trying to use peaceful methods." He admitted. "I mean I fought a war already in the past and it was too much for me."

Gar shrugged. "You can try, but unlike me the other warlords are stubborn and will punch your head off of your body at a single transgression."

"So I was curious about something, is it like against tradition if I go out there in my regular form or should I go Four Arms?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well normally it is, but I'll make an exception to the union of human and Tetramand. Plus it would help show that my rule is that of brutality and stern changes of the entire social and political stature of my kingdom."

Ben felt like he just talked to a mix between a viking chieftain and an roman emperor at the same time. "So...that's a yes?"

"Of course!" He laughed as Ben was getting covered in whitish brown and red armor with spikes, bones such as rib cages and spikes, metal boots with long spikes made of pure taydenite, and a helmet with a Tetramand skull with green gemstones in the sockets. "My daughter loves you in either form so it is all up to you my son-in-law."

"Well, alright, if you say so Gar."

"Oh come now, you can call me father." smiled the ruler.

"Um ok….dad?" He said before getting a metal faceplate with gems on the mouth cut in the shape of fangs.

"It's ready lord Red Wing." Bowed a servant.

"Excellent!" He bellowed. "Let's get you out there, Looma's getting fitted for her dress as we speak."

Ben nodded before getting off the podium and crashed to his face. "Ow."

(With Looma)

Looma stood still while having a white veil over her face with her black hair draping down and wearing a black armored top with bronze shoulder guards, a black leotard with a white long skirt and matching high heels which she was trying not to fall in. "How do humans even stand with these high heels?"

"We don't know your majesty, but we went with the info your father gave us and did our best." spoke one of the Tetramand women helping her fit into it.

"Well I have to admit it suits me." She said looking at herself. "But it needs more Sand Ripper bones."

"As you command." one servant bowed while another one moved a large tray of Sand Ripper bones with gold and gems attached to the sockets right towards the princess.

"Hmm, maybe a little around the back."

One nodded before putting a few fin bones on Looma's back as well as a rib cage to keep it attached. "How is this princess Looma?"

"Prefect." She smirked. "Now I feel like a warrior bride."

(Later)

Argit looked around while wearing a suit he 'acquired' from a person of interest as he looked at the gold walls and gemstone artworks with bone of various enemies making a picture of a great battle of long ago.

"Impressive ain't it?" asked Kevin seeing Argit drooling with wide eyes.

"Yes." He said while his hands twitched. "And perfect for a few business deals."

"Just don't get caught."

"How did you know this was even here?"

"Let's just say that Ben and his soon to be bride sleep talk." He said cryptically.

"...you seriously losing me here." He said while Helen zoomed by him and nearly made him trip on his own feet. "Hey!"

"What are you two doing here?" she asked with a black dress on. "Everyone's getting ready at the altar."

"We were just sightseeing."

"Just hurry up or you'll miss the vows." She said before zooming away like grease lightning.

"Might wanna hold off till later." whispered Kevin.

"Fine." He grumbled. "But don't wake me until after the kissing."

"I'll make sure you see it all." smirked the Osmosian.

He deadpanned. "You're just doing that because you like messing with me."

"Maybe."

"I really hate you right now."

(Later)

"Woah, look at this place." remarked Manny with a grin.

"Do you mean the place, or the girls?" asked Helen with a raised eyebrow.

"Um both?" He said with a loud gulp.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Care to repeat that?"

"Oh come on! You can't blame me for staring, I've never been here or seen girls like me. Wouldn't you do the same if you were in my shoes?"

"Yes, but not in front of their friends."

"If you keep that up you might not get a chance to catch the bouquet." he changed the subject.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're on thin ice Manny."

That was when Sunny flew in and stood next to Manny. "Hey." She then looked him over. "Yep, a beefcake."

"Well hello there." he grinned making Helen groan.

She looked him over with a smirk. "You know, I'm on the market-"

"He's taken." Helen interrupted. "So buzz off."

"Are you sure? Because I don't see your name on this stud muffin." She smirked while holding his arm.

"I'm not his date, I'm his friend and sister."

"..." she blinked. "I see." She let go of Manny and floated away. "Then I'll just leave you two alone, for now." 'Where are you Kevin?'

"Aw come on Helen, did you see her?"

"She's no good." Helen frowned. "Plus from what I heard from Gwen, she's a loose woman."

"How loose?"

"Had three interests and that was from her first day on earth."

"Oh." He said while feeling like he dodged a bullet.

"Also I'M the one that approves of your dates."

"Wait what?! Since when?!"

"Since you started puberty."

"Forget it, I'm not some little kid, and besides, if you find some guy here than I'll do the same thing to you."

"I'd like to see you try." She smirked before seeing another purple woman floating passed them. 'Not another one!'

"Wow, it's been decades since I last saw Khoros, ah memories."

"Hello." Manny said while the woman stopped and looked at him.

"Oh a local, do you know where the altar is? I haven't been here for a long time and everything has changed so much."

"I don't live here, I'm just a guest." he replied while Verdona looked surprised.

"Oh, apologies, then can you tell me if you've seen an older human man with gray hair, maybe with a floral print shirt?"

"You mean Max?"

"Yes, that's him. Do you know him?" She said with a smile.

"We work alongside with him." Helen said.

"Oh! You two must be part of those 'plumber's kids' I've heard him mention. You two look adorable, are you here as dates?"

"No!" Both yelled with red faces.

"Oh, so you're married? Children these days, always getting hitched in their primes."

"We're siblings!" Helen spoke up quickly.

"Oh." She said with a frown. "How disappointing."

"We think Max went over there." spoke Manny pointing in a random direction.

"Oh yeah and he's shirtless." Helen said before running away while holding Manny's hand.

"They're gonna need to try harder than that to lie to me." she chuckled. "I give them a B for effort at least."

(Later)

After some time to mingle and talk, the guests slowly sat down as one Tetramand started to play a wedding music that seemed odd to the ones never been there while Sandra and Carl looked at the silver bracelets on their wrists which their son gave them before they landed.

"This is going to be exciting." Whispered Sandra to Carl while Professor Paradox was right in front of them in the next row.

"Are you kidding? I'm just hoping what Ben said was just a joke."

"Carl, not now."

"Sandra, he told us we have to fight Looma's dad, and in case you didn't notice, I'm not a bodybuilder." he whispered with a frown.

"Look, if what Ben said is true, these things will keep us safe. Besides, it's part of their tradition and if we're going to show our support, we have to do it."

"I'm just saying." He frowned. "Just don't come crying to me if Ben gets his spine broken."

Everyone looked down the aisle to see Looma in her gown walking to the altar with a red bouquet before she stood on it before they all started to see Ben come out and make his way towards it as well.

(Insert Wedding March)

'Wow….' both thought while looking a little flustered. 'She's/he's so beautiful/handsome.'

"Wow, Ben actually cleaned up nice." Gwen whispered to Kevin.

"And looks like Vilgax if he was a short human." He said looking at the armor. "But it suits him….not."

"Oh be nice, after all, this might happen to us one day." she teased.

"Uh…." Kevin blushed. "Together or with other people?"

She rolled her eyes as Ben stood on the altar next to Looma.

That was when a Tetramand priest with long black red robes opened a very thick book. "Dearly beloved. We are here today in this temple of blood and sacrifice to join these two in holy matrimony. Under the grace of both the war god Tax'sargon and the loving god of earth, the lord almighty."

'I hope we don't have to exchange blood or something.' thought Ben.

"And as such, by the holy hand grenade of Antioch, now and forever, shall this event be etched into the stone and the soil and the gems and the bones and the…" he listed various things as the guests started to get bored.

'Ah yes, even I remember this part.' thought Gar. 'Nearly had me falling asleep.'

(Three minutes later)

"And the soul of the Sand Ripper, and the lowly slave of antiquity, and the ruby slippers of yesteryear." He concluded. "Let the rings be brought forth, under the light of the sun oh holy."

A Tetramand walked towards the two with two spears in his upper arms, while holding the box with the lower ones before opening it to show two golden rings.

"Now, oh groom and bride, the vows of bloody love." The priest said with a nod.

"Ben, I admit, when we first fought in my hunt for Kevin, I didn't think much on it and thought I would crush you with ease, but when you managed to keep fighting with numerous forms showed your title of hero over the universe was nothing to scoff at."

"Looma, I know that we had our differences, with you nearly invading the earth and hurting my cheating ex, but the time we had with each other was something else. I felt more love and affection when I see you that my heroic heart melted like leftovers." 'I think I screwed that up big time.'

'That's so beautiful.'

The priest smiled at that as they exchanged rings. "And now, if anyone here is against the union between these two lovers, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object to this!" yelled one Tetramand. "Why are we letting our princess marry someone so puny and tiny?"

"Yeah." Spoke another one. "Why should we let a human even marry the princess? They're weaker than Galvans!"

"Oh? Well then, it seems we'll have to settle this." smirked Gar with the other Tetramand guests doing the same. "Ben Tennyson, will you let these two interrupt your wedding and hand over the hand of my daughter to them to fight over, or will you risk it in a true fight to prove to them just what you're made of?"

Ben sighed in his mind. 'I'm going to regret this.' He turned to the crowd before taking off his gauntlet and turned the omnitrix a few times.

FLASH!

He then turned into Humungousaur. "Now who wants a knuckle sandwich you red faced muscle brains?"

The two yelled and ran up the aisle before the guests moved away and watched the three fight with the Tetramands cheerings and Ben's friends and family surprised.

"Are they actually fighting in the middle of a wedding?" questioned Carl.

"Yes they are." Sandra said in shock as Kevin cheered on along with Argit and Manny.

"Use a piledriver!" Manny called out.

"Tear them to pieces!" called Argit.

"Ahahaha! Now this is what I was hoping for." smiled Gar walking over next to Carl and Sandra. "I expected more men would call out on my daughter's choice, but nothing beats a wedding than a fight for the hand of the bride. Let's not let them have all the fun though, I'd say now is the perfect chance for the parents to have their own match."

"What?!" Both said in confusion and shock.

"I hope you two are ready, I haven't had a good fight in a while, and it would be rude to hold any punches back." he smiled cracking his knuckles. "But I will allow you to make the first move, it's only fair."

"But that's crazy!" Carl yelled. "We aren't bodybuilders!"

"It's all the same to me, now." He moved his fingers back in a 'come at me' gesture. "Let's see your fighting spirit in action."

"Uh, with all due respect Gar, can we first use these?" Sandra pointed to the bracelets. "We're not as sturdy, so our son made these to help us stand more of a chance without...what's the word?"

"Ah, I see." he nodded. "Very well, I have heard tell on how humans can be fragile, so go right ahead, I'm interested to see how well an invention from my son-in-law can stand up to my power."

Both parents gulped a little before slowly standing up, with Carl trying to look intimidating and failing due to fear of getting killed on a unknown planet away from his family.

They pushed the button on the bracelets before getting covered in a white aura that covered their whole bodies.

Gar smirked before Sandra did a jump kick to the face, but all it did was feel like a light tap with him not budging. "I'm not that impressed. Try again and this time, don't do kiddy blows."

"Hiya!" yelled Carl swinging his fist up and hit it against Gar's gut, but it didn't budge, but he at least didn't feel any bones break.

"Was that all you got?" Gar yawned in slight boredom. "Because that's a baby punch."

Sandra got a devious idea and using all her strength, kicked Gar in the groin.

"Oh!" he perked up. "I actually felt that one slightly."

"Just what do you eat?!"

"Anything with protein." He said before cracking his neck and punched Carl into a few guests.

"Waaah!" the man called rolling and expected pain or a broken rib, but it was like his whole body was numb and there wasn't an ounce of pain. He looked at himself and went wide eyed. "Wow, these things are a lifesaver."

Sandra jumped on Gar's back before punching his face.

"Ha, what a weak punch." he taunted while Humungousaur roared and picked the two Tetramands up and slammed them into the ground with a boom.

"And stay down!" He roared while looking a little bloodthirsty.

"Never!"

"You won't have the princess!"

"Look here you two, I actually spent time with her, and there's no way I'm gonna lose her during OUR wedding!" he growled before he chucked them away over the wall and let out a loud roar.

"Oof!" They gasped out before the wall fell and caused them to fall into a well stationed next to it.

"And don't you forget it!" Humungousaur roared before seeing his mom punching Gar in the face, knocking some teeth out in the process.

"Take that!"

"Ha! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Gar laughed before Carl got a hit and kicked him in the groin again. "Ah! Ok now that's low!"

"This is becoming quite...much." remarked Rook.

"Agreed." Said Helen while Sunny was cheering as well.

"Go beefcake! Give uncle Carl a bloody nose!" She cheered while giving Gar some seductive winks.

"I heard that!"

Verdona sighed. "Good times, I remember when I came here last time. Ah...the brawls I used to partake."

Gwen shook her head before seeing Kevin slowly grinning. "Don't even try it Kevin."

"What? It's part of the ceremony." He said before punching Argit in the face.

"Hey!" he cried before punching Kevin in the gut.

Which caused him to crash into Manny and caused him to punch Helen in the face.

"Ow! Manny!"

"Why you little!"

And thus a brawl commenced in the entire room while no one noticed that something wasn't right. Such as the ship slowly moving towards the city from space.

Said ship looked very familiar if you noticed the orange spots on it, and the fact it was going over intergalactic speeding limits. Which was breaking several laws at the same time.

"Finally, we're here." spoke Vilgax on his seat with Albedo standing next to him with a smirk.

"Just remember our deal." he remarked.

"Relax, you'll reign over the planet and do what you will with it, but just remember that you'll still do what I say." frowned the large alien.

"Yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes. 'When I'm the ruler of Khoros, your my first prisoner.'

"Send out the drones." Vilgax ordered one of the robots on the bridge.

"Yes lord Vilgax."

They moved out of the docking bay and flew toward the planet.

Back on it, Ben transformed back while seeing the mess of chairs and sighed just as he saw his parents pant over near Gar who looked fine, minus a few teeth.

"I...got...nothing left." Carl got out.

"Me too…" Sandra panted while wiping some blood off her dress.

"I must say, you two put up quite the fight, even though it was obvious." remarked Gar wiping some blood away from his mouth. "I'd say this is quite the battle, care to call it?"

"Yeah...we give…" nodded Carl. 'Why couldn't these things give us more stamina? I feel like I'm gonna cough out a lung!'

As for Looma, she was looking rather enthralled and a little horny at the same time, for obvious reasons. 'Beloved.'

"Heh, sorry about the mess." remarked Ben walking over to her.

"Are you kidding? That was wonderful!" She called out before hugging Ben tightly. "You were war incarnate! Take me now!"

He blushed crimson at the move while gulping before hearing the sound of something and looked up to see dots in the sky heading towards them. "What the-"

"Incoming!" yelled Gwen before lasers began firing down on the city.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Who dares intrude upon this wedding?" frowned Gar looking up as hundreds of drones were coming down before he pointed to a nearby guard. "Get my fleet ready! Now!"

"Oh great." Manny frowned while having a few black eyes. "An invasion, what else can go wrong?!"

"No time for questions, we need to help out." spoke Max as most of the guests ran off while the guards rushed to get weapons or head at the drones with the rest however holding their spots.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." smirked Sunny with her hands covered in mana before chucking orbs up which hit several drones.

Ben frowned at this while Paradox looked at his watch.

"Right on time." He said before seeing Gwen blasting some drones in the face with mana.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Manny and Helen, you two help make sure the guests get to safety, Lucy, you try and get their attention." spoke Max pulling out a collapsible blaster. "I'll-"

"Having some back up." spoke Verdona floating over with a smile. "If you think I'm passing out on some time together again, especially at a wedding, than you're going a little senile."

"Like that's the case." He smirked before Lucy changed into her real form and started sending mud at the drones.

"Hey! Over here tin can!"

Several turn and flew at her before firing at her, but the lasers went through her body with the holes closing back up.

"Ha ha! Try again!" She laughed as Argit was cornered by a drone.

"Crap."

It fired at him and sent him right towards Kevin.

Said male ducked and chucked a table after absorbing the ground at the drone making it explode. "Dude, you have quills, use them!"

"Like hell I'm going to risk my life!" He said before a drone grabbed him and started squeezing, only to get quills in the face. They went through the eyes and caused it's head to spark before dropping the thief.

"You know what? I'm gonna go all out on this one." frowned Ben while he and Looma saw one of the larger drones get tackled by several Tetramands who pounded at it's armor. "There's no way I'm gonna let squid face ruin our big day. Care to join in on me kicking his ass?"

"Let's beloved." She grinned before charging right at the drones. "FOR GLORY!"

CRASH!

BOOOM!

The smaller ones were smashed to pieces while Looma tore the skirt part of her dress off while grabbing a nearby axe and let out a battle cry as she began slicing them apart as Ben fiddled with the watch.

"You watching up there Vilgax? Well keep watching, 'cause you're coming down!" he yelled to himself before he suddenly got tackled by someone on the ground and pinned. "Gah! Hey!"

"Well well well, if it isn't the great fool Ben Ten." Chuckled a familiar voice. "What a coincidence."

"Oh great." Ben looked up at a smirking Albedo. "Don't you ever get bored coming around to get your butt kicked? We both know how this is gonna happen."

"Not this time." Albedo said. "Afterall, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, like." He turned to Looma who was still slicing drones to pieces. "Having a bit of legal knowledge of this barbaric race."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tetramands, while choosing the strongest to wed or rule, have a unspoken but binding rule." He grinned. "Kill the husband or wouldbe husband, get the husband's titles and positions. And to make things more easy for your human mind to comprehend, I just have to kill you right in front of the ruler of Khoros and I become king."

"Fuck that!" Yelled Ben swinging his fist up which hit right under Albedo's chin and knocked him off his body. "I had to deal with two guys thinking they were getting Looma, I'm not gonna let you get control on any of this planet, especially on this day." he stood up and cracked his knuckles. "This time, I'm gonna hit twice as hard."

Abedo frowned before spitting out some blood. "Don't kid yourself, after all I have help this time." He then snapped his fingers as some more drones appeared from the sky. "Cutesy of a certain warlord."

"Like I said, I'll hit twice as hard, starting with you." he replied before Albedo let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Well if you insist, then I'll do what you meager humans say and 'one up' you." he fiddled with the Ultimatrix before slamming down and began to slowly grow on the spot making Ben step back and saw him turn into Way Big, only the color, besides the red eye, was slightly changed with the red parts changed to blue and the white parts turning grey. 'Why do I feel deja vu?'

"Yep." Paradox said while dodging a laser blast and shook his head. "Just like that universe, but without the metal on its chest."

"Since when could you be Way Big?" questioned Ben before he slammed down and transformed into Way Big as well with their size taking up a lot of space, but not enough to squash anyone.

"Since I found a cosmic storm while fixing my Ultimatrix." He smirked before making the first punch. "Now fall Ben Tennyson!"

Way Big quickly blocked it and pushed back while being careful where he moved and swung his own fist.

But for the dark Way Big, he wasn't that inclined on keeping people from getting squashed, as with the case of Manny, who just escaped his foot with the help of Sunny, who used a mana rope to pull him away.

CRASH!

"Watch out beefcake, can't have you die yet."

"Thanks." he replied before firing at the drones as Verdona and Max were fighting one of the larger drones which tried hitting them with it's claws.

"Just like old times."

"But without the drones." Verdona smirked before blasting a drone in the head. "And you're getting slow Max."

"No, you're just too fast." he smirked before blasting at the droid's arm making it take damage before Verdona's hair lashed out and tugged one of the legs out from under it, causing it to fall backwards.

Verdona chuckled at that before grabbing a drone that was behind Max and sent it flying. "Let's talk more about the old days later, after I beat you."

"You're on."

Lucy smirked and swung her arms which knocked two drones to pieces while seeing a Tetramand getting swarmed by them.

"Come on! I can take you!"

The drone raised its fist at him before getting engulfed by a mud arm.

"It's time for a slime girl attack!" Lucy swung herself up and slammed her feet against it's head making it stumble. "Ha!"

CRASH!

It crawled around in a drunken fashion before getting punched by Kevin in the leg.

"Try getting up from that tincan."

Gwen blasted a few drones before seeing the dark Way Big's foot about to crash onto Kevin. "Watch out!"

CRASH!

Luckily he dove out of the way while Way Big grappled with Albedo and pushed him away from the city while Looma finished hacking a drone in half before taking notice.

"What the?!" She growled before running after them. "Get back you To'kustar bastard!"

"You might be using Way Big, but I've got more experience with him, and I know something you don't." spoke Way Big while they tried pushing the other one down.

"Experience maybe a factor." He said before kicking Way Big away. "But I have the mental power to use it!" He then crossed his arms in a 'X' position and fired a dark red blast at Way Big.

The alien rolled out of the way before he did the same, but aimed it more upwards and fired a beam that brushed across Albedo's fin making him yell out and stumble back. "What's wrong? Did I hit a soft spot?"

He frowned while looking very annoyed. "You know, I'm going to blast you into atoms!" He then fired at Way Big and made a direct hit.

BOOM!

This caused the alien to skid back with a cry before landing on his back just as Looma reached him.

"Beloved!" She called out. "I have come to fight alongside you!"

"Looma, it's too dangerous." he groaned.

"I'm not going to let my husband fight alone!" She called out. "I shall rip this To'kustar's throat out with my teeth!"

"Aw, look at the little princess." smirked Albedo walking over and pressing a foot on Way Big's stomach making him groan. "Enjoy seeing this fool die, because once he does, I'll be claiming you, this land, and planet."

SHISH!

"GAH!" He cried out as the axe cut deep into his foot.

"Tell that to my axe you cock faced To'kustar asshole!" She roared before attacking again and again.

He growled and reached down before grabbing her tightly with her dropping the axe and picked her up before slowly squeezing.

"Gah!"

"I shall make you an obedient slut." He growled while squeezing tighter.

But he neglected to keep the foot on Way Big and allowed him to grab it.

"Like hell you will!" before getting back up and tugged Albedo in closer and slammed his fist into the gut making him groan and let go of Looma before Way Big caught her and Albedo crashed into the ground. "You ok?"

"Just peachy." She groaned before shaking off the pain. "But I'm going to punch him to near death!"

"Oh trust me, same here, no one does that to my wife."

Albedo growled before getting up. "Normally I don't use my new form's ultimate in anger, but I'll make an exception."

"Go ahead and grow a little, I still got plenty of ways to make you beg for mercy." taunted Way Big. "Now you got my wife pissed, and trust me, Kevin knows that's a bad thing." 'Myself included.'

Albedo narrowed his eyes before slamming on the Ultimatrix and started to get bigger again but something was off as his hands were now clawed, his eyes were a much more darker shade of red, his color scene changed drastically as his head and horns were pitch black, his gray patches becoming blood red and the blue hue turning a obsidian black. "Then taste my darkness!"

(Insert Ultraman Belial's Theme)

"Woah, that's way different than my ultimate version." muttered Way Big.

Albedo ran towards Way Big before slashing at him with his blood colored claws. Said hero used an arm to cover Looma and cried out when they scratched the spot.

"Ben!"

"Die Tennyson!" Albedo yelled before tackling him and sent him right towards the city walls. He then scratched again as some green blood trickled down the wounds.

Looma glared and bent her legs before jumping off the hand and grabbed onto Albedo's arm before she started to pull herself up it with all four arms before reaching his shoulder and swung all four fists down against his cheek.

"Gah! You little!" He yelled before swatting at her.

"Ah!" cried Looma getting sent down and crashed into the ground with a groan, but still conscious.

"LOOMA!" Way Big cried out before Albedo scratched his face.

"Pay attention!" He growled before attacking again and again before doing an uppercut to Way Big's face and sent him crashing into the castle walls. "Watch as I end you and take my place as the king of Khoros !"

Way Big groaned and felt some of his blood leak out and saw Albedo walking towards him. 'No way am I letting him win, but he hits pretty hard. If only I-wait! What was it Gwen said before when she was teaching me some martial arts stuff? Pressure something.'

"Time to end you permanently!" Albedo laughed before crossing his hands again and caused his claws to glow a bright blackish red color. "Say goodbye Tennyson!"

'That's it!' thought Way Big before crossing his own arms and fired a beam just as Albedo did the same with both attacks clashing against the other.

Each one was neck and neck as the energy started to fluctuate left and right.

"I shall end you Tennyson! And then I'll bed that barbarian princess till she's nothing more than a breeding unit!"

"The hell you will!" yelled Way Big pouring more juice into the blast.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Both exploded while causing a blinding explosion that nearly blinded the To'kustar's. Albedo frowned and tried walking forward and reached in, but didn't feel anything but smoke.

"Tennyson!" He yelled before getting tackled to the side by Way Big.

"Gotcha!" he yelled before hurling Albedo to the ground and quickly digging his knee into the Galvan's stomach and reached down near his shoulders with his thumbs out and began pushing down on the soft spots right at the base of his neck.

"Ahhh!" He cried out before headbutting Way Big's face. "You shall pay for that!"

Way Big groaned and fell back before kicking Albedo in the chin and backed up a little.

He growled before blasting Way Big again as Looma groaned in pain and slowly stood up.

"That hurt." She growled before seeing her husband getting blasted again and again. "That bastard!"

Way Big panted and saw Looma running towards him. "Looma, get away, I told you-"

"Shut up!" She yelled. "This is my fight as well and that cock faced bastard is going to pay for hurting MY BELOVED!"

"I said I….wait, I got it! Looma, get on!" he put a hand down near her. "I need you to curl into a ball and brace yourself."

"As long as I kill this bastard!" She grinned before curling into a ball. "I'm ready!"

"I wouldn't say it'll kill him, but it's gonna hurt like a bitch."

"Just do it!"

Albedo laughed while firing more energy blasts. "Ha ha! Foolish human! I am the superior being! I am the true user of Azmuth's creations! I am-" he was cut off when he saw Looma get thrown at him like a baseball as she went through the air and slammed into his fin, sending enormous pain through his body. "AHHHHH!"

"TASTE MY FISTS!" She laughed before punching again and again and again, sending more pain into the To'kustar's body.

"AHHHH!" he yelled feeling a headache come on before Way Big swung his fist and everything went black.

CRASH!

The body crashed into the castle as Albedo changed back into his human form.

"Ha ha! We're victorious!" smirked Looma while Way Big looked up at the sky.

"Not yet, there's one more thing to do."

"Then I shall end them!" She laughed. "Let me at them, I shall bring their heads on a silver platter!"

"No, this is something I need to do."

"Beloved." She frowned. "You aren't going at it alone, we are husband and wife, meaning we do this together in both life and death."

"That's gonna be pretty hard." he smiled. "But thanks for telling me, now stand back, this is gonna be big."

"Ben!" She narrowed her eyes. "You aren't going without me."

'She's not going to let up.' He thought with a groan. "I never said I was going away."

Looma frowned before saying. "Then let me fight or I shall make you with my fists."

Way Big sighed before putting her on his head and made a 'L' pose.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Which shot out a blast of energy right at the ship's side and went through it like butter.

"Oh….that's why." Looma said in disappointment and bewilderment.

"See? Didn't even need to fly up." he remarked as they saw the ship slowly falling down through the atmosphere and watched as it came crashing down a distance away followed by an explosion. "I said I wasn't holding back this time, and I meant it."

Looma sighed with a smirk. "Ben, you're something else."

He smiled before going back to normal and groaned when he felt her weight on him. "Ow, can't...breath."

She smirked before moving a little closer to him. "Oh? Don't like when I'm on top?"

Ben groaned at that before Looma got off him and he gasped. "Ah...ah….ah…"

"Perhaps we could consummate our marriage here instead of on a bed."

"Wait what? But we just-"

"I'm in the mood." She interrupted with a purr. "And I can't stop from making you mine."

"B-B-But what about the others? I mean, there still might be drones around."

"Let them fight." She said before ripping off her dress and let her breasts loose. "Right now it's time for love~"

He blushed while it cut over to the city to show all the drones were trashed.

Gwen looked around while Sunny looked very bored.

"Ugh, that was way too short!" She groaned in annoyance. "I needed at least ten more drones!"

"Oh well, that was fun while it lasted." smiled Verdona.

"Not for me." Argit said while covered in soot and was quilless. "Do you know how long these quills take to regrow?!"

"Suck it up, at least you came out alive." remarked Kevin.

"And naked!" He snapped. "And I don't see any treasure!"

"Treasure?" Gwen said with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Um…" he said before Argit started walking away nervously.

"Aw man, now this suit is gonna cost me extra, stupid rental place." grumbled Manny.

"It could be worse." Helen said while her dress was in tatters. "You could have only this as your only pair of clothes."

"Damn." He said before hearing something in the distance. "Um are there any birds on this planet?"

"No, why do you ask?" asked Gar.

"Because I hear two turtle doves mating like crazy." He said as the sound got louder.

"Wait, that's-" Sunny's mouth was covered by Verdona who chuckled.

"What say we focus on getting this all cleaned up? It's only fair since we're still guests."

"Mmmm!"

"Sure?" Said Kevin while looking at Gwen. "What do you think that is?"

"Let's just get this place fixed up and worry about the noise later."

"Huh?"

"Just get to cleaning."

(Much later)

"Well Gar, this whole thing was...interesting." spoke Carl.

"It was the best wedding I have ever seen. Even better than my late wife."

"Oh…..ok?" Sandra said.

"Oh right." He chuckled with a smirk. "I was going to say this at the party but now's a good time to say this."

"To say what?"

"That my daughter is a month in term." He smirked.

"What?!"

"Didn't you know?"

Sandra went wide eyed while Carl looked very shocked. "She's...I mean...they…"

"Looks like we'll be grandparents before you know it."

"But…." She said as Verdona floated behind her and smiled.

"Yes! I'm going to be a great grandmother!" She cried out with joy. "Sunny! Max! Ben's new wife is pregnant!"

"Say what?!" they cried out along with everyone else.

That was when Max got a communication signal on his badge and saw Ben, a little disheveled, on it.

" _Um grampa? Can you….give us a ride...what's going on?_ "

"Well that depends, where are you?"

" _Outside the palace and um...I lost my armor in the battle._ "

Max sighed. "By chance did you and Looma do the deed?"

He blushed red at that.

"I'll take that as a yes. But I want to tell you-"

"My grandson is a father!" Verdona cried out again with joy. "Oh this is the best day of my life!"

" _Wait what?!_ "

"Yes." Max said seriously. "Looma's one month pregnant, and Gar was the one that told us."

" _I...I'm….a….a….fat….father…._ "

"Congrats Tennyson, you gave her a fresh bun." joked Kevin.

Ben groaned before fainting on the ground and the line went out.

"I think you broke him." Argit said while some diamonds came out of his sleeves. "Um they're my mothers?"

"Those are the prized diamonds of the Red Wing family!" Gar growled while looking very mad.

"Oh...um…" he then booked it.

"Guards! Get that rat!"

"Ahh!" He screamed as guards went running after him with spears. "Kevin! I'll get you for this!"

"Don't say my name you idiot!"

"Kevin." Gwen frowned while glaring at him. "Did you make a deal with him again?"

"Um….." 'Damn it Argit!'

-Omake-

(Twenty years later)

"Come on Samantha! Really put your force into it!"

"I'm going!"

"More energy! More drive!"

"Easy for you to say dad, you're flying!" Yelled a tall girl with reddish skin, four arms, short brown hair, a D cup chest and tiny ass, and wearing tight black jeans and a white shirt. And she looked a little pudgy in the gut area.

"Can't." Said Jetray while flying in the air. "You know the deal, if you can't make it, then you can't get out of chores for a week."

"But we've been doing this for ten miles!" She panted while running faster. "Can't we take a break?"

"If we do then the deal is off, your mom made that real clear."

"Ah come on dad!"

"Come on, just don't think about getting tired and keep your eyes on the prize."

She grumbled. 'I just wanted to sleep tonight, not jog! Ugh! I hate my folks sometimes!' "Fine, but if I outrun you then I'll ride you like a horse."

"I'll hold you to that." he smirked before he sped up ahead of her.

"Get back here dad!" She called out before running faster. 'This is too much work!'

(Later)

"Ah...ah….ah….ah….damn...it…." Samantha panted while looking very tired.

"See? You made it."

"But I'm…." she groaned while falling on the ground. "Tired...ugh…." 'Damn it!'

Jetray chuckled at that before changing back. "But you did one hundred miles."

"Ah...ah...ah….ugh….need….smoothies and meat…."

"There you two are." smiled Looma walking out in a black tank top and blue shorts. "How did your jog go?"

"Samantha did great."

"Mom….I'm too….tired…." she groaned. "I need….food…."

"Ok, luckily for you I prepared a high protein meal while you two were out."

She stood up instantly and hugged her tightly. "Oh mom! I love you!"

"And then after you're full we can do a little sparring."

She groaned. "Mom, you know I don't want to be a warrior, but a accountant."

"Samantha, you're getting soft and if you don't spar then you'll blimp up like a christmas turkey."

"But mom!"

"Maybe go easy on her Looma, she HAS been trying her best." spoke Ben.

"Beloved." She shook her head. "As long as she's living under my roof, she's going to spar like a spartan."

"But she's also got her own dreams to take care of."

Looma sighed. "Fine she can take a day off sparring, but tomorrow she's waking up at the crack of dawn to spar with me. With weights on her arms."

"Mom!" She groaned.

"No buts, now get yourself washed up before dinner."

"I'll talk to her." Ben whispered to his daughter.

"Thanks dad." Samantha smiled before walking up the stairs.

Looma sighed. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

"Let her live her life, I get you want her to be strong like you, but you can't also expect her to be EXACTLY like you."

"True, But I don't want her to end up a slob." She countered. "Plus the sparring will help her get a husband."

"So will being an accountant."

"Oh yeah? Name one person who's found a happy life being an accountant."

"Um….I um….no idea." He admitted while looking away.

"That rests my case." Looma smirked.

"But she's still young, she'll find someone when she's ready, plus if you keep pushing her into something she's not, then what are you gonna do if she takes over Khoros? I don't think she'd think twice about banishing you if you think about it."

"..." she looked away. "Maybe, but I'm doing this out of love, not hate."

"Well, maybe I can help 'persuade' you." he smiled.

Looma noticed the smile. "Oh? And what do you think you'll do to try? Wrestle me?"

Ben smirked while looking a little 'persuasive'. "Something like that."

"Then I'm all ears." She purred while Ben moved his arms around her waist. "Beloved~"

Ben smirked. "That's what I wanted to hear."


	5. Limax, Mary

Alien oneshots part 2

Limax, Mary

Mary's Appearance: Has short blond hair, green eyes, and wears a long white shirt with blue jeans.

Universe: Original

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in Wyoming-

Ben groaned as he was extremely bored of just laying in bed all day. They had stopped at a small motel and he had no idea what to do since it was scorching hot out and the room had no tv. He wanted to use his watch, but the problem was his grandpa made it clear to find some other way to entertain himself.

"Ugh!" He groaned again while looking at his watch. "But this is supposed to help." He then recalled that Gwen was taking a shower at the moment and got an idea as he fiddled with it and turned into Ghostfreak.

(With Gwen)

Said girl hummed while scrubbing her hair with a smile. "Ah, this is just what I needed."

As she started washing her face, the knob started to turn as cold water began to trickle down.

Arctic water to be exact.

"AHH!" she jumped and shivered before grabbing it and turned it down. "Stupid knob, must be loose."

That was when it turned on again, but on the hot water setting.

"AHHHHHH!" she jumped and scrambled to get out and hissed while grabbing a towel. "What the heck is with this shower? It was working just fine a minute ago."

That was when some shampoo floated all around Gwen and started to squirt her with the liquid, making the floor slippery at the same time.

"AHH!" She screamed before slipping on the ground. She frowned and swore she heard a chuckle. "Wait a minute, Ben! Is that you?"

Silence.

"Ben!" She yelled while some soap was jammed into her mouth and was grabbed before getting thrown out of the bathroom and was spun around like a doll. "Woah oh oh! Ben! Not funny!"

Beep beep beep beep.

FLASH!

CRASH!

"Oof!" Ben groaned while Gwen was right on his head. "Get off!"

Gwen growled while blushing before grabbing the soap and jammed in his mouth before pulling on his ears. "That's for interrupting my shower you brat!"

"Mmmm!" He yelled in a muffled voice before getting kicked out of the room.

"And stay out!"

SLAM!

"Pa!" Ben spat out the soap and grumbled. "It was only a joke."

As he was trying to get back in, he didn't notice someone watching him from behind a corner.

'There he is, that brat who had to go and wreck everything. It took me weeks to hunt you down, but now, it's time for revenge.' The person thought with a smirk.

Ben grumbled while looking very pissed as he stormed away. "Stupid Gwen!"

(Later)

He grumbled while kicking a few rocks in the sparse grasslands outside the hotels boundaries. "It was just a prank, besides, she can take another shower, it's not like I broke anything." He then kicked a rock at a few logs and grumbled. "Plus I'm not interested in cooties!"

An image of the naked Gwen popped into his head.

"AHH!" he screamed shaking his head. "I should've just waited till she had clothes on, at least then I wouldn't have something that gross in my head."

Another image of the naked cousin appeared in his head as someone followed behind him.

"AHHH!" Ben screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Um, excuse me, why are you yelling out here?"

"Oh because I saw something terrible." he replied without looking at the person. "I'm gonna need bleach for my brain."

"What was it?"

"It's too gross."

"You can tell me."

"..." he gulped while thinking that it was a boy from the motel. "I...I saw my cousin without a towel on."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Too bad?! It was full of cooties!" He yelled while turning around. "I was horrible…." 'Oh snap.'

"Cooties?" replied the person, who was a girl with short blond hair, green eyes, and wore a long white shirt with blue jeans and didn't seem bothered by the humidity. "What are those?"

"Um…." he gulped. "Cooties, the bugs that girls have."

"Bugs? What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Nothing nothing." he spoke quickly. 'I just had to say that out loud, and to a girl I've never even met.'

"So names Mary, what's yours?"

"Ben." he replied while sweating a little from the sun. "Are you staying at the motel too? I didn't see you around."

"I just got here." She said with a smile. "And you look like a nice, but loud, boy."

"Oh! Thanks." he smiled while trying to stay cool. 'Why's she wearing a long sleeve? I feel like I'm in a oven out here.'

"Say." Mary smiled. "Want to go exploring?"

He looked around at the vast area with confusion. "Um, where?"

"There." She pointed to the grassland. "In the distance."

"Uh, ok."

She smiled before grabbing his hand and ran off, but not without a dark smirk. 'It's time!'

"Woah!"

(A few hours later)

Ben looked around and noticed they were in the middle of nowhere.

"So what do you think?"

"Um….it's nice?" He said while feeling a little nervous for some reason.

"Thanks." She smiled before letting go of his hand and walked a few feet away. "But I have to say one thing, you are a mean boy."

"Wait, what?"

"You hurt my family." She said with a frown. "And nearly crushed me, you and that watch."

He covered it and definitely got on the defensive. "Who are you?"

"You already know." she glared before her arm stretched out and started wrapping around his body.

"Hey!"

"And I'm going to make sure you get hurt for all the trouble you caused." She said before throwing him across the grassland.

"Woah!" he cried before rolling and bounced before stopping and shook his head to see her walking towards him. He stood up with a frown and started dialing in an alien. "Alright, now I know you're no ordinary girl."

"You forgot?" She asked with a dark glare. "I can't blame you, afterall, you were busy putting water on us!"

He picked an alien before slamming down and transformed into Wildmutt before letting out a roar and snarl.

Mary frowned before stretching her arms and grabbed Wildmutt before slamming him to the ground. "I'll tenderize you!"

He let out a growl before biting into the arm and got on his legs before tugging on it.

She frowned before stretching her upper body and sent a headbutt to the face.

"Roar!"

"Stay down! I want to savor eating you up!"

He snarled and let go of it with his teeth, but grabbed it with his arms before swinging her up into the air and then right back down onto the ground.

"Gah!" She gasped before getting spin attacked by the alien. "You little! I'll avenge my family!"

Wildmutt growled and saw her arms lash out and wrap around his neck before he smirked and started running in a random direction which caused her to get dragged off.

"Hey!" She yelled before noticing some storm clouds in the distance. 'Oh no!'

RUMBLE.

"Stop! It's about to rain!"

"Roar!" Wildmutt growled while not stopping.

"Please! I don't want to die! Let me go!"

RUMBLE!

BOOM!

That lone thunderous sound signaled the arrival of rain.

Mary panicked and let go of his neck before turning and rushed to the motel. 'Need to get cover!'

Wildmutt frowned before charging after her as the watch started to beep.

And that was when the downpour commenced.

"Ahhh!" yelled Mary feeling the first drops before diving and landed under one of the cars while hissing.

Beep beep beep beep.

FLASH!

Ben looked around while unable to find the girl anywhere. "Where did she go?"

The rain kept falling as thunder rang thought the sky.

"Hey! Come on out! I know you're near!"

Mary kept quiet while not knowing that some water was trickling right towards her spot.

Sizzzzzzzzle!

"AHHHH!" She screamed in pain as Ben ran towards her location. "IT BURNS!"

"Ah ha!" he yelled looking under the car as she rushed to move from the water. "I got you now!"

She hissed in pain before more water came towards her.

Sizzzzzzle!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed again while looking ready to cry. "No! I don't want to die!"

Ben was about to gloat, but seeing her close to tears actually made him feel bad for her in this situation. He then got an idea and fiddled with the watch as he became Heatblast and grabbed her while running towards the motel. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of here!"

She hissed from the drops, but the heat coming from his hand helped ease the pain before they went into the motel room made her pant and be thankful before he held his other hand out to her face.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but brace yourself."

Mary felt the heat slowly fixing her body up and looked very confused. "Why did you save me?"

"Well, um, I guess I felt a little bad, even if you DID start it." he replied letting go and crossed his arms. "But now I remember you, you're one of those Limax that tried eating my grandpa and great aunt along with all those other old people."

"That was my family." She hissed in slight pain. "And we were just hungry, but you didn't have to kill them all!"

"Hey! First of all, you messed with my family too." he frowned. "Second, they weren't dead, they managed to get away into space."

"Lies!" She snapped. "You killed them all!"

"No, they went into their ship."

Mary glared. "They're dead!"

"Are you deaf? They're alive! They blasted off to space and me and my family got all those old folks out safe and sound!"

Her eyes widened before looking at her feet. "But...But….why….we were….were…." She started to sniffle. "Family…"

He looked down at her and let out a sigh before crouching down and rubbed her back.

Mary sniffled while changing back to her real form. "Why...they said they...they...loved me….sniff…"

"Look, it's a lot to take in, but…" 'Aw man, what should I say? I never dealt with a crying girl before.'

She sniffled while looking ready to cry again.

"Um….maybe they weren't a real family? Like did they give you any love after meals?"

"Sniff…..no…." Mary cried as gooey tears ran down her eyes.

"Then maybe you shouldn't feel so bad if they're gone."

"B-But they're the ones that raised me."

"And they left you. Look, maybe you could….." he gulped. "Find a family that'll adopt you?"

"Oh yeah? Like who?" she frowned. "Look at me, I don't blend in with humans, all it takes is a little water and the truth is out."

"Well…...maybe you can live in a desert?"

"And starve?!"

'This is really hard.' he thought before hearing the watch start beeping.

FLASH!

Heatblast returned to normal as Mary landed on him. "Oof! Not again!"

"I really am all alone, on some planet where I'll be lucky if I get a meal a month." She sniffled as Ben groaned.

"Wait, I got an idea!" He cried out. "I know two bullies that might want a sister. You can eat them."

"How old are they?"

"About my age, why?"

"Bleck, too chewy."

"Oh come on! I'm trying to make you feel good and you're getting picky?!" He snapped. "You are a very crazy man eating alien girl!"

Mary frowned at that. "And you're a brat."

"Hey!" He snapped. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Sorry, but right now I just feel down and a little bitter so excuse me!"

Ben frowned before getting an idea. "You know, I've been wondering, why do you even eat humans? Why can't you eat cows or chickens?"

"Can't, other meats just make us sick."

"Well...wait! I saw one of you guys eat a housefly."

"Oh, well tiny bugs and insects are fine, but they're more good as small snacks."

"Yuck."

"Hey, it's like you humans and plants." She frowned.

"Again double yuck." He gagged. "Can't you just try to eat something else?"

"Like?"

"Maybe a burger?"

"...a burger?"

"You know, meat patty on a bun."

"Um what?" Mary said in confusion.

"It's something lots of people like."

"I don't know, this was...my first time hunting humans." She admitted. "And I never studied much on Human Hunting 101 in school."

"Well, maybe we can call up room service and see what else you can eat."

She blinked before nodding. "Ok Ben, but if I don't find anything I'll eat your grandpa and you."

He gulped. "Ok but can you change back?"

Mary nodded again before changing to her human form.

(A few minutes later)

GROWL!

She groaned while laying on the bed. "So hungry!"

"Don't worry, room service is coming with the food."

"But I'm so hungry!" She groaned.

"Relax." he said just as there was a knock at the door.

"Room service."

Ben smirked before dialing the watch and turned into Stinkfly and opened the door. "Booga booga booga!"

"AHHH!" screamed the man before running off as Stinkfly pulled the cart in.

Mary chuckled slightly as the alien closed the door and moved the cart towards the bed. "Good one, but I could've used a man with no face and tentacles coming out of his chest."

"This guy gets the job done pretty good on his own."

She shook her head before looking at the trays and smelled something good. "Is that meat?"

"Yep." Stinkfly said while opening them to reveal several burgers and steaks.

Mary drooled a little as her stomach began growling like crazy. "They actually smell good."

"Then try them."

She opened her mouth widely before engulfing the cart and spat out the indigestible parts. "Burp, excuse me."

"Uh...so, what do you think?" 'Woah.'

"Mmmmm…..it's ok. A little chewy, but it's better than nothing." She said with a long sigh. "Can I have some more?"

"Just how many meals do you need?"

"For young Limax's, about twenty to thirty pounds of meat, the adults eat forty to sixty pounds every day."

"Well I guess you were wrong about cow meat, cause that's what burgers are made out of."

"..." she blinked before lightly blushing. "I...I concede defeat for that battle….Ben."

GROWL!

She blushed again. "So...about that meal?"

'Looks like Ghostfreak's going on a burger hunt.'

(Later)

Mary snored while laying on the bed with a slightly bloated stomach. "Zzzzz."

As for Ben, he looked a little tired as he laid next to her. 'So many….trips….'

Knock knock.

"Ben?" Spoke Max from outside. "Are you in there?"

He sat up and panicked. "Yeah grandpa."

"Well I need to get something, can you open the door?"

"Zzzzzzzzz." Mary snored loudly. "Mmmm….burgers….zzzz."

"Ben? Who was that?"

"That was me! I just had lunch."

"Zzzzz….I want more…." Mary snored while her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Ben." Max frowned. "Are you hiding someone in there?"

"Of course not." he spoke getting up and moving to the door. "Just got the tv turned on."

Mary yawned while muttering in her sleep. "Ben...let's eat some more meat….zzzzz."

This in turn caused Max to go into protective mode. "Ben, open the door now!" 'He's too young for that!'

"Just hold on!" he spoke before shaking Mary. "Come on Mary, wake up."

"Zzzzzz….Ben I'm so stuffed…." she said with a moan. "I can't eat anymore….sausages….zzzz."

BANG BANG BANG!

"Hold on grandpa!"

"Zzzz….Ben….make me full….zzzz." Mary yawned before grabbing Ben and curled around him like a sloth. "Mmmm….cozy...zzz."

'Crap!' He thought as Max broke the door down and marched right in, only to see Ben's position.

"Ben." He frowned. "You have some explaining to do."

(One long explanation and the arrival of Gwen later)

"Zzzz." Mary yawned before slowly waking up. "Yawn! Oh that was a good sleep."

"I'll bet it was." frowned Gwen with her arms crossed.

She blinked before noticing the two familiar people and Ben still in her arms. She blushed while letting go. "S-Sorry!" 'Why did I just hug a human?!'

"Just who are you?" Gwen frowned. "And why were you hugging the deeb?"

"Apparently she's one of the Limax who got left behind." spoke Max. "She's the one who tried impersonating me in the cave."

"Um…." she looked away. "No hard feelings?"

He frowned.

"Never mind!" She said in fear. "Ben, don't let him throw me out into the rain!"

"What?" Gwen frowned while looking at Ben. "Now she's chummy with you?"

"Well, we DID have some time to talk, so in a way, kinda." He admitted while patting Mary's back. "And don't worry, she's not going to eat grandpa, just burgers."

"...what?"

"She can eat meat other than people." Ben said as Mary looked away from the frowning humans. "She even ate….one hundred burgers and streaks."

"Wait, did you order that all from room service?" asked Max with a glare.

"Just the first one." He blurted out. "And I took the-" he closed his mouth.

"Ben."

"He stole it." Mary chimed in. "And he was so nice to feed me thirty pounds of meat to keep me alive."

"Mary ixnay on the meatan stay." Ben said with sweat dripping down his face.

"Benjamin Tennyson."

He stood up on instinct and gulped in fear. "G-Grandpa. I-I didn't mean it!"

Max frowned while looking very vivid. "Do you know how high that's gonna cost me for the final bill?"

"Um…..about fifty dollars?" He gulped.

"No." He frowned. "And I'm very disappointed in you."

"Sorry, I jumped ahead, but on the upside, at least we don't have to worry about her eating anyone, that's a plus, right?"

"It isn't." He frowned. "And until I say so, you're grounded."

Ben paled as Mary stepped up.

"Um Max was it? It was my fault." She said with a serious tone. "And I take full responsibility, so don't punish Ben for trying to help with my stomach."

"News flash, this is between us, not you." frowned Gwen.

"It is now." She narrowed her eyes. "Especially after all the stuff I just went though! And you're not punishing my friend just for helping a girl that was abandoned and left to starve!"

"Grandpa, you can get mad at me all you want, but we've gotta at least do something for Mary here. If we leave her be, who knows what might happen."

Max groaned. "Ben, she's a Limax."

"One that was abandoned." Ben frowned. "And if that's a reason to leave her alone, then that's just stupid!"

"So what? You want her to come with us?" asked Gwen rhetorically.

Ben blinked before smirking. "Sure, plus we can help find a family that might adopt her along the way. And if that's not happening, maybe you can adopt her deeb."

"Wait what?!"

"Ben." frowned Max. "That's incredibly dangerous and you know it."

"So? I was in danger all the time." He countered. "So having a girl that eats more meat than a dog is nothing. Plus she might help with some battles."

"Yep." Mary said while hugging Ben. "I can change my shape and appearance, so I can help if you have to do espionage."

"Or maybe eat us in our sleep." muttered Gwen.

"I heard that!" She frowned. "And I'm not that tempted, but I might eat your burgers and hot dogs. Mmm….tasty." She drooled at the images of meat in her head.

"Ew!" Ben cried out as the drool covered his shoulder.

"Oops, my bad."

He groaned as Gwen and Max looked very unsure about letting a Limax join them.

Mary let go of Ben and looked at the humans. "Look, I get I tried to eat and maybe kill you two, but I'm changed. And if you let me join, I'll make sure to prove it that I'm a repented Limax."

"Hmmmm."

"Please?" She asked while making her eyes look like kitten eyes. "I'm just a child."

"Don't fall for it grandpa." whispered Gwen.

She pouted while making her eyes into puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Ben, IF we let her come with, you're responsible for her, no matter what, understand?"

He nodded as Mary hugged him tightly. "Gah! Not the cooties!"

"But I don't have cooties, only that cousin of yours you pranked." She said while Max looked confused.

"What does she mean by that Ben?"

"Um…." he looked away with a blush.

"He tried to scare me when I was taking a shower." Gwen frowned.

Mary blinked at that. "Woah, so you were being a pervert. Nice." She snickered a little while feeling a strange ping in her heart.

"Ugh! No way! Gross!"

"Ben." Max frowned.

"I didn't even see her!" He protested as Mary snickered even more. "Stop that!"

"I can't help it." She laughed. "It's just so funny, oh if you do that to me I'll be laughing my stomachs out! Hahaha!" She felt the ping in her heart again. 'Why do I feel….so weird?'

"I just wanted to try and scare her a little I swear!"

"Ben, you're grounded for the entire summer."

"Grandpa!"

(Later that night)

Mary yawned while wearing some of Gwen's pjs as she finished watching some tv with Ben still asleep along with his cousin and grandpa.

"Zzzzz."

She looked at Ben and felt a smile move across her face. 'To think, he stood by me and risked his life for me….that's better than my family combined.' she turned the tv off before slowly crawling over and laid down next to him.

"Zzzzzzz."

She smiled before wrapping her arms around him. "Night Ben." She slowly closed her eyes before getting a very good idea. 'Mmmm, maybe I should start a diet, not of the elderly, but of my first friends bullies and obstacles. Oh that sounds so good.'

Ben snored while unaware that his life was going to become a horror movie.


	6. Hulex, Asuki

Alien oneshots part 2

Hulex, Asuki

Asuki's Appearance: A very short girl with tanned skin, long insect like arms, a large butt, brown hair with long antenna sticking out from her hard helmet, slightly dark purple and green eyes, and a H cup chest.

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-In the middle of the Rocky Mountains, Wyoming-

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

"Put your back into this!" Yelled a worker to another worker on a drill.

"We're going as fast as we can, but this bedrock is thicker than we thought!"

"Then move faster! We need to get through the mountain by nightfall or the foreman will be mad!"

"Ugh! Fine!" He grumbled while increasing the speed of the drill.

ZIIIIIII!

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

All of the miners were going as fast as they could since they had to try and find a large deposit of sapphire which was deep in the mountain. But as they drilled deeper, they didn't know that the support beams in the mine itself was starting to crack from the strain and an outbreak of maggots.

"Damn it, we better get a raise after this is over, there's no way all this hard work is worth it if those rocks are as big as we were told." spoke one miner pushing a cart.

"I know, but the foreman expects us to work our butts off. Plus do you want to make her annoyed?"

"Maybe?"

"No way man, she's not one to play around with." he shook his head. "Last guy who did had to work all night on the other side by himself until he passed out. Woke up in the hospital with her next to him and asked him right there if he was sorry. Never did it again and just focused on the job."

"Well….um…"

"Don't annoy her!"

"Ok ok!" 'Jeez he's annoying when he skips lunch.'

Crack!

"Did you hear that Toni?"

"Rock being broken? Course."

Crack!

"That sounds like wood."

Crack crack crack!

"Really hard wood at that!"

CRACK!

Rumble rumble rumble!

The miners looked up and cried out with some of them bolting for the exit as the mine began coming down.

However, they didn't know that someone else was still hard at work in the mines or that the person was trapped in complete darkness.

(Later)

Ben was busy drinking some smoothies and tried to forget about the whole nearly causing a war in Gravatack's form due to annoying alien bugs on him. 'Annoying bugs.'

"Ben, perhaps you should calm down. You've already had five smoothies and I believe that might affect your body later on in life." spoke Rook.

"I know." He frowned. "But I'm still annoyed that I had fleas on my body! Alien fleas!"

"Well the Hulex did evolve from fleas."

"Not the point!" he frowned. "It was weird, gross, and they nearly blew me up like I was a walking bomb!"

"They would've tried blowing you up after they laid their eggs on your skin."

That made Ben nearly puke out his lunch.

"And maybe add some fluid to your bones before hand. I'm not well versed in Hulex biology."

"I think I just lost my appetite."

Beep beep beep.

Ben looked at his watch and saw his grandpa on it. "Hi grandpa."

" _Ben, we have an emergency. A big one._ "

"What is it?"

" _A mining company in the Rocky Mountains suffered a massive cave in and the foreman is trapped. But that's not the problem, the mine is over a highly explosive Galvan spaceship that crashed landed during the Lewis and Clark expedition._ "

"So it's a limited time kinda rescue mission?"

" _Yes, and if the spaceship explodes It'll take out half the country. That and if the foramen dies then the company will sue us._ "

"Wait, just what is the company called?" Rook asked.

" _It's called Kiru Industry, a recently made mining company that specializes in impossible digs, such as making a mine that went two hundred miles under a desert._ "

"Who'd wanna make a tunnel under a hot desert? It's hot on the surface already, down there it must feel like an oven." spoke Ben.

" _Yes it was, but they did find diamonds. You must hurry before it's too late Ben._ "

Beep beep.

"Well that is going to be interesting." Rook said.

"I hope you mean us getting them out and not the blowing up part." spoke Ben getting up as he and Rook headed to the Proto-TRUK.

"Both."

"Please tell me you're not a fan of explosions."

"I am starting to quite enjoy them from the movies shown on earth with so many being included. I believe I should speak with one of the plumbers psychiatrist once we're done to be sure it won't effect my duties."

"Don't pick Michael Bay, his movies are usually bad."

"But that is how I became interested in explosions."

(Later)

-Over the mine-

The ship slowly descended down near the spot with the rest of the miners trying to move the rocks out of the way very carefully.

"We need to get her out!"

"The drill is out of juice!"

"Crap! We need to get her out of there now!"

Ben and Rook wanted towards one of the female miners and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me."

"Huh? What is it? We're in the middle of a crisis and this isn't the place for civilians."

"Names Ben Tennyson." Ben said. "And this is Rook, we're here to get the foreman out."

She frowned. "I know who you are, but I'm not letting you into the mine."

"With all due respect ma'am, the foreman and miners trapped inside are in worse trouble than you know." spoke Rook.

"There aren't any other miners in there." She pointed to the miners. "Only the foreman, but….what are you talking about?"

"Well-" Ben tried to say before getting interrupted.

"Your mine is over a highly explosive Galvan spaceship that, if triggered, will take about a few major cities with it."

Her eyes went wide eyed before fainting in horror.

"Rook, ever heard the phrase on how to not be so blunt?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"No I have not." He admitted.

"This would be one of those times where we make sure not to make them panic. If it's just one person in there I'll just go Big Chill, phase in and out, and then work on disarming the ship, no problem."

"One problem." Rook said. "You can't phase other people."

"...damn it!"

"Maybe you can use Armodrillo to go into the mine and then find her before disarming the bomb?"

"That might cause the cave to come crashing down all around us, unless this stupid watch actually listens to me, I wouldn't be able to change into something quick enough if there was a cave in."

"Well I heard that Hulex's can jump very high. So maybe if you...no that might not work." Rook muttered before getting an idea. "How about Ghostfreak or Fasttrack?"

Ben looked at his watch while moving through it. "Well let's go with a classic." before he slammed down and transformed into Ghostfreak.

"Just be careful, Galvin reactor cores are very sensitive to sound." Rook said as Ghostfreak went through the earth.

'Now he tells me.'

(A few miles down)

Ghostfreak went down farther and farther into the mine while looking for the foreman, and failing miserably. 'How hard can it be to find someone with a hard hat on?'

He looked around while noticing that there were sapphires on the walls. 'Wow.' He thought before seeing a person digging with a pickaxe. 'Ah ha, there they are.'

The person kept on working while not seeing the alien ghost behind her. "..."

"Hey."

"..."

"Hello?"

"...get to work." She said coldly.

"Uh, what?" he blinked. "Look, in case you didn't notice, you're caved in here and I'm here to rescue you."

"Busy." She said again. "Need to finish my job."

"Your job is on hold, and your life is in danger right now."

"..." she turned around and revealed herself, which was a very short girl with tanned skin, long insect like arms, a large butt, brown hair with long antenna sticking out from her helmet, slightly dark purple and green eyes, and a H cup chest. "...what?"

Ghostfreak blinked at the sight of her. "Um, kid? Why are you down here?"

"I'm not a kid, I'm the foreman."

He looked around. "So where is your mother?"

She frowned slightly. "I am a teenager. And you are distracting me." She then turned to the wall and went back to work.

He groaned. "Look, I don't know what your joke is, but this place is in danger of exploding, so forget about mining and let me get you out of here."

"No." She said bluntly.

"Just follow me."

"No."

'Ok, this is getting us nowhere.' he thought in annoyance. He then noticed that her arms looked almost familiar. 'Please don't let it be what I think it is.' "Hey, are you a Hulex by chance?"

She turned to him. "Yes, hybrid child. Why?"

"Damn it!" he cursed facepalming. 'I just got done with a bunch of these guys already. And now I-wait…' "How...is that possible? I mean those guys were tiny and I mean TINY."

"..." she put the pickaxe down. "Mom got shrunk by aliens in seventies. She was stuck that size for years."

"And….I take it that's when she met your dad?"

"Yes." She nodded. "She said he was a colonel."

'Ok, that's something.' he thought before transforming back into Ben. "Alright, well we can have a long talk about that more later, provided me get out in time, which is why I'm gonna use one of my best guys and get us out of here safe and sound."

She looked at him with no emotion. "Can't. Need to finish job."

"Why?!"

"Kiru name." She said. "Names Asuki Kiru, owner of Kiru Industy."

"...wait, back up. You mean to tell me they let some kid run a big mining company?"

"I told you, sixteen."

"Wait, I thought you were twelve!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sixteen. Now let me work."

"Ok first off, I've met with Huleks before, I nearly got turned into a bomb by a bunch of them, so I'm aware they're pretty stubborn. But what part of EXPLOSION do you not understand? Who cares about some pretty gems?"

"Resistance to explosions." She deadpanned. "And sapphires for charity and breast cancer."

"I...well ok I'll admit that's a good reason, but you're half human, I doubt that half can stand an explosion from a Galvan ship."

"...you are weird." She said before going back to work.

Ben groaned and facepalmed before dialing through aliens. "No, I'm trying to help." 'Ok think, I can't burst out too fast or loud or it goes boom, but I can't phase through either since Big Chill and Ghostfreak can't phase anyone other than themselves. Way Big? No, that'd really make a lot of noise. Something pretty silent and careful, something that's study and tough, something like….that's it!' he slammed down before transforming into Gravattack which made him hit the ceiling to the mine. "Should've seen that."

She turned and noticed the alien. "...keep it down. I am working here."

He frowned. "I'm trying to save you."

"No need. Leave now."

"Forget it." he held his hands out before they glowed and he levitated her up near him before he started to spread the field out around them. "You can worry when we're safe, and I'm not taking no as an answer."

"Hey! I'm working!" She said with anger from her cold voice as her cold emotionless face remained emotionless.

Gravattack ignored while the rubble around them shook and he tried to carefully move the stuff around with the gravity field.

(A little while later)

'Just how deep is this place?!'

"Let me go or I sue you." Asuki said coldly.

"Yeah yeah, do you say anything else but complaints?"

"I sing and watch Monty Python."

'At this point I'll take anything but her whining. How often do I hear someone tell me not to save them from blowing up?'

"..." she looked at him. "You seem familiar."

"How so?"

"You remind me of the boy who saved my mom from a yellow alien with nasty spit."

"That narrows it down." he remarked sarcastically while moving a large boulder out of the way with a loud crush, making him stay still and brace himself, but nothing blew up.

"My mom was blasted by a green ray." She said. "And fell into the hands of a boy in Los Soledad."

'Wait…..that's from when I still had the original Omnitrix! And that means….I saved her mom during the Highbreed invasion!'

"So what was your name again?"

"Ben, Ben Tennyson."

"..." she blinked. "...thank you." 'YES! MY HERO IS HERE!'

'Huh, I never really thought I'd meet kids from the people who got turned back to normal. Especially one in charged of a big mining company.'

Asuki light blushed while a small spaceship the size of a hamster came into view. "...sorry."

"About what?"

"Getting upset. I'm a workaholic."

"I noticed."

"And I forget about my temper."

"What temper?

"...I put a guy in the hospital. While drunk."

"Wait you drink?!"

"I shouldn't have said that."

'Geez, what's with this girl?' He thought before the ship hit his head.

' _Explosion in ten minutes. Nine._ ' Said the synthetic voice from the ship.

'Shit!' he thought as he started to move rocks away faster and in haste.

(Above)

Rook sighed while looking at his weapon. 'Why do I feel like somewhere out there a girl is being hunted by a sentient weapon?'

CRASH!

He jumped at Gravattack burst out of the ground with a Galvin spaceship and a girl orbiting around him.

"GANG WAY!"

' _Five, four, three…._ '

He went wide eyed before sending the ship right into orbit.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone there braced themselves from the shockwave. Which caused the trees to get burned to a crisp and the clouds to dissipate instantly.

Gravattack sighed in relief while Asuki just looked at the explosion with interest.

"Would have worked in mine. Perfect tunnel maker."

"That would be a bad idea. If that had stayed behind it would have decimated everything within the blast radius." spoke Rook.

She looked at him before pointing to a pickaxe. "Back to work."

"I do not work for you."

She kept pointing at the pickaxe. "Back. To. Work."

And cue the other miners going right back to their stations in a hurry.

Gravattack changed back to Ben and sighed. "Come on Rook, our job is done."

"Stay." Asuki said. "No one goes until six at night."

"Why?"

"Shift ends." She deadpanned. "And you still need to work."

"Why?" Rook asked.

She made a circle with her thumb and index finger. "Money."

"First off, no. Second, we don't work for you. Third, take a vacation." spoke Ben while rubbing his head.

"Stay." She said with a frown. "Or get sued."

"Sued? For what?"

"Sexual harassment." She said bluntly. "I'm still a minor so it is part of the charges of pedophilia and attempted kidnapping, in the eyes of the law."

"Hey! I was just doing my job of keeping you and this whole place safe from death! And if anything, I should hold this against you for trying to get free labor out of us when we have more important stuff to do, you know, alien and world saving stuff?"

"Actually we do not have other missions today." Rook said.

"Rook, you're not helping." whispered Ben with a frown.

"Work." Asuki said. "Or I get mad."

"Ugh, fine, we'll lend a hand, but when this is done we leave, got it?"

She nodded before pointing to an pickaxe. "Catboy, go fix the entrance. Ben, you help me with digging for sapphires."

"Yeah yeah." he replied while dialing through his watch. "I know just the guy to get this done before sunset."

"No changes." She warned. "Only hard work in normal body. That is only rule I made now."

"Oh come on! If you wanna get them all wouldn't it make sense for a little help with all this debris?"

"...one time. Then use normal body." 'Which is really ripped!'

He groaned. 'She's so weird!'

(Later)

CLING!

CLING!

CLING!

Ben grunted while hitting the surface of a sapphire covered wall while sweating like a pig. "This...is...bull….shit…"

"No." Asuki said while not beating a sweat. "It's not, and you are doing fine."

He groaned while a large sapphire hit the top of his head. "Ow! How is getting covered in sweat doing fine?"

"You aren't bleeding." She said while moving faster with her strikes. "Plus it builds character." 'Wow, he's really hot. Take off the shirt!'

'What is with this girl? She's not sweating, she sounds the same, and I can't tell what she's thinking.'

Asuki put the pickaxe down and pulled out a sandwich from her cleavage before eating it. 'Tuna. Yum!' "Nom nom nom nom."

Ben gaped and shook his head at that while trying to dig harder. 'Oh man, even if she's sixteen she could trick anyone with a body like that.'

She looked at Ben before saying. "Break. You can break for lunch."

"I didn't bring one, I didn't plan on coming in." he remarked with dry sarcasm.

"Here." She said while giving him a sandwich from her chest. "Take it."

He blushed red seeing the 'chest' sandwich. "Uh, I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." She said flatly while putting it away. 'I guess he hates sandwiches.'

Ben kept on digging before his stomach growled like crazy.

"...sandwich?"

"Nah, really I'll be ok."

GROWL!

Asuki shook her head before jumping up and placed the sandwich in his mouth. "Eat."

He nearly gagged and watched her go back to work before inwardly groaning and bit into it. 'She needs to see someone about being so stuck up on work.'

(A few hours later)

Asuki kept on working while Ben was extremely tired and laying on the ground panting. 'Too small, just where are those big sapphires?'

"Ah….ah….ah…" he let out while feeling his arms ready to fall off. "For...god sake...let me...use another alien…."

"No." She said flatly. "It is not six o'clock yet."

He groaned.

"And you need more muscles." She muttered with a light blush.

"Oh gee, maybe I'll go sign up for the gym next time." he spoke sarcastically.

She kept on digging before seeing a large sapphire embedded in the rock. 'Perfect!' "Come here Ben."

"No…."

"I found a jackpot."

"Good for you."

She looked at him with a frown. "Come here and help me."

"I can't!" he frowned. "My arms feel like jelly."

Asuki frowned before grabbing him and pulled him towards the wall. "Then I shall help." 'Nice leg muscle.'

"Ugh, can't you just let me rest? I'm not even worried about some dumb rock."

She looked at him before picking him up and made him chip at the wall. "The sapphire is for you. Just work for it Ben."

'Stubborn as Kevin and Gwen combined.' he thought before hitting at it with all the strength he had left with his arms burning.

Bang!

And caused the gem to hit him on the head.

"OW!"

Asuki picked it up before saying. "Thank you." 'Just relax and do it!'

"Don't mention it, no really, don't."

"..." she put it in his hands. "...be my boyfriend."

"Wait….come again?"

"..." she blushed and moved her antenna from side to side. "Be my boyfriend….since I….I...have a…." she blushed redder. "C-Crush on you…"

And just like that Ben fell back and rolled down to the ground due to the exhaustion and surprise with the sapphire landing beside him.

"...FUCK!"

(Later)

-On ship-

Ben groaned while feeling like he was crushed by boulders. "Ugh...ow my aching head."

"It is good to hear you're still alive." spoke Rook as Ben slowly opened his eyes. "I was worried you had suffered a case of heatstroke from all the work."

"What happened?"

"You were overworked and miss Kiru brought you back to the surface. Which was about five hours ago."

"Wait, I've been out for five hours?"

"Yes." He said. "And I am surprised that you have a sapphire in your back pocket. Must be uncomfortable."

Ben groaned before realizing that he did have the sapphire in his back pocket. Along with a small business card. He pulled it out with confusion. "What's this?"

"Kiru Industry business card." Rook said.

He looked at it and saw some lipstick on it.

"By the way, did you accidentally have a 'wardrobe' miscalculation?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You should look at yourself."

Ben blinked before looking down and saw a black bra on his chest. He blushed and took it off and then back at the card and finally at the sapphire. "What the...wait, did that girl say anything before we left?"

"Just that you are her new boyfriend and that you might want to visit more often."

"Wait what?!" he went wide eyed before holding his head. "Ow, damn it, I'm too tired to deal with it now, get me home Rook."

"We are almost back in Bellwood. Oh, and miss Kiru said that she shall try and visit you next month, something about her father getting into an accident with a job. One involving a certain alien named Gravattack."

Ben looked at him confused before remembering what she said and slowly started seeing the dots. "Wait a second….holy shit!"

"What? You know who the father is?"

"Her dad's the colonel that tried to blow me up!"

"...want me to make a will?"

"No, but I am gonna have a long talk with grandpa Max."

"About what exactly?"

"Getting a restraining order, and cameras, that girl gives me the creeps." he spoke before drifting off to sleep.

"Funny, I had him figured as someone who preferred large things." remarked Rook to himself.


	7. Techadon Robot, Kaikaina

Alien oneshots part 2

Techadon Robot, Kaikaina

Kaikaina's Appearance: Small than usual Techadon Robots with light green armor, a sleeker body with giant J cup breasts and a small ass, a pair of orange visors, and long fingers that almost looked capable of grabbing and utilizing computers. She also has a pair of rocket boosters on its back and a small black mouth like synthesizer box under its visor.

Universe: Alien Force

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Space-

We find ourselves in the vacuum of space, but that changed when the camera zoomed towards a grey looking planet. On it was several flying cities with several satellites surrounding the planet and poised to strike anything from other planets.

And in one of those flying cities, we find a large factory with large robots getting created from a large conveyor belt. Numerous Techadon robots were lined up and being placed in containers, or better yet, being folded down into cubes and set in boxes with a few others doing practice fire in firing ranges to make sure they were working fine.

However, there was one that looked very...off.

This robot was smaller than the others with light green armor, a sleeker body with giant J cup breasts and a small ass, a pair of orange visors, and had long fingers that almost looked capable of grabbing and utilizing computers. It also had a pair of rocket boosters on its back and a small black mouth like synthesizer box under its visor.

It was being looked over by a Techadon Weapons Master with a scanner.

"Mmmmm, strange." He said while looking it over. "This isn't part of the design plan."

The robot looked at nothing while the Techadon Weapons Master looked at it very carefully.

"Must be a defect." he muttered before seeing another inspector walk by. "Inspector 8."

"Inspector 11, how is the shipment for the planet Omnipax?"

"It is on schedule, but we have a slight defect."

"How so?"

"This Techadon robot." he gestured to the green one. "It was not planned to be so feminine or have a smaller arsenal of weaponry."

"But does it have any fighting capabilities?"

"I am not sure, I have not tested it yet."

"Well I came here to tell you that another customer from earth just payed for a Techadon robot unit for their war against the human Ben Ten."

"The same one that got Inspector 13 exiled?"

"The very same, and who wields the omnitrix made by that fool of a Galvan Azmuth."

"Ah yes, the one that thinks peace can work using that thing. A frog like him wouldn't understand the power of such a device."

"Scan the model and send it away. If there are any problems we'll simply retrieve it and work out the glitches."

Inspector 11 nodded before scanning it again and snapped his fingers. "Get this robot ready for interstellar flight."

Several arms appeared and picked it up before pulling to a small ship, about the size of a large rocket from earth, and placed it inside. The computer inside turned on and started up the engines.

" _Five, four, three, two, one._ "

BOOOOM!

It went flying out of orbit and right into space.

(A few weeks later)

-Bellwood-

"Alright boys, it took some time, but my brand new order for a little extra firepower is gonna be here any second." spoke Vulkanus.

The alien miners cheered while hitting the ground with their pickaxes.

"And once I get it, Tennyson will fall." He grinned before a large ship landed next to him and sent some debris at the aliens miners, knocking some out in the process. "Huh, that was fast."

The miners watched as the back of the ship opened up and two arms rose up and picked up a box before setting it down in front of Vulkanus.

"Now let's activate this new Techadon robot."

Beep.

The box slowly changed and grew bigger until it was about a few inches taller than the alien mine lord himself. It slid open and moved up before showing the robot catching all of them off guard.

"Um, why is it so short?"

The other aliens shrugged as the armor's visor glowed and looked around.

"...orders?" It said in a tough feminine voice.

"Huh, must be a new model. Must mean it's got better weapons than the others."

"Orders?" It said again while looking around. "Orders?"

"Oh, go destroy Ben Tennyson."

"...what is destroy?"

"You know, blow him up, or set him on fire, anything as long as he's taken care of."

"...what is taken care of?" It said while looking completely lost.

Vulkanus facepalmed. "Just go find him."

"Yes sir." It said before walking away and squashed a miner under its foot.

It let out a groan while the others murmured and helped it's friend up with Vulkanus raising an eyebrow.

"Probably has a few bugs, it'll work them out on it's own."

(Later)

The robot walked closer and closer to the town while scanning everything around it, only to see a small bird land on its shoulder.

"Cheep cheep."

It turned its head and looked at it before using one finger to touch it gently. "Avian species, threat level safe."

"Cheep cheep."

It looked at the bird before touching its head. "Soft."

The bird moved a little bit before flying away quickly as some kids ran by with toy guns.

"You can't catch me copper!"

"Just try and stop me!"

"Come on!" The boy said before landing closer seeing the armor.

"Scanning….threat level safe. Hello mammalian species, are you well?" It said with a friendly voice.

"Ahhh! Alien!"

"A big one!"

The robot went on one knee and poked the boy's head gently. "Do you know Ben Tennyson? I am looking for him."

"Ahhhh!" They screamed before running off, confusing the armor greatly.

"...did I do something wrong?" it wondered while looking at a small squirrel holding a nut.

"Squeak?"

It tried to pick it up but it ran away into the bushes. "...why was I made? Why was I sent here? Why am I so….lonely?" it stood up while scanning around for any large lifeforms. "Scanning….target located."

(At scanned area)

Ben looked at his game while trying to win against the final boss, and failed. "Fuck! Not again!" he put the controller down with a huff and put it on pause. "Man, I thought I had him that time."

As he was busy trying to stretch and crack his neck, he didn't notice that someone was ringing the front doorbell.

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong.

"Hang on hang on." he called standing up.

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong.

"I'm coming!"

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong-

"I said I'm coming!" He yelled before opening the door and saw a slightly short Techadon robot looking at him.

"Target found." It said. "Hello, are you friendly?"

"Woah!" he jumped back in surprise. "Ok, didn't expect this today."

"Are you friendly?"

"Yes?"

It nodded before poking his face gently. "Threat level safe, you are small."

'What's going on?' Ben thought in shock. "Um, are you here to kill me?"

"...what is kill?"

"...you serious?"

It nodded. "What is kill?"

"To hurt people."

"What is hurt?"

"To inflict pain."

"...what is pain?"

"To hurt someone."

"...error." It said while holding its head. "I can't comprehend these terms."

'Ok, never thought I'd hear that from one of these.' He thought before noticing that the robot was...very endowed. 'And how do they get giants breasts?!'

She sat on the ground before looking around. "I need to bring you to buyer."

"What buyer?"

"Vulkanus."

"Wait, he's the one who sent you?" 'Ok, now that I can believe.'

She nodded. "Can you come? Please?"

"Sorry, no can do." he shook his head.

"Why? He ordered me to."

"Because….you can't go back without an inspection." he fibbed.

"...inspection? Please explain human."

"You know, I check you over to make sure you're in working order, you don't wanna go back to him if you've got a glitch now do you?"

"...ok." She said with a nod. "I shall be inspected."

'That was a little too easy.'

(Later)

"Kevin!" Ben called out while walking to said man's garage. "Kevin!"

"What is it?" asked the man cleaning his hands. "I'm busy here."

"We have a piece of tech I need you to check out."

"What is…." he said before seeing the armor.

"Hello, are you a mechanic?" She said while standing next to Ben.

"Ben? Why do you have some new Techadon robot?"

"It just came to my house." Ben said. "And Vulkanus bought this one."

"Of course." remarked the Osmosian with a sigh. "I think the dudes blowing his money off too much on bad investments."

"Are you going to inspect me?" She asked while looking at Kevin. "Am I defective? And what is the meaning of existence?"

"This one is different." whispered Ben.

"I can see that." He said while looking at the robot. "And apparently this one is girly instead of destructive."

"What is destructive?"

"To destroy something."

"Is destroy like being peaceful?" she asked with a curious tone.

"Wow, you were right." remarked Kevin with a raised eyebrow. "The programming in this one must have been swapped out, either that or someone messed with it and made it more, wimpy."

"What is wimpy?" She asked.

"It's nothing." Ben frowned. "And I don't think that's the right word Kevin."

"You're right, it's peaceful."

"Peaceful." She said with interest. "To not hurt or harm others, or pacifism to others."

"Bingo." spoke Kevin. "Ok, you're gonna need to lay down on the table while I get my tools."

She nodded before walking in and sat on the table. "Should I go into sleep mode? Will I be deleted? What is the meaning of living?"

"Just go into sleep mode."

"...zzzzz." She snored while sounding almost human.

"You know you could always just go Nanomech or Upgrade to save me some time."

"I don't know, those Techadon guys might've adapted her with some….bug repellent." Ben admitted.

Kevin shook his head before getting to work. He opened up the top of her head and started running some tests while Ben stood to the side.

(A few minutes later)

"Anything?"

"Besides her armor having some synthetic skin mesh for some reason, it's a functioning robot."

"But why is it made like this?"

"No idea." Kevin admitted. "But I can say for sure that it's functions are working perfectly."

"Ok, then I guess it's time for Upgrade."

"Are you sure? There might be a anti Galvanic Mechamorph program installed in this one."

"We won't know unless we try." Ben said before slamming down the omnitrix and became Upgrade. "Huh, been a while."

"If you get fried, I'm getting your omnitrix lense, for my car."

"Keep dreaming." he replied before moving over the robot and began to slowly mold over it and attach onto it.

It didn't move as the substance covered her and began turning it a even brighter green, and caused Upgrade to go inside its mind.

-Mind of the Techadon-

Which was just a large field of flowers and giant trees.

"Ok, inside the mind of a dangerous robot and it looks more green than the Earth, ironic."

A small deer ran by while some giant hawks flew by and landed on some trees.

Upgrade looked around before seeing the robot in the distance, with a large lion laying on her lap.

"Good feline. Good feline."

"Roar."

"That must be her programming, or something." he muttered before walking over. "Hello?"

She looked up and blinked. "Hello human, are you lost? Have you come to pet the feline?"

"Roar."

"No, but can you help me out? I wanna try and find out why you're so….peaceful, to make sure everything's doing ok."

"Ok." She said. "What do you need?"

"Well, do you have some memory files or a place around here to see how you were made?"

"Over there." She said pointing to a large door made of metal and wood. "Please don't tamper with it, it is mean."

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna take a peek." He said before going inside the door, only to see a large factory with massive crystals going around it and transmuting yellow data though several wires going though the ground and right towards the door. "Alright, this looks like what I'm looking for."

He walked down the hall before touching one of the crystals and saw it reveal a picture of a smelting plant on an unknown planet. "Weird." he touched another crystal and saw two Techadon Weapon Masters going over what looked like blueprints.

" _Are you sure this is a good idea Inspector 12? This design seems…..highly impractical._ "

" _Relax Inspector 3, this will work._ " replied the second. " _This will be a new type of weapon, one that will seem innocent and be a way to catch any targets off guard due to it's feminine build._ "

" _But still, if the other Inspectors find out about this we will be exiled like the failure!_ "

" _Only if we don't get caught. I'll put this in Inspector 11's shipment and let him take the blame._ "

"Wow, they are more cut throat than most politicians." he muttered before rubbing his chin. "That explains a lot, she's basically a test to see how it works, but with her being a pacifist their plan's already down the drain."

That was when another memory came flashing up and showed the robots first memory. Which was some….very elaborate dances.

" _Data….uploading….loading….loading….subduction program…_ "

"Ok, so we have a pessimistic Techadon robot who was made to seduce it's targets and dance like a real woman." he muttered. "Wait, if this was made to seduce it's targets, then would that mean it has a-wait! Don't think about that Ben, just leave and remember, you're still dating Julie."

" _Data…..finish…..upload complete._ " She said while slowly shutting down. " _Waiting…...activation…._ "

Ben turned and walked out of the room and into the field. "Alright, everything looks good."

"Are you ok? Did you find the data efficient?" The robot asked while now doing some head stands.

"Yeah, so you just keep enjoying yourself."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "There is data that might help you. And what is the meaning of life?"

"Well, why don't I tell you when you wake up?"

"What is to wake up?"

He sighed before getting out of the mind.

-Outside mindscape-

And landed on the ground.

"So anything?" Kevin asked while reading a magazine.

"Yeah, turns out she was made this way to seduce enemies and kill them when they dropped their guard."

"...so it's an assassin?"

"Yes."

"Huh, that's new. But the Techadon Master's haven't had contact with their female species since they found the means to create new bodies from their own cells." Kevin said. "It means that they don't know how to bang much less know what a woman is."

"I'm guessing they just looked at some other alien species and went with what they found."

"Makes sense. But what should we do with her?" He pointed to the robot.

"No idea." Ben admitted. "Maybe send her back?"

"To Vulkanus? Bad idea."

"Well...maybe we can use her."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Tennyson, I get you and Julie aren't there yet, but isn't it kinda rushing it if you bring in toys? Especially something this big?"

"What no! That's not what I mean!"

"Oh so you aren't thinking about those synthetic breasts?" He smirked.

"Kevin!" he frowned. "I'm serious, if she's talking and asking questions like a person, then we can't just treat her like a robot, she actually has a mind."

"How so?"

"She had a field of flowers and trees. With animals too."

"...you're kidding me right?"

"No, which means she really doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"Well what do you think we do with her?"

"Maybe pass her off as your sister?"

"No."

"Why? It's possible you could make a sister if you had the right parts on hand."

"Because it would make my parents ask what's going on, and people would question HOW and WHY."

Kevin sighed and shook his head. "Well maybe you could act like you won her in some contest?"

"...maybe. But I don't think there is a contest out there that even had robots."

"Mmmm." Kevin said before getting an idea. "Why not say that you got this from off world? Like oh say from Azmuth."

"He might be offended by that and I don't think that'll help my hero gig."

That was when the robot started to regain consciousness. She sat up and stretched making the two look at her. "...is everything functional?"

"Yeah, you're in tip top shape." spoke Kevin.

She nodded. "Then I shall take the target to the buyer. Orders first….or are orders bad? What is the meaning of life?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to get a full answer to that." spoke Ben. "Some people say one thing, others say the other, it depends on who you ask."

"...error." She said before turning to the front of the garage and saw a familiar face. "It's the buyer."

Vulkanus frowned seeing the sight. "What are you doing?! You're supposed to kill him!"

"...what is kill?"

"Vulkanus?" Ben and Kevin stood up with frowns. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to see my Techadon robot not doing its job." He frowned. "Now crush Tennyson!"

"What is crush?" Asked the robot. "Is it like nice? To give love to others? What is the meaning of life?"

"Gah! What is with this piece of junk!"

Ben chuckled slightly before saying. "She's not a killer, but a pacifist."

"What?!"

"And she is an assassin robot." Kevin snickered. "One that seduces the target, not kill them."

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"We aren't." Ben said as the robot picked him up.

"Target acquired, waiting orders." She said while being very gentle with the human.

"Grrr, fine! You're still outnumbered and gunned Tennyson! Get him boys!"

And cue every alien miner rushing at them, only for them to stop seeing the robot looking at them.

"Orders." She said. "Orders? Wait….what is the meaning of life?"

The tiny aliens looked at each other and shrugged.

"The meaning of life, need the answer." She said while looking slightly annoyed.

"Why are you so hooked on that? Just get rid of Tennyson already!"

"The meaning of life." She said again. "I must know. I must know…..is it pie?"

Kevin looked a little concerned as some sparks came from the robot's head. "That can't be good."

Ben panicked seeing them and spoke up. "Hang on! I know!"

"Meaning of life, tell me now! Pie! Lions! Dicks!" She said while spasming a lot.

"It's living your life your own way! To do what you think is right and fun!" Ben quickly said.

"..."

'I hope this works!'

"...meaning of life found." She said while the sparks vanished. "To live, fuck, and reproduce is the meaning of life. New order, fuck human in future, bitch."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What? Is that not the answer?" The robot asked confused.

"Uh...yeah! Yes it is." spoke Kevin while absorbing alloy from the garage. "And it also means to kick Vulkanus' ass around the block."

"...fuck ass?" She asked while her arm changed into a very large Magnum gun. "Fuck buyer's ass?"

"Do it."

Vulkanus gulped seeing the gun to his face. "Ah fuck."

The miners cried out in fear before Vulkanus got blown away by the shot.

"Fuck ass bitch." She said before firing again and again. "Fuck your ass!"

(A few minutes of blasting later)

"Fuck you bitch!"

Bang bang bang click click click.

"You can stop now." Ben said. "You're just hitting a trash can."

"Oh, my bad." She said while changing her hand back. "Fuck ass complete? Or do I need to fuck something else?"

Ben looked at Kevin and sighed. "No."

"...ok. Can we lay under a tree now?" She said while putting him on the ground.

"I guess so, just try not to bring out any other weapons."

"Why?"

"Because it is dangerous."

"...ok." She said before laying against a tree as Kevin dragged Ben to the side.

"Ben, I think you just got yourself a gold mine."

"Why?"

"Because you got a Techadon robot to side with you, when she was bought. Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"Her system isn't glitching at all, she's gaining an advanced AI system."

"I guess that's a good thing."

"Better than good, think. If this bot gets smart enough and uses its adaption system right, you got yourself the first Techadon species at your fingertips. Making you a goddamn god to any creations that comes from her copying her data into other versions of herself."

"...eh?"

"Look you're basically the master of a developing AI. Meaning you also got yourself a sex doll with feelings and the capability to become more human like in every way." He winked. "And I mean EVERY way."

"Kevin!" blushed Ben.

"What? You need one just in case Julie forgets to bang with you after tennis practice."

Ben groaned as the robot looked at him.

"Are you sexually stressed?" She asked. "Or are you and the Osmosian already banging?"

"Oh god no!" the two yelled out with Kevin covering his mouth and Ben looking green.

"Are you sure? You look sexually stressed and the bitches aren't here to dry hump you are they?"

"Ok first off, please stop talking like that, second, don't listen to anything Kevin says, especially about being a sex bot part."

"...ok." She said. "But you two need to get laid before you croak."

"Well." Kevin said while getting an idea. "What if you help Ben here get some stress off him? I mean I don't think his girlfriends helping him in that department."

"Kev-"

"So the bitch is spreading her legs to some asshole? How sad." The robot remarked.

"NO!" spoke Ben in annoyance. "Kevin, shut up or you're gonna get your ass kicked. As for you? I don't need help, Julie is not a bitch, and we're not even that far yet, we're taking things slow."

"So how long?" She asked.

"A few months."

"And you never fucked once? Wow, the bitch is either a saint or a slut, hopefully the second." She said while getting up. "My services are yours, new buyer."

"Again, you can stop with the cussing. Where did that even come from?"

"Programming." She said. "Memory banks added cursing when you entered my mind, so suck on it bitch."

Ben groaned at that. 'Great, now she's gonna keep it up. Gwen's gonna think we did something.'

"Hey you reminded me of this one character from this show about space mercenaries." Kevin said. "I think it was Kaikaina something, boy I haven't seen it in ages."

"...identification approved." She said. "Operating name now Kaikaina, ready to fuck your world bitches!"

The two were about to say something when Gwen walked towards them.

"Hey Kevin do you have a….what the?!"

Kaikaina looked at her before saying. "Should I fuck her up like a bitch?"

"No." frowned Kevin.

"...not even once? Buyer needs to learn how to fuck the slut hard so why not use this bitch as practice?" She said with a sagely tone.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" asked Gwen with her hands covered in mana.

"Basically she's a pacifist that got Ben's potty mouth when he checked inside her and now she is trying to be his sex doll."

"I didn't mean to make her cuss!"

"Ben, you are grounded." Gwen frowned as Kaikaina looked at them with the screen going black.

'Adapting….buyer is handsome...bitch.'


	8. Diagon

Alien oneshots part 2

Diagon

Diagon's humanoid Appearance: A tall woman with long green hair with what seemed to be pointed orange tips on each strand of hair, dark red eyes, with very pale skin that almost seemed translucent, a H cup chest and small ass, wearing a long black robe with dark red highlights on the sleeves and collar, dark green high heels with small tendrils around the ends, and long black nails on her fingers. She doesn't have a right hand but the sleeve is still there.

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bellwood, Bellwood Cemetery-

It was a dark moonless night as we zoom around the tombstones and mausoleums of the dead and recently deceased. All of them cold and dark while isolated from the nearby town.

Well except for a small fire near a large tombstone with a cross on it. That was occupied by someone who didn't mind the cold at all. They took a small puff from a cigarette they were smoking with a hoodie covering their head as they looked at the sky.

"Damn, I was actually hoping for a little light without needing wood tonight." Said the figure while sighing. "Whatever, not my problem."

The figure was a young boy with a black hoodie with a ten on it, a pale green trousers, black shoes, with grey eyes lined with black eyeliner, brown hair that covered one of his eyes and was very choppy. On his arm was a gray watch that almost looked like a gauntlet with wires going over the top of it and looked almost like shoe laces.

This boy was Benjamin Tennyson, but of a different nature than the usual one. Plus he wore eyeliner….which was a unique difference if you did not know the story of his life first.

He took another drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke out with a sigh while looking at the tombstones. "Another boring night huh guys?"

Silence.

"Whatever." He said while looking back up to the sky. "Sticking around this place is getting to be a real drag, wonder if I should just crash a bank and move."

"Who." Went an owl that flew by. "Who who."

"Dumb birds."

And cue a crow landing on his head.

"Caw." It said while mesmerized by the heat from the cig.

Ben sighed while laying on the grass. "Stupid town, sometimes I wonder if I should just go nuts on it, but that'd just give them what they want."

"Caw." The crow said while cleaning its wings. "Caw."

"I wonder what crow meat tastes like?" he looked up at it. "I am feeling a bit peckish."

"Caw." it said while looking at Ben and pecked him as it flew away. "Caw caw."

"Meh, I'll get to it later." He said while not seeing a small crack in the air near a mausoleum.

Creak.

Creak.

Creak...crack!

Ben sighed. "I need some grub." he sat up and got on his feet. "Maybe I can stop by and jack some jerky from a gas station." he then noticed that the ground was shaking a little.

Rumble!

Rumble!

CRACK!

The tear grew bigger and bigger as it started to distort the fabric of reality and caused various tombstones to melt and twist into unnatural shapes.

He looked surprised as spectral beings started to rise from the grave and began to fly into the town with loud screams of anguish and torment. He felt a chill down his back and stepped back. "Ok, this is new."

The tear started to widen as something came out of it. And that something was a MASSIVE tentacled monster with green skin, red eyes and looked like it had no body!

" **Free at last.** " It said in a thunderous tone. " **After centuries trapped in that dimension, I am free!** "

Ben felt his mouth drop open before seeing the tombstones shake as pink energy seemed to drift from the creature into the ground. "Something tells me this is gonna be a huge drag."

" **Now rise! Rise for your master!** "

The ground shook as skeletons began erupting from the ground as several of them started to glow a bright pink color and others began to shoot flames from their mouths.

Ben let out a sigh before dialing in an alien and pushed down before transforming into Grey Matter and ran over near a rock as he watched them crawl out from the ground and slowly lumber out from the graveyard. "I'm gonna pass on dealing with this tonight, I'll get to it when I get to it."

However the next words that came from the monsters mouth caused Ben to stand still.

" **Now go my servants! Conquer this dimension for the glory of Diagon, the deliverer of destruction and purger of hope!** "

"...what?" muttered Grey Matter. "Destruction...wait. If that thing destroys everything then...oh fuck! The jerky!"

The skeletons kept on erupting from the ground as some of them started to burn the nearby forest with their flames.

"Great, a giant octopus shows up and brings skeletons to life, and now he wants to destroy Bellwood. If I wasn't feeling peckish I'd try to find front row seats." He muttered to himself as more skeletons appeared near him and growled at him. "Great, they spotted me." he turn and started to dart into the grass.

"Grrr." They growled while some tried to grab him while others began to ignite the grass.

"Hot hot hot!" he cried out feeling the heat before getting around a tree and dove under some of the trunks.

"Hisss." Said a skeleton of a snake as it moved towards the trunk as it looked ready to strike.

"You gotta be kidding me." he muttered with a sigh and shook his head. "Look, why can't you just go munch on a rat? I'm not exactly looking for trouble."

"HISSS!" It hissed before lunging at Grey Matter and nearly grabbed him.

The alien moved back and tried kicking it away before crawling up into the tree with a groan. "Great, just great. Why couldn't it be some random bank robber? At least with that the stupid police can handle it and I could just sit back and see if they make bigger asses out of themselves."

However as Gray Matter crawled to the top, he noticed that the entire area was ablaze while some police cars were driving towards the cemetery along with some fire trucks. "Man, the look on their faces are gonna be priceless."

The skeletons moved towards the cops and firefighters before charging at them.

"Open fire!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The bullets bounced off them while the firefighters were trying to knock the skeletons down using their axes.

But that was ineffective as the dead rose back up for every blow and burned the ones closer to them to charred corpses, which slowly rose back up and turned on their fellow man.

"Oh god, what the hell is happening!"

"I don't kno-AHHH!" One firefighter cried out as his neck was bitten into by a dead dog.

"GRRRR!"

Grey Matter flinched as he watched with a blank stare. "Every time I see stuff like this as this guy it really makes me think about how weak they are. I have the brains and power to do anything, but I still let them get to me."

That however was when he noticed that some of the skeletons were getting into the trucks and began using them as literal battering rams of destruction.

"Although this is the first time seeing the dead driving." He said with a hint of amazement. He watched as they drove away with the rest following before he moved down the tree. "I need to watch this up closer."

(A little later)

"Grr!"

"Grr!"

"AHHH!" Screamed the multitude of citizens as they ran from the 'burning dead' while cars and other flammable objects ignited and or exploded in their wake. And all the while the flying octopus was hovering closer and closer to the town.

" **Humans of this dimension. Bow to the power of Diagon.** "

Police tried shooting up at the being with nothing working while Ben himself reached an alley and whistled.

"Damn, those things are like pea shooters to that giant head." He muttered before seeing the head slowly moving closer as it shot both lasers from its eyes and a torrent of flames from its 'mouth'.

BOOM!

"AHHHH!"

"IT BURNS!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!" Yelled one female officer before getting blasted by a laser and turned into a pile of dust.

" **No one shall save you. For Ascalon is destroyed and my army of the dead will never end its destructive course on your dimension.** "

Ben watched with an impassive look and shrugged before walking down the alleyway while frowning. "Serves them right, they didn't care if I got hurt. Liked to see me like a complete freak, and if they want someone to save them then they can go to their big tough military."

As he looked at the carnage around him, he thought back to the days when Vilgax was still around. The memories of hard battles and fantastic adventures raced through his mind while making him feel nothing at all, except for disgust that someone leaked out his identity to the world and no one cared that he saved the world multiple times.

Instead of being seen as a hero, he was seen as some freak, outsider, even his aunt and uncle moved away with Gwen with his grandpa passing away, leaving him with his parents, the only ones he actually cared about still. He stuck around away from home just to keep them from dealing with him and he grew to be emotional about what went on and used his watch when he wanted to.

However even that started to get boring as his emotions began to fade away and were replaced with a emptiness greater than any black hole. And when he once again met Azmuth and the rouge Galvin Albedo, instead of helping he just sat and watched them kill each other in battle as he took the Ultimatrix and a new Omnitrix from their bodies to form his own Omnitrix which he called the Nulltrix as a symbol for his new nihilistic nature.

That's when he stopped and realized something. "If I let that dumb squid take over, mom and dad might get hurt, or worse." he turned his head and watched a car explode with people screaming louder before sighing and turned towards the carnage. "I'll kick some butt and make it quick, sticking around longer than I should is getting annoying."

"Grrr!"

"Grrr!"

"Grrr!"

The skeletons moved down the road while some started to combine with each other to form centauristic like bodies that caused several people to scream in horror.

Ben walked out and started dialing in the watch with one skeleton noticing him. "I liked you guys when you were under the ground, but now you're turning into a real drag."

"Grrr!" It growled before charging at him with its hands raised to strangle him.

Ben pushed down before transforming into Snare-Oh and used his bandages to grab the skeleton and swung him into others, making them break apart and catching other's attention, skeletons and humans alike.

"Grrrr." Growled one of the skeletons while the broken ones started to fuse into a multi armed giant with four heads and long bone like legs in the form of a spider.

"Bring it on Jack Skellington."

And on cue the army of the dead charged at Snare-Oh while sending flames at the alien mummy.

He ducked under the flames before causing his body to unravel and flew towards one of them as he ensnared one and broke its bones. He duck and weaved around them with one of the officers frowning.

"Great, first skeletons, a octopus head, and now that punk?"

"Um boss." One officer said. "Maybe less back talking and more SHOOTING THE FLAMING SKELETONS!"

"GRR!" One of the multi legged skeletons growled while charging at the officers.

"Shit! Kill it!"

"It's already dead!"

"Then kill it again!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

It kept charging at them before rearing back and crushed them with its legs.

"Aw great." Snare-Oh lashed out and grabbed it with an arm before pulling back and slammed it into the ground. "That's something they'll blame on me, I just know it."

"Grr!" One skeleton growled before grabbing the aliens head and blasted it with flames.

He hissed in pain before getting covered in ice. "Thank god I added Big Chill's ice powers or that might have hurt."

Now for clarification, the Nulltrix is the combination of both watches but with one feature that he decided after watching a horror movie on gene manipulation. The ability to add one power to an alien to give it an edge in a fight, such as ice powers with flammable aliens. But he only uses it when he is on a tough fight or when he feels like it.

He lashed out and grabbed the skeleton before breaking it apart and grabbed a nearby car before using it to toss into a crowd of them.

"Grr." Growled one of the dead before a large five headed skeleton charged at Snare-Oh and began using its many heads to blast the alien into several buildings.

He groaned at that while feeling that one. "Ok, now this is getting REAL annoying."

The skeletons moved closer to Snare-Oh while looking ready to burn them up.

"Grrr."

"Grr."

"Grr."

"Grrr!"

Snare-Oh glared at them before hitting the Nulltrix symbol and turned into a four armed mummy with black bandages, a gray death mask with two long cobra heads and bodies going down it and towards it's now legless lower torso and had long claws in each arm. "Ultimate Snare-Oh."

They blasted the alien before seeing the bandages absorbing them like it was nothing.

"Nice try." he said before sending the arms at them and started breaking them apart. "But I'm now fireproof and tougher."

The skeletons glared and rushed at him, but his bandages lashed out and actually started to cut through them while the bandages seemed to be burning.

The remaining humans that didn't get turned into the walking dead screamed and ran for cover as the floating head kept on torching the town with its flames.

(Insert Rok Nardin- The Devil)

" **This pitiful town shall be the foundation of my new city. The grand city of Diagon the destroyer!** " it bellowed out before feeling something dragging the souls back to the realm of the dead. " **Resistance? Here? What foolish monkeys.** "

"Hey octopus head!" yelled Ultimate Snare-Oh bashing two skulls together. "You're undead pals aren't all that tough!"

It moved towards the location of the voice and stared at him. " **Ah, a user of the Omnitrix. How I loathe that object since it defeated me in one reality.** "

"It's the Nulltrix."

" **And I, Diagon the ruler of a trillion dimensions, would care why little monkey?** "

"I don't care if you care, I just wanna beat these guys down because I had nothing better to do."

The Great Old One looked at the alien before chuckling. " **Foolish lower life form, you will care when I send your soul to the abyss!** " It then sent a torrent of flames at Ultimate Snare-Oh.

He stretched his arms and bandages around his body to try and shield himself, only these flames were far more hotter than the previous ones. He then saw the bandages burning up as he had to move to the side to avoid burning to death.

" **You are nothing to me.** " It bellowed before the sky started to darken and massive tornadoes appeared from the sky.

"Crap." he muttered before there was a flash and he reverted to Snare-Oh and then back to his regular form. "Double crap."

The tornadoes moved towards him before sending him flying a few miles away and landed on a car.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ow...fucking hell…." he hissed in pain while hearing something crack. 'Ok, that sucked, REALLY hard.'

As Ben was trying to get up he saw the octopus suddenly appearing right above him.

" **Submit or perish.** " It said while causing lightning to fall from the heavens and ignited several cars and buildings, including the one Ben was on.

BOOM!

"AHHH!" He cried out before crashing to the ground and felt another thing cracking in his body. "Ow…" he tried to move while holding his side and glared up at the being. "What's...your deal?"

" **What deal? I am a Great Old One of unimaginable power, it is my right to conquer the dimensions, destroy all that resist and bring all under my will.** " It bellowed. " **Yet you, a user of the Omnitrix, questions my motives. You are either a fool or a pathetic waste of atoms.** "

"What...ever." winced Ben before dialing in another alien and pushed down.

FLASH!

The octopus looked and saw a familiar creature. " **Ah, the one called Way Big. How nostalgic, except for the gray patches.** "

"This guy is usually too big, but with you, he might give you one heck of a headache."

" **So did your counterpart, before I sent acid rain at that worm.** " It said before thunder started to be heard. " **Which is what I'm going to do to you now!** "

BOOM!

Drops of sulfuric acid landed on the giant alien as Way Big cried out in pain.

"Yeow! Ow! Ow!" he let out trying to cover his head and glared at the large head. "I don't know who the poser is, but I'm not like him!"

It chuckled at that before increasing the rainfall. " **Tell that to him when I end your miserable existence insect.** "

"OW!" He cried out in pain. He glared at the head before gritting his teeth to ignore it and held his arms in a familiar position before firing a beam at the creature.

It made its mark while leaving a massive hole in the head.

"Take that…." he trailed off as the head started to regenerate the lost treasure. "You gotta be kidding-"

SMACK!

Way Big went flying as the Great Old One slapped him several feet away with one tentacle.

" **Foolish boy, I am above the rules of life and death. I am pure power incarnate!** " It bellowed before sending a wave of fire at the giant alien.

Way Big went wide eyed and crossed his arms to try and block the flames.

The being increased the flames as it moved closer and closer.

"Gah!" He cried out as the flames started to cause burns on his skin.

" **Become dust in the wind!** " It laughed while Way Big tried to use one of his more heat resistant alien powers, but to no avail as the flames were hotter than Ultimate Swampfire and Heatblast's flames combined.

(Insert This Battle Is To The Strong- Fate/Zero OST)

'Damn it! I might die if this keeps up!' He thought while imagining his family getting burned. 'No, I'm not going to let this octopus burn my folks! Ok, for once I'm going to get serious!'

" **Had enough insect?** " the head said with a dark laugh.

"No, but you will!" He said before slamming the Nulltrix and became Ultimate Way Big. He then twisted the symbol as it became a dark green color and his arms started to radiate with energy. "Try Ultimate Way Big with NRG's powers!"

The head blinked as the alien sent a ring of radiation at it and caused some damages to the tentacles. " **You still defy me? The great Diagon?! You shall be turned into atoms for this afront!** "

"Whatever squid face."

The head frowned before summoning tornadoes to distract the alien as it fired laser beams from it's eyes.

"Not this time." He said before making an 'X' formation and caused a blast of radiation to hit the Great Old One as the tornadoes dissipate.

It growled while slowly changing form into a large giant with long tentacles for legs, long clawed arms, and a five pointed head with six eyes. " **To think, you made me lower myself to a level of pond scum.** " It then slithered over quickly and punched Ultimate Way Big in the face.

But he didn't flinch as he grinned a little.

"Forgot to mention I have a hard skin now." He said before punching the giant in the stomach. This made the being hunch over slightly, but righted itself and managed to catch the other fist from Ultimate Way Big.

" **Foolish mortal.** " It said before sending a blast of fire at the alien. " **No matter what form you take, you will be dead before the next sunrise in this pitiful dimension.** "

Ultimate Way Big stumbled back and hissed since the flames were starting to get to him.

It then moved closer and grabbed his face before slamming him to the ground again and again. " **The only reason I do not enslave you like I will the survivors of this world is because I want to have the pleasure of ending the face of the human who stopped me once, but it won't happen again.** "

Ultimate Way Big groaned before kicking the being down with his legs and got up. "Oh shut up already." He then got an idea and jumped up with his leg gaining radiation.

" **You are a fool-** "

KICK!

"RIDER KICK!" He yelled while kicking the being in the face and caused it to explode.

It stumbled back while regenerating from the burn marks, albeit slowly. " **Damn you Ben Tennyson!** "

"Wow, you used my full name, whoop de doo." remarked the alien with a shrug. "It's better than what the assholes in this town prefer to call me."

It growled before changing its legs into two long mantis like legs and jumped right at Ultimate Way Big and sent him flying into a large convenient store.

"Ow-" He tried to say before seeing the being turning a dark pink color as arcane symbols appeared.

" **Tersya'yyysrat-rvaofgrai laikerr'yrsa!** " It said in an unknown language before a dark pink rope came out of the magic circle and caused Ultimate Way Big to be bound tightly.

"Hey wait you use magic?!"

" **All Great Old One's use magic. And now you will be destroyed.** " It said while summoning a massive tornado of flames and sent it at the alien. " **PERISH!** "

Ultimate Way Big went wide eyed before yelling in pain when it hit and started burning across his chest. He grunted before twisting the Nulltrix symbol and turned it into a dark white color. "Ok, I'll give you one more chance to go or I'll use my trump card."

" **Trump card? Ha, you are out of possible abilities and Ascalon is destroyed. You do not have the power to end me, Diagon the destroyer of worlds!** "

"That's all?" He deadpanned before his hand glowed a dark white color and he jumped at the being.

SLASH!

And brought a karate chop to the being's arm, sending it falling to the ground.

" **GAH!** "

"Alien X, never leave home without him."

It cried out in pain as the arm started to ooze into a greenish goop and its stump was unable to regenerate at all.

Ultimate Way Big stood up with a hiss while his glowing hand twitched and he held it. 'Damn it, now it's gonna be harder to finish this guy. I need a quick and easy way to fix him or the stupid watch might time out again.'

It growled while slowly moving back. " **I underestimated you, but mark my words, I shall come back and once I, the Great Diagon, return to this dimension. No force in the multitude of realms shall stop me.** "

CRACK!

A tear opened behind it as the being moved into it and caused the dead to fall onto the street and the weather resuming its moonless night.

Ultimate Way Big saw the tear closing up while sighing in relief. He fell down on his butt on the street while panting and reverted back to Way Big and then Ben who took his hoodie down. "Damn, I actually worked up a sweat, now I'm gonna reek."

As this was happening, he noticed the ooze and smelled the toxicity of it, which was like rotten eggs mixed with petroleum and rotten flesh.

"Not as much as that though." He gagged before seeing the police coming up the road. "Crap."

"You!" scowled the chief looking battered. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Duh, save your asses." he shrugged.

"You destroyed the town!"

"Saving your ass from an octopus." He shrugged. "Really, did you not see the battle or are you just stupid?"

He walked up and picked Ben up by his hoodie and gave him a slug which drew blood. "This is all your fault! That giant...thing showed up and then you did right after. It was one of your freaky friends, wasn't it?"

"Hold on chief." One officer said. "I don't think it's him, I mean that looked like a Lovecraft monster not an alien freak. And does this punk look like a Cthulhu cultist?"

"Shut up! This town would be better without this shitstain!" he yelled punching Ben in the stomach making him groan with a few people hearing and chiming in agreement.

"Whatever." Ben muttered while getting up and turned his Nulltrix a little. "Go away or I might stomp on you, or something I don't care for idiots with a pea sized brain."

"Oh yeah?" the chief pulled out his gun and held it near Ben's head while cocking the hammer. "Then I'll just have to fix that you little freak."

"Chief!" Yelled the other officer. "Stop! You're going to get court martialed for killing a civilian!"

"Is he really one? He can change into all sorts of aliens, for all we know he IS one pretending to be one!" called out a man. "He could kill us all just for kicks!"

Ben rolled his eyes at their stupidity while noticing the ooze was slowly melting the road behind them. "Before you shoot me, answer this question."

"What now shitface?!"

"What comes after summer?" He said while the cracks began to move around the police and the crowd as some of the cracks began to move under them.

"That's easy-"

CRACK!

"AHHHH!" The crowd screamed as they fell into a large sink hole.

"It's fall by the way." Ben smirked slightly before walking away. He pulled his hood back up while noticing the damage and scoffed. 'This is the thanks I get for saving their asses, gee thanks guys.'

(A few months later)

Ben laid on the grass near the cemetery while looking annoyed. The reason was simple, he had to fight other versions of him with so called 'evil' versions of himself and nearly got erased by a time bomb. And the whole thing made him annoyed and made the fight with the octopus make a lot more sense as it was the Ben with the strange white Omnitrix that defeated it and referred to.

"I thought that was gonna be something that might be worth it, but what happens? I get stabbed in the back, no surprise there." He muttered to himself. "Should have just went to the so called good guys instead, at least I wouldn't get attacked by my so called allies. Oh well, next time I will do whatever I want."

He sat up while looking at the sky. "Wonder if I should go grab some chinese food, it's been a while since I ate out." He then took a deep breath and walked off. "Hopefully I don't get hit with a frying pan again."

As he was walking off, he didn't notice a small crack opening up behind him as a shadowy hand slowly gripped the edges.

(Later)

WACK!

"And stay out!" Yelled a chef while kicking Ben out, who had a large bump on his head.

"Alright alright, I'm leaving." He grumbled while rubbing his head. "That was one painful frying pan. Oh well, I'll just raid the place later." he walked down the road while seeing people stay away from him like usual which he didn't worry about. 'Yep, even when I get back from a 'war' this place is just cramping my style.'

As he was walking down the street, he didn't notice someone was walking behind him and made some of the people look confused as they didn't expect someone to follow the boy yet ignored them.

(A little bit later)

Ben sighed while entering his house and saw his folks were out, getting groceries by the looks of it, and shrugged slightly. "I'll crash on my bed for a bit."

As he closed the door, he didn't notice the figure walking behind him and somehow not making a sound. They narrowed their eyes with Ben stopping and turned his head, but somehow the figure managed to vanish making him raise an eyebrow.

"Huh, thought I felt something, whatever." He said while turning around and walked into his room, only to notice his closet was closed. "Strange, I don't recall closing it." he turned to his bed and walked over before plopping down on it. "I never get tired of a real bed."

As he closed his eyes, he didn't see the closet slowly opening up as a hand began to extend from the depths. It moved out while the figure moved closer and closer to Ben and started to grab a discarded pillow that was on the ground.

"Maybe a small nap will perk me up, or something." He muttered before something started to smother his face. "MMM!?"

"..." the figure kept on putting the pillow on his face while Ben struggled a lot.

"MMMM!" He cried out before kicking the figure away and gasped for air. He panted and looked at the figure who landed in a clothes pile. "Who the heck are you?"

"Ugh….damn insect…" groaned the person who sounded like a woman's.

"I know you're not my mom, even with all the bastards in town she still cares about me. Are you someone with a grudge? Get in line."

The figure chuckled before getting up to reveal a tall woman with long green hair with what seemed to be pointed orange tips on each strand of hair, dark red eyes, with very pale skin that almost seemed translucent, a H cup chest and small ass, wearing a long black robe with dark red highlights on the sleeves and collar, dark green high heels with small tendrils around the ends, and long black nails on her fingers. As she got up it was revealed that her right sleeve was devoid of an appendage and she only had her left arm visible to the boy. "How bold, talking to me like I'm a common criminal. Is that anyway to treat a woman of my prestige?"

Ben gawked at her and rubbed his eyes. "And they say I look pale, you're literally see through."

"So?" She frowned before moving closer to Ben. "If I chose something darker then I would give away my identity too soon, not that I care whether or not a lower life form could figure it out in the spans of two nanoseconds."

"...whatever lady." He frowned. "Just who are you? I've never seen you around town."

She chuckled darkly at that before pointing her good arm at him. "Then tremble at my titles. I am the Necromancy God, the Purger of Hope, the King of Death, Ruler of a Million Dimensions, the Lord of Destruction." She then grinned. "I am Diagon of the Great Old Ones, the Destroyer of Worlds!"

"..."

"Quaking in fear mortal? Or are you too stunned at my subpar form to even talk?" She said with a smirk.

"Wait...you're that giant octopus head?"

"I was." She frowned. "But I changed my form to mingle with these….microbes you call humanity."

Ben frowned before looking at the missing arm and raised an eyebrow. "If you're so great, then why do you only have one arm?"

"Because you cut it off!" She snapped. "I can't regenerate from a reality warping power you insignificant worm!"

"Well that goes to show Alien X can do anything, but it's a pain." he remarked with his hand on his watch. "Look, if you're here to get revenge or something, then let's do it away from Bellwood, those jackasses are just looking for a reason to run me out of town, even if I DID save them from you last time."

"I am not here to conquer this dimension, not yet at least." She spoke coldly before pointing at him. "I am here for you, Benjamin Tennyson."

"And that would be?"

She smirked and moved closer to him. "Send you into the realm of madness and watch you slowly become a babbling fool before I end your existence."

"So you DO wanna fight."

"Why fight," She said with a sadistic grin. "When I can make your life a living nightmare with my very presence."

"You? Make my life a nightmare? Tch, good luck lady." he waved off. "The people around here made that real a long time ago."

"..." she blinked slightly. "All pond scum say that, you are no different mortal."

"Oh yeah, like I need a giant octopus, who just happens to be a chick now, to make my life hell." he frowned. "My life went to hell the moment I got sucked up into a life of aliens and douchebag villains, all because of that one road trip."

"I heard differently." She smirked. "For I faced another version of you and from what I could read from his magic using cousin, it was a time of fun and adventure. If that is true, then either you are in denial for your past exploits or you were exposed as a hero by a foolish mortal's exploits. Am I correct?"

"Wow, you're real smooth." he rolled his eyes. "That's right, on the second part I mean."

She nodded slightly hearing that part. "I could tell simply by reading your mind as well and to be fair," she poked the Nulltrix. "Your nihilism confirms your uniqueness in the pool of possibilities, albeit a small one compared to your other 'Bens'."

"In English, or whatever language you can use to make your point."

"You are a person closer to the Great Old Ones in terms of philosophy." She deadpanned slightly. "For we are just blips in reality and shall return to the atoms that made us. You should be honored that I, the great Diagon, gave you the privilege of being compared to gods."

"Yeah, feeling real privileged, I can feel it coming off." drawled Ben sarcastically. "Look if you're not here to fight then leave, I wanna be alone."

"As I said before, you will be committed to an insane asylum before I watch you die by my own hand." She then appeared behind him. "For I have all the time in the world to see you down the path of madness, dear Benjamin."

He turned to her and sighed before laying down on his bed. "Whatever."

She smirked before adding. "By the way, if you do try anything to escape me," She smirked as her arm started to get longer and formed tentacles. "I might decide to slowly end your life as I watch you scream for your deity of choice."

"Meh." He rolled over. "I will not care."

"You say that now, but I have time on my side to wait and watch your resolve crumble." She said while her hand reassembled itself. "Afterall, I am the Diagon, the vanguard of the Great Old Ones and the one who shall claim your soul in the end of this twisted web of madness and destruction."

"You gonna drop the exposition? Just speak normal." remarked Ben before closing his eyes.

Diagon shook her head while whispering in his ear. "Tuslus'syyratak y'tyrolkyss k'yassiakytwa kay'lli."

"And english helps, night."

"Alright." She said with a smile. "Lost soul of Yog-Sothoth and beginning of Azathoth the Blind Idiot God."

'Whatever.'

(Later)

Ben yawned while eating some breakfast as he sat with his folks. However, as he ate his cereal, the 'unwanted' visitor walked in quietly and appeared next to him.

"Hello Tennyson family." She said. "Am I disturbing your breakfast by chance?"

"Ahhh!" Carl and Sandra jumped up with Ben sighing.

"Why can't you just walk out like a normal person?"

"Because I don't care." She said before looking at the parents. "Hello, my name is Dia Gon, and I'm Ben's new girlfriend by one day." She then added. "We got drunk and had a few rounds, nothing serious."

Ben spit out his cereal with his parents going wide eyed.

"But don't worry." She smiled. "I know he will be a fine boyfriend," She turned to him. "Right Ben?"

"Ben." Carl frowned. "What did you do last night?"

"Um….nothing."

"Oh Ben." Dia Gon smiled. "Did you forget the ten rounds of beer we had before passing out in the alleyway? Silly."

'Why is she doing….this?!' he thought while seeing his mom frown. "I swear it's not like that."

"Then what is?" Sandra asked.

"Um…"

"Ben." She frowned as 'Dia Gon' looked at him with a small smirk.

"She…..She was just some drunken girl I met who needed a place to crash."

"Oh? Then why is she calling you her boyfriend then?" Carl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She must still be tipsy."

"I am sober." The girl smiled. "By the way, thanks for the good morning kiss, I really needed that lip to lip action Ben."

"Sure sounds like you two got close." spoke Carl with his arms crossed.

"She's insane." Ben deadpanned before the girl hugged his arm.

"Aw, is that anyway to treat your girlfriend? Because you were so caring last night when I puked on your shirt." She pouted. "So was last night a one night stand? Because I don't want it to be one!"

Ben gulped while feeling very nervous and unable to fix the situation she just made up in front of his folks.

"Ben, while I'm happy to hear you met someone, albeit through alcohol, it sounds to me like she took it personal." spoke Sandra. "Even if you don't feel the same way, maybe give her a chance and see where it goes. If things don't work out, than at least you know with your own eyes."

"But but but-" he tried to say as Dia Gon smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Since your parents blessed our union, let's try and get along. Ok Ben?" She said while her eyes looked devilish at the moment.

He frowned at her and raised an eyebrow. "Sure, no problem."

She turned to the parents. "Don't worry, I will make sure he uses protection when we get to 'it'."

Ben spat out his cereal again and blushed. "What?!"

"I hope so." Carl frowned. "I don't want grandchildren yet."

"Don't worry we will be extra careful." Dia Gon smiled. "Right Ben?"

He groaned at that.

(Later)

Ben looked around the trees while hiking through the forest with boredom. Yet he wasn't alone as Diagon was walking next to him as she looked very contempt for some reason.

"I have to say." She smirked. "Making a fool out of you was the most 'fun' I had in millenia."

"Out of everything you had to say, you had to pick girlfriend."

"It was either girlfriend or mistress." She spoke. "But seeing your family act like that was most interesting. Along with seeing your blushing face Benjamin."

Ben sighed. "Whatever, as long as you don't do that all the time."

"Maybe or maybe not, who's to say I might do something worse than embarasses you like a common mutt?" she said with a dark chuckle.

"You know I could always finish the job right? One dial's all it would take." he said while pointing to the Nulltrix.

She rolled her eyes at that before saying. "On that point, what motivates you besides nihilism and your family? What do you strive for now that everyone thinks of you as a lowly pond scum?"

"Hell as I know." He shrugged. "But like the Lion King says, Hakuna Matata."

"...what?"

"It means something about living your day like you want to, or something."

She shook her head. "Foolish words, yet in your case, reasonable due to how these maggots throw your potential in the mud." She then traced a finger on his cheek. "Think about it, you have all the power in this dimension yet what do they do? Treat you like an animal, but if you give in to the madness of the Great Old Ones, perhaps they can be," her eyes glowled slightly. "Persuaded to be your loyal servants in this life and the next."

"Honestly with all that stuff you went on and on about, I'm surprised you didn't do that already." he shrugged. "I only fought you because I didn't want my parents dead, the rest of this place can go fuck itself for all I care."

Diagon frowned slightly. "The reason why I didn't just control the population was because your counterpart stopped it along with Sir George, here I wanted a quick victory with humanity's worst fear. Death itself."

Ben blinked at the logic before shrugging. "Whatever."

"Oh Benjamin, you are such a talented form of bacteria, but with the greatness of a all powerful Great Old One, you can take revenge on all existence for shunning you and turning you into a Shakespearean tragedy."

"Like I said, it's your call if you want, but if it involves my folks and not in a good way, then we've got a problem." he said with a slight frown.

"Very well." She said with a low growl. "But one day, karma will come for you in the form of unfortunate events, as long as you deny my powers that is."

He rolled his eyes and ignored her. "You should work on making people afraid of you thing, not many are scared of octopuses."

"I've heard." she said before seeing a guy walking towards them and suddenly clung to Ben's arm. "Ben, want to makeout here? I'm very horny!"

"H-Hey!"

"Tsk." The man grumbled. "The freak has a girl now? What kind of trick did he do besides raping?"

Diagon looked up from Ben's arm and subtly jerked her head as the man went flying a few feet away and got impaled by a tree branch to the chest.

"GAH!" he cried out as some chipmunks crawled down from the tree and started attacking him. "AH! H-Help!"

Ben went wide eyed seeing that and looked at Diagon. "Uh….forget it, I'm not saying a word."

"As you should." She smirked before blinking and caused some owls to peck the man's eyes out. "So onwards to our destination mortal."

"Just go easy on the murdering or they'll try burning me at the stake."

"And they will find out that I can burn them from the inside out." She said while walking away. "Or I could let them burn you, who knows."

Ben blinked while feeling like this might be an everyday occurance. One he didn't want but was too bored to care much about it.

(Timeskip)

Ben looked at the town from the graveyard as he waited for his 'girlfriend' to show up. The reason was simple, she was doing another round of murders and madness based things. Yet he also was hoping that she wasn't using his name in any of those crimes as she apparently did that for the last six months now. 'Maybe I should try and see if I can hide out for a while in Mexico.'

As he was busy contemplating his next plan of attack, he didn't notice 'Dia Gon' was behind him with a bag of McDonalds, that was somehow bloodied, in one hand.

"Benjamin." She said in his ear. "I am back."

"Wah!" he jumped and whirled around with his hand on the watch before seeing her and sighed. "Don't spook me like that."

She smirked. "When have I ever not tried?" She then brought the bloodied bag up. "Here."

He looked at it and shuttered. "Where did you get that?"

"From some foolish mortals that tried to hit on me. Cash and J.T I think their names were before I rearranged their bodies and made them into a pair of boots."

"And you didn't think about ditching the bag with their blood on it because…"

She pulled out a burger from the bag. "Free food for you and free destruction for me. It is a win win situation my dear Benjamin."

"I'll pass, I just lost my appetite." He said as 'Dia Gon' shrugged an started eating the burger. 'Why did she even bring me that?!'

She finished the burger after a few minutes and sighed. "Well that was enjoyable, but I must go back to town. Things to do and more bodies to end with madness."

"How are you hiding your trail? At this point I'm amazed they haven't started running away when you walk down the street."

She smirked. "Besides manipulating their pathetic minds to think it was just a rabid animal of unknown descriptions ending their lives, I simply used their fear of the unknown against them."

"English."

"Tu'yr Y'lly'tay." She said in her native tongue, knowing that he HATES it.

"Again, without your Lovecraft language!"

She smirked. "Alright, I just made them think that you and I were having a 'date' before they were sent to the void."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"And what did 'we' do on this 'date'?"

"Oh that's simple." She said with a grin. "Consummated."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Seriously?"

"I am Benjamin." she chuckled darkly. "After all what is more scary than a so called 'freak' making a new 'spawn' of 'freaks'?"

"My cousin when she has one of those days." he remarked bluntly.

"..." she pointed at him. "Touché. I will add that for your 'wake up' call."

He shivered as that meant either her giving him night terrors or very perverted dreams that snap him awake and into her bosom. "You should consider getting a new hobby."

"Besides killing pond scum?" She chuckled. "Because I was thinking of getting a job."

"And that would...be?"

"A butcher at a deli." She said like it was the most common thing in the world.

Ben groaned at that.

"Or I will just 'mooch' on you." She said with a smile. "After all, I am going to be here for a long time."

"I'd rather you stick around and not paint the town red, or if you do warn me so I can get my folks out of here." He frowned.

"And where is the 'fun' in that? Madness has no bounds Benjamin, so I shall keep this up until you perish at the hands of time." She smirked before trailing her finger on his cheek. "Or there is an alternative."

"What?"

She moved the finger down his body and poked his crotch. "Consummating a new race of Great Old Ones for my conquest of this dimension of course."

"...ok, now I KNOW you gotta be kidding."

"Perhaps." She chuckled. "Perhaps not, but know this," she moved her hand on his face and squeezed. "Eventually you will give in to both madness and desire for the flesh, it's just a matter of time."

"Whatever." He said while moving the hand away and walked away.

Diagon looked at him before saying. "By the way, I just talked with your parents. They are going out of town for a few weeks so we will be all alone in the house."

"Good, you can sleep in their bed."

She shook her head. "No I am not, I already moved my blanket to your bed and got everything ready for our 'special time'."

"Yeah well if I feel horny I'll just look at my playboy stash."

"I burned that." She said bluntly. "It was taking up room and I found it uncultured for my tastes."

"..." he ran off while looking pissed. 'She has to be lying!'

'He he he.'

"FUCK!"

'I'm going to enjoy making his life a living Wonderland, with a slight hint of lust.' Diagon thought with a grin. 'After all, I did mean it when I said he will make a new race of Great Old Ones for my army.'

(Timeskip)

Ben walked down the street while holding a bag with milk in it along with some cheese in his hands. As he walked, he noticed that something...weird was going on. He saw people around not glaring, not scowling, or even backing away when he walked near them.

"Good day." Said one guy with a nod while walking passed him. "Wonderful weather we're having."

"Uh, yeah." he nodded back.

"Hi Ben, looking good dude." called out a teenager with a skateboard.

"Oh um thanks?" He said while looking a little nervous. 'Why are they doing this?'

"Hi Ben." One girl said while waving to him. "Have fun today."

He watched her walk and rubbed his eyes. "Ok, am I losing it? Everyone's acting...nice? To me?"

"Hi." Said a mother with two kids in each hand. "Hope you keep saving the town."

"Yeah."

"It's cool."

Ben looked very lost while slowly feeling like he just entered a 'positive' Ben's dimension, again. 'Alright, now I know I'm losing it. Have I gone mad like Diagon said? Am I...wait a second.' he then stormed down the street.

(Back home)

And walked into his room as Diagon was laying on his bed and was in the nude.

"Welcome back Benjamin, how was the store?"

He blushed seeing her body before looking away. "Alright, talk."

"Am I already talking?" She asked while moving her legs and placed them in a crisscross position.

"You know what I mean."

She smirked. "Ah! You mean the sudden change in attitude. Simple memory alterations to make you more likable, to an extent." She then looked at him. "Why? Is it not acceptable madness for you?"

"Considering I'm use to them glaring at me, possible." he remarked bluntly. "What I'd like to know is why. Purely to try and make me go bonkers?"

"Yes." She said bluntly. "That and to see your soul crumble from all the trauma of regaining your positive lifestyle."

"Wow, you're blind." he remarked shaking his head. "I'm not traumatized or anything, I just learned early on that people like to hate on those that are different. You think this is going to make me go mad? The opposite actually. The chance to walk around without them being a pain in the ass is a dream come true for me. For an all powerful god or whatever, you suck."

She frowned at that. "Oh? Is that all the 'thanks' I get for instilling madness into the town?"

"Yes."

She narrowed her eyes. "Then I expect a toll from you Benjamin."

"Um, I didn't even ask you to do this, so technically, this can be considered a gift."

She glared at him before snapping her fingers and caused Ben's clothes to vanish in a puff of dark pink energy. "How about now Benjamin Tennyson?"

He jumped seeing his clothes go before one of the hair strands lashed out and pulled him over. "Woah! Hey what gives!"

"I'm taking my toll now." She said with a dark grin. "That being your virginity, now," She moved him closer to her bosom. "Get ready to be sent into the realm of madness and infinite lust! Ha ha ha ha!"

"MMM!?" he let out with a bright red face while feeling her hand reach down and grab his groin, hard.

She smirked while her hair stands began to wrap him up like a mummy. "I'm going to enjoy taking your virginity, both with your rod AND your other holes!"

'Crap!'

"We're not leaving here until I'm one hundred percent inseminated with your seed, so get ready."

'Double crap!'

"So I hope you like my kinks." She said as some of the hair moved towards his butt.

'TRIPLE CRAP!'


	9. Nitroanderthal, Gausia

Alien oneshots part 2

Nitroanderthal, Gausia

Author's note: Yes this is a made up name for Gutrot's species, don't blame me, blame Man of Action for not giving us one in the series. Also the original idea had to be tweaked a little bit in development.

Gausia's Appearance: A tall woman with a dark black and pink body suit that hugs tight to her body, with slightly gray skin, a J cup chest and plump ass, a slightly large gut, long blond hair in the form of twisted drill like structures, blue eyes, wearing a dark black t-shirt with a pink mask on it, tight pants that were unzipped, large pink high heels, a black choker with spikes on it, and holding a large guitar in her hands while her face was covered in a semi translucent face mask as the pink gas was coming from her mask and back

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bellwood-

Ben smiled while drinking some smoothies after a long day of kicking alien butt, which was mostly him destroying a certain aliens shop multiple times for some reason.

Hey he said he was kicking alien butt, didn't mean there wasn't gonna be a mess. Especially collateral damages, he's not a lawyer ya know.

"Ah. This feels so right." He said with a grin. He was about to take another sip before noticing some people walking around with fliers and whispering with excitement. 'Huh, wonder what's up with them.'

"Did you hear?"

"Yes, she's back in town."

"Yeah, and she's going to cause the health care to come crashing down on us, again."

"Considering how awesome her music is, I'll take the chance."

"Just don't say hi to the tree people again."

"It was once!"

Ben looked confused at that. 'Tree people? Do they mean my aliens?' he finished his drink and got up before following them and noticed there were fliers around and other people wearing t-shirts or other accessories advertising something.

And for some reason it was all advertising guitars and gas masks, black and pink ones to be exact.

'This is odd.' he rubbed his head before seeing Rook walking over. "Rook, what's going on here?"

"No idea." he shrugged. "I assumed you already knew and came to ask."

"No, I just overhead some people and now I'm seeing gas masks."

"And this is not normal for you humans right?"

"Unless there was a another world war that I didn't hear of until now, no." he shook his head while seeing some guys walk by listening to loud rock music. "Then again, I think I'm starting to get an idea."

"Yahooo!" One guy yelled out. "Gausia is the best!"

"She ROCKS!"

"SHE'S THE BOSS!"

"HEY! JACKYBOY IS THE BOSS!"

"NO CAUSIA IS THE BOSS! NOT JACKSEPTICGUY!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

And cue a fight between two morons.

"Is that what you were referring to?"

Ben grumbled. "Almost, but you get the point."

"I do not remember getting a pointed tip of anything today." Rook said.

"Look, let's just grab a flier and read what it says."

He nodded before seeing a truck drive by and threw a large box of fliers right on Ben's foot.

"OW!" He cried out before rubbing his foot. However as he was doing that, he saw a large pink gas mask on the flier with the words _Gausia's Universal Tour, the Gassers! Now in a city near you! No flammable materials during the concert_.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said while picking a flier up. "But I think this should answer this. Apparently there's some big rock band coming to town."

"Rock band?"

"You know, music with thick beats."

"Huh?"

"It's full of punk."

Rook looked very confused while trying to contemplate what Ben was suggesting.

Ben sighed. "Look, it's a kind of music, the people are going to visit the concert which is happening here in Bellwood, got it?"

"So….rocks can be instruments?"

He facepalmed. "Nevermind."

(Later)

Ben and Rook looked around the town while it was mobbed with both humans and aliens from one part of the street to the other. Each one having pink and black gas masks on their faces.

"Ok, I never heard of this band, but they must be pretty big if they can get this much of a crowd."

That was when they saw some small kids wearing said gas masks.

"That's just creepy." Ben muttered to himself.

"Are you certain they are not preparing for an oncoming danger involving gas?"

"If they were then an alarm system would have been placed. Plus we would be dead if there was any toxic gases here."

"Fair point."

Ben looked at where the people were going to and noticed they were heading to the park. "Let's see what these Gassers are really like."

(At the park)

The two looked at the massive crowd of people while feeling like they are going to get crushed by a mob.

"I feel as though I need to be prepared for a riot."

"Agreed."

"Gausia! Gausia! Gausia! Gausia!" The crowd cheered on while hitting the air with their fists.

"I hope this Gausia can play better than what her fans wear." whispered Ben.

"Play better then they wear?"

"It's an expression."

"I do not follow." He said confused.

"Let's just try and hear how they play and you'll understand why people enjoy rock n roll."

That was when some fireworks shot into the sky.

"She's here!"

"She's going to rock this joint!"

The crowd cheered as more fireworks shot up into the sky.

(Insert Crazy Train music)

"I had no idea these 'concerts' used explosives as a means of entertainment."

"Rook, did you even try to learn about Earth?" Ben sweatdropped. "Did you try reading those documentaries I suggested you check out about Earth culture?"

"No, I was busy trying to do paperwork for twenty four hours straight."

Ben groaned before seeing some pink gas coming out of the stadium and poured all over the crowd. The people cheered louder while a band began to slowly rise up from below the stage.

And yes, this was an alien band, but the strange thing was that they were all female Four Arms and Diamondheads, each one wearing tight black clothing and pink chokers with gas masks.

"Huh, first real alien rock n roll band, there's a first time for everything." Ben looked at the stage before noticing that one of the Four Arms had a hammer in her hands which she used to hit the floor.

Allowing for a second lift to pop out of the floor. It also caused more of the pink gas to come spilling out to the crowd.

And from the floor was a tall woman with a dark black and pink body suit that hugged tight to her body, with slightly gray skin, a J cup chest and plump ass, a slightly large gut, long blond hair in the form of twisted drill like structures, blue eyes, wearing a dark black t-shirt with a pink mask on it, tight pants that were unzipped, large pink high heels, a black choker with spikes on it, and holding a large guitar in her hands while her face was covered in a semi translucent face mask as the pink gas was coming from her mask and back.

"Gausia!"

"We love you Gausia!"

"Marry me!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAH!" she let out hitting a loud note that made the ground shake from the vibrations making the crowd go nuts.

"Ow." Ben muttered while feeling his eardrums nearly exploding. "That hurt."

"ARE YOU FUCKING READY TO ROCK THIS PARTY?!"

"YES!" yelled the crowd.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES!"

"THEN GET OFF YOU FUCKING ASS AND CHEER!"

The crowd did just that with Ben and Rook covering their ears.

"YEAH!"

"MARRY ME!"

"NO MARRY ME!"

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY FUCKING STARTED! ONE! TWO! ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

(Two hours of noise later)

"Is this sound over?!" yelled Rook to Ben. "My ears feel like they may fall off!"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

(Five hours of loud noise later)

"Let's get out of here Rook!"

"WHAT?! I'M NOT A DOG!"

Ben groaned before using the watch and transformed into XLR8 and grabbed Rook before getting them far enough with the music sounding small and set him down. "Thank god, now I can hear you."

"WHAT?!" He yelled while his ears were shot. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! DID YOU CALL ME FAT?!"

XLR8 facepalmed and shook his head. 'Hopefully the concert is over soon.'

(Next morning)

Ben groaned as the music was STILL GOING ON! He tried covering his ears to drown it out and get back to sleep. 'Why can't they stop this music?!'

However that was when it slowly stopped as the last trill rang out and the crowd cheered for more.

"Ok, no way! I'm not gonna let that go on any longer!" he sat up looking pissed. "I don't care if the police get involved, if I don't stop that everyone else is gonna riot! If anything they'd offer to help. Time to give them something to really yell about." He then looked at his watch and smirked. "And I have just the chatter bug to bug them with."

(At the concert)

"ARE YOU READY FOR FUCKING MORE?!" Gausia yelled out to the crowd.

"YEAH!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YEAH!"

"THEN LET'S GET READY TO ROCK THIS JOINT!"

They cheered before a loud sonic yell was heard making them cover their ears and made the band look confused while covering their own.

She frowned while covering her own ears. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Everyone was confused before looking and saw numerous Echo Echos letting out the screams before slowly stopping with one holding a megaphone and cleared his throat.

"Sorry everyone, but I needed to get your attention. I think this concert has gone on long enough, time to wrap up."

Gausia looked at him before saying. "Ya a fucking music hater? Because I FUCKING HATE MUSIC HATERS! GIRLS, KICK HIS ASS!"

"Woah there! No need for violence. I just needed to tell you this because this has been going on for HOURS! People are trying to sleep!"

She looked at the crowd. "Are you guys fucking tried?"

"NO!"

"There." She smirked. "They aren't tired as fuck."

"Well I am." he frowned as he and his clones crossed their arms. "All this music is gonna get people who aren't fans just as angry, especially the police."

Gausia narrowed her eyes before picking the main clone up. "Like you could stop the Gassers. Also, FUCK YOU SKINNY MAN!"

He frowned and coughed when some of the gas got in his face making him wave it off and blink while his vision started to turn all colorful. "Woah, what's going...on?"

The clones looked confused at that before shrugging. "Weird."

"That's a little something to make you chill the fuck out, so quit being a hater." she remarked dropping him while he groaned and rubbed his head with everything looking wobbly.

"Ugh…" he groaned while the world started to spin around him. He felt his clones go back into him before falling back and wound up staring at the colorful sky with the band getting back into their song, which sounded slightly better as he passed out.

(Five hours later)

Ben groaned while feeling like he had entered a sugar rush and a hangover all at the same time. He tried to sit up, but was so disoriented he wound up falling on a floor making it worse. "Ow...fuck that hurts."

"Feeling better?"

He looked up and saw Gausia right above him while eating some chips. He jumped and winced before noticing he was in some kind of tour bus with everything you'd expect from a rockstar, except that it was WAY more advanced than a normal bus.

"Ya a dumb person you know." She said while eating her chips. "Especially jumping on stage on my last number."

"I, had a good reason, ow." he rubbed his head with a groan and stood up. "What happened back there?"

"You had some LSD and various toxins that causes the fucking brain to hallucinate." She said bluntly. "And you looked stupid while drooling on the ground."

"I was on drugs? Wait...is that what you've been expelling out to the people in the concert?"

"No." She frowned. "That was just happy gas."

"In english."

"The gas your dentist gives you." She frowned. "Now, who the fuck are you and why the fuck did you piss everyone on my stage?!'

"The names Ben Tennyson, and I'm the one who came to stop you because you left your concert going for TOO long."

"...never fucking heard of you."

"The same can be said for you and your band."

"You gotta be shitting me, the Gassers have been around for TEN years!" She frowned. "How can you NOT know us?!"

"Simple, I've been saving the world for most of my life!"

Gausia raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

"Seriously? Hero of Earth? The guy who beat Vilgax? The guy who literally had to bring back the universe when it got erased?"

"...eh?"

"I saved the universe from the Highbreed."

"..."

"Oh come on!"

"You are a fucking off person. And I've seen shitty people in my tours on Galvin Prime."

"Oh sure, you've been there. Probably never heard of the smartest one of them all too."

"You mean Azmuth? Yeah, he got a VIP and even pricked my finger for some 'DNA transference' for the Omnitrix, whatever the fuck that was. In my opinion, he's fucking weird."

"Wait, he sampled your DNA for the watch? That must be how I got Gutrot." he muttered.

"Gutrot? That's an ugly fucking name." She deadpanned. "And if you don't mind, I have to get some popcorn before the next gig tonight."

"Oh like yours is any better. Just let me out so I can go home."

"Oh that." She pointed to the window. "You're not leaving."

He blinked before looking out and saw he was in the middle of space.

"We are fucking heading to Appoplexia. Those cats know how to fucking party! Yeah!"

"Hey! Are you nuts? Turn this thing around and take me back to Earth."

Gausia deadpanned at him. "No, we are halfway towards our destination and WAY passed the Solar System. So fucking relax."

"Fine, you wanna be that stubborn, then I'll give you something to really jog your memory." he dialed in an alien before slamming down and became Nanomech. "Dang it, I was hoping for Upgrade, but he'll do."

She looked at the alien before grabbing him and looked into his face. "You look like a pixie, a very….ugly looking one."

"Well this 'pixie' is turning us around." he remarked getting out of her grip and flew towards the front of the ship and landed on the console. "Now where to slip in to?"

The computer beeped and booped before showing hundreds of planets that looked very different then anything he has seen. However, there was NO Earth on it.

"Oh come on!" he groaned with a frown. "How can I get this ship to turn around if this ship doesn't have the coordinates?"

Gausia walked over and picked Nanomech up by the wings. "You are a fucking idiot. We don't get coordinates for first time gigs, we get them for our second gig, by the fans."

"You mean I'm stuck on this ship? Why didn't you just leave me there? This is borderline kidnapping."

"Because you were annoying my gig. Plus your buddy told me about how you nearly lost your hearing so as compensation for that, you're getting VIP treatment for the next ten gigs." She said. "And as for fucking kidnapping, I only brought you into the bus when I got my next gig, so you were just a straggler on my ship."

"Again, kidnapping." he deadpanned.

She ignored him before walking back and sat on a couch. "Now relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you fucking want to then I'll kick your ass."

Nanomech was about to retort before Gausia burped in his face as pink gas hit him in the face.

"Excuse me."

Nanomech groaned before seeing the world turning into a kaleidoscope. "Oh no...not again."

Beep beep beep.

The alien changed back while falling onto the ground and started seeing unnatural shapes and colors in his vision.

(Much later)

He groaned while slowly getting up, albeit he felt his brain was about to explode. "Ugh…."

That was when he heard a fridge door open as Gausia walked to a chair with a box of donuts.

"What...happened?"

"You were out for five hours." She said while eating a donut. "And relax, you're on a fucking couch not on the floor like last time."

"Oh great, did you knock me out again?"

"Oh fucking accident." She frowned. "I don't burp on people, bastard."

Ben groaned while getting up as he looked at her clothes. "How can you even wear clothes with a bodysuit?"

"Simple, my suit is custom made. It's like a fucking terminator, and the clothes are made of asbestos."

"Asbes-what?"

"Asbestos, you know. It's a metal."

Ben blinked before slowly recalling chemistry class and paled. "You wear that?! It's toxic!"

"...it is?"

"To inhale!"

"Never had any trouble with that before."

'Wait, she literally has chemicals in her. Makes sense it wouldn't affect her.' He thought while trying not to breath in the metal.

"Are you fucking ok?"

"Do you have anything not made of asbestos?"

"..." she blushed. "Yes."

"Then put them on." He said. "I really don't want to die from inhaling that stuff."

"I don't need to change my clothes for you."

"So you don't care about my health?"

"No." She said bluntly.

"Well what about your fans? What if one of them is allergic to the chemicals you expel?"

"..." she groaned while getting up. "Fine, but only for my fucking fans."

'Wow, that was easier then I thought.'

(Later)

Ben sat on the couch while eating some of the donuts, which for some reason tasted like Mr. Smoothie.

As he was tasting the next donut, he saw Gausia walked back but was wearing a pink and red outfit consisting of a dress with frills, a short skirt, two long ribbons around her arms, and two bows on both sides of her head.

"..." she blushed. 'This is embarrassing! Fucking embarrassing!'

"Woah, THAT'S your other clothes?"

"Shut up! I got this from a fan in one of my gigs." She blushed. "He said something about magical girls and...fucking hell! Why did I keep this?!"

"Well it certainly fits." snickered Ben.

She growled at him before flipping him the bird.

"H-Hey, did he tell you about the chant to use your spells too? Bahaha!" he burst out laughing.

Gausia growled are that before spraying gas at his face. "Taste gas bastard!"

"Ah! Hey!" He coughed before smelling it and gagged. "Ugh! Rotten eggs!"

"Ha ha! Take that you bastard."

"Alright, you asked for it." he pressed down on the watch before transforming into Gutrot and crossed his arms. "Ha! That won't work on this guy."

PUNCH!

"GAH!"

"But my punches will ya fuck!" Gausia growled while slugging him in the face.

"Ok, you wanna duke it out? Bring it on!"

(One hour later)

POW!

POW!

Both kept on punching each other in the face while Gulrot started to get light headed from the punches.

"Take this!" Gausia yelled before punching his face hard on the nose.

He stumbled back and groaned while one of the Tetramands popped her head in the back.

"Are you two still fighting? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Shut up Hillary!" Gausia snapped. "This fucker is pissing me off!"

"Says you!" snapped Gutrot while swaying. 'How have I not changed back yet? Usually this thing times out quick.'

Beep beep beep.

PUNCH!

Gutrot felt that punch hitting his face as he changed back to Ben and hit his head on the wall. "Ow...damn…"

"Hey ya! I won ya fucking bastard!"

"Both of you just go to sleep!"

She stuck her tongue out at her before getting a pillow to the face.

Ben groaned while feeling a large bump on his head. "I think...I think I'll just pass out now, night night."

(Hours later)

Ben groaned while slowly waking up again, only to see Gausia right next to him while eating some cake in her magical girl outfit.

"Nom nom nom." She said while eating the cake.

"Hey, why are you still wearing that?"

She looked at him. "So you don't get killed by the asbestos, fucking duh."

"Wow, I'm touched." he remarked weakly sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Earth or Pluto time?"

"Earth."

"Oh it's been ten days and it's noon back on Earth." She shrugged. "This ride is slow as fuck."

"Wait, this ship has been moving for ten days, but it's just NOW noon back home?"

"Well duh." Gausia deadpanned. "Don't worry, you will get back, after my tour." She then moved the cake to him. "Want some ya bastard?"

"Wait, I know I can use Gutrot, and you have a tongue, but does your species really need or CAN use a mouth to eat?"

"You want to see my face?"

"Yes."

"Then no. For us, seeing our fucking face is like seeing a nude person. Only married couples can fucking see our faces."

"Do you ever get tired of cursing?"

"FUCK NO!" She yelled out with a laugh.

Ben sweatdropped at that. 'Figures.'

"But I do hate one thing." She grumbled. "Assholes that don't appreciate music. Fucking ingrates."

"Which you quickly assumed was me."

She glared at him before sighing. "Look, on my planet, music is illegal. So really, I love it more then my fucking folks."

"Wait, why would it be illegal?"

"I don't know! It just fucking is!" She snapped. "And I just hate them for it!"

"Chill out!"

"Grrrr!" She growled while pink gas started to come out of her back. "Fucking idiot music hating assholes!"

"Wait, is this ship on autopilot? Because I don't need the pilot passing out from whatever fumes you're letting off."

She took a deep breath. "No, it's on autopilot, but...don't break it. It's older than me and prone to malfunctioning."

"Well not if I use Upgrade. I could fix it up no problem and maybe get me back to Earth."

"No." She said bluntly. "You aren't going to ruin my tour because you're fucking selfish. If you WANT to go home, wait until the one year concert is over. Kapease?"

"One year?! That's nuts! I mean...wait a sec, let me do something." he dialed in and pushed down before transforming into Grey Matter. "Alright, give me a moment to calculate the math."

She frowned at that. "Don't even try it! This was the first REAL ship I bought from MY fucking paycheck so don't even fucking try it frog breath!"

"I just need to do calculations! Honestly, you should consider soaking your head in some water with the room locked to ignore any outside noise if that's how quick you are to exploding."

"...I'm not fucking stupid. You're trying to distract me so you can fucking take over the ship!"

Grey Matter facepalmed. "And how can I do that this small?"

Gausia tried to say something but couldn't find a good way to word it. "Um…"

"Exactly, and thankfully I determined how long it would take for the tour to end compared to Earth time."

"And what did you fucking get?" She grumbled with a huff. 'Smug bastard.'

"According to my calculations, a one year tour should take up about two to three months at the most. As long as you include the many pit stops and occasional raids from hostile forces."

Gausia sighed. "Oh fucking fine. Just don't run away from the Gassers or I might hit you with laughing gas."

"If I'm gonna be stuck here, we have to learn to compromise or this ship won't make it. Due to my list of aliens, trust me on this."

"Mmmmmm, how about this. You don't run, and I won't gas you."

"Or you stop trying to put noxious chemicals in my face and I won't attempt to kick your ass."

Both glared at the other while both tried to compromise and got into a yelling match with each other, much to the annoyance of the other band members.

"I swear this is gonna be the longest tour ever."

"Agreed." Said one Diamondhead while covering her head with a pillow. "Can't they stop flirting with each other?!"

"We heard that!" yelled the two.

"Then go to bed!"

And cue more yelling while the other band members just wanted to sleep and avoid the 'love birds'.

(Much later)

Ben looked outside the window with boredom while seeing nothing but space and stars. 'Yep, boring.'

Gausia tuned her guitar while letting it trill loudly. 'Needs to be tuned more.'

Ben flinched and covered his ears with a sigh. "When are we gonna reach the next spot? This has been going on for ten days straight and I'm starting to get cabin fever."

"Appoplexia is on the far side of the Milky Way, it will take about ten more Earth days to get there. So just fucking relax and listen to some sick beats!"

(Insert Stairway to Heaven music)

Ben blinked. "You know Led Zeppelin?"

"And everything in between." She smirked. "Hell I can do variations of Mozart's work if I wanted to."

"How? If music is illegal how do you know these songs?"

She deadpanned at him. "I listen to the radio wavelengths in space duh. Really, where did you think all those radio wavelengths go when you're done with them?"

"You mean ones that hardly get answers from?"

She shook her head. "So you're a hero?"

"Yes."

"Well for fucking me, I don't really believe in heroes. Mostly because they always have motives that I dislike." Gausia admitted. "But if ya can fucking prove me wrong, I might consider changing my views."

"Hey, seeing is believing, and I can't quite get you to believe without making you mad and go all 'Don't mess with my precious ship!'"

"That's because I hate when fucking people mess with my ship! And I don't get THAT mad."

Ben deadpanned. "Are you joking?"

"No." She huffed. "And trust me, I'm fucking nice to my friends and a asshole to my enemies."

He rolled his eyes at that as Gausia went back to strumming her guitar. 'Well, at least we'll be at a planet I can kinda relate to.'

"By the way." Gausia said. "If ya hungry, I got ya some cake in the fridge."

"I'll keep that in mind."

(Some time later)

-Appoplexia-

Ben looked out the window while seeing very large structures made of bricks and a large jungle in the distance as the ship came down on the planet's surface.

"Here we fucking are! Appoplexia!"

"I'm right here you know."

She smirked before getting to the back. "Don't peek!"

"I'm not!"

"I hope ya ain't bastard!" She yelled out as Ben looked at the planet and felt like he was going for a wild ride. Especially when he started to like talking to Gausia, albeit as a friend not as someone he would like to date.

'I hope I don't lose my hearing from her voice, or music.' He thought before noticing that the crowd looked ready to stampede. 'Or from the crowd.'

The Appoplexians slowly got together while looking more riled up then the one on Earth with the band slowly getting out making the aliens roar out in excitement.

"GAUSIA!"

"GAUSIA!"

"GAUSIA!"

As for Ben, he was right next to said band member while wearing a pink gas mask. 'Maybe I can stay in the ship to drown out the music.'

"Hey, ya coming or not?" Gausia frowned. "Ya the VIP."

"I think I'll just stay on the ship to stay out of your way."

"Are ya trying to fucking be a bastard? Besides, I'm TRYING to be nice."

"I might get in the way when you set up the stage."

She frowned. "No you wouldn't. Heck I have a job for ya."

"What?" He asked before getting handed a triangle.

"Play that during the concert."

"Um….thanks, but I'll pass."

She grumbled at that before saying. "Fine! Be an asshole, but when we head to Galvin Prime, ya DOING IT!"

'Galvan Prime? Azmuth! He can lend a hand helping me get back home, or at least have some way in case this girl is too much to handle.' He thought in joy before seeing Gausia walking away in anger. 'Although I should tread carefully for else I might get killed.'

(Later)

"YEAH!"

Ben groaned while still hearing the music, which has been going on for TEN hours now, as he tried to get some sleep. "This isn't any better at all!"

"YEAH!"

Ben covered his ears while trying to sleep again, only for the music to get even louder. He groaned and sat up before looking at his watch. "Maybe an alien can make this go by faster."

He fiddled around with said watch before slamming it and turned into Ditto. "Fuck!" he frowned. "This guy isn't gonna help me at all."

"YEAHHHHHH!"

He groaned while covering his ears. "I need something else!" He then filled again with the Omnitrix symbol before turning into Eye Guy.

"YEAH!"

"AHHH! MY EARS!" He screamed out in pain. He tried covering them and rushed under the bed. "This guy is the worst to be right now!"

"YEAH!"

Beep beep beep.

FLASH!

Ben blinked while surprised that the Omnitrix actually timed out that fast before seeing it return to normal. "Even this thing's trying to say stop the music!"

"LOUDER!"

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ben screamed out in pain before quickly slamming the watch.

(With the Gassers)

"YEAH! WANT TO FUCKING HEAR MORE BEATS YA BASTARDS?!" Gausia yelled out as the crowd was so pumped that some of them even attacked each other.

"Oh man! This music is so loud! It makes me wanna get into a fight! With you!" yelled one grabbing another one by the shirt and socked him in the jaw.

"You die now!"

As this brawl was about to happen, a loud roar was heard that caused the music to momentarily stop.

"What the fuck?!" Gausia cursed while looking around.

"Let me tell you something Gausia and the Gassers! Rath can't get any sleep with your loud music which is driving Rath nuts!"

She blinked before seeing a nude Appoplexian jumping into the stage. "What the….fuck?! Put some clothes on ya bastard!"

"Rath and his nudity is not the problem! Gausia and her loud and annoying music is making Rath MAD!"

"Get off the stage!"

"Yeah get off the stage!"

Rath turned around and roared so loudly that all the people in the area peed themselves. "You got a problem with Rath?! Then tell it to Rath's face!"

The crowd was silent at this point as Gausia started to get very pissed.

"Get off my stage ya bastard! I still have TEN more hours of this gig!"

"ROAR!"

She jumped while wetting herself on instinct.

"Not until Rath gets peace and quiet!"

Gausia shivered in fear before slowly walking away and hid backstage. 'I'll get you for that!'

"That's what Rath's talking about!" Rath said before turning back to Ben, and saw the very pissed off band members and Appoplexians getting ready to punch his block off. "Uh oh." 'I did NOT think this through.'

(One beatdown later)

-In space-

Gausia glared at Ben, who was covered in a thick body cast, with hate. "You just RUINED A GOOD FUCKING GIG! AND MADE ME PEE MY PANTS TOO YA FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Mmmm hmmm!" Ben got out which was muffled.

"If you weren't a VIP, I would've put you into a coma myself!" She growled. "And until you heal, NO. FUCKING. MORE. INTERRUPTIONS! GOT IT YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKING BASTARD?!"

'I can't speak!'

Gausia growled before walking away. 'Fucking bastard! He's going to get a good kick in the nuts when he's fixed. Grrrr, he is a bastard!'

Ben groaned while feeling his entire body creaking from the bone breaking he endured. 'All I wanted was some sleep, albeit Rath DID take it far, but what else could I do?'

As he tried to close his eyes, he felt like he was going to get kicked again, by Gausia.

'Ugh….note to self. DON'T act like an asshole and get some earmuffs!'

(Later)

"Ugh." Ben groaned in pain while still in the cast. 'This is beyond boring, at least before I could actually walk around the ship.' He then looked up and groaned. 'And I have an itch on my ass!'

Gausia walked by before putting some soup near his mouth. "Drink."

"Mmmm?"

"Just drink it ya bastard." She frowned. "Or I'll force it down ya throat."

'Kinda hard right now.' He thought before noticing that she was about to stick a spoon into his mouth. 'Um never mind. Just hope it's not toxic.'

"Now drink."

He groaned while trying to drink it down. 'Huh, it tastes good.'

"Good." She said. "Now try and finish up the lobster and crab soup."

'Lobster and crab? I didn't know she'd go with something like that.' He thought while seeing Gausia's expression which was semi calm and semi pissed at the same time. 'But at least it's something so I better try and eat it all.'

"Now, we will get to Galvin Prime in a month. As such, I have three fucking rules for ya. One, stop interrupting my gigs! Two, stop acting like an asshole and TRY to act nicer to me. And three, if you try scaring me one more time, I'm going to kick you into a pit and leave you there!"

'Not like I couldn't leave it later on.' He thought before seeing her getting up and walked away.

"Now, get some sleep. I'll be back later ya bastard." Gausia frowned. "So night."

'Night.'

And so the rocky adventures of Ben and Gausia began, yet will Ben ever learn to stop trying to pick fights? Find out next time on Alien Oneshots part two!


	10. Galactic Lucidity Ricinum Omega, Hickia

Alien oneshots part 2

Galactic Lucidity Ricinum Omega, Hickia

Hickia's Appearance: Short woman with with a large thorax, eight arms with purple armor on them and has three fingers, two legs with pointed toes, a small ass, a F cup chest with bone like armor over the waist, no hair, two blue eyes, tanned skin and purple lines going from her lower jaw to her exposed crotch.

Universe: Ultimate Alien

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown planet-

The camera zooms towards a red sun as it showed a large planet the size of Venus rotating around it as the surface was covered in gas and large landmass. Pink skinned aliens in white robes and tall ears were walking around in what looked like small buildings made of the ground.

They chanted in unison while praying to a large effigy of a sun with tentacles all around it. It was in an unknown language before one of them noticed something in the distant sky.

FISSSS!

In the distance was a large meteor like object that was heading right towards the planet at an alarming speed.

The aliens all began to see it with several of them speaking in panic as others started to flee before it came down and crashed several miles away with a loud boom.

BOOOM!

The ground shook while level ten earthquakes started to rock the planet, opening fissures and causing the building to collapse into the earth.

"Ajaska caskai!"

"Kadat kkkaska!"

The aliens ran for cover while some ducked into several trenches built into the ground naturally.

As the camera zoomed towards the crater, it was shown a steaming object as well as steam coming from the object.

(Elsewhere)

-Earth, Bellwood-

"Watch out!"

CRASH!

A wall was broken down as a large elephant with red eyes, five heads and large spikes charged at Four Arms, with Animo riding the elephant with stolen bags of money.

" **AROOOOO!** "

"You cannot defeat my latest creation Ben Tennyson!"

"Oh shut up you big brained elephant!" He yelled before pushing his legs into the earth and grabbed the elephant by the tusks before spinning it.

" **AROOOOO!?** "

"Let's see how your pet likes going for a ride!"

"Ahhhh!" Animo screamed before going flying into a building and fell off the elephant as a woman with a poodle stopped in fear.

"Arf arf arf arf!" It barked while Animo groaned.

"Shut up mutt." He groaned before pulling out a remote control with a red bulb and several wires on the top from his pocket and zapped the poodle with red lightning.

"ARF!"

"What are you doing to my precious!"

"Making it evolve." He said as the poodle started to get as large as a truck, with large spikes coming from its back, the tail turning into a scorpion stinger, and it's mouth spitting into a starfish position as several large probiscuses formed from its tongue.

" **ARF ARF ARF!** " It barked while growling at Four Arms.

"Wow, I think I just found a dog more cringe inducing than a chihuahua."

It charged at Four Arms while trying to bite him with its four open flaps.

"Woah!" he jumped back and ripped a nearby lamp post out before swinging and knocked the dog away. "Bad fido!"

" **ARF!** " It cried out before hitting a truck.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Oh c-"

CRASH!

BOOOOOOOM!

Flames went everywhere while the explosion sent cars all over the place, hitting both Amino and Four Arms and sent them crashing into other buildings and store fronts.

"Gah!"

Beep beep beep.

FLASH!

Ben groaned while shrugging the pain off as he saw Animo right through a glass window and right in a pile of cakes. "Ow, that was painful."

Animo pulled himself out and spat the cake from his mouth before seeing Kevin cracking his knuckles on the side.

"Not as painful to what's about to happen to this guy."

"Crap."

(Much later)

"Ow."

"Hold still Ben." Gwen frowned while putting some bandages on his head.

"You're putting it on tight."

"That's gonna help later on, unless you WANT to bleed all over yourself."

He huffed while Kevin poked one of his cuts. "Ow!"

"Yep, you are definitely screwed."

"I'll keep that in mind." he remarked sarcastically.

That was when a Plumber agent with a helmet walked towards them. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. You are needed for an intergalactic mission." The agent said in a deep voice. "One of the utmost importance."

"Like they all aren't."

"This one is different." The agent said. "It is a class fifty universal threat."

That got Kevin to freeze in shock. "Oh crap."

"What?" asked Gwenn. "You've heard of that?"

"Yes, it's code for high level threat to all galaxies. Basically the Highbreed Invasion on steroids. But that level is used very rarely."

"For good reason." The agent said. "This threat has imploded ten trillion planets already and it is currently on its ten trillion and one planet in the Scorpio Galaxy."

"Wait, ten TRILLION?" Ben went wide eyed. "How do you know that?"

"It has been a long hunt." The agent deadpanned. "And unlike others of its species, this one has become larger than Mercury. According to our sources that is."

"That's big." spoke Gwen.

"What species is it?" Asked Kevin.

"A Galactic lucidity ricinum." The agent said. "Or in my language a Goxxxatatakitayazzza karakikaxi."

"A galactic implosion tick?" Gwen said with wide eyes.

"Wait, a giant alien tick?" spoke Ben before letting out a groan. "You gotta be kidding me. We took care of a big one when we were kids, now there's another one?"

"What?" Kevin said in confusion.

"It's true, on our road trip with our grandpa."

"Again, what?"

"We fought the Great One."

"You mean that bug that killed the Arburian Pelarota's main planet?"

"Well it was in Yellowstone National Park and I used Cannonbolt to kill it."

"...you lucky bastard." Kevin grumbled. "I would've joined in for the heck of it."

"This was before you framed me and became mutated, you hated my guts remember?"

"Oh right, forgot about that."

The agent sighed. "Well regardless, you have faced a Galactic lucidity ricinum before, albeit a juvenile one, but a planet killer nonetheless."

"Hold up, that was a kid? I had to kill it from the inside out just to win!"

"A Galactic lucidity ricinum in its adult form will have bones harder then asteroid cores to protect the vital organs while molting." The agent explained. "That and various antibodies designed to implode organic tissue on contact."

Ben groaned in frustration.

"But you must come with me to Solaris Prime, before it implodes."

"Just tell me there aren't more out there. If I gotta pull out the stops on this one, I'm gonna throw my hands up if there are tons more."

"There are only three Galactic lucidity ricinum in existence. But the last two are currently dormant around a dwarf star in the center of the Orion constellation."

Ben groaned while rubbing his nose. "Alright, just get us where this one is and we'll see what we can do."

"That was my mission."

"And your name is?" Kevin asked.

"Agent Gixxxxsisxxasxaikaxkiiijak Ajaxixakkitakixakaiya." He said in one breath.

"Uh….we'll call you AJ."

"Do that and I will drop you on the ground." he glared.

"Um…."

"Do you have a middle name?" Asked Ben while Gwen facepalmed.

"It's Xaziaxzzacaxaacsxazxaoookaxzi…" He said while listing a VERY long word.

(Much later)

-Scorpio Galaxy, Solaris Prime-

A ship was heading through the galaxy with Ben dialing through his aliens.

"What are you doing?" asked Gwen.

"If this tick is really that big, then I can't hold anything back. I'm gonna hit it with all my best aliens until it comes unglued." He said while dialing though the watch.

"Or until you get eaten." Kevin said while looking out the window. "Still a Galactic lucidity ricinum, you were lucky to stop one without me."

"What could you have done? This thing would have eaten you in whole, or it's nutty followers would have done the job."

"I would've handled it." He smirked. "I'm not that weak."

"But somewhat brutish." Gwen deadpanned.

"We are almost at Solaris Prime." Said the agent. "Be warned, it isn't a pretty sight."

They looked to the side and saw a planet covered in purple fog and a large crater right in the middle of the planet.

"And that was after impact. Once it reaches the ten hour mark, it will show cracks and lava veins."

"Has the planet been evacuated yet?"

"The Solarians believe in mysticism and Solaris, the god of the sun and death. They never got around to create spaceships yet."

"So that's a no, that's gonna make this more urgent." spoke Gwen as the ship got closer. "Has any plumber tried to get it to let go or even try communicating with it?"

"Yes, but the acidic slime killed most of them while the gas suffocated them." The agent said while flying towards a cliff. "So I suggest gas masks."

"Is it flammable?"

"Yes. Very flammable." The agent pointed to a large hole in the ground. "Poor Grax, that Pyronite didn't even have time to scream."

"Alright, so no flames or sparks." Ben said while looking at the watch and slammed on it as he became Big Chill. "Let's see if this bug can take the cold."

(Later on the field)

The ship landed while the others came down in gas masks while Big Chill looked around without one.

"Just how are you able to breath?" asked Gwen.

"No idea." Big Chill shrugged. "So where is the tick?"

"Over this mountain range." He said pointing to a large mountain range full of tentacles. "Or whatever it turned into."

Kevin looked at Gwen and Big Chill. "Lucky."

"Just stay close and don't get separated."

They walked towards the mountains while seeing the tentacles twitching in the horizon.

(Later)

Beep beep beep.

Big Chill looked at the omnitrix symbol while it flashed red. "Damn it, we are almost there!"

"Here, I got your gas mask." The agent said while placing a massive gas mask over his head as he turned into Ben.

"Ah! Thanks."

"You will need it."

"So is this tick gonna know what we're doing or just keep doing what it's doing?" asked Kevin.

"A Galactic lucidity ricinum are known to be intelligent, but they are not psychic." The agent deadpanned. "That would be as bad as a B rated movie."

"So that's a no."

"Yes."

"Oh boy." He groaned.

Eventually they reached near the top.

And that's when they saw the Galactic lucidity ricinum, a massive tick with four blue eyes, a light green body with a massive thorax, and large purple legs, but for some reason, it was covered in earth and slime.

"Shit! It's going into its next metamorphosis!" The agent cursed.

"What?"

"It is shedding and once it finishes, it will grow bigger and the planet will implode." He said. "And worse case scenario, it will evolve into its final form."

"Then we don't have time to wait. Guys, hit it with everything you got." ordered Ben.

Kevin touched the agent's armor as he got covered in white metal. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

Gwen's eyes glowed as she pulled out her spell book while Ben dialed in an alien and transformed into Way Big.

"I'm gonna rip that thing right from the ground up." He said before stomping towards it, only to slip on some slime and crash into the ground. "Ah! Damn, forgot about the slime."

"Might wanna watch your step." remarked Kevin running and avoided the slime before forming a mace and slammed it against the side.

BANG!

Only to leave nothing at all, not even a scratch.

"Oh boy."

Gwen sent some mana blasts at the tick while it bounced off the thick slime and hide. "Gonna need to try something with more impact."

"I'll do this instead!" Way Big got back up and grabbed the tick's side before planting his feet on the ground and started to try and yank it upward.

Only for it to stick into the earth like a very thick piece of gum on a sidewalk.

"Ugh!"

Kevin hit the side harder over and over with a frown. "Come on you stupid bug, get up."

That was when some slime dripped onto the ground and hit Kevin's shoulder, making it bubble up.

"Gah!" he jumped back and hissed while trying to swat it off and saw it eating through the white skin. "Shit! Acid!"

"Gwen! Use a spell!" yelled Way Big rearing a fist back and hitting the side.

"I don't know any that can kill a giant tick!"

"Just try anything!"

"Um...oh! I got it!" She said before pointing to the tick as her hands glowed yellow. "Eterla Morbulous!"

The slime started to crack while more slime started to ooze from the tick's body.

"Easy there, acid!" spoke Way Big who got back and crossed his hands together before firing a beam out at it.

BOOM!

Only to see the beam hitting a large earth pillar that erupted from the ground.

"Crap!" He said before seeing lava erupting from the ground.

"Shit, we're running out of time!"

Beep beep beep.

FLASH!

"Aw come on! Now is not a good time watch!" He said while turning back to Ben and fell into the ticks mouth.

GULP!

And went into the creature.

"BEN!" Gwen cried out.

(In the belly of the beast)

"AHHHHH!" he screamed as he went bouncing around a tube inside while getting covered in saliva. He then went into a large platform of bone and flesh and felt the slime on his face as he saw he was in the stomach. "Oh fuck! This is gross, and not good."

Gurgle gurgle gurgle.

"Ew." he tried wiping the goo off him and looked at the watch. "Fine, if I'm gonna go through deja vu, then I'll make this one pop right away. Way Big not enough? Let's see how you handle Big Chill when your insides are turned into a freezer."

However that was when he saw the omnitrix was still red.

"Great, fantastic, I'm in this things stomach, with this giant tick ready to blow up the whole planet, and I'm gonna wind up eaten. If I ever see Azmuth I'm talking to him about a never ending battery."

Gurgle gurgle.

He looked around for something to climb on. He groaned as he saw nothing to hang on or climb up, just lots of tentacles and slime coated organs with bones around them.

However as he started to curse his luck, he noticed something right next to him, a large cocoon with a bone like throne in the center of it.

"What's that doing in here?" He said while poking it, and felt the slime coated membrane, which felt like Goop and jelly combined. 'Not like it matters, if this thing doesn't recharge quickly, I'm dead anyway.'

It moved a little while cracks started to form along with several piles of goop.

"Crap."

FLUSH!

And cue lots of goo pouring on Ben, and NOT melting him. But it did make him smell bad.

"Gross!" he cringed with a grimace. 'Just perfect.'

That was when he saw a figure on the throne, a short woman with a large thorax, eight arms with purple armor on them and had three fingers, two legs with pointed toes, a small ass, a F cup chest with bone like armor over the waist, no hair, two blue eyes, tanned skin and purple lines going from her lower jaw to her exposed crotch.

"Uh….woah….." Ben said in shock and with a hint of unease.

"..." it looked at Ben before twitching its arms. "...who are you?" It said in a cute voice.

"Oh! Um...Ben, Ben Tennyson. And you would be?"

"I have many names, the demon, the water of worlds, dyakazaki, and the black hole. You call me Galactic lucidity ricinum, but I am simply called…" she paused for a few minutes before saying. "Hickia."

"Hickia?"

"Yes, that is my name."

"It sounds like hickey."

"...what?"

"Hickey, like something a guy gives a-wait, now isn't the time!" he shook his head. "Look, can you tell me just WHY you came out of that?"

"Oh that. That is my cocoon." She said with a smirk. "It took awhile, but I am in my final form, capable of surviving without looking hideous and can infiltrate a planet without worry."

'Crap!'

"And you are here why?"

"Um...I was just...in here to make sure you were alright. I'm...a follower you see, and doctor." he lied with a smile.

"I hate followers. They are annoying and I don't care for them. Let them rot on the planet." She snarled.

'Double crap!' he thought before frowning. "Fine, I'm the guy who came here to keep you from destroying this planet. I took down one of you before, I can do it again."

"...eh?" Hickia said confused. "You are going to kill me, really that is foolish."

"I took down one of you, a kid yeah, but I still did it!"

"..." she rolled her eyes. "Really? A kid, our kind don't care for our kids, they are hatched and we leave. Simple as that."

"Wow, you guys sure need parenting classes." he remarked before seeing the omnitrix turn green. 'Yes!'

Hickia looked at the watch with interest. "What is that?"

"The thing that's gonna whoop your bug ass." he replied dialing in and transformed into Brainstorm. "Drat, not what I intended, but he shall do for now."

"Didn't I eat your planet...three times in the past." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"The Cerebrocrustaceans yes, but I am no normal alien." he replied before blasting at her using his brain.

Only for her to absorb the attack with her own mouth as it got swallowed into her body.

"Gulp, that's for the meal."

"Hmm, you have quite evolved, but we are still in your body." he remarked before firing another one off at one part of the wall, causing goo to come out and rain down on her and used his power on it, causing it to conduct and caused a shockwave to surround her.

She twitched at that before the goo started to rise up to form large hands that grabbed Brainstorm. "I'm going to eat you the old fashioned way, by biting on your oversized brain like a lobster!"

He tried to break free with a grunt. "I would highly recommend a lovely caviar dish back home, my cerebro cortex is NOT that delicious."

She moved the hands towards her before opening her mouth and caused the jaw to unhinge to the point it landed on the ground, revealing a set of massive sharp pointed teeth.

"Good gracious!" He cried out in horror before blasting her, sending her flying into a wall.

"Ow!" She yelled cutely.

He saw the hands disperse and sighed in relief. "And that is why it's wrong to play with your food."

Hickia growled before the slime rose up and formed several tentacles. "You are going to pay for that!"

"Oh dear." he muttered before he started scuttling away as fast as possible. "I must find a way out."

More tentacles formed as all the entrances closed up quickly.

Beep beep beep.

"No, no no no, please don't-"

FLASH!

"I hate-gah!" Ben cried out as a tentacle wrapped around him and pulled him towards Hickia.

She opened her mouth again. "Time to eat!"

'Crap! I don't wanna die being eaten inside a giant tick!' He screamed in his head before the watch hit her tooth.

ZAP!

And caused it to turn yellow as it caused a massive energy wave to hit the entire stomach. Which in turn, caused both to go flying, one going into the acid, and the other…

(Outside)

"AHHHH!" Ben screamed while getting shot out of the tick and entered the stratosphere. He tried waving his arms before he went flying back down. "AHHHHH!"

FLISH!

CRASH!

"OW!" He groaned while hitting a mana platform, just a few feet from the ground. "Oh fuck! I think I felt a bone break."

"Sorry." Gwen said while Kevin was holding his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"No, I almost got eaten!" he hissed in pain while Kevin slipped an extra gas mask on him. "How are things out here? Did we make it in time?"

"Not yet." Said the agent as the tick started to crack. "Tak-"

BOOOM!

A massive amount of goo covered the four while the landscape started to return to normal.

"Cover." The agent said while covered in goo.

"Quick on the draw." remarked Kevin wiping some from his face.

"Yuck." Gwen wiped some goo off her hair.

Ben groaned. "I'm taking a vacation when we get home. Seeing a girl in that thing...was gross."

"Wait, a girl?" Kevin raised an eyebrow while wiping goo off his arms. "Did you hit your head inside there?"

"No! It was a girl and she had a massive jaw!"

"Then that Galactic lucidity ricinum became a Galactic lucidity ricinum omega." The agent groaned. "Not good, not good at all."

"Wait, you mean it evolved? But the planet's still together." spoke Gwen confused.

"The explosion was a way to get that thing into space, the reason the planet is well is because it went into orbit. That and it is full of energy to evolve into its final form, a form that can infiltrate a planet and implode it without causing a scene."

"So it's still alive? Great." groaned Kevin.

Ben shivered. "So what will it look like?" 'Crap!'

"Well it will look humanoid, with long tentacle like hair for males and no hair for females. But what it will look like will depend on what species it eats first. If it's beasial it will look like a monster, if it's not, then it will gain traits similar to the humanoid who's DNA touches it. The last one to evolve into a Galactic lucidity ricinum omega obtained Galvin DNA and became frog like, but that was ten thousand years ago."

"Wait." Gwen looked at Ben. "Ben, you said you saw a girl in there, which means if THAT was it, then maybe it looked like that because you touched something."

"The only thing I touched was a slimy cocoon."

The agent groaned. "That was the evolution cocoon, the slime on it extracts DNA from the first thing it touches that is humanoid or beastial."

Kevin looked at Ben. "You fucked up big time."

"Look, I admit I did, but there's nothing I can do now. All WE can do is try and find it in orbit somewhere."

Gwen looked up and saw a large ball of fire heading towards them.

BOOM!

And hit the ground while making a small smoking crater.

All four of them braced themselves while getting a bad feeling.

That was when a figure rose up and jumped at Ben as the figure chomped onto the omnitrix.

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom!" it let out as the dust cleared catching the others off guard with Ben freaking out.

"Hey! Get off the omnitrix!"

"It's the Galactic lucidity ricinum omega!" the agent cried out in shock.

Hickia kept on biting the omnitrix while green energy went into her body like a sponge.

"THAT'S the overgrown tick?" spoke Kevin in surprise.

She kept on sucking on the watch before it started to turn black and she moved back. "Ah, that was tasty."

"What did you do?!" frowned Gwen with her hands glowing.

She turned to her before grabbing a some of her mana and ate it like it was candy. "Meh, that thing tasted better. Even more than planet cores."

"Get away from her!" yelled Kevin running over and tackled her to the ground while putting her in a headlock.

"Ow! Hey, what's the big idea you troglodyte!"

"Ben now's your chance, hit her with something!"

"Like what?! She has a extendable jaw!"

That was when she headbutted Kevin before getting out of the grasp and grabbed him with all her arms as she opened her jaw wide. "You will pay for that!"

Gwen lashed out and grabbed her legs with mana before pulling back from her boyfriend and swung her up into the air before letting go making her go flying away.

"Ahhhhhhh! I'll get my food even if I have to follow you to the end of the galaxy!"

Twinkle!

Ben gulped at that before the watch turned green again.

" _Energy reserves restored. Infinite black hole generator reactivating._ " It said before going quiet.

"I can't believe she actually sucked up the power from the watch like it was a soda." Ben said in shock.

"Galactic lucidity ricinum omegas are known to eat energy, but for one to stick to something like that, either she lost the ability to eat planet cores or she's addicted." The agent said with a groan. "You might want to go on a long vacation, for your sanity's sake."

"Are you saying she might have a taste for the omnitrix now?"

"Possibly."

Ben groaned at that.

"It could be worse. You could be my species." The agent said while taking the helmet off.

"What…." Gwen went wide eyed.

The figure's head was a decaying skull with large spiked tentacles coming from its mouth. "You could be a Necromorph."

"Didn't need to see that." remarked Kevin.

He placed the helmet on while Gwen was petrified. "But it was worth it, now let's get you three home before the giant Dixxxzais come out of the ground."

"What?" Ben asked.

"Killer slugs with teeth. They live in groups and eat people." He said while walking away.

They went wide eyed.

(Later)

-Earth, Bellwood-

Ben sighed while entering his house, only wanting to sleep for a few weeks. He dragged himself to his room and fell face first on his pillow.

However as he laid on the bed, he didn't notice someone right next to him, or that the person was latched onto the omnitrix.

"Nom nom nom nom nom!"

He jumped though and turned before going wide eyed. "What the hell?!"

Hickia kept on eating the energy until she finished and licked her lips. "We meet again Ben, thanks for the meal~"

"A-AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in horror.

"What? Didn't miss me?" Hickia asked with a small pout.

He jumped up and away from her while seeing his watch turn black. "H-How did you get in here?!"

"I landed here." She said while pointing to a large crater in the front yard with a broken window. "And crawled in."

'You gotta be kidding me!'

She moved towards him while looking at the watch. "And I'm here to eat all of this energy. This tasty energy….mmmmm~"

'Oh crap, she really is addicted!' he thought before he took off running out of the room. 'I need to get away and let the watch recharge!'

She blinked while licking her lips. "Mmm, a chase. I like his style."

(Later)

Ben ran faster and faster before hiding behind a corner, unaware that Hickia was right behind him. "That was close."

"Hello~"

"AHHH!" he jumped seeing her and resumed running. 'Shit! She can keep up with me, meaning I can't stop to catch my breath! Come on you stupid watch, now is when I need you most of all!'

But it didn't change to green, but stayed black.

'Fuck!' He thought before seeing Hickia running right after him.

"Come back! I just want some dinner!"

"Go try a pizza or hotdog, not my watch!"

"But it tastes so good!"

He ran faster and faster before running right into a familiar villain.

"Hey! What….oh it's you." Said Albedo while eating some chilly fries. "What do you want?"

"Run!" He yelled as Hickia jumped right at Ben.

"Food!"

Albedo turned before getting tackled with the fries falling on his face. "Gah! Wait is that a Galactic lucidity ricinum omega?"

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom!" She chomped on the ultimatrix as it turned black as Ben ran for it. "...yuck! It's nasty!"

"My ultimatrix!"

She opened her mouth wide. "You will pay for giving me bad energy, now get in my belly!"

"AHHHHHH!"

(With Ben)

He ran faster and faster until he reached Gwen's house and opened the door. "Help-"

"Ahhh!" Gwen screamed while she and Kevin were having sex on the couch.

"Oh god!" he covered his eyes with a blush while the two pulled the pillows over them. "Oh god, I am so sorry you guys!"

"Ben! What the hell are you doing barging in here?!" blushed Gwen covering her chest.

"Hickia is after me!" He blushed. "And I think she ate Albedo!"

"That bastard deserved what's coming to him, but seriously Tennyson?! You had to barge in here now?!" Kevin snapped while trying to get his pants off the ground.

"I had no choice! She just sucked up the power from the omnitrix and I've been trying to get her off my tail so I can transform!" Ben yelled while pointing to his now black omnitrix.

Knock knock.

Ben froze while Hickia walked behind him while holding the ultimatrix in her right hand.

"Hello~"

"Shit!" cursed Kevin before Gwen used her powers to grab the chairs and threw them at the girl.

"Ow!" She yelled while getting hit in the face. "What is your problem insects?!"

Ben hid behind the couch as Hickia ran towards him and latched onto the omnitrix.

"Nom nom nom."

"Stop doing that!"

"Nom nom nom." She shook her head no. "Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom."

"Guys a little help here!" He yelled before Hickia let go and burped a little.

"Ah, I'm full for the day." She said before patting Ben's head. "Thanks for the meal."

He jaw dropped hearing that. "W-WHAT!?"

She got up before feeling sick and opened her jaw to reveal a naked Albedo in her body before spitting him out. "Ugh….I think this insect gave me indigestion."

He groaned before looking at Hickia and screamed before running out of the house. "AHHHHHH!"

"Oh god, SO didn't need to see that." grimaced Kevin and Gwen.

Ben moved away while Hickia moved closer to him. "W-What are you going to do?"

"Mmmm, stay with you and eat the energy from that thing. And then, I'll just wait till you die before I implode your planet. I haven't decided yet." She said before crawling on him. "Now, I'm just going to mate with you."

"WHAT?!" he blushed bright red.

She licked her lips before giving him a hickey on the cheek.

He blushed and tried backing up more with the girl finding her legs restrained by Gwen's mana.

"Hey! I was trying to mate with him!" Hickia yelled out.

"And now you're done." she frowned while getting her bra and panties on. "Now start talking, how did you wind up on earth? There's no way you could have gone flying all the way back here in this exact town. That's too big of a coincidence."

"Well I did! You sent me flying to your planet!" She huffed. "And I just happened to see him and I was starving for his energy watch."

"It's called an omnitrix, not a snack." glared Ben while Kevin got his pants on. "It's meant to save people, not feed you."

"...so?" She said with a blank face. "It tastes good and I can't get enough of it."

"Wow, she's hooked on you." remarked Kevin while absorbing the floor material and ran over before punching her out through the front door.

"Ah!" She cried out while hitting a car.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ben, please tell me you're almost recharged because this girl is a pain, especially if this is how it's gonna be every time I get with your cousin."

"I don't need to hear about it!" Ben blushed while covering his ears.

"You're the one who ran in here, not our fault, especially since this is MY house." frowned Gwen. "What I'd like to know is how Azmuth hasn't been alerted to this. If she can just eat the power from the omnitrix completely more then once, shouldn't he be getting warnings about that?"

Ben shrugged at that. "I don't know, but I need some eye bleach."

Hickia groaned before getting up and pointed to the house. "Your omnitrix and cock will be mine! That's a promise!"

"Look dude, if I keep her off you until that thing recharges and you can lend a hand, promise me you'll knock next time."

Beep.

Ben looked at the now green watch with a grin. "About time!" He then dialed on the watch before changing into Heatblast. "Now let's bring up the heat!"

"Not in the house!" Gwen snapped.

"Sorry." he ran out to the front lawn and made a fireball before hurling it at Hickia.

She got hit and shook the flames off before charging towards him. "Give me your energy and cock!"

Heatblast propelled him into the air with his flames to avoid her and fired a stream right over her form.

She got hit while sweating like crazy. "Oh come on! Let me mate with you, is that too hard to ask?!"

"Considering the circumstances, yeah!" he yelled landing with a frown. "You nearly cause a planet to blow up, get a taste for the watch, keep draining it, and wanna bang? How does any of that go together?!"

"Well?" She said with a blank face.

Heatblast facepalmed at her illogical mindset.

"So want to mate or are you going to keep attacking me?"

And cue Hickia getting blasted by a fireball.

"AH! Hey!"

"I think that answers that." remarked Kevin behind her, covered in stone, before slugging her and sent her bouncing across the lawn.

She crashed into a fence while groaning. "Ow, stupid bugs. You can't stop a Galactic lucidity ricinum omega's courtship!" she then saw a mana blast coming at her, only to eat it. "Ugh, it's ok but that omnitrix is more arousing."

"Ok, might need something better." remarked Heatblast hitting the symbol before transforming into Big Chill. "Alright, let's see if you can handle a sudden drop in temperature."

Hickia saw him flying towards her before feeling very cold. She then got covered in ice. 'Damn you all!'

"That should do the trick."

Crack!

BOOM!

The ice fell off of her before she started to sneeze slime at Big Chill. "Ugh….not nice...ACHOO!"

"Gross."

Hickia sneezed again before sniffling. "C-C-C-Cold. ACHOO!"

"Now to finish her-" Kevin was cut off when a green light flashed on the lawn to show Azmuth with his hands on his waist.

"Alright, what's going on around here?" He said. "I've seen the black hole generators on Primus going crazy trying to reproduce the near unlimited energy for the omnitrix for several hours now!"

"ACHOO!" Hickia sneezed while slime covered Azmuth's body. "Sniff."

"And just WHO is she?" he frowned wiping the slime off his body with annoyance.

"Hickia." Ben said. "A Galactic lucidity ricinum omega that is somehow addicted to the watch."

He paled hearing that term as Hickia sneezed again on Big Chill. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"You tell us, she's right there." remarked Kevin while cringing. "And's got a cold now."

"ACHOO!" She sneezed at Gwen. "Sniff."

"Ew." Gwen groaned in annoyance.

"Azmuth, please tell me you can help." spoke Big Chill before freezing the next slime that came at him. "Before she covers the whole house and front lawn in snot."

He looked at her before looking at the Omnitrix. "Move down to my level."

He did before the Galvin kicked the symbol an turned him into Swampfire.

"Now pull a chunk off of your flora based skin and force it down her throat, it has a enzyme that keeps mucus from forming."

"Gotcha." he tore part of his arm off and moved over as she sniffled before making her open her mouth and started pushing it down. "Try not to struggle, it might feel weird but Azmuth knows what he's talking about."

Hickia gagged before feeling the slime vanishing from her system as Swampfire moved his hand away, which was now a stump.

"Feel better?" he asked while his arm reformed.

She nodded before latching onto the symbol. "Nom nom nom nom!"

"Stop that!" he threw some seeds down at the ground before they formed vines which wrapped around her just as he turned back into Ben. "Azmuth how the heck can she even do this? I can get her able to suck up nutrients from the ground or plants, but this is a machine!"

He looked at the woman, who was sucking the energy out of the plants, and mused over it. "Her species are known to eat the cores of planets due to its rich iron, but the only possible way for a species that specializes in planet cores to go through such a change…..Benjamin." He looked at Ben. "Did anything happen before this moment?"

"She tried to eat a planet, I got eaten, I touched her cocoon, she popped out and I almost got eaten….and one of her teeth hit the omnitrix."

"What color was it?"

"Yellow."

"...crap." He groaned.

"What?"

"The omnitrix's DNA scanner somehow got a two way bio filter, you got her DNA and apparently she gained the ability to 'suck' the almost unlimited battery power of the omnitrix."

That was when Hickia jumped onto the omnitrix and started sucking all the energy again, turning it black.

"Nom nom nom!"

"Well get her to stop!"

"I can't. Once a Galactic lucidity ricinum omega finds a good energy source, they will never leave until it is depleted. And since the omnitrix is using a black hole generator, it won't deplete until the entropy occurs."

"So you mean to say she's never gonna stop? I can't let her just keep sucking on the omnitrix like a smoothie, how am I supposed to help save people?"

Azmuth looked at him while trying to think of an idea. "Perhaps giving her the energy in exchange for favors, if she is addicted then it's possible for a compromise between you and this Hickia person."

"But won't she just try and eat up the earth?"

"Not if you give her a constant stream of energy." He said before Hickia jumped on Ben and started sucking on his watch.

"Mmm." She said before looking at Ben. "So you still want to mate?"

"That's all you." he deadpanned.

She blinked before pulling down his pants. "So that's a yes?"

"No!" he blushed with the other three turning away.

"Aw." She huffed. "You are a hard to play kinda person...I like it!"

He paled as the watch turned green. 'Oh crap, I don't like that look in her eyes.'

"Well, look on the bright side Tennyson, now you got two things she wouldn't mind munching on." spoke Kevin.

Gwen elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oof!"

"Not now Kevin." Gwen frowned.

Hickia looked at Ben while licking her lips and with a dark gleam in her eyes. "I wouldn't mind~"

Ben gulped before hitting the dial and turned into Jetray before flying away.

"Hey!" She yelled out while running after him. "Give me your energy and cock!"

"Well, I think my time here is done. Tell Benjamin not to let her soak up too much energy, bye."

"Oh wait a second." Gwen said while picking up the now masterless ultimatrix. "She kinda ate Albedo and he left this behind."

"...try and wash it, I'll take it with me afterwards."

ZOOP!

Gwen groaned while Kevin took the ultimatrix.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to….put this in a safe." He said while walking a few feet away. 'I hope the black market will pay for a level twenty tech like this.'

"No, you're giving it here."

He groaned while looking at her. "Do I have to?"

She glared at him.

"Fine, here you go." He said while walking back and gave her the ultimatrix.

She took it before pointing to the house. "You and me are going upstairs this time, and for the love of god, lock the doors."

"Alright alright, I'll lock them." He said as they walked to the house, all the while Hickia kept on chasing Jetray.

'I'll get you! Both your watch and cock!' She thought as the screen went black.


	11. Talpaedan, Savannah part 2

Alien oneshots part 2

Talpaedan, Savannah part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ma'am please calm down!" Spoke Rook who had managed to pry Savannah's mom off Ben, just barely, with Ben sighing in relief and looking roughed up.

"I'm going to kill him, he defiled my little girl when she was at her most vulnerable!"

"Mom please! It's not like that!" Cried out her daughter with a blush.

"His grandfather just said that he had to satisfy you to get you to stop digging holes, and you're wearing boys clothes, it's obvious what happened!" She cried as she tried to get out of Rook's grasp.

"I swear I just met her today! I wouldn't try to make a girl do that like some kind of player!"

"They what did you do to 'satisfy' her then, huh?! Why does she blush so much when she's around you?!"

"It's part of the species!" Spoke Rook with Ben moving farther back. "I assure you what happened was all perfectly natural and not something to be concerned with, at least not in the natural sense."

"Y-Yeah, he just came up, told me he liked my holes and t-then…" She said as she kept turning redder and redder. "H-He touched me and it felt good…"

"...HE WHAT?!"

"Not like that!" Ben cried out before seeing the woman break free as he quickly transformed into Four Arms right as she lunged making him hold her back. "Ma'am it's not like that! It's Armodrillo! His species apparently make holes as a sign of finding a mate, but I didn't know that until my grandpa told me! I wasn't trying to get with her! I've been dealing with a break up with my old girlfriend for god's sake!"

"And technically they aren't mates yet, they still need to consummate their love and build a den together." Rook added in, trying to be helpful.

"Like hell I'll let him get that far! Savannah, get my shotgun!"

"Mom! Stop it!"

"No! I'm protecting you, I won't let him take you away from me so you two can- can make dens and mate!"

"I promise ma'am, the farthest thing on my mind is finding a new girlfriend." Four Arms said as he held back Savannah's mom.

"Oh sure you say that, but I've seen your type, my daughter is already falling for you, I can see it!"

"Mom knock it off!" Yelled her daughter walking over and got in between them. "I was the one who started getting weird ok? I didn't mean to try and hit on him and he got pulled into it, so sit down and please try calming down."

"Well… fine." She muttered with a frown. "I still don't trust him though."

"Look, the only thing I DID offer her is a way to control her powers. I know a few guys who are part alien themselves and the last thing the town needs is her digging up more holes and causing problems for others, no offense I mean."

"None taken, I was kind of out of it back there before you helped me." She said with a blush. "So….will we be spending a lot of time together when you're helping me?"

"Well it depends on what's going on. Some days I'm doing the usual hero stuff, the other I'm free though."

"Ok...can you stay here tonight incase I lose control?" She asked with a blush.

"Ok/NO!" Ben and her mother said at the same time.

"Ma'am, if you feel having Ben here is a bad idea, perhaps I might offer a suggestion." Spoke Rook pulling out a plumber's badge and held it out. "If she begins to act up due to her alien side, merely hold the button down on the side and call for help and the plumbers shall respond." He said as Savanna's mom took the badge. "If she starts to feel the urge to dig let her dig a bit in the backyard for a few minutes to get it out of her system."

"But what will they do if they do come?"

"They would merely help talk her down if they believe she may be letting her instincts control her actions." He said with a shrug. "It is not like a group of armed soldiers will be coming for her, just think of it as a very powerful support group and Ben is your sponsor."

She raised an eyebrow and glared at Ben one more time. "Alright, but keep in mind, I've got my eye on you."

'Understood." He said nervously.

"Um, Ben? I was wondering if I could get your number so I could call you to help me train?" Savannah asked with a faint blush.

"Sure, but only if your mom says so." He quickly said to the older woman.

"It's fine, but I'm checking her phone every night to make sure you two aren't doing anything that you'll regret."

"Mom!" She groaned as Ben and Rook left making her shake her head. "You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?" She asked innocently.

"Being overprotective, again!"

"Savannah honey, I'm doing it because I care. Besides, you never really showed that much interest in boys to begin with, and I just want you to be careful and not get too ahead of yourself."

"Mom, I can take care of myself, alright? I don't need you hovering over me like an angry mother bear." She sighed before walking to the stairs. "I'm gonna go up to my room, unless you want me to wear bubble wrap when I sleep."

"Fine, go ahead." Her mother said with a sigh. 'I just want to protect her, I don't want her to end up a single mother like me, she's acting rash and we know nothing of this Ben 10, for all we know he'll have his way with her then leave her!'

Savannah entered her room and plopped down on the bed with a groan. 'Just great. I turn into a weird metal armadillo, find out I'm part alien because of my dad, and a nice guy who I nearly 'got involved' with offers to help and my mom gets too clingy. I didn't even get his number, but at least that badge can get in contact with those plumber guys.' She thought as she stared at the badge longingly. 'He was so brave, he just ran after me to help, I can't believe I tried to- I thought...I can't believe I thought he was my mate!' She thought as she blushed in embarrassment.

She sat up and looked at the jacket and briefly sniffed it with a bigger blush without meaning to. It even smells like him… wait, what am I doing?!' She thought as she shook her head. 'I need to calm my head, what did that grey guy say, digging would help?'

She looked out the window at the yard and took a deep breath. "I'll try doing it a little, just one will be fine, I just need to keep myself in control." She sighed as she began to make her way to the door. 'Just one hole, that's all I need, right?'

(Later)

"She dug how deep a hole?!" Called in surprise Ben as he and Rook made their way to Savannah's house.

"It looks about as big as a pool!"

"Damn it Rook, we were only gone for two hours!" He cried as they stopped in front of the house.

"Well I was merely helping in the even this happened, which it is."

"Look, let's just go and calm her down before her mom tries to kill me again." He remarked as they ran over to the house and looked into the backyard to see Savannah currently half transformed again and still digging from the sounds of it. "Savannah!"

"Dig, dig dig, have to make the den nice and big and snug." She sang to herself as she kept digging.

"Savannah honey stop digging!" Called her mom. 'Oh boy, I'm getting flashbacks of her father, she's just like him!'

"I can't mom, I need to keep digging, I've just barely gotten started!"She called as she looked up before spotting Ben. "W-What are you doing here, it's not ready yet!"

"Savannah, me and Rook came here because your mom called us. Kinda getting a bit ahead of yourself aren't you?"

"Well, um… kind of but… I just wanted to relax and before I knew it I was really getting into it and I remembered what Rook said and...and…" She said as her face just kept getting redder and redder.

Ben groaned with Rook looking away before Ben dialed in and pushed down, becoming Four Arms. "Alright Savannah, just step out of the hole and try walking over here."

"Ok…" she said as she began to climb out of the hole. She walked over with Four Arms smiling. "Sorry, I went a bit overboard."

"Relax, nothing bad happened, besides you putting gophers to shame, but this is what I said before. I can help you get your alien half under control."

"Ok...but it's hard, all I want to do is dig and….anyway it's so much fun!"

"Ma'am, perhaps now is a good time to take Ben's advice." Spoke Rook. "Your daughter clearly needs assistance with her powers and not let them go unchecked."

"I suppose…" She muttered with a frown. "But no funny business, I'm too young to be a grandmother!"

"MOM!"

'Wow, this lady is more clingy than my mom.' Ben thought as he shook his head. "Don't worry ma'am, I take my work very seriously."

"You better, I still know how to work Frank's old guns he left me." She said as he gulped nervously.

"Duly noted."

"Mom, stop threatening him with guns, this is like kindergarten all over again!"

"It is not, back then it was a handgun, completely different."

"You threatened to shoot my friend!"

"He was getting handsy!"

"We were six and playing tag!" She cried as her mother shook her head.

"That's not important, the important thing is that you don't try anything with my little girl during this 'training' alright?"

'Does this lady ever relax?' He thought with a sigh. "Fine, I swear that I will take care of her, ok? Nothing bad will happen to her."

"Good." She said with a nod. "Savannah you can train with him, just remember to keep a knife with you in case he tries anything."

"MOM!" She groaned while slamming her hands into the ground making it crack. 'Someone just kill me!'

(Later)

"You doing ok Savannah?" Ben called to the blonde half alien. "Do you still feel like digging holes?"

"Um...kind of?" She said as she looked around the empty desert they were in. "Why are we here?"

"Simple, I have an idea I saw in a movie, a guy who was an alcoholic was taken to a bar and told to drink until he couldn't drink anymore, after that he never wanted to touch beer again, so I was thinking you could get out all your desire to dig here."

"Wait, so...you just want me to go wild and dig over and over?"

"Yup, just let your instincts go and go at it until you tire yourself out."

"...Thank you!" She cried happily as she hugged him with a smile before jumping back. "Let's do this!"

"Go right ahead, I'll be right here." He said as she shifted into her Armodrillo form before she began to furiously dig. 'I bet after an hour or so she'll be good.'

(Six hours Later)

"Savannah! Where are you?!" Ben cried as he looked at the large patchwork of holes covering the desert. 'Maybe I should have bothered to keep her in my sights.' He thought as he looked down one of the holes to see it going off in numerous directions. 'Wait, did she make a whole labyrinth?'

He let out a groan before dialing in an alien and slammed down before becoming Echo Echo and started duplicating. "Alright, split up and send out a sound if you find her."

"Right!" They all said as they jumped into the hole and began to split up. 'How did she make all of these so fast, she's just one person...or alien, I really hope she isn't that far away or deep.'

"Man, I feel like my worries are melting away the longer I go at this." Sighed Savannah in bliss as she began to excavate a large cavern. "I feel like I could stay here forever."

As she did that she didn't notice one of the Echo Echos running past the tunnel before stopping and backing up when he saw her. 'I've found her, she seems to be stopping or at least slowing down at the moment.' He thought as he let out a low sound that echoed through the maze of tunnels.

The other copies heard it and started heading after it while the first one walked over to Savannah.

"Um, Savannah?" He called, making her stop digging and turn to him with a smile.

"Ah, Ben! You're just in time, this was a great idea! I feel happy, free, this is the best I've felt in ages!"

"Well that's good to hear, but I think six hours is plenty for one day."

"Aw, but I just finished the den and if you're then...then that means...I-I don't know if I'm ready for this!" She cried as she began to blush harder and harder. "Y-You want to be my mate?"

"No." He replied with a deadpan as the clones reached them. "You need to stop digging and try to focus on going back to your human form."

"No! That form was weak, I was scared, vulnerable, down here I'm safe, I don't have to worry about bullies, aliens or mom trying to shoot anyone who looks at me!" She spoke curling up as far as she could. "I don't wanna have to deal with stuff like that, can't I just stay here?"

"What? No, you can't what about your mom, do you just want to abandon her? And how would you survive, what would you eat and drink?"

"Well….I did hear lots of reptiles like to live around here due to the warmth sun."

He raised an eyebrow before changing back. "Savannah, I wanna help you control your powers, but you gotta show that you want it."

"I do...but I feel so much better like this, more confidant, stronger, is it really that bad to stay like this?"

"Savannah, one thing I've learned as a hero is that power CAN be great, it can feel good and make you feel you can do anything, but if you let it control you and change who you really are, then that's not real power, it's taking the easy way out. I have a friend who actually went mad with power and you know what happened?"

"He was put in jail?" She asked curiously.

"No, he went wild and attacked others to get more. It actually got to a point where I was caught between two choices. Either try to take him in like a prisoner and risk him getting loose, or put him down like a wild animal."

"W-What?! Is that going to happen to me?!" She cried out in fear.

"No no, of course not. You're not going wild and hurting people, but what I'm trying to make clear is if you choose the easy way out and let this power control you, you might lose who you are. If you let me help you restrain it in and make it yours, I'm positive you'll be more stronger than you feel now."

"Alright, I see your point… do I have to fill in my holes?" She asked as she began to shift back to normal.

"Well maybe I could keep the area fenced off and get some of the plumbers to help fill them in. The sooner we get to your training the better."

"Ok." She said with a nod. "Lead the way Ben."

(Later)

"Wow." She spoke looking around the plumber's base with Ben leading her down a hall. "This whole place is under the town?"

"Yeah, that's where most of the bases are actually, the public can't see them and it's hard to hit them from space." Ben said with a grin.

"Um, just out of curiosity, but they don't have cameras set up everywhere around watching everyone, right?"

"Only in the bases and alien hotzones, why?"

"Thank goodness, I was worried they had the whole town wired, you know like how conspiracy nuts say how the government is watching everything we're doing."

"Oh, they are watching you, that part is true, the plumbers aren't though."

'That doesn't make me feel better.' She thought before they entered a large room with pillars before Ben stopped and turned to her. "So, what do we do here?" She asked as she looked around.

"We're going to train with your alien form, you're good at using it, but you don't have much self control so we're going to work on that."

"But how? You left me alone to dig until I stopped, but I couldn't on my own. How am I gonna control myself here?"

"Simple, we're going to have you shift into your form, once you do that we're going to make sure you don't dig, no matter what happens you can't dig, ok?"

"Easier said than done."

"Exactly, that's why when you try to dig I'll stop you." He said as he began to dial through the omnitrix.

"Well, alright, if you're sure." She said as they both changed, her into her Armodrillo form and him Wildmutt.

He let out a growl and what sounded like a bark making her tilt her head.

"Um...I don't understand you like that." She said as she stretched her arms. 'So…I can't dig? But we're nice and underground, I could get really deep...No! Focus Savannah!'

Wildmutt walked over and pointed at the ground before shaking his head with a huff.

"Aw, just a little hole?" She asked as she began to rub her hands together nervously.

He shook his head again before sitting down on his rear.

"Fine, I can do this, I can survive not digging for a bit, right?" She said as she sat down next to him. 'Don't think about it, just think about some homework you have to get done by next week, that should keep your mind occupied.' She thought as she leaned against Wildmutt. 'Huh, his fur is pretty soft.'

'Alright, so far so good she's keeping it together.' He thought as she scratched his head with one hand.

'Is it just me or is it cold in here? I bet if I dug a hole me and Ben could curl up together and stay war- NO! Stop it, no holes!' She thought shaking her head. 'Your body literally has armor on it, you will be fine.'

'She's doing pretty good so far, if this keeps up she might be good by the end of the day.' He thought while enjoying the spot she was scratching. 'Oh yeah, that's the spot.' He thought as he began to pant a bit.

"Oh, you like this?" She said with a smile. "There we go, good doggy, who's a good doggy?"

He panted the more she scratched before quickly moving away and shook his head faster. 'Oh no, I'm not gonna get distracted, and there's NO way I'm gonna get treated like a huge pet again.'

"Aw come on Ben, didn't you like it?" She asked as she scratched her arm. 'Damn it, I feel weird, I need to dig, damn it I need to keep occupied so I don't think about digging!'

'Looks like she's starting to feel a little antsy.' Thought Ben with a frown as she began to move towards him.

"I know this sounds weird, but can I keep scratching you?" She asked as she twitched a bit. "I just really need to keep my mind occupied so I don't think of….that."

'Can't you just think about a movie or funny joke?' He thought before remembering that he couldn't talk as Wildmutt. 'Ok, that one's on me.'

"I-I could really use some help Ben, please." She said as her foot began to bounce a bit, cracking the floor a bit.

'Fine, fine, it couldn't hurt to let her pet me for a bit.' He thought moving over and let her hand touch his head.

"Thanks, good doggy Ben."

'Maybe I should have gone with Four Arms, or NRG.' He thought as she began to scratch his head again, making him growl happily. 'On the upside, at least it's helping someone instead of just being a pet.' He thought as he kept panting before the omnitrix began to beep red. 'Oops, time's up.' He thought before he was covered in a red flash and turned back to normal. "Sorry Savannah, I guess it timed out."

"W-What? But I was using you to keep myself under control!"

"Easy there, now that I can talk I can help urge you to keep it together."

"O-Ok, how are you going to do that?"

"Well...let's just start by talking, can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, my name's Savannah, obviously, and...well I'm still attending high school, junior year."

"Cool, I'm Ben, I'm a hero and part of the plumbers, and I'm sixteen." He smiled. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I really like to read, especially sci-fi...and I really like to dig." She muttered the last part.

"Well do you have any favorite books?"

"W-Well, I really liked the Dune series." She replied with her foot tapping the floor. 'Oh no, I'm starting to want to dig again!'

Ben noticed and cleared his throat. "Ok, um, what else do you like, any interesting stories?"

"Uh, well there was this one book that talked about the importance of the Earth, and what we're doing when we DIG for oil." She spoke up the word while biting her lip.

"Um...ok, any other books?"

"Well I really remember liking this book when I was younger that was called HOLES." She said as she twitched her arm a bit.

'Ok, she looks ready to lose it.' He thought nervously. "Just calm down, ok Savannah? You're stronger than your instincts, ok?"

"I'm not so sure." She groaned as she held her head. "I-I feel like I need to dig….now!"

"Savannah, no. Listen to me closely. No digging, no digging, say it with me." He said as he held her hands. "Come on, I know you're strong enough to resist the temptation."

"I...I...no...digging…" She muttered as she tried to focus on Ben.

"That's right, come on, you can do it."

"No….dig….ging…" She groaned as she began to shake like she was freezing.

"Come on Savannah, you need to focus on something else, anything else!"

"I….I….I can't! Damn it I need to dig!" She cried as she pushed him away and began to pound on the floor, cracking it open. "Hole, hole, hole!"

"Savannah stop!" He cried as he hit the omnitrix, turning into Armodrillo. "Come on, just stop and we can try something else, ok?"

"No! It isn't working, just let me dig!"

"I can't let you do that." He moved over and tried grabbing her from behind. "This is for your own good! Come on, we can get through this, ok?"

"No! I need to go wild!" She cried as her eyes flashed. "I need to dig, I need to dig, dig dig! I need to make my new home, that way I can attract a mate!"

"Savannah, listen to yourself, you're talking crazy!" He spoke before seeing several plumbers rush in with blasters. "No! Don't shoot her!"

"We weren't, we were just told there was a disturbance and came prepared. What's going on here?"

"This is Savannah, she's half Talpaedan, she just unlocked her alien heritage and she's struggling to deal with her new instincts."

"Do you need help restraining her?"

"No- whoa!" He cried as she turned around and grabbed him, with a big grin on her face. "H-Hey, what are you doing?!"

"I won't go back underground alone!"

"Men you're allowed to knock her out only! Now!" Called one of the plumbers before they fired their weapons at Savannah. The blasts hit her making her stiffen up and groan.

"I need to get out of here…" She groaned as she looked around with a frown as she tightened her grip on Ben.

"No, you need to take a little nap." He remarked while her grip started to slacken and he broke out before she swayed from side to side and fell back. "Well… that went well." He said with a sigh. "Ok, so her temptation to dig is too strong...I think I have another idea." He muttered as the plumbers moved towards her.

"Should we detain her in one of the cells?"

"No, I'm looking after her, I'm trying to help her resist her instincts." ben said as he stood in front of her. "This assignment was approved by Max Tennyson so you can't detain her, though I could use some help getting her out of here."

"Yes sir."

(Later)

"Ow….where am I?" Groaned Savannah rubbing her head while noting she felt….off.

"Hey, welcome back to the land of the living, you were out for awhile." Chuckled Ben as he walked towards her.

"Ben?"

"Yeah Savannah?"

"Where am I, and why do I feel off?" She asked as she sat up.

"That's because we're on a boat." He said as she looked around to see they were on a pontoon boat.

"What? Why?"

"Simple, you can't dig if there's nothing to dig, right?"

She blinked and stood up while seeing they were in the middle of a lake. "How did you even get me here?"

"Well, after you were knocked out I just took you out of the base, rented the pontoon and drove out to the middle of the lake."

"How long have I been out?" She asked as she looked at the water with a frown.

"About...two hours? The medic said you'd be fine."

"Well can we go back?"

"Sorry, but that's a no go, we're going to stay out here until your instincts are under control, plus I made sure to put the keys to the boat on the lake bed, once you're under control I'll get them with Ripjaws."

"You mean we're stuck here until I get myself under control?"

"Or we run out of food and water." He said with a shrug. "Everytime you're around anything you can dig you lose control, so this way if you lose control you can't do any damage."

"Well, that does make sense. I mean I can't really dig into water, so maybe this might work."

"Yeah, so, do you feel any urge to dig right now?"

"Well, no not really, honestly I still feel tired."

"Ok, well, I guess we just wait until you have the urge then." He remarked sitting down while she yawned. "Do you remember what you tried to do?"

"Only bits and pieces...something about tunnels and...grabbing you?"

"Bingo, you sure seem eager to get a boy." He teased with her blushing. "I'm messing with you, but your alien instincts are real strong when it comes to that."

"I-I don't know why, I've never dated before." She muttered as she looked away with a blush. "I just stuck to my books because I figured no guys would be into me."

"I don't know why you'd think that, you're smart, nice, beutifu- I mean nice!" He said with a small blush.

"Wait, what?"

"I-I meant to say you're really nice!" He said as he looked away as her cheeks reddened a bit. 'I opened my mouth a little bit much there.'

"No….did you say that I was beautiful?"

"Well...kinda." He said as her eyes widened. "I mean, you really are, I'd have to be blind not to see that."

"You're kidding? Or trying to pretend you mean that? Because I'll be blunt, I've been tricked by other girls into making me think some of the most popular guys in my school had the hots for me."

"I would get why they would be, you're smart, you're beautiful and you're a nice person, what more could a guy want?" He asked as she looked at him in shock.

'I can't believe he said all that without hesitating!' She thought as she began to feel warm. 'No one's ever said anything like that to me before besides mom.'

"Uh, so how are you feeling? I mean the hole digging thing." He quickly changed the subject.

"Huh? Oh! Well, um, I feel ok… but now I feel like my instincts are telling me to do something else now." She admitted while looking down at the water and gripped her hands. 'Oh man, if I dropped into the water would I sink if I changed? Then I'd probably reach the bottom, which is solid ground…'

"Well, just focus on ignoring it, let's just try to focus on something else, ok?"

"Like what?"

"Um…. uh… the water?" He asked with a shrug. "Just focus on the fact that no matter what happens, there's nothing here for you to dig, nothing that your instincts can make you do."

"Well….you're partially right, though there is one thing that I could do."

"What?"

"Well…" She said as she began to shake a bit. "There is the other thing my instincts always tries to get me to do, and now it's the only thing I can do." She said as she turned to him with a big grin.

"Crap." He spoke before dialing in and transformed into Goop as she started transforming.

"Come on Ben, you can't get a girl all excited like that and then try to get away!" She said as she began to race towards him, making the boat rock and sink lower in the water due to her new weight.

"Savannah be careful!" He spoke as she tried to grab him, but his body slipped through her claws.

"I will once you change back Ben! Come on, you can't make me feel like this and then try to reject me!"

Goop moved away with the satellite to the other side to try and keep the boat balanced. "At least stay in your human form or we'll both go down with the ship!"

"I can't right now Ben, now be a good mate and change back to your normal form where I can actually hold you!"

"I'm not mate material!" He spoke while slipping around her legs when she tried hugging him.

"You're strong, you care about me, you're good looking, you're perfect!" She grinned while not noticing her weight was putting pressure on the deck. "Now shut up, change back and then pucker up!" She said before they heard a large crack as the deck shattered under her weight.

"Oh no." Muttered Goop as the boat started to give away. "Savannah, hold on!" He called as he changed back before he began to scroll through the omnitrix.

"Gotcha!" She called as she lunged forward and grabbed him. "You're mine now, all mine!"

"Savannah now's not a good time!" He called as he tried to reach the omnitrix, his arms pinned against her as she held him close to her.

"I wouldn't say-ahhh!" She let out as the boat broke open under them, causing them to fall in the water. "Help, I can't swim!"

"Then let me go, I'll save us!"

"Fine!" She cried as she let go of him as he quickly hit the omnitrix, turning into Ripjaws.

He grabbed her by the arms and quickly started to swim and drag her towards the closet spot of the shore. 'Damn, I'm probably not going to get that deposit back now, huh?'

(Later)

"My hero!" She called as she hugged Ben as they sat on the shore.

"I know, I know."

"I'm never letting you go again, let's make a burrow and make things official~"

"How about not and say we did." He sweatdropped.

"Aw come on, we need to make babies before my mother tries to kill you."

"Nooo, what we need to do is get you to break out of this funk. Time for plan c."

"I thought that boat was plan C?"

"Not quite. Right now we need to get back to the base."

"No, this isn't working Ben, how about we do things my way, I bet it's more fun~"

'That's what I'm afraid of.'

(Later)

"This is not a better solution Savannah!" Ben called as she dragged him deeper into the new cavern of tunnels she made.

"Sure seems like it to me."

"How?!" He cried as she dragged him into a large room with moss and leaves on the ground of it. 'At this point I'm gonna wind up knocking her up if she gets my pants off!'

"Because now we're all alone and miles away from the surface, now we can have some alone time~" She grinned while tossing him on the leaves and licked her lips.

"Hey, now calm down Savannah, you need to think this through, you're not in your right mind." He spoke as she loomed over him.

"Oh I know what I'm doing, I'm finally going to have some fun and never be lonely again!"

'Crap, I'm gonna need to do something really drastic.' he thought before rolling out of the way when she reached for him and dialed in an alien. "Savannah you need to force yourself to keep your instincts in check, or I'll do something I don't wanna do."

"Ben, please, just cooperate, you're my mate, this is completely natural."

"I warned you." He slammed down before transforming Ghostfreak and grabbed at the skin before pulling it open, showing numerous tentacles and something so scary it caused Savannah to go wide eyed and pale.

"A-A-AAAAAHHHH!" She cried as she backed away in fear. "Stop it, stop it!"

"Take a good long look Savannah." He spoke while she screamed and felt herself fall back and black out.

"Good, she's out, I hope she doesn't hate me for that."

(Later)

"Ugh...ugh…" Groaned Savannah currently back to normal and laying on a table.

"Savannah, are you ok?"

"Give her time to wake up." Spoke another voice while a few figures could be seen looking down at her. "I hope she won't freak out."

"Ugh….my head…" Groaned Savannah as her eyes began to flutter open. She rubbed her head and looked up at the figures before jumping.

"Relax, you're safe." Spoke a blue skinned woman with a black helmet on that showed her face along with a guy that looked like Four Arms, a regular tanned man with spikes coming from around his face, and a black teen who looked regular. "You've just been out for twenty minutes."

"W-Who are you? Where am I? Where's Ben?"

"He left when you were brought in." Spoke the spiked face man. "He told us about who you are and why you're here."

"Ok… but where is here?" She asked on confusion.

"He didn't tell us where, but he did say he wanted us to keep an eye on you." Spoke the blue alien. "I'm Helen, this is my brother Manny, Pierce, and our friend Alan."

"As you can see we're like you." Said Manny. "We're going to try to help you."

"Help me? How?"

"We're going to teach you how to use your powers and keep it from controlling you." Spoke Alan before turning into a burning alien making her jump back.

"Whoa! Wait, you're half alien too?"

"We all are. We got them from our parents."

(Somewhere else)

"And don't you even think about that bullshit!" yelled Yui slapping Servantis around before drop kicking him, hard.

(Back with the plumber's kids)

"And now we work part time for the plumbers, and apparently help other half aliens."

"So if you have any questions, go ahead and ask."

"Um...ok, how long do I have to stay here...and why does my alien part want Ben?" She asked with a blush.

"Well Ben didn't give us the whole story, but from what we do know, I'd have to guess it's because you've never seen another one of your dad's kind." Spoke Pierce. "When your instincts woke up, and you saw Ben, you might have latched on to him, especially since Earth doesn't have too many of them, at least any you've met."

"But I keep going after him even when he's human and different aliens." She said in confusion.

"Well...maybe your human half also likes him?" Suggested Helen. "For instance, how many boys have you gotten close to?"

"Um...none? I had a very overprotective mother."

"So you never had a crush? Dang." Remarked Manny with Helen nudging him. "What?"

"Well, maybe that's it." Spoke Alan. "Maybe you're starting to get your first crush on Ben and your alien side is making you be more willing to try and make a move on him."

"Then...it's not just me going crazy? I-I actually have feelings for him?"

"Sounds like it to me."

"I-I-I…." She stuttered as her face began to turn as red as Manny's skin.

"No need to be shy, it happens to anyone." Spoke Helen patting her on the back.

"B-B-But I was acting crazy, I tried to...I tried to…." She said as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Maybe we should get to training to keep your mind off it."

"Yes please!" She said as she stood up quickly.

"Alright, we'll show you the training area and give tips on how you can improve." Spoke Pierce.

"Ok." She said with a nod. 'Next time I see you Ben I'll be in control, I promise!'

(Later)

"Ben? How much longer are you going to drink those?" Asked Gwen as she and her cousin were at Mr. Smoothies with Ben downing his fifth one.

"Hey, give me a break Gwen, this is the first day Mr. Smoothies been open after they fixed it up from Savannah's rampage." He grumbled while laying his head on the table.

"Hey, you know that isn't her fault, and speaking of which where is she?"

"At Plumber HQ."

"Not quite." Came a voice behind him, making him freeze.

'Crap!'

"Hi Ben~" Called Savannah as she sat next to the hero with a smile. "Guess who can control her instincts now?"

"Uh, you?"

"Yep! And all I had to do was embrace them instead of fight them and I know exactly what I want to do now."

"Um...dig a hole?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to, you know." She got out with a bright blush.

"Um… take you back to your mom's house?"

"She's asking you out Ben." Gwen said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Nodded Savannah looking away shyly.

"Oh! Uh...you mean like a date? Not a...you know."

"No! No no no." She held her hands up with a gulp. "I-I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, without me doing...any of that stuff. I know it sounds weird, really really weird, but the truth is, I do wanna see if you'd be interested."

"Um… sure, why not, as long as we don't end up underground again."

"I swear, I won't let it happen again. Thanks to Helen and the others, I managed to get my alien side under control, at least I hope so." She muttered the last part.

"Ok, well then I don't see why not, wanna go catch a movie?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." She said with a smile. 'Yes, I'm going on a date!' She thought happily as she smiled at him.

"Have fun lovebirds." Gwen chuckled as she got up.


	12. Ormerowon, Marrie part 2

Alien oneshots part 2

Ormerowon, Marrie part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bellwood-

Ben yawned while on patrol, which was taking a long time, since three in the afternoon. That and he had to return home before his…..roommate got worried.

"I think now is a good time to head back." He said while walking away, not knowing that someone was slowly walking towards him. "I just hope she isn't raiding the fridge again."

The figure slowly moved closer and closer before grabbing his leg and chomped on it.

"AAAAAAH!" He screamed while seeing everything was turning into nightmare fuel.

"Ha ha! Got you!" Laughed a familiar voice as Ben ran around in fear.

"Oh god! Get off of me!" he screamed swatting at the air.

"Ha ha!"

Ben ran around before slowly calming down and turned to see Marrie, who was still in her childlike form from when he was ten, laughing her ass off.

"Oh you looked like a maggot brain! Ha ha!"

"Marrie." he frowned and rubbed his leg. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be back home?"

"I went looking for you." She deadpanned. "That and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I was out on patrol, the thing I do all the time." He sighed before noticing that she wasn't wearing her ID mask. "Where is your ID mask?"

"Oh that, kinda lost it." She lightly blushed. "But hey, I wanted to look like this once. Although I did like the stitches and smooth skin."

"You always look like that, but the ID mask just helps make you look human to others so they don't, you know, think you wanna eat their brains?"

Marrie huffed. "Yeah yeah, I know. But it wasn't my fault that time, how would I know it wasn't Halloween, but the Fourth of July."

"Reading the calendar."

She gave him the bird and huffed again. "Maggot brain."

"Look, my patrol is done with, so we can go home before anyone sees you."

"Fine, but next time I'm coming with you." She said before noticing some people looking at them with wooden bats. "Damn it!"

"Get them!"

She blinked before dodging a bat to the head while Ben held back a man's hands. "Woah! Hey watch it maggot brains!"

"Relax! She's not gonna eat any brains!" Ben said before pushing back and sent the man to the ground, only for a familiar ID mask to fall off.

And reveal a DNAlien in the man's place.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." he groaned as the alien made a cry out as the other humans began to take their own ID masks off. "Marrie! Get behind me!"

"No way, I'm going to kick these maggot brain's asses." She said while grinning. "After all, no one hurts my friend but me!"

"This isn't a joke." frowned Ben before dialing in and pressed down as he turned into Swampfire and let loose flames at the DNAliens.

They hissed at this before Marrie saw a nearby enemy and chomped on its eye.

"AAAAHHH!" It screamed while the toxins entered it body and started to see everything as terrifying and bigger than itself.

"Ha! Got you!" she laughed while Swampfire punched a few of them who ran at her from behind. She blinked before getting tackled. "Ah! Get off me!"

The scared DNAlien ran around and spit goop everywhere while Swampfire knocked it out with an uppercut.

"Marrie! You need to leave, it's not safe for you here."

"I'm not going!" She yelled while kicking some of the aliens away and got up. "We are finishing this, and this time." She chomped on one and clamped down on it before throwing it at the others, with great difficulty. "Ugh! I'll show you how a ormerowon kicks ass!"

Swampfire sighed and shook his head. "Fine, just stay close."

She smirked. "Same with you maggot brain."

'She never changes.' he thought while throwing seeds and made vines rise up to entangle the aliens.

Marrie smirked before seeing a DNAlien and chomped on it while ripping a tentacle off. 'This time, I'm not going to lose!'

To be clear, for you audience members out there, since their trip both are not only subbon to a fault, but Marrie was captured more times than humanly possible due to her hot blooded temperament. So much so that after the trip, she decided to take up mixed martial arts to make up for her 'kidnappings'. As such, she's developed a very big rivalry with him, even if Ben finds it both annoying and adorable due to her child like appearance.

She roared out and kicked one DNAlien down by hitting their knee and punched another in the ribs. "Take this! And that! And another to the maggot crotches!"

They groaned while some were kicked in the groins and other had their arms bitten into by the ormerowon's jaws.

"Ha ha! You can't stop me ya maggot brains!"

"Marrie on your left!"

She turned and got covered in gunk, which made her very mad before kicking the DNAlien in the head and did a headlock before twisting and spun it in the air. "NOW!"

The alien cried out in panic.

PUNCH!

Only to get punched by Swampfire and sent right into a garbage can. The others saw this and ran away in fear, due to the toxins, and forgot to take their ID masks in the process.

"That's right, you better run!" Marrie laughed while cracking her knuckles. "Stupid maggot brains couldn't stand against the great Marrie!"

"Yup, you're real great." remarked Swampfire sarcastically before changing back.

She turned to him and gave him another bird. "I am great you maggot brain!"

He shook his head. "Come on, we're getting home so you can't cause anymore trouble."

She grabbed an ID mask and placed it on her face as her form got cleaner. "Fine, but you owe me a sandwich and some cuddles."

Ben sighed as, from the first time they laid together in the same bed, she liked cuddling with him so not to be lonely. Frankly it made her seem more cute than how she came across to others. "Alright."

Marrie smirked while walking next to him and held his hand with her right hand. "Then let's go!"

'If anyone saw this they'd probably think we're siblings.' He thought while thinking of her calling him 'brother'. 'Yeah, like that'll ever happen.'

(Later)

Marrie yawned while in some black pajamas and waiting for Ben to walk in to cuddle with her. 'Where is he? He's supposed to be here in ten minutes. And just how long does a person brush their teeth anyway?'

"Alright Marrie, I'm ready."

She saw Ben walking in while wearing no shirt, making her lightly blush. "W-What are you doing shirtless?"

"It's too hot today so I felt like this might help." He said while getting into bed. "Why? What's it matter?"

"I-I just asked." She huffed before looking away, only to see him putting the covers on them and hugged him. "Night."

"Night." He said before closing his eyes while Marrie looked at him and was amazed how big he got in a short amount of time.

'Wow….to think he was my size years ago. And those abs...gah! Just stop looking, jeez I'm acting like a maggot face! He's just him, not a stud or something like that.'

(Later)

Ben snored while dreaming of marshmallows and hot chocolate for some reason. That and something was clinging to him like a cockroach. He grumbled while scratching his stomach.

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzz."

Ben kept on snoring while licking his lips.

"Mmmm….zzzzz."

That's when he reached down and felt something soft under his hand.

Squish~

"Mmmm…..zzzzz." Snored a very feminine voice.

That's what started to make him open his eyes.

Only to see a large ass right in his face along with ripped clothing as his hand was squeezing something soft.

"Mmm….zzzz."

"W-What the?!" He yelled out while the ass wiggled across his face.

"Mmmm….more cake….zzzzz." Snored the voice again while Ben slowly blushed red.

"M-Marrie?"

"Zzzzz…." The voice snored before getting up and sat on Ben's head. "Yawn! What a dream." 'But why all the cakes?'

"MMMMMMM!" He cried out while the ass was making him suffocate.

"Huh? What's that sound?" She muttered while looking at a mirror and saw a tall woman with a I cup chest, large ass, long hair going to her shoulders, and wearing tattered clothes all around her body as she had an hourglass body. "Huh? And who's that?"

"MMMMMMMMM!" Ben let out before Marrie finally looked down with wide eyes and a blush.

"B-Ben?! What are you...wait." She looked at herself and screamed. "HOLY CARRION!" 'I'm huge!'

"MMMMMMM!" he let out before she moved off making him gasp. "Holy shit! Marrie! I nearly suff…."

"Don't look!" She blushed while hiding under the sheets, but her ass was sticking out. "Don't you dare!"

"Marrie? What's with that?"

"I-I-I'm big!" She stuttered. "Huge! Massive!"

"You're exager-"

"HUGE I TELL YOU!"

"Well your butt sure is." he muttered while looking at it and noticed something was off. 'Wait….do ormerowon's even grow?'

'Why am I so big?! And why now of all times?!' She thought with a blush. 'I just want to sleep with him, not grow!'

"Marrie, can you take the sheet off?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No! I want to stay here and rot!"

'Yep, she's still acting like a child.' He thought while it was still adorable in his eyes. "If you don't then I'll just have to make you."

"I won't go!"

Ben sighed before he moved his hands over and started tickling her sides. He felt her jump and start snickering.

"S-Stop." She snickered while the tickling continued. "S-Stop, ha ha ha."

"Then come out of there."

"N-No!" She blushed while the tickling continued.

"Want me to go Spidermonkey?"

And cue her shivering before turning around and looked at him with a pout.

"Don't be mean." She pouted cutely.

And cue Ben going wide eyed seeing her older face before the sheet moved down and gaped.

"What….hey!" She covered her chest. "Don't look maggot brain!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" he looked away quickly with a blush.

Marrie blushed while feeling very weird. "J-Just don't move. I want to….cuddle still…"

"...what?"

"Please cuddle with me." She said while turning bright red. 'Why is my body feeling so weird...and my heart beating so fast?!'

"Uh...Marrie? Shouldn't we figure just HOW you went from being small to this? It feels kind of important."

"Cuddles come first!"

"But-"

"Cuddles. Come. First." She said with a glare. "Or do you want me to bite you?"

He opened his mouth before sighing. "Alright fine, we can cuddle first."

She smiled before hugging him and nuzzled his cheek lovingly. 'So warm~'

'Ok, not that I'm complaining about her getting so close, but what happened? First she's smaller than me and now she's more stacked than most of the girls I've seen.'

(Later that day)

Marrie huffed in annoyance while finding none of her clothes could fit her anymore, making her go in the nude for right now. 'Gah! Maggot carrion brains!'

As she grumbled, she noticed Ben was averting his eyes from her direction.

"Hey, what's with you?"

"..."

"Hey. I'm talking to you!" she walked over and made him turn his head. "What's with you?"

"You're….naked."

"I know you maggot brain! But it feels right for right now!" She huffed cutely. "Jeez, we've seen each other naked before."

"T-That was when we were younger!" he got out before turning his head. "Right now it's...different."

"How?! I'm still the rival in your life!" She frowned. "And I'll still kick your ass for the first slice of pizza!"

He groaned at that.

"Say." She said while moving closer to him. "Did you get in contact with my cousins yet?"

"No, apparently they're too busy with stuff to contact anyone. Something about a snail race or something."

Marrie facepalmed. "Maggot brains!"

He moved away from her and sighed. "Just hang on, I'll see if I can call Gwen and get her to lend you some clothes for the time being."

"Alright." She said before grinning. "But after we figure this out, she's teaching me some martial art chock holds. She told me she'd help me last week."

(Later)

Marrie huffed while looking though Gwen's clothing. "No. No. No. Wait….why is there a v-cut bikini in here?"

"Don't even." Gwen frowned.

"What? I'm not going to wear this! Heck, I'll look like one of those ormerowon hunters!"

"Well why not a sweater?"

"It might be itchy." She sighed before looking at some black yoga pants. "Say, you do yoga?"

"Yes."

"Can I have these?"

"Go ahead, I have an extra pair."

She nodded before grabbing a pink shirt with a cat on it and walked over to the underwear drawer. "Um…..will these fit me?"

"They should, we're near the same size."

She nodded with embarrassment before grabbing a frilly bra and blushed. 'Oh carrion.'

"These will help until you and I can get you some new stuff at the mall."

"..." she looked at Gwen before gulping. 'This is so embarrassing.'

(Later)

Gwen waited outside her room while letting Marrie change, due to her being kinda embarrassed right now. "Are you alright in there?"

"Y-Yeah. Just give me a minute." She said while Gwen sighed.

"It's been an hour."

"I know!"

'There's being embarrassed and then there's this.' Gwen thought before looking at the clock.

Marrie looked at the attire she wore and felt….odd. Like really odd. 'Just what's going on with me...and why do I feel so...so….ugh I don't know!'

"How is she?" asked Ben walking over to his cousin.

"Taking her time." She said. "And apparently very embarrassed."

"I-I heard that!"

"See?"

"But it's been an hour."

"She knows and if she doesn't come out, I'll make her."

Ben shook his head. "Relax Gwen, no need to get stressed."

"Hey." Marrie said while looking at something in the room. "What's this book...oh my carrion! So many pictures of naked-"

"Hey! Don't look at that!" blushed Gwen before rushing into the room. Only to see Marrie reading a magazine with naked men in it and blushing like mad.

"Why do you have something like this!?"

"I-It's nothing!"

"THIS IS FILTH!"

Gwen moved over and snatched it with Ben peaking in.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes-"

"SHE READS FILTH! FILTH!" Marrie yelled.

"It's just a magazine!"

"FULL OF FILTH!"

Ben sighed at this. "Marrie, can you come out now?"

"SO MUCH FILTH!"

Gwen pushed Marrie out and closed the door with Ben now getting a clear look at the girl.

"Um…."

She blushed. "L-L-Like it…?"

"Well it's you."

"I mean…." she looked at her feet. "Do you like me as a giant?"

"Oh, OH! Well...it's gonna take some time to get use to it, but it's not like it's really causing a problem, right?"

Marrie blushed. "O-Ok…." 'Why am I feeling like this?! It's just...him!'

'Wow, she actually looks cute.' He thought while both looked deep into each other's eyes and became hypnotized by them. Like they were seeing each other for the very first time.

They moved closer and closer to each other while something just clicked inside them. Their faces moved closer to each other as the lips inched towards the other. But that's when Marrie managed to snap out of it first.

She blushed red before biting his head.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed while seeing demonic clowns everywhere. He took off running with her looking like a tomato.

'W-W-W-W-WHY DID I DO THAT….and why….was it so….good?'

(Later)

'I can't believe she bit me like that!' Ben thought while rubbing his head and waited for his grandpa to respond to him. 'And this one hurt!'

Ring ring.

Ben blinked while getting a transmission. "Hey grandpa."

" _Is Marrie around?_ "

"She's…..well busy." He sweatdropped while not seeing Marrie hiding under the couch he was on.

" _Well alright,_ " He said. " _but I found something in the archives involving ormerowon biology._ "

"Really? What is it?"

" _Ormerowons can have growth spurts once every ten hundred years. But it only occurs under two very specific circumstances._ "

"What?"

" _The ormerowon in question has to be healthy and not in a constant state of hunger, which is most of the species before their planet blew up._ "

"And the second?"

" _They have to have a subconscious desire to grow, it can range from wanting to be stronger or because something or someone affected their life in a positive manner. In either case, this is a rare event as only one out of a million ormerowons have a growth spurt._ "

"Wait a sec, is Marrie that kind?"

" _Yes. Apparently she falls into that category._ "

"That explains why she's big, but what could have caused it? I mean, she was fine yesterday, so what changed?"

" _Besides physical changes, the ormerowon's hormones would be kicking in to about ten times the natural rate of a human. She will be suffering mental changes, mood swings, and affection to the person they consider either family or 'mate'._ "

"WHAT?!"

" _Relax, she's still the same as before. Just be cautious, her hormones might affect her emotions on the first day so try and not provoke her too much._ "

"Right, got it." He said while Marrie was stunned at the information.

'Oh carrion…...so it was a growth spurt and….I'm going crazy! Ahhh! What should I do?!' She thought while her mind began to go crazy from her hormone levels.

'Oh man, that would explain why I almost kissed her.' He thought while the transmission was cut off. 'But still….it might have been nice.'

(Later)

Ben and Marrie sat together on the couch while watching a movie, which was a romance for some reason. Both didn't look at the other and were silent.

"..."

"..."

It was so quiet that you could hear a heartbeat from a mile away. And it didn't help that both were trying to stay calm and not act crazy. Which was VERY hard as both were having various ideas in their heads.

'Why did we have to watch a romantic movie? A horror or action would be way less awkward.'

'Ahh! He's too close!' Marrie thought. 'WAY too close to me! And...oh carrion! He's hot!'

"Uh, hey I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want something?"

"Bacon pizza." She blushed. "And um….can we….share it?"

"Uh..s-sure."

She smiled a little at that. "T-Thank you….B-Ben…"

He got up and left while blushing. 'Watching a romance and sharing food? That's practically a date!'

'Aaaaaah! Why is he being so nice now?!' She blushed. 'I-I mean...he's always nice to me but this...this feels so weird!'

Ben got the pizza together and put it in the oven to get it cooked. All the while feeling his mind going into different scenarios involving him and Marrie either dating or marrying each other, each one steamier than the last. 'Get it together Tennyson, right now she's going through a change and you need to just keep her calm.'

Only to get an image of Marrie giving him a kiss while in a v piece bikini.

' _Ben~ Come here~_ '

'Shit!' He thought while Marrie was thinking the same thing, only it was Ben in a tiny speedo.

' _Hey, want to bite my cock?_ '

'AAAAAAAAAHHHH!' She screamed in her head while turning as read as a dwarf star.

(Later)

Both ate their pizzas while trying to watch the movie, which was about an alien that falls for a human and have to save the world from her seven ex husband's.

"So, what do you think of it?"

"It's ok." Marrie said while finishing a slice. "But I feel like the boy should've stayed loyal to the first girlfriend."

"I was talking about the pizza."

"Oh." She said before lightly blushing. "Well….you are a good cook."

"All I did was put bacon bits on some frozen pizza, but thanks."

"Well you are a nice fleshy." She chuckled. "A...real….you know…"

"What?"

"...f-f-friend…"

"Well of course we're friends." he smiled.

"I mean…." she turned bright red. "Better than friends…."

Ben blinked at that before seeing her stealing his slice of pizza. "Hey!"

"Nom." She chomped on it before Ben pulled the slice away, only for them to keep tugging like crazy. "Come on! Share with me!"

"You have your own pizza!"

"And I want to share yours!" She huffed before the pizza went into the air and landed on Ben's face. "Pssss! Ha ha ha!"

He frowned before Marrie moved over and started eating the pizza from his face. "Oh very funny, hardy har har."

But she was too busy eating the pizza to hear him.

He lifted it off and put it on her lap. "There, I don't wanna get bitten again if you're that hungry."

Marrie huffed before eating the pizza and then used a napkin to wipe Ben's face. "I wouldn't do that to you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What? I mean it."

"You've said that before, remember?"

Marrie huffed. "Maybe, but not to hurt you that much...I mean I just want to be there for you yet every time you tell me to run, it just...makes me more angry and eager to help."

"That's because I can handle most of the danger. I know you can help, but most of those bad guys are too much and are ones I know I can handle without any trouble."

She frowned. "I get that! But I just WANT to be there for YOU! For carrion sake, I just want to….to be your equal…"

"Relax Marrie, you are."

"But it's always 'run' or 'get away'. I…." She formed a few tears. "I just want to help...and….keep you from dying…"

Ben blinked while starting to see tears falling down her cheeks. "Woah there Marrie, no need to get upset."

"I'm not upset!" She cried. "I'm not!"

'Crap, I need to calm her down.' He thought while getting a dumb idea and hugged her.

Which caused her to turn bright red.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Hugging you." He said while Marrie's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"B-But…"

"Just calm down."

"..." she sniffled before hugging back. 'He's so...warm.'

'I should have worded that better.' He thought while feeling her heartbeat on his chest and noticed that she was looking at him with her mesmerizing eyes.

"Ben…"

"Yeah Marrie?"

She moved closer to him. "Should we….be only friends or…..more?"

"Uh...well…." 'What do I say? It's not like it wouldn't be bad, but I've known her since I was ten.'

"Well…?" She asked again while moving her face closer to his face. "What is...it?"

'Then again, we practically date anyway. I mean we live under the same roof.' He thought while Marrie moved closer to his lips.

"Ben?" 'Oh maggot brains! This is it! This is it!'

'Eh what the heck.' He thought before kissing her on the lips.

She turned bright red before kissing back and started hugging tighter.

'Wow, her lips are soft.' He thought while they kept on making out and did this for a long while.

(Next morning)

Both snored while laying on the couch, cuddling with each other.

"Zzzzzz."

"Zzzzz."

Both were kissing each other while sleeping as they dreamed of them in the future, not knowing that his parents got back from a trip and were opening the front door.

"I hope the kids didn't have any problems while we were gone."

"Like lighting the house on fire?" Carl sweatdropped.

"Really Carl? I mention one horrible nightmare to you and you don't let it go."

"I can't help it. It was so vivid and you acted like it was real." He said while opening the door and noticed two lumps on the couch. "Sandra, get the baseball bat."

"Why? Is it a burglar?"

"I don't know." He said while moving closer to the couch. He reached out and grabbed the sheet before yanking it back before they saw the two teens.

"Zzzzz." Both snored while cuddling together like a loving couple.

"Aww, that's adorable." Sandra cooed.

"But why is she this big?" Carl raised an eyebrow. "Did she hit a growth spurt while we were away?"

"Maybe, but they're so cute." She smiled. "I approve of their relationship."

"Same, but I'm just glad they kept their clothes on. I don't wanna come home to see them bare ass naked."

"Yet." Sandra smirked with a chuckle. "Let's just let them be until they wake up."

He nodded before both tiptoed away, with both lovers hugging each other and dreamed of a future that was all their own.

Of course Marrie nibbling on Ben's neck made him break out in a cold sweat when it turned a little spooky.

'Ahhh! So many Marries!'

'Mmmm….kiss me….maggot brain~'


	13. Uxorite, Xylene

Alien oneshots part 2

Uxorite, Xylene

Series: Alien Force

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bellwood, Tennyson Residence-

"Ugh." Ben groaned while falling face first on the living room floor covered in sweat and burn marks. "So….tired…."

"Just be glad you're still in one piece." spoke Gwen as she and Kevin walked in, both looking banged up too.

"Still." He groaned. "I think my body wants to go to sleep….permanently."

"You mean die." remarked Kevin sitting in a chair. "Sounds to me like either you got some internal bleeding, or all these late night jobs are wearing you out."

"I think it's the bleeding…." he groaned. "And the broken bones….ugh…." 'WHY DID THE FOREVER KNIGHTS USE HAMMERS AND A FUCKING TRAIN ON US?!'

"Maybe you should take it easy." spoke Gwen. "If you push yourself too hard it could seriously damage you."

"I know…"

"At least you didn't get hit in the crotch by a hammer, while made of glass." Kevin shivered. "I swore I saw my life flash before my eyes."

All three groaned while the omnitrix started beeping.

"Too tried….to pick up…" Ben groaned.

"Maybe it's Azmuth." groaned Kevin.

"Ugh…"

Beep beep beep beep.

"Ignore it."

Beep beep beep.

(Ten minutes later)

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep.

"Oh for god sake! Answer it!" snapped Gwen.

He groaned while answering it. "Hello?"

That was when a hologram of Max appeared on screen. " _Ben, can I have a word….what happened here?_ "

"Forever Knights….with a train full of hammers…"

" _I see...well I wanted to talk to you and see if you and I could talk in private._ "

"Give me a second, my legs are still numb."

" _Why not turn into Goop and heal?_ "

"Too sore to do it." Ben groaned while Gwen did it for him and turned into Goop. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Goop sighed while feeling a lot better as he changed back to Ben and resumed the call in the other room. "So what's up?"

" _Are you sure you're in private Ben?_ "

"Yeah, positive."

" _You sure?_ "

"Yeah."

Max nodded. " _Then I will tell you something I never told you before. One so secret that if you break it, I might not fully trust you ever again._ "

"What is it?"

" _I am giving you a VIP pass for Ringa Morr, the most top secret and highly expense tourist planet in the Milky Way Galaxy._ "

"...what?!"

" _Shhh!_ " Max hushed Ben. " _Not so loud._ "

"Oh! Sorry." he whispered. "But how could I not? I mean I've never heard of the place, but if it's secret and expensive can you blame me?"

" _Well you heard of the planet before._ " Max said. " _I's the home of the Uxorites._ "

"Uxorites, where have I heard that before?"

" _Xylene._ "

"Oh! Now I remember. Wow, it's been a while since I saw her." recalled Ben.

" _That it has, and since you seem to be busy all the time I pulled a few strings with her to get you that VIP pass. But be warned, the planet is top secret due to the rich mineral water on the planet._ "

"Mineral water?"

" _Yes, but unlike mineral water on earth, the ones on Ringa Morr actually prevents aging if used regularly._ "

"Woah woah, hold up. You mean they have their own fountain of youth?"

" _Yes, and that is why the location and status of Ringa Morr must remain both a secret and inhospitable for any life besides Uxorites. We don't want any empires or warlords invading the planet._ "

"Then are you really sure you should have me visit? I mean danger somehow finds a way to me."

" _Xylene will be chaperoning you for the next few months._ "

"Months?! Uh..grandpa, now I know that might be risky."

" _Not really, after all you look ready to pass out right now._ "

Ben groaned at this. "I mean for the earth. Will it be alright if I'm gone that long? And what do I say to explain where I go?"

" _That's why I informed your grandmother to stop by and keep an eye on Gwen. That and keep the planet safe until you return._ "

"Wait what?!"

" _Relax, she won't do anything crazy like last time._ "

"Grandpa, apparently you didn't get the whole experience." he deadpanned.

" _Oh by the way, Xylene will be at your location in five seconds._ "

"Wai-"

Knock knock.

" _That must be her._ " He said before ending the call.

Knock knock knock.

"I'm coming." Kevin groaned in pain. He dragged himself over and opened the door. "Yeah?"

That was when a Uxorite in a tight fitting purple bodysuit, purple eyes, a D cup chest and medium sized ass, an hourglass body, and had a Plumber badge on her shoulder, looked at Kevin.

"Is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson here?"

"Um….yes." He said while a bit surprised at seeing a Uxorite in the flesh as the woman walked into the house. "Uh, who are you?"

"Xylene." She said while walking into the living room where Gwen saw her as she looked around. "This residence is quaint, but might need more purple paint."

"Xylene?" spoke Gwen in surprise. "Wow, it's been years, but what are you doing here?"

"Top secret information." She said before using her telekinesis to get Ben into the room. "There you are. You look more mature than last time we met."

"Hey Xylene." he greeted awkwardly.

"You know her?" Kevin asked.

"She's a friend of ours from when Ben was ten." Gwen explained. "And a lover of grandpa."

"Ok, didn't need to know that." he grimaced. "So what's she doing here, and don't say it's secret."

"It's secret." She said while putting Ben on the ground. "So have you packed for the nine month mission?"

"Hold up, NINE months? Ben, what's going on?" frowned Gwen.

"Um…"

"A secret mission." Xylene said. "Magister Tennyson authorized it and only those within the Plumber organization can divulge said information. And you and Kevin Ethan Levin are not part of the Plummers."

"After all the stuff we've been through, I think we deserve more info than that." Gwen raised an eyebrow. "If it's something dangerous worth nine months, then let us come, we can help a lot."

She sighed before saying. "Fine, the mission is to enter a black hole and find out what is inside it."

"...you're kidding right?" asked Kevin.

"No I am not." she frowned. "It is part of a research mission that requires Ben and his aliens to help keep the crew safe and this is a very extensive operation."

"Yeah." Ben chimed in. "And I don't think mana and Kevin's stubbornness will help in this mission."

"He's got a point." Kevin said. "I can't absorb black holes…..although that might be fun to try out."

"I still don't like it. I mean nine months is pretty big." spoke Gwen. "Let us talk with grandpa Max."

"Magister Tennyson is currently mediating a peace treaty between the Martians and the Neptunians." she answered. "You can talk with him when he's finished, but I was told to come get Ben and leave."

Ben suddenly got picked up by Xylene's tail. "Hey!"

"And since he is not packed yet, I will supervise and help him with his luggage." she remarked walking where Ben came from.

Kevin blinked before whispering to Gwen. "You know, she does have a nice set of knockers."

And cue him getting a slap to the cheek.

"Ow!"

"Idiot."

(Later)

-Somewhere in the galaxy-

"Ok, WHAT'S the deal with nine months? I was told by grandpa it was a few." Ben frowned while in his seat on Xylene's ship.

"And it is only a few months." Xylene said. "Nine months is the lesser of two evils."

"That being?"

"Fifty to one hundred years on Ringa Morr."

"That's...completely not the point."

"Then what is?" She asked while keeping an eye on the controls.

"Nine months is way longer on Earth than I was expecting. I don't think I need that long of a vacation."

"After fighting two invasions? I'm surprised you didn't croak after the Highbreeds attacked your planet."

Ben groaned at that while admitting in his head that he felt completely tired after that one. "Still, I don't feel relaxed if my grandma is gonna pick up the slack, she and us had an...incident."

"Verdona?" She raised an eyebrow. "Everything about her is an incident. From stealing panties to nearly blowing up a factory for kicking her out. Ugh, and for public indecency. Always public indecency when she's around."

"Wait, you know her?"

"Yes, and we are former rivals. Well she thinks so, but I'm always her rival when it comes to her damn pranks and lack of decency."

"Ok can we please not talk about that stuff? The last thing I want is imagining her streaking."

"Too late, she does that and more anytime I'm in the area." Xylene frowned. "Like the time she tried being a nudist on earth. Ugh, so many mind wipes that day and so much alien porn being made."

Ben groaned and rubbed his face. "Please stop."

"Oh sorry." She said while letting that go. "So how have you been besides using the omnitrix as a toy in your free time?"

"Fighting crime, getting a girlfriend, the usual."

"So giving birth to Necrofriggians is normal?"

Ben blushed and groaned. "How do you know that?"

"Max told me."

'Of course he did.'

"As for me, I spent my days on monitor duty on the dwarf planet Pluto, until the Incursions destroyed it that is." She grumbled. "And it had some developing species on it too."

"Yikes, you missed the bullet."

"How?" She asked.

"It's a long story."

"We have time until we get to Ringa Morr."

"Well alright,..."

(Later)

"And that's how I stopped them."

Xylene blinked. "I see, but if it was me, you should've used this Alien X's power after the dam broke. That way you could have stopped Pluto's destruction."

"It took way too long just to get them to let me return to normal over that. You really think I wanted to go through that right away after I could move again?"

"Yes." She said bluntly. "After all, that didn't stop you from 'messing' with the omnitrix more than once. Like the unstable fusions and the self destruction function."

Ben groaned at that jab to his self esteem.

"But you still did good. I'm proud of you Ben."

"You know telling me that before being all nitpicky might have been reassuring." he remarked sarcastically.

She shook her head at that. "Anyway, when we get to Ringa Morr, you have to follow three rules. Rule one, don't go in the restricted hot springs. They are hot enough to melt your bones."

Ben gulped hearing that.

"Rule two, no stealing. The punishment for stealing is being tarred and feathered naked and set ablaze."

"Hey, do I look like some thief?"

"Just warning you." She said. "And rule three, no inappropriate touching of the girls, no matter what they try."

"Ok now that sounds vague. I mean it sounds like it's meant to keep any sexual harassment from happening."

"No it's not that." She said with a grumble. "The youth and occasional adult females of my species like to hunt and mate with handsome males. Especially humans when I told them about Max ages ago."

"Ok….just sounds like they're husband hunting."

"You have no idea." She said gravely. "You have no idea."

Ben gulped at this while seeing a planet with large oceans and two giant continents full of greenery coming into view as five large moons orbited the planet.

"Welcome to Ringa Morr."

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"And is populated by less than five million." She said while moving the ship towards the planet.

(On the planet)

The two walked on a platform with Ben whistling.

"It looks more beautiful up close." He said while looking at the semi chinese and spanish architecture and buildings dotting the area along with large forests and hot springs in every possible direction. "So where are the restricted springs? I don't wanna accidentally go in one if I wanna go for a midnight dip."

She pointed to the large electric fence near the large volcanic mountain ranges in the distance. "That's the spot."

"Wow, that'll do it." He said while noticing that the female Uxorites were looking at him with interest. "So if I'm gonna be staying here for a long time, where am I gonna be sleeping?"

"At my place."

"And that is?" He asked while Xylene walked away.

"Follow me, and don't forget your luggage, young Uxorites are known to steal clothing."

'Ok, that's creepy.' he thought getting his luggage.

(Later)

Ben blinked as he stood in front of a large hot spring hotel with several Uxorites greeting Xylene like an old friend.

"Welcome back mistress." They bowed. "Shall we prepare your room?"

"Yes, and set up my friends room within my chambers." She said pointing to Ben.

"Yes mistress."

"Uh...Xylene?"

"Yes?" She asked while Ben followed behind her.

"Are you some secret millionaire? 'Cause usually that's what it is when several people act like that to one person."

"No."

He sighed.

"I'm a trillionaire and owner of the most popular hot spring in Ringa Morr." She said as Ben's eyes went completely wide. "But I'm not here often to manage the family business."

"Wait, you're the owner of this place?"

"I just said that." She deadpanned. "And it's been in the family for over three hundred years."

Ben jaw dropped at this. "Wow that's pretty long."

"Yes it is." She said while entering a room full of comfy pillows, a large wooden table, several pictures of Uxorites from different ages, and a small hot spring in the middle of the room. "This is my chambers, feel free to get yourself comfortable."

"Wow, cozy." He said while walking inside. "I'm surprised you don't just sit back and relax here all the time."

"I used to." She said while walking to her desk. "But that was a lifetime ago."

Ben walked over and sat down on some of the pillows. "So what did you do before the Plumbers?"

"I cleaned the baths and made sure no one came in without money." She said. "But it was boring and wasn't what I wanted. Traditions and all."

"So kinda like a manager?"

"You could say that." She said before looking out the window. "But since you're here, jump into the hot spring right here."

"No thanks, I don't need to go for a soak yet."

"Are you sure? It's room temperature."

"Yeah, plus it'd be...awkward." he blushed. "I mean, I don't see any curtains or rooms where I could change."

"My species don't believe in indecency during bathing, now if it was mating that would be a different story." she replied turning her head. "If it helps, I won't look."

"T-That's fine!" He blushed red.

"I insist."

Ben sighed and grabbed his bag. "Alright fine."

"Just make sure you put your trunks on, or a towel." She said as Ben took out some towels. "I won't tolerate indecency in my families hotel."

"Not my plan." He sweatdropped. "I'm not exactly planning on going full nudist you know."

"Your grandmother is one, and you have turned into aliens." She pointed out as Ben blush. "All of which were naked."

"Hey! That's not true. Four Arms never wound up naked when I turned into him. Or Diamondhead, Upchuck, Upgrade since he doesn't really have clothes, heck how can some of them be considered naked if they naturally don't wear clothes?"

Xylene turned to him. "I understand that, but for the Pyronite, you were completely naked."

"You know what? I'm not gonna complain or nitpick that stuff, I'm here to relax." he sighed while taking his clothes off.

'Mmm, he does have a toned body like Max.' She thought while looking down at the pelvis. 'But he doesn't have the leg strength or 'weapon' like him.'

Ben though didn't see because his back was to her and started slipping his trunks on. "Ok, you can turn."

"I was already looking." She said bluntly as Ben turned red. "But here is my suggestion, shave down there."

"Hey! You said you'd look away!"

"Sorry." She raised her hands up. "I didn't mean that." 'But I did get a show.'

He grumbled and walked over to the hot spring and carefully felt it out. "How'd you feel if I peeped on you changing?"

"I wouldn't mind, after all I've seen Max naked before, and your grandmother and others in the Plumbers." She pointed out. "It was co-ed, but no mating."

'I didn't need to hear that!' he thought before dunking himself under the water and came up with a sigh. "Wow, this is room temperature, not much of a hot spring though."

Xylene pushes a button on the table and caused a dial to appear as she turned it to a hotter temperature, of about one hundred degrees.

"Woah!" he jumped.

"You were saying?"

"Nevermind!"

"Good, now why you get comfy, I'll be busy dealing with some of the guests, if you need anything call one of my employees." Xylene said while walking out of the room and closed the door with her tail.

Ben slowly went back into the water while silently screaming in pain. "Ow ow ow ow!"

(Later)

"Ok, much better." sighed Ben getting the dial down a little. He then noticed that his legs were getting cramped due to being in the hot spring. "Maybe I should take a walk? Or a jog?"

He pondered that and found he might get lost, but considering the area, it's not like he'd be lost too badly.

Ben tiptoed towards the door and looked out of the crack and noticed many Uxorites, most of them females with large asses and breasts, walking by while in the nude, in bikinis or in long leather like kimonos.

Needless to say he felt his face heating up at the sight of the girls. He gulped and tried to turn his head away, but it was hard when he saw two giggling with their breasts bouncing in their bikinis. 'Oh man is that hot.'

As he looked, he noticed some of them were talking about him.

"Have you seen that human?"

"Yeah."

"He's cute right? I mean the last human that came here was handsome and sexy."

"More like eye candy."

Ben moved away and shook his head. 'It's probably grandpa, enough said. I definitely need some air, but first.' he looked at the watch and dialed in an alien before pushing down. "Big Chill!"

"Huh? What was that?" One Uxorite asked while seeing the flash.

"Must be a Ux'vore, damn rodents."

"Ew, better get the mistress right away. Those things might blind the customers with UV rays!"

Big Chill flew through the wall and was invisible as he flew over the resort and looked around. "Wow, I can't see the end of all this water. Maybe I'll go for some swimming tomorrow."

As he flew around, he noticed many of the Uxorite females bathing or swimming around the hot springs, some of which were naked. He tried to keep from staring or dropping down. 'Man, Kevin would have a field day here.'

' _Oh my god! Look at all the-_ ' an image of Kevin said while an image of Gwen slapped him. ' _Ow!_ '

' _Don't you dare!_ '

'Yep, a very big field day.' Big Chill thought with a sweatdrop. He swooped down near a tree and landed on a sturdy branch while staying invisible and spotted what looked like a kid area with young Uxorites playing.

The little ones splashed each other while giggling and running around.

'This is nice, but where are their mothers?' He thought before recalling from grandpa that Uxorites abandon their eggs and leave them to fend for themselves. 'Oh right, that's just cruel. I may not be a model parent myself, but I wouldn't abandon my kids if I had a choice, plus I'd be willing to raise them as best as I could. I hope they're doing alright.'

One of the kids splashed some water before looking at a tree. "Let's climb that tree!"

"Race you to the top!"

Big Chill noticed the kids climbing up the tree before one of them jumped on the branch that he was on.

Crack.

And broke it.

"Ahhhh!" screamed the kid, who was a tiny girl, as she went falling from the branch.

Big Chill swooped down and quickly caught her and slowly set her down. "You should be careful."

"Huh? Who's there?" She asked while looking around.

Big Chill silently flew off and sighed. 'I should talk to Xylene, there should at least be a lifeguard or someone.'

The girl looked around before slowly thinking. 'Whoever saved me I promise to be their loving wife. He he~'

(With Big Chill)

He landed on a random roof to one of the other buildings and made himself tangible. "This spot has a pretty nice view, I wonder if you can see the stars when night comes."

That was when he saw the sunset, which looked kinda green with a hint of pink for some reason.

"Wow, beautiful." He muttered before seeing the stars in the sky, which was a deep red color, and made several constellations that were foreign for the earthling. "Gwen would have a field day trying to understand all those."

As he looked at the sky, he noticed that the moon was rising up from the horizon, making him relaxed.

Until his stomach ruined the mood that is.

"Huh, I should get a bite to eat."

Beep beep beep.

FLASH!

Only for Big Chill to turn back to Ben, leaving him stuck on the roof.

"Great, now I gotta wait for you to recharge." He grumbled before kicking the air, only to notice a set of stairs nearby one of the edges. "Oh thank god!"

The only problem was that the ladder lead to the female side of the hot springs, with said Uxorites already relaxing naked in the steaming water.

Ben blushed and quickly moved away from it. "No way am I going down that way, Xylene told me not to make any moves on them."

"Ah." One female sighed. "My ass really needed this."

"Yeah, but I think my chest got bigger."

"Lucky, I've been trying to get my girls up a cup, but they're hardly changing."

"Same, but if this keeps up I might break my bra." The woman said. "And I already broke ten of them this month."

Ben gulped and shook his head. 'Ok, they need to work on their underwear, I mean, what good is a bra if it breaks so easy? Either that or...they must be pretty big.'

"Hey." One girl said. "You saw that human right? The one with the pretty green eyes."

"Yeah, and wow. He's sexy and cute."

"And I'm thinking of getting him as my mate. I mean he's a stud."

"Are you kidding? I was gonna go ask him tomorrow at breakfast."

"Really? I was going to do it at lunch." She smirked. "I am the cook after all."

"Well I'm the cleaning lady! So I got his key!"

"Give it!" cried one before tackling her.

"No way!"

Ben blushed at the cat fight before seeing others either rubbing each other's chests or talked about Ben's 'cute face' or 'tight ass'. 'Holy shit, it's only be a day since I got here and I'm the biggest thing to talk about. It's like my own private fan club. Wait no! Don't get any ideas, remember you're dating Julie.'

An image of Julie appeared in his head. ' _Mmmm, a harem might be fun. Only if I'M the one on top!_ '

Ben blushed at that. He shook his head and moved away from the ladder. "That's ridiculous, Julie wouldn't say that."

' _Hey._ ' The mental Julie frowned. ' _I'm just as horny as you Ben, ever thought about that before?_ '

"If that were true we would have already crossed the line." he grumbled.

' _Hey, it's not my fault you never took the lead._ '

'Great, now I'm talking to myself like a nutcase.' he thought before seeing his watch turned green. 'Time to head back.'

(Later)

Xylene sighed while finishing the last stack of bills and laid on her chair. 'Finally, the last payment for the next five years is done.'

"Mistress, your guest has come back after a small walk."

She looked up at the worker. "I see, bring him to the banquet hall. I will be there shortly."

"Yes mistress." She bowed.

'I wonder what he thought of the rest of the resort.' She thought while getting up and walked to her closet. 'This might be flamboyant, but it is my job as the mistress of this hotel to entertain the guests.'

(With Ben)

He sighed while walking into the banquet hall, which was similar to a japanese restaurant mixed with a scottish dining hall, as he was now in a very expensive looking kimono made of leather and silk and in his colors, that a worker gave him when he returned to the hotel. All though it was a bit loose and the lower part of the kimono fell down at odd times. 'Good thing we'll be sitting down.'

Several workers appeared from the sliding doors and bowed to him. "Welcome honored guest."

He blinked as they set trays of food on polished wood tables right next to him, all unique and very exotic to the human.

"Please enjoy our Ringa Morr delicacies."

"Thank you." He said while seeing the cuisines, which looked like a mixture of squid tentacles, giant eyeballs, hot sauce, octopus eggs, and very burnt ribs laced with a strange green goo, along with a small glass cup of what looks to be alcohol that was clear white. 'Oh god, grandpa would be in heaven.'

An image of Max eating the food came to mind.

'Maybe this is where he learned to cook?' He thought while noticing the tentacles were wiggling a little.

"Mistress will be here shortly." One of the girls said before saying. "But I have one question for you."

"That is?"

"Are you into flat chests or melons?" She asked while Ben tried the alcohol.

FSSSS!

He coughed and hit his chest while blushing. "W-What?!"

"You heard me, do you like flat chests or melons?"

He gulped and looked at her like she was nuts before the doors at the other end of the room opened.

To reveal Xylene, who was wearing a twelve layered kimono with bright red and white swirls, a small hole near the stomach area, a pair of ropes around her shoulders with gold bells on each end, and a small hat with a fluffy red heart in the center of it.

She sat at the middle of the room and bowed to Ben. "Honored guest, tonight, you shall be entertained by the mistress of this hotel."

"Uh...Xylene? Not to be rude, but what's with...that?" he asked awkwardly.

"This is my mistress outfit." She explained. "For formal occasions with a guest as honored as you."

"But I'm just here for vacation, you don't gotta do all this for me."

"It is tradition." She simply said before the workers started dancing around the room. "As for this banquet, I shall attend to all your needs."

"Uh...well, if you're sure." he replied. "I just never expected to see clothes that seem so...earth-like you know?"

Xylene moved towards Ben before taking out a bottle of alcohol and purée a little into the cup. "It must be a coincidence. This outfit has been around long before humans evolved."

'Wonder if her species influenced some of them?' He thought while recalling that the Galvans made Stonehenge as a joke.

"Shall I feed you honored guest?"

"No thanks, I can feed myself." 'That and I don't wanna accidentally eat the wrong thing and throw up.'

But she didn't hear him as she used some metal chopsticks to grab some 'octopus eggs' and move them to Ben's mouth. "Say ah."

"Really, you don't need to pamper me like this." He said while seeing her cleavage from the kimono.

"You are a honored guest, this is a great honor that if stained, will bring shame upon my people and myself."

'Ok now I KNOW this is from china, or asia, I get them confused.' he sighed. "Alright, ahhh."

She placed the eggs in his mouth while Ben tasted them, which wasn't half bad.

"Huh, it tastes good. What's in it?"

"Unfertilized F'Xion eggs with a hint of aged alcohol."

"F'Xion?"

"A octopus like species known to be poisonous if cooked incorrectly. The eggs are considered a delicacy."

"Huh, I think they have the same thing with pufferfish, if you don't make it right it can be lethal, at least that's what Julie told me."

"I see." She said before taking a tentacle and placed it near Ben's mouth. "This is a X'Oxli tentacle, a starfish that has a sour taste to it. But I suggest you eat it quickly or it might wiggle around your windpipe instead of your stomach."

He blinked at this while feeling a little creeped out.

"Also, who is this Julie person? Your mate?"

"Well you could call her in between. She's my girlfriend."

"..." she placed the food into his mouth. "I see, but have you done the deed yet?"

He choked on the tentacle before finally getting it down and blushed. "N-No!"

"Well me and Max did the deed once, but it didn't go anywhere after that Anodite busted in and ruined the mood."

'Why does she feel the need to tell me stuff like that?!' He thought with a blush before noticing that Xylene was placing another tentacle near his mouth.

"Say ah."

"Ah." He said as the woman placed the food into his mouth as Uxorites kept dancing around him, all the while showing their chests or asses jiggling like crazy. 'It's not really cheating if all I'm doing is watching, right?'

That was when the girls started to eye him like a piece of meat while licking their lips with their long tongues.

'Eep!'

(Later)

Ben sighed while laying in his bed, which was super soft and cozy. "Now this I wouldn't mind back home."

As he looked at the ceiling, he recalled how…..ladylike Xylene was at the banquet. Like REALLY ladylike. Which was rare cause as far as he's seen and recalled, she was mostly like a business lady at a big corporation.

'I'm so shocked that Xylene acted like that.' He thought before slowly thinking about the woman being a housewife in a naked apron. 'Yeah, that would be nice to see.' he rolled on his side and smiled. 'Sure she was a pain when I was a kid, but she's not so bad.'

That was when Xylene walked in and noticed him smiling before taking a seat at her desk. 'Best to ignore him. If he's anything like Max, he might be thinking about something inappropriate.'

"So Xylene, I'm curious. How fast does time move on this planet compared to Earth?"

"It actually moves slower on Ringa Morr, about two months slower to be exact."

"Wait what?"

"Yes, so one earth year is two years on my planet."

"So by that logic, I'd be spending eleven months here compared to Earth?"

"Bingo."

"Wow, I might actually get bored taking a vacation, if that's even possible." Ben admitted.

"Which is why you are going to relax here under my watch." Xylene said. "As for tomorrow, you will be at the beachside, so try to bring sunscreen."

"Or I could go into a hot spring."

"It depends on the rush." Xylene said before undressing her top a little and placed a blanket over her shoulders. "Now, do you need anything before I take a dip?"

"No, that meal filled me up."

She nodded before getting up and started undressing as she placed the blanket on Ben's face. "Don't look."

"Oh, so you can look but I can't?" teased Ben.

She ignored him before getting an idea and moved her ass near his face as Ben took the blanket off his face.

His eyes widened seeing the round bottom and quickly covered his head up before she could see.

She smirked before moving into the water. 'Just like Max.'

'So round!' he thought with a gulp. 'It actually looked bigger than Julie's.'

' _Hey!_ ' Julie yelled in his head while naked along with a naked Gwen.

' _My ass is bigger!_ ' Gwen snapped while both girl's asses touched the other. ' _See!_ '

' _No mine!_ '

' _Which one is bigger!?_ ' Both snapped in his head.

Ben groaned and slapped himself. 'Focus!'

Which didn't work as now a naked Xylene joined the butt collision in his head.

' _Come on Ben, which one is bigger?_ '

And cue Ben getting a nosebleed. All the while Xylene made it into the hot spring.

"Ah." She sighed. "Just the right temperature, right Ben?"

"Y-Yeah, perfect." he spoke through the blanket.

"Why not join me?"

"I'll pass, I think I'll turn in early tonight."

"Are you sure? The water is nice and warm."

"Yeah, but thanks anyway." He said before turning around and closed his eyes. 'Hopefully I don't think about naked girls tonight.'

(Timeskip)

Ben sighed while taking an open sun chair near one of the pools in just some trunks while thankful there weren't many girls around since last time he went out in his trunks unprepared he nearly got swamped by a ton.

As he looked at the sky, he felt the aches and pains going away like water in a glacier, all the while hoping that this day never ends.

"Ah, this is the life." he smiled before hearing footsteps and inwardly braced himself. 'Stay cool Ben, don't stare.'

But it was a Uxorite male, that was similar to the female species, but shorter and with a giant bulge in his thong.

And Ben's head was RIGHT in its direction.

"Ah!" he jumped as the male took the spot next to him.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to get in your personal space like that." He said while resting on the chair.

'Holy shit that bulge was WAY too close for comfort!' He thought in shock. 'And big too!'

That was when he heard the footsteps right next to him. This followed by some giggling, feminine, so it made him internally sigh, somewhat.

'At least it's a girl.' He thought before turning to see a female Uxorite with F cup breasts, a large ass and wearing a very tight red V bikini, sitting right next to him.

"Hello lover boy~ Is this seat taken?"

"Uh...technically no."

"Oh?" She said while moving her hand over his cheek. "So I take it you don't want me to ride you right?"

He turned beet red and gulped. "N-N-No thank you, not at the moment."

She used her tongue to lick his chest before whispering. "Ok, but I'll be waiting~" before going back to relaxing on her chair.

Ben gulped and tried to keep from staring at her body and looked up at the sky. 'Ok, just keep cool Ben. Chances are if you ignore her advances she'll ask the guy next to you. I mean come on, it's kinda hard NOT to ignore what he's got.'

But that was when he noticed that the woman was eyeing him and smirking as her tail rubbed against his side like a cat's tail, but with scales.

'Eeep!' Ben thought while noticing that the guy left the chair and several female Uxorites, all with large asses and mega breasts, were surrounding him like vultures. 'Aw come on! Attention is one thing, but why aren't they losing it over the other guy? I'm not the one wearing a speedo!'

The women winked at him while either cupping their chests or gave him air kisses.

'Ahhhh!' he thought before smiling. "Uh, hey ladies, I think I'm gonna go for a little swim."

"Oh." One said with a giggle. "Want us to join? You might need the buoyancy."

"Well it's your call." he replied slipping around them and went to the pool. 'If I'm lucky the water can keep me cool and keep myself from losing it.'

However as he got to the pool, he noticed it was filled to the brim with girls, lots and lots of girls!

'Aw damn it.' he thought with a groan.

"Hi." one tiny girl of about five said while swimming on some floaties.

Ben smiled. "Hello."

"Are you a human?"

"Yes I am." He said with a chuckle. "I'm Ben."

"V'xI." She smiled before asking. "Are you single?"

"Well not really, I have a girlfriend back home."

"Oh." She pouted. "So no kissing for eggs?"

"Uh...what?"

"Kissing makes eggs right?"

'Oh! This is their version of the stork story.' "Sorry, no kissing for eggs, I'm spoken for."

She pouted before swimming away sadly.

'I really hope she wasn't trying to ask me to do that.' he thought before seeing several of the women turn and smile. "Uh, sorry ladies, I'll try the pool out later."

"What?" One said in confusion. "Come on, just have some fun with us."

"Yeah, we can make some room for you."

"And the mood will be nice and steamy~" one said with a wink.

"Uh...well I-" he was cut off as one of them used telekinesis to pick him up and bring him over to the water making them easily surround him. "Suppose...a few minutes couldn't hurt."

The girls giggled while moving their chests next to his body and started rubbing their hands over his face and shoulders. He blushed and felt like a rabbit in front of a lion's den.

'I was hoping this wouldn't happen! Ok Tennyson, keep calm. Just keep in mind how mad Julie would get if she learned you cheated on her with a bunch of random women!' He thought before thinking about Julie either mad at him or for some strange reason, getting fucked by Kevin.

' _Ah! Ah! Kevin I'm cumming!_ '

That made him mad, which one of the women noticed.

"Are you ok?" She asked while her G cup chest rubbed against Ben's face.

"Gah!" he jumped from the movement and gulped. "S-Sure, never been better." 'Shit! I gotta get out of here!'

"Oh. I thought you were thinking about a break up. I know I did last week." She grumbled. "Stupid boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." chimed in another woman.

"Yeah and my girlfriend dumped me for my sister." another woman grumbled with tears. "Why?!"

This lead to others chiming in with Ben growing confused. How did this go from them flirting with him to telling their stories?

'I need to leave...but…' He thought while noticing the chests getting closer to his face while the tails rubbed against his legs and held him in place. 'If I try to force myself away they'll see and REALLY keep me in place.'

The girls kept on talking about their lives before Ben felt some of the tails rubbing his groin.

'Ok! Emergency time!' he thought grabbing at the omnitrix and started dialing. 'Give me someone fast!'

FLASH!

Only to turn into a male Uxorite with dark green eyes, a toned chest and stomach, three long tentacles on his head, a long tail, the omnitrix symbol on his neck, and not wearing anything but a skin tight one piece jumpsuit that covered his groin and back.

"Oh my!"

"He's hot now!"

"Mate with me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

He panicked seeing the girls start arguing and looked down at himself. 'Oh you've GOTTA be kidding me!'

As he looked at himself, the girls in the area started jumping into the pool and swam towards him while eagerly placing their breasts or asses on his body. But this lead to other girls shoving them away, which gave him room to climb out of the pool and take off running.

'Oh god! Why this species?!' He thought before bumping into some Uxorite MILFS and fell on his ass. "Ow."

"Oh sorry...woah. You're hot." One said with a lick of her tongue. "Even hotter than my husband."

"What's your name cutie?"

"Um…." he gulped before saying. "Morr?"

"Oh like the planet, how cute." One giggled. "And I think in that funny earth language it's called love. Cute right?"

"Very, and speaking of which, would you care to join us for a trip to the sauna?"

"Um I might have-" He said before the MILFs grabbed him by the arms and tail. "Woah!"

"Let's go!" they spoke before dragging him away as he gulped.

'Xylene where are you?'

(With said woman)

Xylene sighed while in a sauna naked, trying to relax and think about to her recruit days, which were both relaxing and annoying as she kept on thinking of a nudist Anodite. 'Ugh! Next time I see her I'll give her a lecture she'll never forget!'

That's when she heard noise outside the door and groaned. "Well there goes my private time."

And cue some MILFs and a male Uxorite walking in while the male was now naked and embarrassed for some reason.

"Ah. I needed this." One MILF sighed while the male was placed next to her and her friend. "Right Morr?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." he gulped before spotting Xylene and felt relief, before promptly remembering he was naked and covered his groin. 'This day is getting worst!'

Xylene looked him over before seeing the omnitrix symbol and blinked in surprise. 'Ok, this is really unexpected. But I have to say this, he's hot.'

"Come on Morr, no need to be shy, we don't mind~"

"Yeah." One MILF said while moving her hand over the groin. "You're free to show us your large dagger~"

"N-No thanks, I'm just shy." he gulped scooting from the hand.

"Really?" Another MILF asked while moving her tail over Morr's chest. "And here we thought you were sexy~"

"Would you mind?" spoke Xylene with a frown. "The sauna is meant to relax and open your pores, not to fool around in."

"Oh sorry." One said with a chuckle while waving her hand. "Didn't see you there."

Morr gulped before getting a very dumb yet hormone filled idea. "H-Hi Xylene. H-How's my f-favorite g-girlfriend d-d-doing?"

That instantly made all the women turn to him with surprise, especially Xylene.

"W-What? C-Can't I s-s-s-say hi?" 'WHY DID I SAY THAT! OH GOD I'M GOING TO GET SENT FLYING FOR THAT!'

"Wait, you already have a mate?"

"N-No, g-girlfriend." He gulped. "W-We just m-met on earth l-last year. N-No sex."

"Oh." One MILF said with a sigh of relief. "That's good, because if you said you have sex with her, we would've slapped you."

"Yeah, but since you didn't do that. You're still on the market Morr~"

"Actually he's not." spoke Xylene. "I take my relationship with him very seriously. If you try anything with him I'll have you thrown out, no excuses."

"Huh?" One said in shock. "But-"

She glared at them. "I do mean it. Now let him go, now."

That made the women frown and get up before leaving the sauna and leaving the two of them alone.

"Oh thank god!" Morr sighed in relief while moving his hands away from his groin. "I thought I was going to get sent flying by your telekinesis."

"Ahem." Xylene coughed while looking at Morr. "Morr, or should I say Ben, what the hell are you doing in that form?"

"Look, it wasn't my idea. See at first there was these women hitting on me and one dude who really should be getting stared at more than me. I mean he was wearing a speedo!"

"Get on with it."

"Right, so I end up getting swarmed by a pool filled with ladies, all of them putting the moves on me, then they start talking about their love lives so I tried turning into someone to get away, and I wound up turning into this guy."

"And?" She said with a frown.

"Then all the girls went gaga for me! Like a herd of lovestruck fans!" he sighed. "I swear I haven't been putting on the moves to any of them, but why is it that after one month I STILL get stared at? I mean why aren't they drooling over the guys of your race?"

"Because they find mates of the same species boring." She deadpanned. "And ever since Max came to this planet years ago, the idea of human and Uxorite relationships became popular, even if bringing them to the planet is forbidden on normal circumstances due to your species inability to keep a secret."

"Hey!" he frowned. "What I'd like to know is why grandpa would have me come here, vacation or not, if he knew that. I mean I don't mean to sound weird, but that guy I mentioned was packing more than me in my normal form. And the ladies here are bored with that?"

"He didn't know." Xylene sighed. "It was kept from him by his superiors so his already girlfriend Verdona didn't come to the planet and blow it up or something. As for the size of Uxorite testicles, they are always too big and most females want smaller dicks due to the fact that big testicles have been used for hundreds of years, not small testicles."

"So...they want small dicks?"

"Yes, it gives them more of a thrill and sexural endurance for them. After all, humans are surprisingly good at sex."

Ben felt praise at that before finding himself changing back to normal and got an idea. "Hmm, thanks Xylene, I think you've given me an idea."

"If it's to streak then I have to ask you to leave. I won't have a nudist in my hotel." She frowned. 'I don't need another Verdona!'

"Ok I can't tell if you have a serious obsession with what my grandma did or that's a secret kink of yours."

She blushed. "N-No! I just don't like her being a nudist! T-That's it!"

"Relax, your secret is safe with me." he smiled before standing up and left the sauna.

"...I hate him sometimes."

(Later)

"Hey, do you know where that human went to?"

"No idea, but have you heard there was a guy named Morr?"

"Yeah, but I like humans better. Cuter and sexier in my eyes."

"He did look pretty hot though. Maybe if I see him he'll wanna go for a little late night dip."

"Oh no, I'm going to do that first."

"Me too." Another girl said with a smile. "And then I'll give his ass a nice lick~"

"Well I-" one of them stopped when she turned and saw a Tetramand walking by them with a towel.

"Ladies." he waved with a relaxed smile.

They looked at him in surprise while not speaking.

"Want to take a dip with me?"

They stared at him before saying at once. "With a Tetramand? Ew no! You're too big in the balls!"

"Sorry." he smiled as they walked off. 'Yes! It worked! As long as I use aliens with big balls or none, they'll leave me be.'

The girls looked around while some walked next to the Tetramand to head to the nearby hot spring. 'Where is he?'

Four Arms sat down and sighed while putting his hands behind his head with the others on his stomach. "Now to really relax."

(Timeskip)

Ben yawned while waking up as he felt the first day of the third month on his body, which made him want to be lazy, relax, and want to hit the pool all at the same time.

And yes, his idea worked a lot, but he had to alternate between forms so the girls didn't realize they were being had, which was starting to become hard as he used almost ALL the aliens he had at the moment, even Nanomech!

"Maybe Xylene can tell them I left so they don't keep looking for me." He muttered while getting up, only to see a sleeping Xylene right next to him, naked.

"Zzzzzz." She snored while rolling around in her sleep.

"AH!" he jumped with a blush and wide eyes. "X-Xylene?!"

"Zzzz." She snored while her tail moved over Ben's side. "Zzzz."

'What's she doing in my bed, without any clothes?' He thought with a blush while Xylene gave him a hug.

"Zzzzz."

He turned more red feeling her breasts.

"Zzzz." She snored before hugging tighter as Ben felt his crotch getting harder.

'Ah! This isn't happening!' he thought shaking his head. 'Think of something less hot!'

That was when he thought of Charmcaster in the nude giving him a blowjob.

'I said less hot!'

And cue Eighteight, without her armor and with a semi human face with tiny shark like teeth, giving him a titfuck.

'Less hot!'

An image of a naked Elena bouncing on his dick while Turbine was sitting on his face.

'Come on! Less hot!'

And cue Attea, Looma, and Ester, all naked, giving Ben a threesome while Attea was licking his ass, Ester was pulling his nipples and Looma was bouncing on his rod like a horny lioness.

"GAH!" Ben groaned feeling himself getting hard to where he poked Xylene who mumbled and began to slowly open her eyes.

"Mmm…." she looked at Ben with drowsy eyes and said. "Mmm, hello stallion, ready for round two?"

"What?" he spoke up nervously.

"You know, fucking my pussy~"

'Crap! She's half asleep!' He thought while Xylene started kissing his lips and moving her hands to his groin. 'AHHHH!' he reached down and dialed in a random alien before transforming and wound up becoming Spidermonkey with the flash managing to get her attention.

"Huh…." she saw the face and screamed as she sent Spidermonkey flying out of the room with her telekinesis.

SPLASH!

And right into a hot spring full of naked male Uxorites, who's dicks were floating on the surface like logs of wood.

"AHHH! HOT!" screamed Spidermonkey jumping out and barely managing to avoid touching the dicks while clambering out of the water.

"Are you ok?" One guy asked while their dicks stood up in the air. "That was some fall."

"I'm ok, ow." He groaned while shaking the water off his fur. 'That was a close one.'

"Hey." One guy called out. "Want to rub my dick?"

"Knock it off L'Lx, he's not gay."

"I know he is! Arachnichimps are gay!"

"No their not!"

"Oh blow me F'FxL!" He yelled while the alien felt uncomfortable.

'I think I should go.' Spidermonkey thought before changing back to Ben.

"Hey, aren't you that human?"

"Yeah, the one all the ladies are after."

"Um….no?" He said with a gulp.

"Lucky guy." One said with a grumble.

"Yeah, too lucky." Another said before grinning. "But maybe he swings that way?"

"Nope, sorry, I don't." spoke up Ben.

"Aw." He pouted while Ben ran away. "I was hoping it was the case."

(Later)

Ben relaxed on the chair while finding a small beach front without any Uxorites in sight. "Much better."

However what he didn't know was that the beach was actually a nudist beach or that it was currently covered in jellyfish like creatures. But for Ben, as long as no one was going to fuck him or anything, it is willing to relax here with the 'jellyfish'.

"Hmm, wonder if I should use Goop next time I run into some of the ladies." He muttered while not seeing someone walking behind him and sat next to him on the other chair. "Or maybe Rath?"

"I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to brave the G'Lilos." said a feminine voice. "These pests are slippery and would make anyone trip into the water."

Ben blinked before turning and saw a naked Xylene right next to him on her back.

"But it could be worse." She said while letting the sun's rays hit her skin. "You could have eaten one of them and gotten parasites."

Ben blushed and averted his eyes. "Uh...Xylene?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you-"

"It's a nudists beach. It's ok to be naked." Xylene said while using her telekinesis to pull off Ben's clothes.

"Woah!" he jumped and covered his groin. "Hey! A little warning would be nice."

"It's fine." She said with a sigh. "I've seen crotches before, you don't need to be shy about it."

Ben blushed while letting his dick get exposed.

"As for the size comparison, your equipment is fine in my eyes." She said bluntly. "Sorry about sending you flying this morning. You just scared me."

"Well I had to do it, you were…"

"What?"

"Earlier you were half asleep and nearly fucked me." he replied bluntly.

"..." she lightly blushed. "I see." 'Oh god! Not again! Oooh! I told myself NEVER to do that after the academy! And with Max as well!'

"So let's forget about it ok?"

"..."

"Xylene?"

"Oh, yes." She said before sighing and turned to Ben. "Ben, I have to tell you something important."

"What?"

"Well it's two things actually, both good and bad. But I want you to pick out which one to start out with." She said with a light blush.

"Uh...bad."

"The air and water of Ringa Morr causes a person to not only stop aging but increases a person's hormones to a higher level. One of the reasons why I don't return to my planet as often I should be."

"...ok THAT explains a lot." Ben admitted. "And the good news?"

"..." she sighed. "I finally came to terms with my past."

"Really? Do tell."

"..." she sighed. "I moved on from Max, it was hard but...I let it go after so long."

"Really? How'd you do that?"

"I meditated." She said while putting her left leg over her right leg. "And threw knives at your grandmother's picture."

'Note to self, keep them away.' he thought. "Well what are you gonna do if you're not thinking about my grandpa? Focus on your work?"

"Maybe." Xylene shrugged. "But I think I might try galactic dating."

"Wait, that's a thing?"

"Yes, but it's hectic and full of unsavory mates." She deadpanned before looking at Ben. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do after this vacation? Go see your mate or keep fighting alien empires?"

"Well I gotta keep fighting. A hero's work is never done. As long as I've got the Omnitrix, I'm gonna save as many people as I can, even without it."

She nodded. "And your mate?"

"Well maybe go on a road trip. Well if Julie's parents stop giving me the death glare and trying to give me the evil eye."

"The what?"

"Evil eye, like a curse."

"I see." She said while looking completely lost. "Perhaps they are just frustrated?"

"Well I know her dad is real protective, especially since he doesn't want her getting hurt with all the crazies I have to deal with in town, or around the world."

Xylene nodded before moving her tail next to his leg. "Ben, can you put some sunscreen on me? I forgot while we were talking before."

He blushed red at that. "Y-You sure? I mean you could use your powers to move it around."

"I don't feel like it." She said while moving her legs down. "The sunscreen is in my bag, under the chair."

He sighed before moving down to it. He then put some sunscreen on her stomach while seeing her crotch. 'Oh god! Don't think sexy things!'

And cue an image of a naked Frightwig in his head.

'Naked Vilgax! Naked Vilgax! NAKED VILGAX!'

And cue a naked Myaxx giving him a nice shot of her crotch.

"Don't forget to get every inch of my body." Xylene said while closing her eyes.

"S-Sure thing, no problem." He said before rubbing her sides and hips. 'So soft, and smooth. Kinda like butter.'

"Mmm, thank you." She sighed while Ben kept on rubbing her body, while Ben's crotch became very hard. 'Oh, that's the spot...oh~'

Ben moved his hands around the legs while feeling the vagina right in his line of sight. 'Please tell me to stop, I DON'T wanna get her hot and bothered.'

That was when he noticed the nipples and blushed as his hands moved to her breasts and began rubbing them.

"Mmm, careful. I'm sensitive there."

"Sorry." He blushed before rubbing the sunscreen on the mounds. 'Oh god! So soft!'

'Mmmm, it's been awhile since someone did this~' she thought while accidentally spreading her legs.

This in turn, caused Ben's dick to poke the vagina as he moved right over to Xylene's face, which caused her breasts to hit his chest. 'Crap! We're nearly close to having sex!'

Xylene hummed at this while her tail wagged from side to side. "You're an expert Ben. Have you ever tried being a masseuse?"

"N-No, first time."

"I see." She said before moving on her stomach. "Now my back, and don't worry, my tail won't slap you."

And cue him seeing her ass cheeks poking into the air.

"Uh….fine." he sighed in defeat.

She smiled as Ben put the sunscreen on her ass cheeks, making the girth poke in between them. 'Wait...nah. He's not that perverted.'

'I'm not gonna make it any longer!' He thought while moving his hands all around Xylene's ass. 'And by god this ass is thick!'

"Thank you Ben, that should be plenty."

"But your back."

"I'll be fine." She said while Ben kept on rubbing her ass. "You can, oooh~"

"Ah! Sorry!" he jumped off and turned away to hide his erection.

Xylene turned to him while blushing slightly. "It's fine, i-it just startled me a little." 'He really got my sweet spot. He must have done this with his mate every night.'

"I think I'll go for a swim, later!" he waved before going into the water, forgetting what Xylene mentioned earlier and wanted to get himself to cool down.

The problem was that he slipped into the water by the 'jellyfish' and felt the water affecting his body as Xylene looked at him in surprise.

"..." 'He must be shy with his mate.'

(Timeskip)

Four months, four long fucking months since he got here! And Ben was feeling very horny, relaxed, and wanting to grope the girls near him, which was very conflicting with his rational mind.

' _Come on, one little grab won't hurt._ '

'No! That's all it takes before I crack and cheat on Julie!'

' _Come on! It won't kill us, plus all the ladies want us anyway!_ '

'It doesn't matter! We hit on them and before you know it we'll be fucking them and then what? How do we look at Julie in the eye after knowingly fucking a random woman while on vacation?'

' _So? Most couples fuck with others, I mean Julie might be doing it behind our backs._ '

'No she wouldn't! Julie isn't the type to fool around while we're gone!'

' _Are you sure? She seemed crazy when we mentioned Elena that one time. And Looma and Ester._ '

'Those two we had in a dream! Although it felt so real, especially Eighteight.'

' _In any case, she's screwing around with other guys so let's ditch her and get laid for once!_ '

'NO! She's not the loose kind of girl who'd cheat on me!'

' _Then call her. If she picks up then I'll relent, if not or she calls and voice is at the other end, ditch her._ '

'Fine, I'll prove you wrong.' He thought before taking out his phone and tried calling.

Ring….ring…..ring….

' _She won't answer~_ '

Ring….click.

" _Hello?_ " Julie said while sounding tired as some snoring was heard next to the speaker.

'Hey Julie it's me." smiled Ben. "I was just calling to see how you were doing."

" _I-I'm fine._ " She squeaked in fear while someone was muttering something in their sleep.

" _Julie….yes take that shot...zzzzz._ "

"Who was that?"

" _N-No one._ "

"Julie, is that...another man?"

" _N-No!_ "

" _Mmmm, Julie. My camera rod….needs more ass...zzz._ "

' _Told you so._ '

"Julie, please tell me the truth." he pleaded while feeling hurt.

" _I um...ugh! Fine! It's a guy! Happy?! Well!?_ " Julie snapped before hanging up suddenly.

Ben was silent and dropped his phone while horrified. "She...She…"

' _Cheated. Yep, and I was right, so let's bang some MILFs!_ '

Ben fell to his knees while looking very depressed and hurt. "She actually cheated on me...I can't believe it."

As he contemplated the information he got, several female Uxorites walked by and looked at him with either confusion or sympathy.

"FUCK!" he cursed hitting the ground before getting up and went stalking off.

"What's his deal?"

"No idea."

(Later)

Ben had become Ditto and was currently split apart to play some cards to calm down.

"Got any tens?"

"Go fish."

"Fuck." The clone said with a glare while taking a card. "Got any twos?"

"No. Go fish."

"Damn it."

As this happened, another clone was busy looking at Xylene's underwear drawer, with another clone wearing a bra on his head.

"Look, I'm a panda!"

"Knock it off doofus." frowned one.

"Hey I'm trying to lighten the mood."

"It's not working." One said while wearing some panties on his face. "Now this works. I'm a ninja now."

"Maybe we should just take a nap, it's what I feel right now."

"Well I'm not." One clone said. "I want to fuck some hot MILFs! Am I right boys?"

"Bow bow chicka bow wow!" All the clones said at once.

"Are you guys nuts? It's too soon!"

"Huh? But it would be fun." They said at once as the original deadpanned.

"How can you guys think it's a good idea? We literally just had our heart broken by Julie."

"Well if you ask me." One clone said with an almost intelligent vibe to him. "We have ignored her and cut corners to do stuff. It would be no surprise if she got tired of us due to US being too busy or just too far away to help her in her current state of being a teenager with strict parents."

"Well it's not our fault. It's a little something called saving lives."

"True. But remember, besides saving you and using Ship like a weapon against the Highbreed, has she ever tried saving others?"

"Well….no."

"And that proves my point, she's not into saving people like we are, she's just trying to be a teenager while also balancing out her own life choices, both good and bad." The clone nodded. "And if she decides to cheat on us, then chances are either she had enough of our excuses or feels like she has to play it safe and go with someone that WON'T try and get her into dangerous situations on a regular basis."

The original blinked in shock at the wisdom of this clone. "Wow, you ARE part of me, right?"

"Yep, I'm just the side of you that is logical." The clone said. "Unlike these jokers here that want to bang every woman here."

"Bow bow chicka bow wow." The other clones said at once.

The original sighed before the watch timed out and he became Ben again, but was now wearing all of Xylene's underwear on his head and hips. He sighed before taking them off with a blush. "Maybe I'm right." 'I mean it was bound to happen one day, but….should I move on?'

"Hey Ben." Xylene said while walking inside. "Are you almost ready for the banquet…..what are you doing?"

"Ah! X-X-Xylene!" He blushed while trying to take the bras off his head.

"..." she frowned. "Next time you do this, at least fold them BEFORE putting them back."

'Crap!' he thought. "I swear it's not what it looks like!"

"Then what is it? An excuse to be immature and wear my underwear like some child?" Xylene said while raising an eyebrow.

"No I swear!" He yelled out as the Uxorite used her abilities to pull the panties and bras off his body and placed them in the drawers.

SLAP!

Only to get slapped on the ass by her tail.

"Next time, warn me before you start acting like this."

"Ow! I wasn't!" He yelled while rubbing his ass.

She slowly took off her clothes and took a dip into the hot spring. 'The air is affecting him. Hopefully he doesn't start chasing after the other customers.'

'Aw great, what else could go wrong?' He thought before accidentally hitting the watch on the drawer and turned into Morr.

" _Temporary Bio Lock activated. Remaining time, twenty four hours...twenty three hours…_ " the omnitrix said.

"Aw fuck!" He yelled while causing the contents of the drawer to explode out and all over his face. "Gah!"

(Later)

Morr gumbled while in the hot spring, with all the females flocking around him like hungry wolves. 'Why me?!'

"So you want to exchange numbers?" One woman asked while her tentacles rubbed Morr's body, along with the others closer to him.

"Pass."

"Oh don't be shy." One of the girls to his right said. "You might like having a number from a sexy lady like me~"

"Um girls." Morr gulped. "Have you seen my rod? I mean you girls like small dicks right?"

"Yes." One admitted. "But that doesn't mean your body isn't appealing to me, right girls?"

All of them nodded while Xylene walked into the hot spring and sighed in relaxation.

'After a day of doing taxes, this feels good on my chest.'

'I can't get these girls at all. The water gets them horny, and they lick small dicks, and yet they still wanna jump my bones.' Morr thought while seeing one of the girls licking his chest. 'And I don't feel comfortable!'

' _Go on and bang them. It's not like we are anchored anymore._ ' His now horny side said with a hungry tone. ' _And my oh my, I like the goods on these sexy ladies~_ '

'Why is it my mind can't just shut up!?' He thought while Xylene moved over to him.

"Oh Morr." She said while the other women looked at her in confusion. "How's my mate doing? Need me to keep these women away from your goods?"

"Um Xylene." Morr said while his brain was on autopilot. "We didn't do the deed and while you are in earth terms my girlfriend, I don't need you to protect my cock. After all, your ass keeps it nice and warm at night." 'Wait…..WHAT?!'

"Excuse me?"

"Um….nothing." He blushed. "Just the heat affecting my brain. Sorry." 'I can't believe that came out of my mouth!'

The women around him chuckled at the man's embarrassment while Xylene was blushing deeply.

'Oh he's going to get it! I mean really! That was….' She thought while recalling the incident on the beach. 'Oh my…..oh my fucking! HE REALLY DID IT! ON MY ASSCRACK TOO!'

Morr sank down into the water while very embarrassed and hoping this day would end.

(Timeskip)

Ben sighed while looking at the omnitrix. 'Five months and I haven't figured out how to get this thing to tell time. Wait...why am I wasting my time on that? Right….' he laid on the bed and took a deep breath. 'I had to keep my mind off the hot girls here.'

Yep, his sexual tension was on a thin thread right now. He was trying everything he had to keep from jumping them. The only problem was that he and Xylene were always in the same room, which made it difficult to resist her charm, both mentally and physically.

'Maybe I could lock myself as Upgrade the rest of the time, I doubt someone like him can get turned on.' He thought while thinking about Xylene's ass. 'Gah! This is harder than I expected!'

That was when he started to see his cock making a bulge in his pants.

He sighed before turning the dial and transformed into Upgrade. "Much better."

But that's when he discovered that Galvanic Mechamorphs, when aroused, cause a large alien vibrator like appendage to pop out of his legs while his body vibrates like crazy.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Upgrade yelled in frustration. "Why would he even need that?"

That was when his appendage started getting bigger and bulker, causing Upgrade to groan in anger as Xylene walked in.

"Are you almost ready for the be….." she trailed off seeing the sight in front of her before closing the door. "I'll just wait until you're done then."

"Xylene wait!" He yelled out as Xylene quickly walked away. "Ugh...why me?!"

'Note to self, tell Azmuth about the Galvanic Mechamorph's ability to produce a crotch.' She thought while red in the face and having a wet spot near her snatch. 'Crap!'

(Later)

Ben grumbled while in a small hot spring away from everyone else, trying to calm himself down and focus on being rational. Which wasn't working that well. At this point he was tempted to just knock himself out. 'Ugh, this was so much easier when I had the will to just relax and not jump at the nearest girl!'

An image of a naked Xylene appeared in his head while giving his cock a blowjob with her long sexy...wait what?

'Her tongue is sexy….right?' He thought while admitting to himself that he is starting to see his caretaker as a woman, a very sexy one at that. 'I swear if I can make it out of this without fucking someone, I'll be dreaming of her for a long time.'

As he was thinking about Xylene and her assets, he didn't notice that said woman was right next to him or that she was placing her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to relax.

'Maybe I should use him like a pillow? It might help with my stress.' She thought with a small smile. 'And his shoulders are well toned.'

"Damn is her ass hot." muttered Ben.

'Huh?'

"I mean damn, it's so hot that I want to fuck it like wild." He muttered. "But I can't do that, I'm not that horny….but by god. She's hotter then Julie!"

"Who would that be?" She whispered while Ben thought that was mind talking to him again.

"Xylene, duh. I told you before brain." He frowned. "I mean he's sexy, smart, has a nice set of breasts, and a tight ass to die for."

"Why thank you."

"Huh? You're thanking me brain?" He asked confused. "I mean you're the one trying to make me have sex with her for five months. Nevermind, she's not going to fuck me, especially since I'm the grandson of her ex. That might bring up very bad memories."

'He's not wrong there.'

"Anyway, I will say one thing about Xylene." Ben said while closing his eyes. "If she started jumping me, I might do the deed with her. But only if she stays with any kids we have, I don't like how these Uxorites treat kids. I mean, I want them to know about their smoking hot mother, not ask questions or think she's a bad woman. That might break her heart as well as mine."

She blushed at the statement while her tail moved around his waist with tender love. "Really?"

"Well duh brain." He said while not noticing the hands moving around his body. "I mean it, plus I feel like giving Xylene a perfect mate. One that will be there for her while also making love to her every night. But that might not happen. She's not here and I'm just talking to you."

"Ben, just turn your head."

"Eh?" He said while opening his eyes while turning his head around. "What do you…..XYLENE?!"

"Are you sure you don't mean your brain?" she teased.

"I-I-I-" He gulped while noticing his position. "I-...and you...and…." he gulped again. "So….how much did you hear?"

"All."

Ben gulped. "A-And….you…"

"Yes, I want to jump you." She said with a smile. "Mate~"

'...aw fuck it!' He thought before turning to her and said. "Then let's fuck right now and seal the deal."

Xylene smirked. "Or perhaps my chambers, it has a hot spring setting for love making."

"Sound good to me." Ben smirked like lust.

(Back at the room)

Both of them walked into the room with Ben's hand rubbing her ass since at this point, he just didn't care.

Xylene smirked while rubbing his crotch as they entered the hot spring. "Mmm."

"So you want me as I am, or do you want me as one of my heavy hitters?"

"Mmmm as you. I'm in the mood for a human cock."

"Then you'll get it." He smirked before Xylene floated on the water's surface as he got onto her as the crotch poked her slit. "Right after I take a tap from your breasts."

"Are you implying I'm lactating?"

"What no, I want to suck your nipples." He lightly blushed before moving over and sucked on her right nipple.

"You should have said so." she hummed with a smile.

Ben kept on sucking her nipple while his hands began to caress her hips and began rubbing them as his cock poked the slit again.

"Mmm, harder Ben."

He sucked harder on the nipple while licking it and started squeezing her thighs.

Xylene moaned at this while her tail rubbed against Ben's ass.

He felt aroused at this before squeezing harder on the soft thighs. "Damn it, all this time I've seen things that would make a normal guy lose it. If we're doing this, we might be in here all night."

"That can be arranged." She moaned while moving her head tentacles over Ben's face and rubbed the cheeks. "But first, do my pussy. It's been aching for a cock for ages."

"Don't gotta tell me twice." He said before pushing the dick into her pussy, making Xylene moan and slap his ass. "Damn, you're like the other women, they keep grabbing me back there."

"Well your ass is toned." She winked while Ben thrusted into her pussy, making her moan as her tail slapped him multiple times. "Oh fuck yes, give me your human dick!"

Ben grunted while thrusting harder and harder into her while his ass kept on getting slapped, making him thrust even harder from the pain. "Fuck! Your pussy is already soaking wet!"

"Ah! Yes, keep it up!"

"I might not last! I'm already on the brink of cumming!"

"Then pour your sperm into me Ben. And don't let it drop into the water."

Ben slammed inside and started to let his sperm gush out inside with a groan.

She moaned as the sperm kept on going into her body like a river. 'So much sperm!'

"Oh fuck! I feel like I'm letting out a flood!" Ben grunted while not knowing that the air and water of Ringa Morr also increased the amount of sperm he can make.

Xylene moaned while biting her lip. "My pussy's being drowned!"

"Ah! I can't stop cumming!" He moaned while still pouring out sperm as Xylene's tail kept him firmly in place. "Ah!"

"BEN!"

"XYLENE!" He moaned while they came at the same time while the sperm went right into her eggs.

"Keep moving! I don't care if you're cumming, just keep moving!"

He groaned while groping her ass cheeks hard while Xylene slapped his ass. 'Oh god! This is fucking great!'

(Later)

Both of them were still at it with Ben hammering into her ass and held her leg over his shoulder with sperm seeping out of her pussy like a leaked pipe while both groaned.

"Oooh! Harder Ben! Harder!"

"I will Xylene! And I'll make you want my seed!"

"My holes can't get enough! They want it all!"

"Ah! But I have one cock!"

"I don't care! I want to be fucked in both holes!"

Ben groaned before looking at his watch and got an idea.

"Ah! Oooh, more sperm!"

"I might have an idea."

"Ah! Ben, just fuck me!" Xylene moaned with lust.

He reached down and turned the dial before pushing down and transformed into Four Arms, making Xylene cry out due to the increase girth and the fact he had a SECOND dick.

"Ah! B-Ben!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to fuck you so much that you might become a bloated frog for a while."

"Wha-AHHHHH!" she yelled out feeling the second dick shove in her pussy making him groan.

"Fuck! I should have used him from the start! Having two dicks is crazy!" He groaned while thrusting hard into her while pouring sperm into her body.

"Oooooooh! Hard! Fuck me harder Ben!"

"I'm gonna stretch you out like a fuck toy!" He grunted while pouring more sperm into her, causing her stomach to become the size of a three month pregnant belly.

"OOOOOOOOOOH! AHHHH!"

"Take it all you slut!" he roared while two arms squeezed her breasts.

She moaned at this while juices poured out of her pussy as she kept filling up with sperm. "Ben! I'm OOOH! Cumming!"

"That's right, cum from having your ass and pussy stuffed like a turkey!" He grinned while pouring more sperm into her body as his cocks kept on cumming like a broken dam.

"AHHHH YEEEESSSSS! AHHHH!"

(Timeskip)

"Ah….I feel great." smiled Ben, laying on a sun chair in his regular form since after unloading all that built up sperm from fucking Xylene he was in such a good mood he wouldn't mind if the guests stared.

As he looked around, he noticed that his dick was still bulging from his pants, making him shrug before recalling this was a nudist beach and took off his clothes for the female Uxorites. He put them aside and smiled. "I hate to say it, but damn does grandpa know how to pick them."

That was when he closed his eyes while hearing his phone ringing as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _Hello Ben._ " Julie said nervously. " _Um, I called because I thought we could hang-_ "

"Sorry, too busy fucking my new girlfriend."

" _Wait WHAT?!_ "

"Yeah, we just got done going at it for a long time. I haven't felt so good these past months until after that."

" _B-But what?! I thought you were still thinking about me?!_ "

"No I wasn't. After all you broke up with me." He deadpanned. "But I have to go, I'm in the nude and on a planet full of hot women that want to bang me."

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Hope you and your boy toy have fun, I know I'm gonna." he smirked before ending the call. "Ah, this is the life."

That was when the women moved towards him and licked their lips. "Well hello there, we didn't expect you here."

"What can I say, having to wear those trunks felt so TIGHT and SMALL, so I thought I'd lose them."

"I see." One giggled. "Want us to give you a good time?"

"Well-"

"You won't do a thing." came Xylene's voice as she walked over with a frown.

"Oh come on, you know I'm horny right now."

"Yes, but we don't need a harem or anything. Plus some of these customers are married!" she crossed her arms. "Besides, what's wrong with me?"

"Um nothing." He gulped before Xylene picked him up with telekinesis. "Woah!"

"You all, go back to your own things, this human is spoken for." She said sternly as the girls gumbled at that news. She then moved him towards her and said. "We are fucking. Right. Now."

"Really? In broad daylight?"

"Yes." She said while grabbing his dick and squeezed it tightly.

Ben groaned with his dick getting harder. "Man, someone's insatiable."

"So says the one with the high libido."

"Well in that case, let's go wild." He smirked while getting in the mood.

(Omake)

-Earth, Bellwood, Some months later-

"This...sucks…" groaned Kevin while leaning against his car. "Ten bank robberies….ten! In one night."

"It could be worse." Gwen grumbled as she opened the keys to Ben's house to clean his room. "You could have fought in a nuclear plant, again."

"Ugh!" he groaned while following. "I'd like to know where Verdona went to. She coulda helped halfway through."

"Grandma said she was-" she said before seeing said Anodite streaking across the neighborhood in a human form.

"Freedom!"

"Oh god not again." She grumbled in frustration before hearing something in the house.

That was the sounds of a woman moaning.

"...Gwen? Please tell me that's just Ben's parents going at it."

"They aren't here remember, they went to the store."

"Then…..who's in there?" Kevin asked.

"Wait, do you think it might be Ben?"

"Nah, he's on that mission." He said as Gwen opened the door, to reveal a naked Ben walking up the stairs.

"Oh Xylene, I'm coming up with the g-"

"BEN!? Oh god!" cried Gwen covering her eyes with a blush.

He jumped and turned around while covering his crotch. "G-Gwen! K-Kevin?! When did you get back here?!"

"Just now." spoke Kevin averting his eyes. "We should be asking what you're doing here in your birthday suit."

"Um…." he blushed before running up the stairs. 'SHIT! I NEED TO GET MYSELF DRESSED!'

Gwen grabbed him with mana and dragged him towards her. "Don't you dare."

"I-I-I can explain!"

"Ben." Called a female voice from upstairs. "Are you coming back to bed? I'm getting horny again."

"Ben, who's up there?"

"Um….." he gulped while Kevin walked upstairs and looked into a room.

Only for him to run back down with a red face.

"Y-Y-You might need to see this Gwen."

"No! Y-You don't need to, it's nothing." spoke Ben in a panic.

Gwen raises an eyebrow before walking up the stairs.

"No! You aren't ready to know!"

"Know what?" she asked as she kept walking.

"You don't want to know!" He yelled as Gwen made it to the room.

Only to see a naked Xylene on the bed, with a massive belly and H cup breasts that lactated milk from her nipples.

"Ben? Is that you?" Xylene asked with a loud moan.

"XYLENE?!"

She blinked before seeing Gwen and blushed while closing the door with her powers.

SLAM!

Ben blushed as Gwen and Kevin looked at him with light blushes. "Uh...surprise?"

"Ben." Gwen frowned. "What happened on your mission?"

"Well...it was more of a vacation than mission."

"Wait what?" Kevin frowned.

"And I might have gotten a new girlfriend….and about one million kids." He blushed. "All eggs."

"...Ben, YOU'RE the one who's gonna be telling grandpa."

"Already told him, but not grandma." He blushed while Xylene moaned in his room. "Um...can you guys go? I was in the middle of getting ready for egg laying."

"We're already out." spoke Kevin pulling Gwen by the arm. "Let's get out of here."

"Hey! Kevin what the hell?!" She yelled while letting Ben go.

"We are going! And FAR away from these two!"

"I wasn't done! I'm livid hearing how he's been on vacation and we've been stuck keeping everything under control!"

"Don't care! Let's go!" He yelled as Verdona walked into the house and saw the lovers.

"...YOU! NUDIST WITCH!"

"MY GOODNESS!" gasped Verdona before ducking when Xylene started chucking random stuff.

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM YOU WITCH! I'M ABOUT TO LAY EGGS!"

"Easy easy!" she spoke moving out of the room as the door slammed shut.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" She snapped while laying a goldish pink egg from her slit. "AHHH!"

'Wow, who knew Ben had it in him?' Verdona thought while internally smirking. 'Oh I'm going to enjoy spoiling their children and making them feel the freedom of nudity.'


	14. Techanubian, Alice

Alien oneshots part 2

Techanubian, Alice

Alice's Appearance: A tall woman with an hourglass figure, green skin, red eyes, a D cup chest and wide ass, short silver hair that is curled near the ends, wearing a tight black and gold suit that covered all but her face, black gloves with red buttons on each palm, dark gold high heel boots, and has several large tubes on her back that connected to a small gold back with the number seven on it.

Universe: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bellwood, Undertown-

"I truly believe you should try this food Ben, it has quite the spicy taste to it."

"And I told you I'll pass, it's literally looking right at me and I prefer my food NOT to do that." Ben said while grimacing from the 'hot dog' shaped squid that shot pink ink into the sky with every bite. "Really what is that stuff?!"

"Saturnian squid. A delicacy in several nebulas."

"And a danger to my stomach." He groaned while turning green and almost puked. "Ugh."

As Rook kept on eating, Ben noticed Thunderpig right behind them and pointed at him.

"YOU! I shall end you for eating my father!"

He groaned before getting an idea. "Are you sure? Because if I ate him, what's stopping me from eating you here and now?"

"Um…..good point." He gulped before running away. "THUNDERPIG AWAY!"

"Ben, DID you ever do that?" asked Rook.

"Honestly? I have no idea. To me it feels like he's just trying to vent and blame anyone he can. I mean I'm pretty sure I'd remember eating that much pork."

"So you did not eat a Boarbatusksapian?"

"No, I mean look at him. He's huge, and my mouth isn't that big." He sweatdropped before noticing a very familiar weapon seller walking by while holding a white case in his right hand. "Rook, look, something's up."

He looked as the inspector walked off. "Yes, a former Techadon Master. I believe the specie is called Techanubian."

"Wait, they're a species?"

"That they are."

"Huh, didn't know." He admitted while the Techanubian turned a corner. "We should follow him, I've got a hunch he's off to sell something illegal to someone willing to pay big bucks."

Rook nodded as they ran after the Techanubian.

(In a small warehouse)

The Inspector looked around while the many criminal aliens muttered to themselves about the case and its price. "Has everyone gathered here?"

"Just get on with it." Said a Galvanic Mechamorph with a frown.

He frowned slightly before opening the case. "Within this case, the most advanced weapon in the known galaxy. Even stronger then the insignificant omnitrix and its sibling, the ultimatrix."

They looked and saw a large orange gauntlet with the number '13' on it as well as a large red core like container in the center of the gauntlet.

"This is the Locustrix, the most powerful teleportation based weapon currently in existence." He said while picking it up. "One turn, and the owner will be transported through space itself to their destination, be it a planet or another plane of existence. With two turns, the Locustrix can produce a pseudo black hole capable of destroying a small nation. And with three turns, well, it's only a prototype and that function is still unstable."

"How big of a nation we talking? I wanna make sure it can actually take out a lot of problems." spoke up an Incursian.

"About the size of the biggest nation on this planet." He said. "Which is India."

"That sounds great." spoke an Tetramand with a missing third arm. "But what is the third function?"

"Nothing you should be considered about." He waved off. "Now the initial price range is about fifty thousand credits."

"I'll give you sixty thousand."

"Eighty thousand."

"One million."

"Two million!"

This went on as the Techanubian smirked while petting the Locustrix like a cat.

'This creation will be the stepping stone to more orders in the future. Once I mass produce it, the whole universe will see that those inferior Galvans are nothing compared to what we can create.' He thought while cackling like a madman.

Only for a Vaxasaurian to fall from the ceiling and caused a tiny earthquake within the building.

"Time to end this party!" he roared out making the aliens turn while Rook jumped down beside him.

"By order of the Plumbers, any and all illegal weapon sales must stop. All of you will come with us for questioning."

They looked at them before charging at them like an angry mob.

Only for Humungousaur to tail swipe them into a wall.

The Techadon Master frowned before pulling out a blaster and closed the case as he took off running and blasted at them.

"I'll follow him!" The hero called to Rook before chasing after the Techanubian. "You take care of these guys."

"I shall do my best."

(With the Techanubian)

Bam bam!

"Get back here!"

"I shall not!" he called back while blasting at Humungousaur.

The alien ran at him before tackling him into a wall, causing the case to go flying a few feet as the Locustrix came out of it.

"Gah!"

"You won't be selling that...whatever it is today." He said before raising his foot up to break it.

"NO! DON'T-"

SMASH!

The Locustrix was crushed into a trillion pieces while the red orb started to get bigger and bigger before suddenly shrinking down and formed a dark purple black hole.

"You fool! You destroyed the Locustrix's red star core! You doomed the planet with a pseudo black hole!" The Techanubian yelled in horror.

"Oh….crap!" he spoke up. "I can fix this!"

"How-" he cried out before getting sucked into the black hole as the shops and stands began to warp and got pulled into the hole in space.

"Noo! I just set up shop!" cried Pakmar grabbing the ground.

Humungousaur grunted while slamming the omnitrix and turned into Atomix. "This might not work."

FLASH!

He then turned into Alien X, but it was short lived as he got sucked into the black hole at the exact moment of the transformation.

(Inside the black hole)

Alien X floated, got compressed and became puddy in the gravitational force of the black hole while he tried to move but couldn't as he became confused and discombobulated from the lack of dimensions and other known forces except for gravity itself.

" **Ahhhhh!** " He cried out while trying to find a way OUT of the black hole.

It felt like he was being twisted and pulled around in every direction. And that was the mild pain.

He kept on screaming before seeing a tear in the black hole and used his powers to will himself out of the hole while destroying it in the process.

(Elsewhere)

-Unknown location-

And went face first onto a muddy street as the watch timed out from the intense conditions within the black hole.

"Ow…" he groaned out while feeling like he fell from a building. "That hurt….so much…."

As he got up, he looked up and saw….five orange moons over a dark yellow sky with smog covering the horizon while blocking out a bright yellow sun. He blinked and wiped the mud his face before looking around and saw he was in some empty street with numerous metal buildings lining the sides.

Each building was laced with silver or iron and looked similar to a electric tower, except for the large chimneys billowing with smog and smoke. All around the street were various Techanubians, lined with rags and disheveled or mangled limbs and faces while either walking around the almost unclean streets or laying against walls and inside metal boxes.

Overall, it looked kinda disheveled and unclean as Ben looked at the ground and noticed it was made of pure platinum and iron instead of stone and dirt, despite the muddy overcoat.

"Where am I?" he muttered standing up.

"Tech?" One of the Techanubians said while grabbing the omnitrix arm. "Tech? It's tech?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"I have never seen tech before." He said while the omnitrix scanned him, causing the Techanubian to stumble away in fright. "Ah!"

" _Techanubian sapian DNA now usable._ "

Ben blinked at this while recalling the first part of the alien's name and paled. "Wait...Techanubian?"

That was when he looked at the sky and slowly began to figure out where he was.

"Techadon….? Ok, that's not good." he muttered before seeing others start to walk over towards him. "Uh..hi there."

"Tech?"

"He has tech?"

"Will it buy our freedom?"

"Give us the tech."

"Please, I need to feed my family!"

Ben moved back as the Techanubians started to move closer to him. "Sorry, but I can't get rid of it like that."

"Seize him!"

WEEEEEE!

" _All workers report to mining operations. The Weapon Masters command it._ " A voice said from a large spaceship like blimp from above the city. " _Report to mining operations, all hail perfection._ "

"All hail perfection." They said before stumbling or limping away.

Ben was confused and looked around. "Ok, that's not creepy at all."

That was when he noticed images of thirteen figures, all in a circle, holding energy swords with the words 'Perfection is perfect' under the feet of the ninth and tenth figure on a few walls, billboards and posters made of paper thin platinum, making Ben feel like he was in a dystopian future, and not the good kinds either.

"Ok….I'm getting a Big Brother vibe from this place." he muttered before looking at the omnitrix. "I gotta get back to Earth before I get pulled into something crazy and messed up."

The only problem was that it was still timed out and well the smog was making him cough.

"This place is, cough, low on breathable air. Cough, I need to find someplace cleaner." He coughed before seeing a building with an open door, leading him to head inside and closed it. He then noticed that it was breathable and sighed in relief, only to discover a poster of a child getting covered in radiation with the caption 'Beware radiation leaks, Techadon's core is radioactive and always seeping out' on it with bright yellow script. "Oh fuck."

He looked around and tried scrolling through the watch. "I gotta transform or I'm gonna die from radiation poison."

Only for the omnitrix to not function while Ben panicked and hit it with his fist.

"Come on! Work!" he ordered. "I don't wanna die on a planet I've never been to."

FLASH!

Only for him to turn into a Techanubian with dark green eyes, a black and green suit covering his body, a slightly muscular build, some black hair that went to his shoulders, and had the omnitrix symbol on his back.

"Woah!" he jumped and looked down at himself. "Ok, this might work….I think?"

Just then a drone floated by and scanned the door. " _Unidentifiable Techanubian male in range. Barcode scans negative. Hostile until proven innocent. Detain subject for branding._ "

"Shit!" He yelled out as the drone busted through the door.

" _Detain for branding._ "

"W-Wait! This is a big mistake!" He yelled out before pulling out a wrench from his pocket and slammed it on the drone, breaking it. "Woah!"

" _Detain…._ " It said before shutting off.

He sighed in relief before looking at his wrench. "I think I'm going to call you Inspector Recker." he put it away and headed out. "Ok, now to find a ship to get off this planet."

As he walked out of the house, he noticed that a large blimp was floating above him with the words ' _One millionth Techanubian Weapon Master's Scientific Exposition. Grand prize a million credits and freedom from labor. Test your perfection now. Perfection is perfect._ '

"Wait. If I can hijack this event I could get home." he muttered rubbing his chin. "But then I'd be turning my back to all those people who seem like they have trouble getting by on this planet." he muttered while trying to think of a plan. "And if I did go? What could I even make?"

That was when he looked at the drone and had a scientific plan in his head along with several ideas going all at once within his now intellectual mind.

"Mmmmm, if I can rewire that Branding Drone Mark-10 into a subspace collection pack with a detoxing function I could be able to win while at the same time clean the atmosphere of toxic and radiated atoms. Thus leading to a more stable planet for the Techanubian race." He said calmly and with a hint of pride. "Wow, I feel like Grey Matter, but taller and with a robotic voice."

That was when he pulled out a giant screwdriver from the pockets while instinctively typing on the right sleeve as a giant glove like hand appeared from the bag.

(Later)

Inspector Recker smirked while looking at his work, which was a large pack with several large funnels on the back and a hose attached to the right side, and picked it up. "I shall name this creation as such, the Toxic Remover. And one hundred percent Galvin proof, blasted frogs they are." he put it on and shook his head. "Note to self, don't use this guy near Azmuth."

As he walked away, he just had a thought.

'Where was the event taking place?' He thought before seeing posters talking about the event right near his left side, all saying ' _Techadon Weapon Master Cathedral and Palace_ '. "That's logical."

The only problem was that the event was right at the center of the planet's equator, and the arrow on the map said he was at the south pole.

"I need to book it." He said before changing back to Ben, making him panic due to being in the radiated streets again. "Shit!"

He looked at the back and took a breath. "Ok, so I might have to use this sooner than I wanted."

But that was when the omnitrix flashed and turned him into Jetray.

"Ok, that's new." He muttered while a little surprised the omnitrix changed him on its own. "I hope that doesn't turn into a problem later on, but at least I can get there on time."

The alien jumped up and took flight.

(Later)

Jetray coughed while getting out of the smog as he couldn't see anything below the clouds of toxic smog. "Ok, which way is north? And cough, note to self, get this place cleaner."

As he flew, he noticed fifty blimps flying by while being controlled by either ragged Techanubians or by Techadon Robots of every size and shape, from big to small, humanoid to beastial.

"Man, this place is like a giant factory all over." He muttered before diving down and saw a quarry full of gold and platinum being mined by Techanubians, either voluntarily or by force as he had to rise back up to avoid being spotted. "Ok, that make me wish I didn't have to escape the planet, this is like ancient egypt, but worse!"

That's when a drone like the first one flew up and started scanning him before letting out a loud siren. " _Aerophibian detected! Commence branding!_ "

He fired at it before noticing several more drones floating after him with large prong like brands.

" _Brand the Aerophibian!_ " The drones said at once.

Jetray fired at the drones while trying to avoid the area as quickly as possible. 'Shit! I should have been more careful!'

As he got away, he noticed a large golden wall in the distance that was as wide as the Grand Canyon.

"What the?" He muttered before going over the wall and saw a massive city, similar to the one he appeared in, but with a cleaner looking architecture and flying blimp like cars flying all over the place as a gold, silver and titanium cathedral like palace was in the center of the city, floating over the ground by thirteen large anti gravity generators under it like a large floating island.

In a sense, WAY better than the last city, but still covered in smog and dust.

"Something tells me this is where all the real money goes to." He muttered before looking at the invention. "Hopefully this will get me outta this place."

(At the cathedral)

Jetray changed back to Ben as he landed near a large garbage can shaped building, making him panic again. "Ok, I can NOT get spotted like myself here. Otherwise I'm gonna end up on a dissecting table before I can make a break for it."

He fiddled with the omnitrix before turning into Inspector Recker. "Ok, time to inspire my peers." He looked over a corner and saw several well dressed and semi healthy Techanubians with inventions walking into the cathedral, which was guarded by giant robots with massive machine guns the size of a bus. "Oh….fuck."

He gulped and tried to breathe deeply. "It's alright, I look like any other Techanubian, I just have to casually walk inside and go from there."

(At the line)

The robots made sure that the contestants weren't 'imperfect' as they kept the guns aimed to their bodies, that was until a strange Techanubian walked by them. " _State name and occupations._ "

"Inspector Recker and I am a advocate of clean energy." He pointed to his invention. "And this is the Toxic Remover, capable of removing radiated and toxic atoms from the air, thus eliminating the constant pollution of our fine planet of Techadon."

The two robots kept their eyes on him before moving them away. " _Proceed._ "

He walked inside while noticing it was covered in various inventions of every description, that and pickled Galvins in glass jars. He grimaced a little while walking down a hallway full of gold statues of Techanubians, all covered in armor or holding vials in their hands, with the plaque being labeled ' _Weapon Masters of the long history of Techadon_ ' under each one. "These guys must be celebrities around here, still a pain in the butt to me."

As he walked down the hall, he also noticed a large tapestry of Azmuth, a younger one that is, leading a rebellion against what looked like armored Techanubians with the plaque reading ' _Techanubian and Galvan Wars. The dreaded day in Techanubian history. Lives lost, two percent of the population of the 10 AG (After Galvans)_ '.

"Oh boy." 'DEFINITELY don't be Grey Matter while on here.'

That was when the group made it to a circular room with a marble floor decorated with various science based technology while the walls were made of pure sapphire and rubies. Near the top of the ceiling and walls were large mosaic windows with the words ' _Perfection is perfect_ ' on it, as near the back wall were thirteen large thrones made of platinum with the numbers one through thirteen on the base of each one.

However, the thrones were empty at the moment as the number thirteen throne was currently unoccupied and had a piece of silver paper that read ' _To be debated_ '.

'Guess I know who I have to impress, I just hope they don't notice the omnitrix.' He thought while waiting for the Weapon Masters to arrive.

(Two LONG hours later)

Inspector Recker grumbled while currently surprised that his omnitrix wasn't trying to time out right now. 'Out of all the times and places to keep me in one form it had to be on one that would kill me as soon as they knew I'm really human."

That was when a group of Techanubians, wearing similar outfits to Inspector 13, but with different colors, accessories, large decorative swords on their right hips, and had masks in the shape of a number such as one, appeared from a dark blue transportation device and right on the thrones. They looked at the group before saying. "Welcome to the one millionth Techanubian Weapon Master's Scientific Exposition. Perfection is perfect."

"Perfection is perfect." The other Techanubians said while saluting with their right hands raised outwards.

Inspector Recker quickly followed while seeing them spread out.

"Present your findings." said one with the number four on their right shoulder and a large claw like left arm. "And we, the Techadon Weapon Masters, shall judge their worth."

"Fail." another one with a number eight on their waist and had two long tentacles of gold on their back. "And to the core you go, to mine for all time in the muck and radiation this great planet provides to us Techanubians."

"So be prepared for our judgment." spoke one with the number two on their leg while having two metallic crab claws attached to their neck that snapped a little.

"And pray to the gods of metal and steel." Spoke one with a number ten on their face with a spider like lower body and draconic like wings made of pure gold coming from their back. "That you won't forget your freedom just to bore us. Especially you, Techanubian in green."

'Shit! Why did ten have to spot me?!' He thought before noticing that the master wasn't looking at him, but at another one with a green cloak and a large blaster in place of a right leg. '...oh.'

"We will sit here and let you come up one at a time to try and get our approval." Spoke one with the number one on their left shoulder while looking normal, except for the missing face that was replaced with a mixture of bone and metal shards near the jaw and robotic red eyes made of ruby. "Now begin."

The inventors started to move around while Inspector Recker felt nervous.

'I'm going to die, but maybe the Toxic Remover will please them….I hope.' He thought while seeing one of the Techanubians holding out a twig with a string attached to it.

"T-This is the Human Tracker 98 and it can….find humans?"

All the Weapon Masters narrowed their eyes before pushing a button on their thrones with a red light flashing over the seats.

The unfortunate Techanubian looked up before screaming as the floor above them came down and-

SQUASH!

Killed him instantly.

"Next." All twelve said at once.

Inspector Recker gulped while seeing the next one go up while a robot walked next to it.

"This, my esteemed Weapon Masters, is the Tetramand Destroyer, capable of infuriating the Tetramands society and use their own barbaric culture against them. It has-"

"Does it have a female variant?" asked one of the masters with a eleven on the right side of their face and had a breathing tube near the mouth that connected to their sides.

"Um….no."

"Then you are a aaaah! Fool. The females are more deadly than the males, especially that barbaric princess Looma that ripped out my aaaaaah! Lungs when she was only a child." They weezed in pain.

'Wow, if I make it out of here alive, I should give her props.' Inspector Recker thought before the Techanubian got sent flying out of the room by a spring locked floor panel.

"Next." The Weapon Masters said at once.

One of the Techanubians gulped while pulling out a small silver hilt that lit up when he pressed a red button, revealing a red blade. "This is the Energy Sword, by using plasma this blade has the potential to destroy any substance."

"The earthlings." said one of the masters with a twelve on their left leg and had a cannon on their back. "Have a weapon for their primitive 'movies', they called it a Lightsaber. Meaning you have plagiarized someone else's work, a capital crime punishable by death."

"N-No please no!" He said before the Weapon Masters pressed a button and caused a giant guillotine made of flames to fall from the ceiling, cutting him in half.

"Next." They said again in one voice.

(Many 'failures' later)

'This is like a horror movie….but with more blood.' Inspector Recker thought with a gulp.

"Next."

The alien gulped while looking around, only to see that he was the only one left. 'Oh no!'

"Next." they spoke at once with Inspector Recker trying to steel his nerves.

"Ahem." He coughed. "Um….hello gentlemen."

"And woman." said number twelve while pointing to number seven, who for some reason was covered in shadows and was unable to be perceived by the nervous alien.

"And lady." Inspector Recker coughed while holding the invention out. "Have you ever wanted a cleaner sky? Less radiation? Well this is for you, I call it, the Toxic Remover. Capable of converting radiation, smog, carbon monoxide and other greenhouse gases into safer and more ecologically friendly substances like oxygen. Just point the nozzle towards a spot, and it will convert that unclean substance into a breathable and atomically safe material."

"...and?"

"Well that's it." He gulped. "I mean it's not a weapon per say, but it can revolutionize the way we Techanubians can breath and work without dying constantly from smog and radiation. Think about it, we are a superior species yet the toads have a planet with clean air, I propose manufacturing more advanced Toxic Removers so that Techadon can be habitable and safe for the rest of the population. Increase the workers, and we increase our knowledge and technological advances to greater heights."

"Hmmm, this one raises some good points."

"Agreed." Spoke a master with a three on its face and had no legs, but a drill like lower body. "Techadon has been killing off the lower class for far too long. And with all our drones, we have not been able to stabilize the core for millions of years."

'Yes, they are growing interested.'

"However." One said with the number five on their left hand and looked almost normal except for the massive tesla coils on their back. "The market requires weapons of war, not medical or anti greenhouse emission technology, no matter how profitable it might be."

"But tell me, what good will more weapons of war be if we do not have enough Techanubians to help maintain them? Techadon robots can only go so far without overstepping their limitations." spoke up Inspector Recker quickly. "And consider this, you could use this to help gain a stronger footing in the lower recesses of the citizens who are not as technologically inclined as you. If the world is more easier to live, it might inspire them to try harder and come up with ways of warfare yet to be done."

"Bah." Number two laughed coldly. "The lower and uneducated are nothing more then cattle to us. They are nothing compared to the elite and us, the Weapon Masters of Techadon."

"Besides." spoke Number Four. "If we gave them the technology, they will rise up and overthrow us, just like the slimy second rate Galvins and our former spy master, Azmuth the Treacherous."

The others nodded in agreement at the alien's name while Inspector Recker looked a little annoyed but tried to keep his cool.

'They are stubborn.' He thought.

"As for this Toxic Remover." spoke Number One while moving his jaw. "It is a noble effort, not enough for a change at this current moment, but enough for you to win the prize."

'Yes!'

"But there is another option." The master spoke pointing to the thirteenth throne. "You can stay as our new Thirteen Weapon's Master. For the last one has failed many times to the earthling, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. The scourge of Techadon."

'Oh the irony.'

"Now." said the number seventh master from the shadows in what seemed to be a very young voice. "Choose, money or a seat at the highest position in Techanubian society."

"I will go with the seat." he spoke up without thinking.

"Good choice." said Number Ten. "Your initiation ceremony will be in 0100 hours. Don't be late. Also, Number Seven, you will show him to his chambers."

"Why me?"

"To make sure he doesn't run away. Like the last one." They spoke with a sinister chuckle. "Oh that one had such promise, till he ran away like a little bitch. He he he."

Inspector Recker gulped while feeling like that person was seriously unhinged. 'Note to self, avoid him.'

The other masters suddenly vanished in a dark blue light as the seventh master was left, still hiding in the shadows of the now empty room.

"Uh...this is a great honor."

The figure kept silent while Inspector Recker gulped.

"Um...so I'm a member-"

"Not yet. You have a long ways to go before you can even consider me a colleague." They said while moving down, the shadows still covering them like a fog. "Now, come with me to your chambers."

He nodded and followed them through the doors.

(Later)

Inspector Recker kept on walking while still surprised that this Techanubian was using a umbra manipulator to keep their identity a secret, or that's what his brain is telling him that was. 'Are they so scarred they feel self conscious? Compared to the others what could be worse?'

"In here." They said while opening a door, one completely dark that is.

He blinked while looking inside as the master noticed the omnitrix symbol on his neck, but kept quiet. He slowly stepped inside while getting on guard, more so that is.

"Tell me, what is your trade?" They asked the alien while Inspector Recker looked for a lightswitch.

"Um….I'm a dabbler of a lot of things."

"Like?"

"Chemistry."

They raised an eyebrow while moving their hand towards the omnitrix symbol. "Do not worry, radiation can not permeate this room."

FLASH!

"Human." They said while returning the Techanubian back to the form of Ben himself.

Ben blinked and jumped back before looking down. "Oh! Uh...it's a miracle! I...you're not buying this, are you?"

"No." They said before punching him in the face, knocking him out, as they turned the lights on to reveal a large laboratory with various tools on a silver table. "Now I can have some fun."

(A bit later)

"Ugh….what...hit me?" He groaned before looking around and saw he was restrained to a table while some machines were aimed at his omnitrix, which didn't help that he was also kinda suspended from the ground by gold chains.

"Me." said the seventh master from the shadows. "For a warmonger bent of humiliating the Techanubian race, you are easy to dispatch."

"And you have a good right hook." he admitted with a hiss. "Let me guess, robotic hand?"

"No." They said. "Unlike my colleagues, I made sure to avoid anything life threatening. That and I am the security and programmer of all Techanubian technology. My job is to find threats, eliminate them if possible, and do it without detection, hence my umbra manipulator."

"Your what?"

"Umbra manipulator, it cloaks my entire body with darkness, not even a Vulpimancer can detect me with this invention on. Now." They looked at Ben. "Why are you here human scum?"

"Would it be crazy to say I got here by a black hole by one of your former colleagues?"

"...no. Just illogical, for that sorry excuse of a man that is."

"Well that's what happened." He said while looking around. "So what's going to happen exactly?"

"Simple, dissect your arm from your body and deconstruction the omnitrix. Simple as that." They said while pressing some unseen buttons as the shadows started to slowly dissipate. "Then send you to the core so you can spend your bleak days mining uranium deposits."

"Aw come on. Is that any way to treat the guy who just wanted to help clean up the air?"

"It was either that or use you as a test subject."

"Testing what exactly?"

"How to create radiation based weapons on organic tissue." They said while the shadows vanished to reveal a tall woman with an hourglass figure, green skin, red eyes, a D cup chest and wide ass, short silver hair that was curled near the ends, wearing a tight black and gold suit that covered all but her face, black gloves with red buttons on each palm, dark gold high heel boots, and had several large tubes on her back that connected to a small gold back with the number seven on it. "Or in your termanology, bio-organic bombs."

"Wait...you're a girl?"

"Yes I am, Number Twelve told you before remember?" She asked with a deadpan frown.

"Right, it's just...well I'm use to seeing you guys like...nevermind." He sweatdropped while the Weapon Master walked closer to him.

"Now, uranium mines or bio-organic experimentation?" She said while Ben gulped a little.

"How about last request?"

"...possibly, within reason that is." she remarked. "Make it quick."

"Um….can I have your name and word you won't use my Toxic Remover for evil?"

"The last part of the request I can do, my name, you need to be intimate with me first."

Ben blushed before seeing her move over and type on a console.

"Your last request is filled, now be quiet, test subjects don't need to speak, but be useful." She said while grabbing a laser based tool in the form of an axe. "I hate test subjects that aren't useful."

'SHIT!' he thought as the tool moved towards his arm. 'Oh god! My arms going to come off! Ahhh!'

"Just take a deep breath and this will all be over human." Number Seven smirked.

Ben tried to struggle as best as he could. That was then he noticed the omnitrix glowing green.

" _Hostile threat detected. Initiating code 00-34 Alpha Omega. DNA burst in five, four, three, two, one. Zero._ " It said while a massive green wave hit the area and sent the Techanubian flying into a wall while the power went out.

Click.

Click.

Ben sighed in relief before seeing the emergency lights turn on, but not the tool. "Oh boy. That was close."

" _DNA burst fulfilled._ " The AI said. " _Switching to sleep mode to recover power, expected time….forty eight hours._ "

"Of course you are." He said while trying get freed, but the bonds were tightly fastened to his body. "Come on, let me out of here before she gets up."

"Ugh…." she groaned while on the ground, face first.

Ben pulled against the bonds as hard as he could with a grunt. "Come on!"

"Ugh…." she groaned while getting up, but very slowly as green blood dripped from a cut to her right eye. "That….hurt…"

Ben struggled harder as she got up and rubbed her head.

But for some reason….her eyes were now a dark yellowish red and her overall expression was….different.

Like REALLY different if you looked at her closely and NOT in the dark.

'Great, now she's gonna want to cut me to itty bitty pieces.' He paled in horror as the woman moved towards his location.

"You...human." She groaned. "You….insignificant….ow. That hurts."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. It's built like that to keep anyone from breaking or hacking into it." Ben said while noticing a lot of anger in the woman's voice.

"Oh just shut up!" She snapped before covering her mouth. "What the...how did…?"

"Wow, didn't expect that." he remarked, surprised she lost her cool.

"Just...how." She said while starting to sound shocked. "Techanubians...can't...show emotions...it's biologically….impossible!"

'The omnitrix must have done something to her.' He thought as the Techanubian started to panic and cried out in horror.

"How?! JUST HOW?!" She yelled out. "HOW?!"

"Well I COULD tell you, but…"

"What?! What is it you human scum?!" She cursed.

"I'm a bit tied up at the moment." He said with a smirk. "Plus I was going to be killed later-"

"I know! Just tell me now or I shall kill you with my bare hands…." she covered her mouth. "Oh those words are so barbaric...ahhh!"

'I guess the omnitrix fixed that robotic voice of hers.' Ben thought. 'But I might have made things worse for myself.'

"Tell me now or else."

"Um…." he looked around before saying. "I think you're emotions are being used, I mean the tone and anger suggests you might have expressions and a normal voice like the rest of the galaxy."

"..." she punched a wall with her left fist. "That accursed frog technology! I knew we should've destroyed them before YOU came along! But NO! That half brained Number Thirteen wanted to USE you! And NOW I'M ACTING LIKE A LOWLY HOMO SAPIEN!"

'Wait what? They wanted to invade the Galvins?!' he thought in shock while the woman started ranting to herself.

"Those Galvins should be exterminated! And also the humans! Especially this stupid child! I mean what human can interest one of the most esteemed Techanubians in the universe?! Especially this human's damn obsession with green! It's always green green green GREEN GREEN GREEN FUCKING GREEN!" She ranted while the cursing became most foul for Ben's sensitive ears, that and he just learned about ten million new curses in both alien and the english language.

'I wonder how much longer she'll keep going.'

(About twenty four hours later)

"And with this boy! Ugh! Just WHY the pale skin?! Why not green? Oh wait? BECAUSE HE HAS GREEN ALL OVER HIS FUCKING BODY THAT'S WHAT!" She roared out while Ben was still awake due to the loud yelling.

'I don't know how long she's been going on for, but man is it a long time!' He thought while unintentionally looking at her wide ass. 'And by god that's one big ass-what am I thinking?!'

"And another thing! Why do I have to keep him here?! Well?! Why me?! I'm a woman, not a slave! Grrrr! Now I'm REALLY PISSED OFF!" She yelled while looking ready to kill someone.

'I noticed.' He thought before seeing her turn and glare at him with hate.

"Thinking about it now, why AM I keeping you here? You aren't a good experiment, you aren't able to please a woman's body, so WHY KEEP YOU AROUND?! I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO LIKE INVENTING WEAPONS OF FUCKING WAR!"

"Uh...to be fair, YOU brought up the pleasing part." He admitted.

She moved very close to his face. "So I'm not GOOD enough?! Well?! Is that it?! I'm not MAIMED like the others so I'm LESS attractive?! WELL?!"

"Uh….what does being maimed have to do with it?"

"In the Weapon Master's creed, any one that got maimed is capable of marriage! Ugh! That makes my blood boil! And I'm only nineteen! Fucking nineteen and I'm unable to marry! FUCK IT ALL!"

"Uh...sorry to hear?" he answered, unsure how to react to that.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?" She frowned.

"Maybe, kinda, I don't know!" he spoke up. "I don't know how it goes with you guys, hell I didn't even ask to end up here!"

She growled before hugging a little. "I guess you are ignorant. After all, you wouldn't know that a WOMAN on my home planet is considered trash. Like you call it 'sexist', all fucking sexist."

"Woah, calm down. Look, if you got to this position, then congratulations. But you do know you're making weapons for warlords and criminals right?"

"That's the point, make weapons and keep them off our planet. Been like that for years."

"Well I get how you have to supply them when they make demands for them, but why not just use the weapons to defend yourselves only? Don't give some creep the tools he needs to enslave another planet, otherwise you're no better than them."

"Ha!" She cackled. "We did that when we were a republic, and that nearly destroyed our race! All thanks to those stupid Vladats! And I KNOW that part fool! But it's either them or us!"

"And the other Techanubians?"

"Cattle for the factories and mines, WE are the real power here, NOT THEM!"

"Do you really believe that?"

She stiffened. "..."

"Look, I'm not gonna say I know the answer, especially since my home's had to deal with crap like this before, but if you know about it and just ignore it, then it'll be like this forever and not get any better."

"..." she frowned. "When I was younger, I thought I could stop the mines, but when I got here, I learned the truth." She gripped her side. "Freedom for the lower class and women are nothing but fairytales, weapons of war and scientific discoveries are the real power that control the universe. And that is what perfection is. Perfect."

'Not that thing again! I had enough to hear with that motto!' he thought with annoyance. "So you're gonna just live like that? Just biting the bullet and baring with it?"

"What is there to trying to fight the millennia system?!" She snapped. "By letting it flow, our race will live on! Despite the hardships, we, the great Techanubian race, will be immortalized as the great thinkers of this galaxy!"

"And kill yourself in the process." Ben said bluntly. "From what I saw, if you keep this up the planet, your warped views on the people, and your creation of weapons will destroy both you, your people AND your planet! Is that what you want? To be the space equivalent of Icarus when he fell from the sky?! Well?!"

"..."

"See? You can't even come up with something back. That's proof that you see where I'm getting at." Ben said with a serious tone.

"..." she moved her hands to the clasps and unlocked them. "Go. Before-"

"Thanks." He interrupted before blurting out. "But can you come to earth as my prize for winning the science fair?"

"Wait what?!"

"You heard me." He continued to blurt out while his head screamed at him to stop talking. "I want you to join me on earth, after all, you're hot."

Her face turned a bit pink while very unsure about this human's 'proposal'.

'Why did I just ask that?!' He thought with a red face.

"..."

"Um you don't have to-"

"Alice."

"Eh?"

"It's Alice." She said with a blush. "A-And since I told you my intimate name….I-I'm legally yours under Techanubian law…..dear…."

"Wait...what?!" He blushed while Alice grabbing his right hand.

"It's the law…." she blushed. "And I shall...honor it until….your passing. Dear."

Ben jaw dropped at this while his omnitrix became fully recharged at that instant. "I...I...what?!"

Alice gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Do not...screw it up….dear."

'And my brain just left the station.'

(Elsewhere)

-On earth at the same time-

"So you didn't go into the black hole?" asked a very mad Gwen to Rook while some plumbers dragged the now contained black hole in a special container the size of a golf ball.

"No, I had to call for backup as it would make more sense than blindly following. There would have been no clear way to track us if we were on the other side of the universe."

"Well it would've helped!" She frowned. "I mean you could've just ran after him!"

Beep beep.

Rook looked at his communicator while seeing Ben's face. "Ben!"

" _Um hey._ " He said with a sweatdrop. " _I'm currently escaping Techadon in a spaceship. And um is Gwen or gramps Max there?_ "

"Yes I'm here!" spoke Gwen pulling the communicator over. "Ben what happened? Are you ok?"

" _I got sent to Techadon, became the Thirteenth Techadon Weapon Master, got a Techanubian sapian form called Inspector Recker, made a Toxic Remover, and got captured and released by….um….you won't scream or faint if I tell you this next part, right?_ "

"At this point what else could you say?"

" _Well, I got a wife. Number Seven in the Weapon Masters._ " He said with a gulp. " _And she's coming to earth. She's even under my lap….and I think the omnitrix messed with her emotions or something. Um...Gwen? Still with me?_ "

"...uh…."

" _Good, see you when we get back._ " He said as the communicator turned off.

"It seems that Ben was lucky." Rook commented as Gwen looked completely taken back.

"He...He's….married?!"

"It appears so."

"Oh...oh god….." she groaned while fainting on the spot.

Rook looked a Gwen while muttering. "This will end badly."


	15. Eunice part 2

Alien oneshots part 2

Eunice part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bellwood, Tennyson Residence-

Ben smiled while laying on his bed. The reason? He had another date with Eunice, the tenth this month, and he was happy that she invited him to visit Arburia II, the new home of the Arburian Pelarota species and the second greatest resort planet in the Milky Way. Although he was debating on whether to dress casual or fancy, or just go as Cannonbolt.

As he contemplated, he didn't notice said girl entering the room through the window or that she was sitting next to him. When he did he nearly jumped out of his skin while she smiled.

"Hey Ben."

"Oh god...Eunice...don't do that!" he held his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." She chuckled. "I just wanted to check up on you, since you are my boyfriend after all."

'She's not wrong there.' he thought while putting an arm over her shoulder. "Well next time call ahead, I don't wanna get a heart attack if you're gonna sneak in just to sit near me."

"I see." Eunice smiled. "Ok, but you have to kiss me first to seal that deal."

"Don't mind if I do." he smiled tilting her head before pressing their lips together.

As they kissed, they didn't realize that Azmuth had just appeared on the table next to Ben's head, looking a little crossed.

"Tennyson."

They didn't hear him.

"Tennyson!"

They still didn't hear him.

He sighed before yelling. "TENNYSON!"

"WAH!" he jumped and turned before groaning. "Seriously? How are so many people sneaking in without me hearing?"

"Tennyson, Eunice." He frowned. "You two are in big trouble."

"Why?" Eunice asked with a slight frown.

"For one, I never gave you permission to leave Primus. And to galavant with a human too? What were you thinking?"

"Hold up, what do you mean?" asked Ben. "Me and Eunice hooked up after an online dating website."

"She left for seven days." Azmuth said. "And in that time, Eunice has 'texted' several times about your relationship. Even the bathroom pictures."

Eunice looked away at that while Ben blushed red.

"You did?"

"I got ahead of myself when I discovered how texting was like."

"Wait, Eunice left a letter for you to read. I figured you didn't have a problem with it and let her stick around."

"I saw it AFTER coming back from the edge of the universe, for the tenth time this century." Azmuth frowned. "As for this relationship, I forbid it."

Both gasped.

"And I'm here to take you home Eunice."

"But sir!"

"No buts." He said firmly. "You are coming with me."

"Hey wait a second." Ben frowned. "Why the hell are you doing this? Aren't you the whole 'co-existing with humans' guy?"

"Normally yes, but not with her. You're a human, she's a prototype omnitrix, it will never work without the possibility of lost and pain."

"That's bull." remarked the hero bluntly. "You're the only one wanting to take her away, which would cause the pain in the first place. If I can use the watch and save people, while proving that humans and aliens can co-exist, then what's the difference with Eunice here?"

"For one, she will out live you." Azmuth said bluntly. "She will watch you die an old man while she remains ageless. As for her physical body, even IF you somehow found a way to allow the relationship blossom, you can not repocreate. She has no organic parts, just a series of wires and chips. To have a relationship with a machine as advanced as Eunice would end with either a fruitless relationship with no possibility of creating the next generation or the struggle with mortality as one withers away to dust and the other watches and inevitably descend into mania and eternal mourning. Is that what you want?"

Ben looked at him in silence while letting that sink in and reluctantly admitted he DID make a good point, but shook his head anyway. "You forget one thing yourself. Eunice is more than just a prototype, she's her own person. She can think, she can make choices, she is living."

"I am not questioning her sentience Tennyson, what I am doing is making sure that both of you don't make a decision that might destroy the both of you." Azmuth sighed. "Especially if Eunice is insistent on starting a family, which I know since she keeps her 'diary' open after using my computer." 'I really need to change that password.'

Eunice looked away in embarrassment with Ben pondering something.

"That is why she must return with me. Come along Eunice."

"I will not." She frowned in anger. "I'm happy with Ben."

"Eunice, this is not up for debate." he frowned back. "We're going back home now."

"I said-"

"Wait Eunice, maybe Azmuth is onto something." spoke up Ben with a shrug. "I mean, after all, if you want a family, but can't make one, he's just looking out for you."

"...eh?" Both said at the same time.

"You said it yourself Azmuth, even if Eunice stays around to see me die, she can't procreate, right?"

"That's true. She has no reproductive organs, or organs for that matter. But what are you trying to say Tennyson?"

"Look, I'm not going to say we should jump into making a family, if we did, I'd want us to wait." he spoke looking at Eunice before looking back at Azmuth. "But tell me this, if you, the smartest Galvan in the universe, could make her, and the omnitrix, and so many other amazing stuff, who's to say that can't be fixed?"

"..." he grumbled before saying. "You have a point, but I am not going to allow this relationship."

"Then we'll prove it to you."

"How?"

"Simple, a challenge of our relationship." Ben raised a finger up. "Like this one, if we can prove to you we can make it work WITHOUT trying anything like sex or anything else raunchy, you have to give Eunice organs and other stuff to make her more human. If we can't, you can have both Eunice back AND the ultimatrix."

"Ben no!" spoke Eunice quickly. "You can't make a bet like that."

"But if I don't, he will make you leave. Plus, giving away the omnitrix, or ultimatrix in this case, is just a small thing compared to being with you Eunice. I mean, you're special to me and I'm not about to lose you again." he smiled grabbing her hand making her feel happy with Azmuth rubbing his beard.

"This is quite the wager you're setting yourself up for. It's awfully big and risky."

"Hey, I saved the universe twice. I'm a natural born risk taker, especially for my friends and girlfriend." he boasted with a smirk. "The only question is, do you feel lucky enough to take it?"

Azmuth took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright, I will abide by the bet's rules, but I'm going to stay with you for that amount of time. Especially to Arburia II."

"Wait? How did-"

"The diary. And I do need a vacation after a few hundred years, even if it's with two others that might lose once they hit the beach."

"Hey, are you saying we don't have self restraint?" frowned Ben.

"Yes. I've taken a peek at some of the things humans tend to enjoy over the internet. Even I'm a bit surprised and disturbed."

Both blushed while internally groaning as they wanted to do some risky things on this vacation.

"Overall, I will be keeping an eye on you. So no revealing swimwear or hidden compartments full of reproduction apparatuses." he spoke with firmness. "If I see anything of the sort, even once, the bet is over and Eunice and the ultimatrix come with me."

Eunice grumbled. "Yes dad."

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing!" She said quickly.

He raised an eyebrow at that before teleporting away. 'She must have a small glitch.'

Both sighed and were about to say something when Azmuth came back with a small suitcase and a green and pink floral shirt.

"Got my stuff packed."

"So does this mean you're staying here or somewhere else?"

"Here." He said bluntly. "Better to keep an eye on you two."

'Crap.' Both thought with dread.

(One month later)

Ben and Eunice grumbled while in Kevin's ship, all the while Azmuth was busy telling Ben how much of a pain it was that he slams the lense, not gently pushes it as it was meant to.

"The more you slam down on it, the more you're just begging for it to get stuck, or even worse, have it popping off. Do you have any idea what could happen if the lenses comes off and someone finds it?"

'I'm not telling him about Dr. Animo.' He thought as Azmuth continued.

"It would mean a biological degradation of any cells in a ten mile radius. Found out the hard way when someone," He grumbled at the carefully concealed word, though Eunice heard the words 'M' and 'xx'. "Dropped it right on the surface of Venus. Ugh, so many mutated species that developed the ability to expel sulfur. Had to leave that planet and relocate. Sometimes I wonder why that foolish cephalopod would do such a careless act."

'Oh boy.' Ben thought while Kevin started to get very annoyed and bored of the Galvin's talking. 'Definitely NOT telling him.'

"And thus-"

"Yo, think we could get a break on the long and boring lecture? Thanks." he called back.

Azmuth looked right at him. "So you don't want to know how I found Osmos V and collected an Osmosian's DNA when I was only a few centuries old?"

"Sorry, try and save that for the sequel, when I'm not around." he muttered.

"I see." Azmuth stroked his beard before saying. "Then I guess you won't mind if I tell Tennyson here about the large amount of gold that covered Osmos V's upper crust like a blanket? Right?"

Ben sweatdropped as Kevin's ears perked up.

"Gold you say?"

"Yes, the planet's upper crust is made of pure gold. Untapped by any external empires."

'Wait.' Eunice thought. 'I've been there, there isn't any...oh. OH!'

"How much?"

"Well I didn't really take the time to figure out the exchange rate for Earth's currency, but if I had to guess, enough to buy a planet or two."

Kevin grinned before setting a course to Osmos V.

"Before you do that." The elderly Galvin said. "Drop us at Arburia II. Tennyson and my assistant have a vacation with me."

"No problem, we'll get there in no time."

(Two long hours later)

-Arburia II-

The ship flew towards a large planet with five moons and covered in a giant shallow ocean as numerous islands dotted the landscape below.

"Here we are, Arburia II." spoke up Kevin.

"Just land the ship." Ben sighed while Eunice was asleep on his lap, ironically.

"Don't worry Tennyson, you and your girl will get to have your honeymoon in no time flat." teased Kevin.

"Not on my watch." Azmuth said bluntly. "They are not going to even get to that point."

"Dude, it's called a joke."

"I know." He said before jumping off the seat. "By the way, your ship is faulty, a bit crudely put together and breaking several intergalactic laws."

"Ok that is it!" Kevin growled. "No one disses the ship!"

"Here we go." grumbled Ben. "Kevin, don't let it get to you. At least wait until after me and Eunice are off."

"Zzzz." Eunice snored while a beeping sound was heard.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Which turned into an alarm clock as it was loud enough to wake the dead.

Eunice sat up and yawned while rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Just Kevin getting mad at someone criticizing his ship, again."

"Oh." Eunice said. "Are we here?"

"Yep."

"Thank goodness, I was actually dreaming of being on the beach and buried in the sand up to my head." She reminisced. "Ah. That would make my day if someone did that."

"All you had to do was ask." smiled Ben as the ship landed on a landing pad in the middle of a sand dune.

"Time to get off." Kevin called out. 'And for me to get some gold.'

Ben and Eunice got up and made their way off the ship while the hatch closed and the ship took off.

"I wonder if he's going to find any gold on Osmos V?" Ben muttered while Azmuth was on his head.

"No, Osmos V doesn't have an upper crust of gold, just normal soil and metamorphic rock." Azmuth said. "But Osmos II however, does have such a marvel."

"Wait, you mean you tricked Kevin into going on a run that's a waste of his time?" asked Ben.

"Yes."

"Dang, who knew you had a funny side." chuckled Ben.

"I only use such tactics when someone is either rude or trying my patience." He looked at Ben. "You're close enough for me to try such a tactic one day, maybe even this decade."

'Oh no.'

"But for now, let's get going."

He sighed as he walked with Eunice towards the beach.

(One changing later aka separate changing later)

Ben came out of his own changing room in a pair of black and green swimming trunks. "Wow this place is hot."

Eunice followed sooth in a green and pink bikini with a lightning bolt on the right breast. "Well the normal temperature here is over eighty degrees on a cool day, so it's to be expected."

"I think you look hotter." he smiled looking her over. "That looks great on you."

"Thanks Ben." She smiled as Azmuth walked out in a black speedo. "And you look...um Ben. Don't look down."

"Why?"

"Just don't." She said as Ben looked down and saw the speedo wearing alien. "Ben!"

"Ah!" he jumped and covered his eyes. 'Oh god I should have listened!'

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Never seen a Galvan in swimwear before?"

"Well no, but why a speedo?!"

"Because I haven't worn one since before I created Ascalon." He deadpanned. "And it's been sitting on the bottom of the drawer for a few thousand years, why not wear it for old times sake."

'Ugh...I just puked in my brain!' Ben thought with a pale face as Eunice rubbed his back.

"Remember, just because you two are here to enjoy the beach doesn't mean I won't know if you two try getting frisky with the other. Now if you'll excuse me, this old body could use a nice soak." Azmuth said before walking away, leaving the two alone.

Both looked at each other while looking a little embarrassed.

"Well...any ideas?"

"Maybe making sand castles with your ultimatrix?"

"Heh, usually if I did that on Earth I'd scare people or cause a scene, but here? Well it couldn't hurt." Ben shrugged as Eunice wrapped her arm around his.

"Then lead the way my noble stallion."

"Why the stallion?"

"A knight might be more famous, but a stallion does all the heavy lifting, especially this." She said before jumping into his hands like a princess.

"Heh, well give me a sec, your highness." he joked before dialing in an alien and transformed into Armodrillo.

"My, those ears are kinda cute. Although I would like to see what's under the armor." She muttered the last part to herself as Azmuth might be around. 'Can't have him hearing that.'

"Might wanna get on my back, or move over to the side, it's about to get real dirty here."

She huffed before crawling into his back. "Ready."

Armodrillo started to use his pistons to drive dust up while using his claws to try and gather sand around into a pile.

All the while not knowing he was getting sand all over Eunice's face.

She spat the sand out and closed her eyes while Armodrillo was getting the pile higher and higher.

(Fine minutes later)

All until a mountain of sand was created as Eunice was completely covered in sand and shells.

"And done, like it?" Armodrillo asked.

"I'd like it better if I didn't have so much sand on me." She grumbled while taking some seaweed out of her hair.

"Sorry." He admitted while changing back, which ended up with Eunice on his head, bottom first. "Oof!"

"Oh! Sorry." she got up from him with a blush. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." he got up and spat some sand out. "I could give you a rinse off with Water Hazard if you want."

"And drench my circuits, no." She deadpanned. "Or do you want to hold a DNA container for the rest of the day?"

"...is that a trick question?"

"I'll just go and wash myself off in the water, you can join me." She said while walking off, giving him a slap on the ass in the process.

"Ah! Hey!" he jumped while hearing her chuckle. 'Note to self, use another alien for making sand castles.'

(Later)

SPLASH!

Eunice splashed Ben in the face with sea water as Ben splashed her back.

SPLASH!

"Got you!"

"I got you back!"

Both smiled while splashing each other like crazy, all the while Azmuth was watching them from a pair of tiny binoculars.

"Tennyson." he muttered with a frown. "He better not be splashing her too long just to stare at her."

As he watched, he noticed that Eunice's bikini strap was getting looser, indicating either it was coming off on its own or Ben was breaking his end of the deal.

"Hmm, let's see what he does if it comes off." he muttered while squinting his eyes to try and avoid staring.

Ben splashed Eunice's face while not seeing the strings coming loose, until Eunice splashed him and-

Plop.

The top fell into the water, revealing her bare C cup breasts to Ben's eyes.

"..."

"..."

"..." he dove under the water and submerged himself in the blimey deep. 'HOLY CRAP!'

"Eek!" Eunice yelped covering her breasts with a blush.

The top floated away as Ben grabbed it and held it up to the blond haired girl, his head still submerged due to embarrassment.

Azmuth rubbed his beard at this. "Not what I had in mind, but at least he didn't do anything that would jumpstart the reproductive cycle."

Ben held his breath under the water and swam near the shore while keeping his eyes away from where Eunice was. All the while not noticing he was about to-

Bam!

Get his head stuck in the sand on the sea shore itself.

'Damn it!' He thought while not seeing a four eyed crab like alien with giant pincers scuttling near his butt before-

CRUNCH!

"AHHHHH!"

It was too late.

(Later)

"Ow." Ben groaned while on a blanket under a flower like umbrella as Azmuth shook his head.

"That is what happens if you let a Cancerian Megalanis pinch you."

"Well it's not like I saw it coming."

"Still, the venom will subside in another hour."

"What?!"

"Cancerian Megalanis are known for their poisonous pincers." Eunice said while still flustered and had her top on. "But it's not harmful to humans...I think, no one's been able to test that out yet."

"You're lucky to be alive." spoke Azmuth.

"Yeah." Ben admitted. "You're right."

"Of course I'm am. I'm the smartest being alive."

Both teens sweatdropped at that.

"I just hope you didn't get a good look at Eunice's bare skin and started getting any ideas."

"He/She wasn't!" Both said at the same time with red faces.

"Good, that's good to hear."

Ben grumbled before getting an idea. "Hey Azmuth, I have a question."

"What?"

"Can you upgrade the ultimatrix to have either fusion abilities or just unlock some new aliens? Or perhaps unlock master control?"

"No." frowned the Galvan. "If you are aware of it so much already, then why not merely use the DNA of various intelligent species and do it yourself?"

"I could, but." He smirked. "I think getting you a season pass to Hershey Park might be a reasonable exchange for unlocking master control, or upgrading the ultimatrix a little more? Well? Interested?"

His eyes widened hearing that before looking to the side and coughed. "What good would that be?"

"Well, it can get you in no problem without having to bother getting a ticket. Plus I heard they opened up a new gift shop that lets you sample all sorts of their newest treats."

He grumbled loudly at this.

"And I heard they are making a chocolate bar the size of a small car."

"Fine! I will let you have an upgrade and master control, AFTER the bet ends and when you bring me to Hershey Park."

Ben smirked in his head before asking. "Oh right, I've been meaning to ask you this, but...why do you think Eunice was dangerous when we first met? You never explained why."

He looked at Ben and Eunice who looked curious before sighing. "Very well. The reason was I didn't know what could have happened to her. Considering her powers and abilities, I was worried your earth government would find her instead of the plumbers. I also didn't want her to be used as a weapon or possibly wander around helpless and scared. With how she was made, if she got too damaged, there was a chance of her going wild and copying so many abilities she could have become an amalgamation of various species, and then I'd have been forced to terminate her, permanently."

Both were silent at this as Azmuth continued.

"But there was one more reason why I thought she would be dangerous. At the time of her creation, her AI formed prematurely and tried to kill me for being organic. I deleted the AI, but after what I saw and the carnage it created, I had no choice but to put her in storage so no one would activate her and cause a genoside. But since Gwendolyn's blood became permanently bound to the Unitrix's core AI, her personality has shifted from murderous to the one you know now."

"So it was to keep everyone safe."

"You can view it that way, yes."

"..." Eunice looked at her feet. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't the current you, it was a faulty AI."

"Still, I did that and...I'm sorry dad." She muttered while looking a little depressed.

"It's water under the bridge, as you humans call it." he waved off.

"Still." She said before Ben held her hand.

"Don't worry Eunice, even if you were a Terminator at one point, I still think of you as a friend and girlfriend."

"Not yet." Azmuth deadpanned. "You still need to prove yourself."

"I know that." He frowned as Eunice let out a small chuckle. "But I can still be honest with her, not a deal breaker."

"True."

"Feeling better?" Eunice smiled.

"A little, but I feel like getting buried in the sand." Ben said honestly. "And sleep the day away."

"Well we didn't get a chance to bury each other yet." Eunice said before smirking. "So why not."

'Why do I feel like they're going to leave me in the sand?'

(Later)

Ben grumbled as the sun was setting, and he was still buried with his head in the sand, with a very brownish red tan. 'They did!' he tried to squirm his way out with no luck. "Come on guys, let me out!"

That was when the tide came in.

SPLASH!

Ben coughed and gasped while shaking his head. "Seriously! The tide's coming in!"

SPLASH!

"Guys!"

SPLASH!

"GUYS!"

"Coming Ben!" Eunice called out while running, very slowly.

"Move fas-GAH!" He cried out while getting splashed on by water.

But Eunice kept on moving slowly, yet very deliberately as well.

SPLASH!

"Any time now!"

"I'm coming!" She called out before finally making it towards Ben's head. "Sorry, I kinda forgot about you."

SPLASH!

He sputtered as she dug him out and helped pull him out.

"You alright?"

"Pah! Besides being splashed by seawater, fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, but why did you forget?"

She lightly blushed. "I kinda was...recharging my battery."

"Well maybe next time you could leave me a shovel." Ben sweatdropped before noticing Azmuth was not around. "Hey, where's Azmuth?"

"Skinny dipping in a pond."

"Ok didn't need that." he spoke shaking his head before looking at her and got an evil grin. "But since we're alone…" he dialed in an alien before transforming into Water Hazard.

"Ben, what are you doing?" she backed up.

"You look a little dry, let me fix that."

"Oh no, don't you even dare." She frowned.

And cue him blasting her with water.

"GAH!" She frowned at that. "Hey!"

"There we go, now we're even."

She frowned before pushing him into the water and watched him float on the surface. "Now we're even."

"Hey, at least I helped you cool off, it IS hot out today." he chuckled.

"True." she remarked looking around. "Wanna head inside and relax in our room?"

"Sure."

"But no peeking, after all you are still under the bet's rules." Eunice smiled as Ben grumbled.

"Sure, remind me while Azmuth's not around."

"Sorry, but I don't want to be single again." She kissed his cheek as Water Hazard turned back into Ben. "Ok?"

He lightly blushed. "Sure."

Eunice chuckled before dragging Ben away by the left arm.

(Later on)

Inside a brown and white wooden room with a giant yellowish jelly filled bed, we find the two lovers just laying on their backs as the sun went down in the horizon.

"Gotta say, this first day turned out pretty good." spoke Ben while Eunice cuddled against him.

"Unless you count getting buried in the sand and seeing Azmuth in a speedo." She pointed out as Ben shivered, despite it being over eighty degrees right now.

"Can we please stop bringing that up?"

She nuzzled his chest. "Alright, but only if you rub my hair a little."

"Now that I can do." He said while moving his hand over her hair and began rubbing it. "You know, you really have soft hair Eunice."

"Thanks, and you have the potential to have a set of abs." She smiled. "Although you currently have none."

"Hey, I have a ton when I'm Four Arms." he playfully pouted. "Those still count."

"They don't." She pinched his cheek lightly. "Not by a long shot."

He huffed at that.

"But you're still handsome." Eunice added with a smile.

"And you're adorable."

She smirked. "Oh you flirt."

Both got to pillow talk as they started getting even more intimate with one another. That is before they heard a knock at the door.

"Eunice, Tennyson? Are you in there?" Azmuth asked while in a towel, a very tiny one.

But both kept very quiet. They covered the other's mouth and hoped he went away.

"Mmm." He rubbed his beard. "Maybe they are...ugh. Making out. Really Tennyson? You want to lose a bet on the first day?"

'Hey, at least I'm not streaking.' thought Ben in annoyance.

"...maybe they got eaten by the local wildlife? Nah, they aren't that foolish."

'He better say that.'

"..." Azmuth sighed. "Oh well, better head back to the pond. And hopefully that bird has gone off to find better prey...ugh."

Both sighed in relief while the Galvan walked away. They uncovered the other and gave a small chuckle.

"That was close." Ben admitted.

"True, but at least he didn't kick the door down. Although I might have to get him medical attention if that happened."

"Azmuth? I know he can do a lot, but seeing him try to kick the door down sounds too adorable than scary."

"Trust me, he can be scary when he wants to be." Eunice sweatdropped. "Especially when you almost caused the destruction of the universe with my successor's self destruction mode. He told me after our first meeting, he was tempted to let you blow up."

Ben gulped.

"But I'm glad that never happened, or I might have never met you at all."

"Same to you." Ben admitted while they leaned in closer.

"Ben." Eunice said while gaining a devious look in her eyes. "Want to make out?"

"You read my mind." He smirked before they started to kiss as they began to undo the other's swimwear.

(Later)

Both panted while currently naked and sweaty from a long passionate make out session.

"Damn, did I need that."

"Yeah." Eunice panted while her chest moved up and down. "Same here."

"Another round?"

"What if Azmuth comes?"

"We haven't heard from him for a while."

"True...but if he sees us-"

"He won't. I mean we aren't going all the way, just making out in the heat."

"I don't know, it's still risky."

"Well if it makes you feel better, we can stop now, and resume later on when we have some alone time." Ben panted while Eunice nodded as they got up and noticed it was already sunrise. "That's weird, I thought we were doing this for a few minutes."

"Arburia II's orbit is faster than earth's, so a single night is about two or so minutes. The odd part is that the days are much longer than normal, but we're still studying the planet." Eunice explained. "Does that trouble you Ben?"

"Does this mean our time here is gonna be shorter than expected?"

"A little, but let's just make the most of it ok?" She smiled while giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, why don't we order some room service?"

"So you don't mind the fried worms or the barbecued giant squid?"

"Well truth be told, I can't be picky when on a trip. So I might as well toughen up and give it a try." He shrugged before looking around for a phone. "Um how do we call room service?"

Eunice pulled on the bed and caused some jelly to rise up and take the shape of a very slimy phone. "Like this."

'Ew.' he thought. 'I hope this bed doesn't pop.'

Eunice looked at Ben with a smile while not noticing Azmuth was watching from the corner of the room.

'Tennyson, you really are pushing it.' He thought. 'Although you did just 'make out', so I'll let this one slide, for now.'

(Later)

Ben and Eunice smiled while putting sunblock on each other as the sun was shining over them.

"Careful Ben." Eunice chuckled while getting tickled a little. "I'm sensitive on my shoulders."

"Then I guess I'll have to be REAL careful."

She smiled while Ben rubbed some lotion on her back as Azmuth was busy getting stuck in the wet sand.

"Damn it." He grumbled while getting his feet out. "What I wouldn't give for anti sand shoes right about now."

Ben kept on rubbing on Eunice's back while feeling a little devious. He slid them down her back making her hum.

"Mmm, Ben~"

"How's this feel?"

"Mmm, it's good~" She hummed while Ben moved his hands behind her top strap. "Mmm~"

"What about here?"

"Mmm~" She hummed before Ben moved towards her ass. "Ben stop, Azmuth is here~"

"I know." He smirked while rubbing her ass. "But he's not watching."

She hummed again while Azmuth started to sink into the sand. "B-But he might~"

He chuckled before they started to make out again, as Azmuth was trying to keep his head out of the sand.

'I hate being out of the lab. Really hate it.' he thought sinking faster.

(Later)

"Ah..." Ben panted while Eunice was on top of him. "That was...intense."

"You said it."

Ben groped her ass while seeing Azmuth walking by, covered in wet sand and in seething rage, as he pushed Eunice off him quickly.

"Blasted sand. Blasted surf. Blasted sea life." He growled while sand fell off his head, revealing a large barnacle with teeth, attached to his cranium.

"Hey Azmuth, you need any help?" asked Ben.

"No." He snapped while the barnacle's mouth opened to reveal large tentacles that licked him. "No I do not Tennyson."

"You sure?"

"Yes." He frowned while stomping off, the tentacles moving around his eyes and mouth.

Ben watched on as Eunice sweatdropped at her creator's predicament. "Wish I brought a camera."

"Ben." She lightly pushed his shoulder. "Don't mock dad."

"Aw come on, you gotta admit that's pretty funny."

"Not really." She chuckled. "Well, maybe a little, but it's still not funny to mock someone."

"Even if they need to lighten up?"

"..." she looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked with confidence.

Eunice sighed in her head before giving Ben's ass a light pinch.

"Woah! Ok ok, I'll stop."

"What? Don't you like that?" She asked while pinching again.

"Not when Azmuth might see!"

"Pot calling the kettle black." She teased while pinching again.

"...fair enough." He sighed while getting pinched again.

"It's well toned."

(3 months later)

A long three months later and well, Eunice and Ben were currently inside, with a nice tan, trying to cool off naked while Azmuth was busy trying to avoid the sand, water and barnacles by taking a dip in the nearby pond.

And STILL Kevin hasn't shown up to bring them back to earth.

"Hey Eunice, you think we've been here a bit long?"

"Yeah." She nodded while placing some ice on her stomach. "About two months behind schedule."

"I hope Kevin isn't doing anything stupid right now. Well, besides the gold crust prank."

"Knowing him, he might be in the Null Void."

"Still, maybe we should talk to some of the locals and think about heading back home. I feel bad being this much far away. I mean, what if something happened and I wasn't there? What if another invasion happened? Or what it-" he trailed off in worry.

"Ben." Eunice places a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, the planet isn't in any danger."

"But we don't know that."

"Just relax." She smiled. "The earth is safe, and I'm here with you. Isn't that something worth the wait?"

"But I-"

"Think about it Ben. If something was wrong, wouldn't we get some emergency signal over the ultimatrix? Gwen, Kevin, and the plumbers kids are there who have experience and know what to do. If it was something too much, we'd be rushing back home ready to save everyone."

"...true." He sighed before Eunice moved her hand on his crotch. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but my hand is too cold and your groin is really warm." She blushed.

"You know if you wanted to be frisky, you could have asked." he whispered with a smile.

"Mmm, maybe." She teased. "But then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Squeeze~

"I think I'm starting to turn you into a nympho." he teased while trailing a hand across her waist and near her ass.

"Then I had a good teacher." She smirked while they started to rub each other's assets, as they began to enter a very passionate sense of heat.

A steamy one to be exact.

But before they could get further, there was a knock on the room door.

"Room service."

They froze while Ben gulped.

"Um...we didn't call you. Please come back later." He called out.

"Ben." Eunice whispered. "I might have asked for some fried giant squid earlier today."

"Oh, well should we cover up or stay like this?" He said to her while they started putting on their clothes.

"Room service!"

"We're coming!" Both yelled.

"Fine! But if ya naked then I'm going in regardless of your position!"

Both groaned and got bathrobes on before opening the door. To reveal a Arburian Pelarota, completely pink with a feminine build and dark blue armor, holding a tray of cooked giant squid in her hands.

"Your meal?"

"Oh thank you." Eunice said with a light blush.

"Ya better eat this quick, it's good for fertility." she remarked while walking away as Ben closed the door.

"So want to eat?" Ben asked Eunice. "Or go back to our 'playing'?"

"Mmm." She played with her hair a little. "I don't know, that squid looks tastier than your cock."

"Hey now. You didn't say that when we experimented with Wildvine." he retorted.

"Because you were a giant celery stick, not a piece of meat." She retorted. "Although I think the squid on your groin might be a tasty meat sandwich."

"I'm not sure if I could handle that, as I am now."

"Oh relax, I like your human form as much as any alien. So just get on the bed and get ready for a mounting."

"I mean getting that squid on my crotch."

"Oh." She blushed. "Well, just imagine it as a large condom, a sticky one to be exact."

He sighed as Eunice moved closer to him with the squid in her hands. "You're not gonna let it go unless we give it a shot, are you?"

"Big time."

"Fine, but let me-YEOW!" He got out as the warm squid's beak went into his cock.

"Sorry, you were saying?" She asked while pushing the squid over the cock.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Sorry, just brace it Ben." She said while Ben screamed in pain.

(With Azmuth)

"Ah." He sighed while in a bubbling pond. "Nice and-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"...calm." he frowned looking around. "That sounded like Benjamin." 'But why was he screaming? Oh no, the ultimatrix evolved him into a horrific future version of homosapien!...either that or he got turned into a new species that gave him a heart attack.' he thought tapping his chin. 'I better check up on him and Eunice.'

(With the two)

Ben hissed in pain while holding his groin on the bed. "Ah...the...pain…"

"Sorry! I-I wanted to try something new, but I didn't think it all the way through!"

"Ow." Ben groaned while Eunice rubbed his back. "Let's...not do that again...ok?"

"Sorry, next time I'll talk about it to you before we try anything new." She said while Ben gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok…" he groaned as a knock came from the door. "It's room service?"

"I didn't call them."

"Then who is...it?"

"Oh no, it might be dad!" Eunice gasped before throwing a bathrobe on top of Ben while the door knocked again. "Just stay still!"

"Can't...move…." he let out as Eunice ran to the door.

Only to see Kevin, wearing an orange jumpsuit and had an angry look on his face, right at the door.

"Where. Is. The. Toad?!"

"Do you mean Azmuth?"

"Where is he?!" He growled. "Where is the road that got me sent RIGHT though a black hole, spat out on the OTHER side of the galaxy, got me TRAPPED on the Death Star of all things, AND made me clean a giant slug's jail cell in the Nell Void for TWO months!"

Eunice blinked as Azmuth walked towards the room. "Behind you."

"Hello there Kevin, it's been a while." He said while Kevin absorbed some of the local rocks and formed a giant hammer.

"YOU'RE DEAD TOAD!" he yelled lunging out to try and crush Azmuth, who dodged and took off running. "COME BACK HERE!"

Ben groaned while rubbing his groin. "Ow...so much...ow."

"Do you need some ice?"

"Yes…"

"And my chest?"

"...not now..."

"Right sorry." She said while running to get some ice.

'I hope we don't have to experiment with anything freaky any time soon.' He thought in pain before fainting from the pain.

(Later)

-Earth, Bellwood, Tennyson residence-

Ben sighed in relief while currently resting on the couch, Eunice on him, and Azmuth nowhere to be seen, which was a big relief for him. "I feel like we've had to deal with a pain worse than Vilgax mixed with Aggregor."

"I said I was sorry about the squid." She huffed.

"Not that, I mean trying to keep Azmuth from finding out."

"Well maybe we should hold off on taking any chances. We were lucky at first, but if we take any more chances, we might not be so lucky." Eunice sighed. "Especially if I get 'grounded' back on Primus."

"Knowing him, it might be worse."

"So being grounded isn't the worst thing a parent can do to you? How do you know that?" She asked while poking his cheek with her index finger.

"Seeing them fly off."

"...oh right. You kinda gave birth to kids, forgot about that report."

"Trust me, it's something you tend to keep in your mind." Ben said while Eunice patted his cheek.

"So, what should we do 'papa'?" She teased him with a smile.

"Oh ha ha, real funny." smirked Ben. "After that, Kevin would tease me about it for a month."

"Even if you would make a good father." She added with Ben lightly blushing.

"Thanks, truth be told I sometimes wonder what would happen if they stuck around. And then I wonder if I could even be a good dad, what with my hero duties and all." He sighed while not seeing Azmuth walking into the room.

"Maybe I could help you locate them? It's not that hard finding a small group of Nercrofriggians in the vastness of space." Eunice smiled.

"Thanks, but...I think I need to let nature take its course. I feel like if I tried to find and make them stay here, it'd mess up their natural way of growing up. Does that make sense?"

"Well...alright. But the offer still stands." She huffed while Azmuth hopped onto the table.

"What are you two up to?"

Both jumped and sat up. "Nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Azmuth." Eunice quickly said. "We were just talking about Ben's Necrofriggian children."

"Ah yes, I remember that incident. Reminds me that if that should ever happen again, I need to send you a warning ahead of time so you don't go around causing something just to build a nest."

Ben groaned. "I know, I know." 'Great now he's chewing me on that little incident.'

"Of course it's partially my fault. I didn't anticipate your alien's needs to procreate affecting you in human form, which is something to put on my list for updating the ultimatrix." Azmuth rubbed his beard. "That and making sure there isn't any other genetic disturbances in the other aliens. Like the Tetramand and Apopplexian species, oh boy. Those species are very...aggressive during the mating season, especially the former and its many...genitalia."

"Ok, enough said, I don't think we need to know that stuff right now."

"True, you are too young to know about the mating rituals of others species. About fifty years too young." Azmuth nodded. "At any rate, this matter is over and done with."

Both sighed.

"Oh yes, you know the alien Nanomech?"

"Yes why?"

"I just saw and talked to someone claiming to be its queen. Interesting conversation we had about organic and techorganic life, until she left when I mentioned your name. I think her name was Eleena or something like that."

"You talked to Elena?" he paled. "Uh, what did she say when I was brought up?"

"Oh just that she wants to visit you. Something about becoming one with the ultimatrix. I told her it wouldn't work but she just walked away muttering 'one one one one' over and over. Personally, I think the conversation must've scrambled her logic circuits a little."

"Azmuth, if she comes back, make sure you have something to defend yourself with, and an emergency alarm to tell me. Elena's been kinda…let's just say things could have ended easier between us."

"...ex lover?" He asked while Eunice looked at Ben with a small frown of jealousy.

"No! I mean yes, I mean...it's kinda complicated."

"Of course it is."

"I swear it is!"

Both deadpanned before Azmuth walked away and Eunice got up.

"I have to get something, I'll be right back." She said while walking up the stairs.

"Eunice it's not like that!" He called out as the girl entered the bathroom and punched a wall with her fist.

'Elena.' She thought in anger. 'You will NOT have him. He's MINE!'

(Outside)

A small bug like chip looked over the window while flying away and right into Elena's hand, who was watching from behind a tree in her queen form.

"I see. So he has a new girlfriend." She frowned. "No matter, I'll just get rid of her and become one with his watch. Then we can be together forever." she vanished off in a swarm of Nanochips while Ben groaned.

(Inside)

"I can't believe I said anything!" Ben yelled out while currently putting a pillow over his face. "Now she's going to think I'm a playboy!" 'Why did Azmuth have to say a word?'

Knock knock.

'Maybe I should've ran after her? Yeah, then I would have explained myself!'

Knock knock.

'Maybe I should just talk to her? Who am I minding, She might not be in the mood for talking.'

Knock knock!

"That must be her. Eunice I'm coming!" He said while getting up and ran to the door.

Knock knock!

"I'm coming!" he spoke as he reached the door and opened it to see Eunice standing there with a smile.

"Hi." She smiled. "Can I come in?"

Ben blinked while feeling like Eunice's smile wasn't exactly happy, or maybe it was. His nerves were kinda kicking in right now. "Well yeah, why wouldn't you be allowed in?"

"Oh I just thought since you were upset about earlier, you might have just wanted to be alone." She walked in and started inspecting the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Elena's underwear. She might have left them after being with you for so long." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

"No, me and her never got THAT far." he spoke with suspicious.

"You sure? You seem to be VERY close with her." She turned to him. "Is there ANYTHING I don't know about her? Mmm? Well?"

"Well there is one. Last time I met her she tried to pretend to be Julie, she has a knack for shapeshifting."

"I see." Eunice said before taking a deep breath. "Sorry Ben...I kinda...what's the word. Oh right, got jealous."

"It's no problem, I should have told you sooner."

"Still." She placed a hand on his right shoulder and squeezed. "If I learned you had your way with her, well I might lose it."

'OW!' he winced. "That's quite the grip you got."

She let go of him. "Sorry, kinda forgot my own strength. Want me to kiss it all better?"

"Maybe a hug will do." He sweatdropped before getting hugged by Eunice.

"I'm not going to lose to her." She whispered in his ear. "She lost her chance, and you're mine now."

Ben narrowed his eyes and hugged her back while fiddling with the dial. "Yup, but there's one thing she forget which is a glaring hole."

"And that is?" Eunice asked.

"Nanochips are still susceptible to electricity."

FLASH!

Eunice blinked while Ben changed into AmpFibian. "Ben? What are you doing?"

"Giving you a 'special' hug." he replied wrapping his arms around her before sparking and started using the surge on her.

She gasped before suddenly changing back into a pile of broken Nanochips.

"Nice try Elena." He said while the chips moved to form Elena's face.

" _I will become one with you, one day._ " It said before AmpFibian zapped the head again. " _GAH!_ "

"No thanks, I'm spoken for." He said as Eunice walked in and saw the chips.

"What happened here Ben?" She asked while eating some potato chips.

"Eunice, you're ok!" He ran over and hugged her.

"Gah! Hey careful! My circuits aren't immune to electricity!"

But the alien kept on hugging her while changing back to Ben.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Elena kinda copied you."

She frowned. "And? What else happened." 'Oh she's so dead!'

"I saw through her disguise of you and shocked her."

"I see." She took a deep breath as Ben released her. "Good thing you weren't tempted by her, or I might have done something stupid."

"Look Eunice, I'm sorry I didn't talk about her before, but I figured if I did out of nowhere, you'd think I still had a thing for her."

"...true." She huffed.

"So can we patch things up?"

"Sure."

"Wait really?"

"Only if you kiss me on the lips." Eunice said pointing to her lips.

"Oh absolutely." He smirked before they started to make out. All the while moving onto the floor and shutting the door with their feet.

With Azmuth busy looking at a calendar. 'Only eight more months of this, before I give my final verdict.'


	16. Anur System Girls

Alien oneshots part 2

Anur System Girls

Yes I know this literally is crammed full of stuff that could be in separate chapters, I'm aware that I didn't put any descriptions down, especially for so many girls and so many pages, but let me say that this is something to surprise people and catch them off guard.

Series: Omniverse

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Earth, Bellwood, Plumber Base-

Ben groaned as he laid on the ground, not moving and just held up traffic for the other plumbers. This of course lead to them trying to move around him without tripping or shoving into each other. "Ugh…."

Rook walked by and noticed Ben on the ground.

"Ugh…"

"Ben?"

"Ugh…"

"Ben, are you alright? You are slowing down plumbers who have their assignments to complete."

"Ugh!" He groaned while looking frustrated.

"Ben-"

"I NEED A VACATION!" He yelled out in frustration while still on the ground.

"Perhaps you could talk to me about it, preferably in a more vacant area."

"No." He groaned. "I'm not moving. Not until I get a vacation for all the work I've been doing for the last few years, INCLUDING when I was ten!"

Rook sighed before grabbing Ben's legs and started dragging him.

Only for Ben to slam the omnitrix and turned into Armodrillo. "I'm not leaving this spot!"

"Ben, please be reasonable."

"Rook, I've had to deal with a lot of stress in my life. That's why I'm not leaving this spot until I talk to grandpa and get him to give me a vacation. Call it childish if you want, but everyone has that one moment where they have to say enough and need a break before they snap."

"Ben, this will not help your cause."

"Yes it will or I'm not the one that defeated Diagon! WHICH I HAVE!" He yelled before burying himself in the ground and covered it up with some debris.

Rook sighed and rubbed his face. "Give me at least ten minutes to find him."

He poked his head out a little. "Five minutes or I'm living in this hole year round." before going back into the earth again.

The plumber shook his head and walked off. 'Sometimes I forget how immature he can get.'

(Later)

"Ben? Rook said you wanted to talk to me." spoke Max near the spot. "Mind explaining why there's a torn up hole in the floor?"

"I buried myself here to make a point." Armodrillo frowned. "Grandpa, I need a vacation, not a vacation full of aliens or lovecraftian monsters, just a NORMAL one for my almost sixteen or so years of service!"

Max raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you just come to me and talk to me in person?"

"Lazy." He deadpanned. "And my body is still aching from that robbery, the one with Turbine and Rojo hitting me with a mechanized suit of armor with a hammer function."

"Well Ben, if you come out and quit acting like a child, we can discuss things like adults. Plus I wanna try and get this hole patched up as soon as possible before someone trips over it."

"Ahhh!" screamed two Galvans as they went falling into the hole and crashed onto the floor. "Ow."

"Like that."

"Fine, but can someone pull me out or something? I'm too tired." He said while changing back to Ben. "And now trapped down here."

"Rook, give me a hand."

He sighed before helping the hero out.

(Later on)

The three were in the break room with Ben sipping some coffee and looking tired.

"Ah, man I needed that." he sighed looking at it. "Look, sorry if I seemed childish grandpa, but...I really need a vacation. I know I never brought it up before, but lately, with all kinds of stuff that needs me, I've been a bit jittery and cranky since I haven't had much sleep. Honestly, I'm even been dealing with the thought of some brand new ultimate evil showing up. It's like they come by one after another when I least expect them."

Max nodded. "It happens sometimes."

"Yep, I'm always the one having to fight it. One minute it's a squid the next is a giant floating squid. What next? More evil mes? Nope, I need to chill out somewhere where NO ONE will bug me, not even Rook, no offense to him, but...he kinda bugs me occasionally with his lack of earth skills."

"I am right here." deadpanned said man making Ben slowly turn his head.

"Oh, sorry Rook, for a sec I honestly forgot you were there. I haven't had a decent night's sleep for over a week so I'm a little bit out of it too. I mean I never even liked coffee, but lately I'd have to chug a few cups a day and some of those energy drinks to keep moving."

"Wow, no smoothies?" asked Max.

"None, if I do I start relaxing and feel ready to pass out, but then BAM! Another call for help and I'm up and moving again." He said while noticing a pixie in the shape of Kevin floating around him with a red dress. "Yep, I'm losing it."

"Why?" Rook asked.

"I'm seeing Kevin in a dress as a pixie right next to me. If that doesn't scream insanity, nothing will."

Max held his chin and seemed to go into thought. "Hmmm, well...you might be right. You have been dealing with a busy schedule, and you don't take too much vacation. A day or so here and there, but not a full blown vacation. I don't see why you can't take one, especially since things have been pretty tamed on our end."

"Grandpa." He said with a sigh. "Is there ANY place in the universe that doesn't have any villains, bad plumbers, or crazy relatives that I can hide out on? Anywhere is good as long as I can't get into the hero gig for the next nine months or so."

"Now Ben, nine months is a bit extreme."

"So is being a hero since the age of ten." He countered. "Yet it happened anyway."

"What I mean is this. That's leaving Earth unprotected from threats that are easier for you to handle. Am I saying no to a vacation? No. I'm just saying nine months is a bit overboard. Tell you what, you stay here and try to calm your nerves, and I'll crunch some numbers. I'll try to get an estimated time you can relax without it sounding like you're taking early retirement."

"That also sounds good." He sighed with content. "But can you also get me a list of all the galaxies and systems that won't kill me or worse?"

"Well what about staying with Azmuth?"

"...I said I wanna relax, not get bored out of my head. Knowing Azmuth, he might want to turn it into summer school and try to teach me some stuff I don't need to learn right now. I just want a vacation where I don't have to worry about the end of the universe popping up."

"So you don't want to see your grandmother?"

"No, she might try and spoil me too much. Plus I have no idea if it's breathable." Ben frowned. "I just want to go to a place where I can relax and breathe normally."

"Alright, give me some time." Max headed out while Ben guzzled the cup of coffee with a sigh.

"I hate how bitter this is, but if it keeps me from passing out, I'll have to deal with it." He sighed while looking at Rook. "And no, I'm not going to your planet again. I really don't want to farm for months on end."

"So you will not see the annual fighting tournament of my species?"

"Not this time."

(Later on)

"Good news Ben." smiled Max walking back in and saw Ben downing the whole coffee mug. "Uh, you want cream with that?"

"Yes please." He said while twitching like crazy. "What's the good news?"

"We found one possible system you can vacation on."

"That's great, which is it?"

"The Anur System."

Ben spat the coffee out and coughed while looking at his grandpa with wide eyes. "What?!"

"The system maybe out of the Plumber's jurisdiction, but it is the only star system that is at relative peace at the moment."

"Are you kidding?! Grandpa, last time me and Rook went there, they all thought I was some kind of monster, and that was when I was human! Not to mention we had to deal with a vampire and Ghostfreak at the same time!"

"Well you're in luck." Max said. "You are not only going to Anur Transyl, but all the planets in that system, each one with a different option on humans or have never seen one before. So you won't have the same experience again, although you should be careful. It's still pitch black in the inner planet sector."

"Still! Are you sure there isn't some beach resort planet? One with a nice relaxing sun?"

"No, unless you're into Mercury or Jupiter."

Ben groaned at this.

"Plus you might get new DNA for the omnitrix and learn the culture of the various Anur planets."

"Considering all the DNA is in the watch, I just haven't unlocked it, that's not much of a point." Ben grumbled.

"I already sent the paperwork to the plumbers stationed on the outskirts of the Anur System saying that you would like a vacation in it. The ship will be docking in twenty four hours, maybe less if they use warp drive."

Ben sighed and rubbed his head. "Well, it's better than nothing. How much time will I be gone for?"

"About nine months, apparently your prediction was correct Ben."

"...wait really?" he blinked. "But you said that was overkill."

"True, but you look ready to crack." Max said as Ben was currently twitching so fast that his cup was shaking and spilling coffee all over the place. "The plumbers have been around longer than either of us, so if something big happens, we can take care of it. If it's more than we can handle, we'll bring you in, but only as an emergency."

Ben sighed while the cup fell on the ground. "Fine, I'll go, but if I get burnt at the stake I'm haunting you."

"I doubt that. If they try something, you can take them." smiled Max. "You've handled Vilgax over and over after all."

"True." He said while looking a little more confident. "Well, I better get my stuff together. I guess I'll see you in nine months."

Rook watched Ben running away while seeing the broken cup on the ground. "I will get it."

(Twenty four hours later)

-Docking bay-

Ben smiled as he looked at the starship here to pick him up and headed up the ramp. As he walked in, he noticed that no one was inside except for a large computer screen near the front of the ship. "Well at least I don't have to worry about space."

As he looked around, the ramp closed behind him and left him in complete darkness.

"Ah! Who turned out the lights?!"

" **I did.** " said a female synthesized voice from all around the ship's interior. " **Welcome aboard.** "

"Well who are you? Where are you?"

" **I'm Alice, the AI of this ship.** " The voice said as the lights turned on and the screen turned pink. " **And I will be your guide to the Anur System, it's history and it's many cultures.** "

"Oh, that makes sense." remarked Ben. "So you're gonna take me to all the planets?"

" **Yes, it's preplanned by me based on your past experiences and your fear of clowns. Kidding~** " it laughed. " **Anyway, I recommend using the stupid AI trix thing sparingly.** "

"Why did you call the omnitrix stupid?"

" **It's AI is mocking me, I just know it. Plus it looks stupid, it's a watch and I'm a spaceship. I'm better looking than that clump of data.** "

Ben raised an eyebrow and shrugged before sitting down. "Ignoring that, how long until we get to the first planet?"

" **A week. At most depending on asteroids and satellites getting in the rockets.** "

"This ship has a bed on it right?"

" **Yes, shall I pull it out for you?** "

"Yes." He said before turning around and saw a giant pink bed with frills and girly bunny girls on the sheets and pillows as a small doll of a maid rested on the sheets.

" **One bed. Mission complete.** "

"Uh...what's with the...eh forget it, I'll ask later, right now I'm gonna take a nap." He said before several arms appeared from the sides and undressed him and placed him in a girly set of pink pajamas that looked about his size and had frills around the waist and chest area.

" **Ok, have a good night~** " Alice giggled.

Ben rolled his eyes before plopping on the bed and started snoozing. "Zzzzzzzz."

(Much later)

-Somewhere in space-

Ben yawned while eating some breakfast and looked outside the window. "Man, after one day, just staring into space gets really really REALLY boring."

" **Yet you saw a black hole while wearing your pajamas.** " Alice said while Ben grumbled as he was still in said clothes, which he didn't mind since no one was looking and it was very soft and comfortable. " **And you saw that asteroid belt just yesterday.** "

"I know, but it's like staring at a white canvas over and over, just with slight changes. Doesn't change the fact it's a white canvas, just like it's still space out there."

" **Well then, perhaps you should play chess with me? I'm the queen of chess.** "

"I don't know."

" **Or maybe you can recount me about your love life? I'm an AI but I'm a girl too, so some gossip might help pass the time, especially the steamy details from a little human like you.** "

He lightly blushed. "Uh, let's just say my love life could be better."

" **Lots of break ups?** "

"That and a crazy stalker."

" **...wow.** "

"So yeah, not really much for gossip."

" **Alright then, but you did the deed right?** "

He choked on his own coffee.

" **I'll take that as a no. Sorry.** "

"W-Why do you wanna know that?"

" **Because I thought you weren't a virgin. I made a minor miscalculation.** " Alice said. " **Sorry.** "

"Let's just say…me and Julie did some experimenting one time."

" **Oh...so it went far or was it a one time thing?** "

"One time."

" **...sounds like a bitch in my databanks.** "

"She is."

" **So first crush?** "

"Let's just say my first crush is someone I won't forget."

" **That bad?** "

"Yep."

" **Well the Anur System has some nice females to help that love starved heart of yours~** "

"Nope, nope, nuh uh." he shook his head. "I'm going there to relax, not get with someone."

" **You sure?** "

"Yup, just wanna focus on me unwinding and feeling like a new man."

" **...ok. So no bringing back brides then. I'll keep that in my databanks.** "

"Good." Ben sighed.

" **Lovers count right?** "

"Are you a ship or an online dating profile?"

" **I'm both.** "

He groaned at that. "Well after I'm done here, not much else to do but just nap the days away."

" **You will be entering the Anur System in a few hours, then our tour will start in the deepest parts of said system before we head out towards the local solar body of Anur Apollo, or just head from the farthest planet to the closest planet to its sun.** " Alice said. " **So first stop, Anur Phaetos, home of the Ectonurites and the most mysterious place in the cosmos.** "

"Great, Ghostfreak's home planet first." grumbled Ben.

" **Zs'Skayr is no longer in control of the planet after your last visit, so fear not. It will be a safe trip.** "

"Tell that to the aliens."

(Later)

Ben looked around the ship as the light from the sun became dimmer and dimmer while the darkness intensified to the point where he couldn't see anything, not even the stars. "Uh, am I gonna need a flashlight?"

" **No. Unless you lack night vision that is.** "

"I do."

" **...then I suggest a flashlight.** "

He sighed while hitting the edge of the wall, face first. "Ow!"

" **You ok?** "

"You know what? I got a better idea. I'll just go alien who can see and NOT take the chance of crashing into things in the dark."

" **I suggest an Ectonurite, they have natural night vision capabilities.** "

"Well, if Ghostfreak's not in charge anymore, maybe I can blend right in." Ben said before noticing a red light hitting the omnitrix.

" **The stupid AI just gave me the data I needed. Zs'Skayr's genetic DNA strand is purged of its donors original genetic memory, in conclusion…you're clean.** "

"Ok, now that's cool."

" **So I suggest you get changed into less girly clothes, the Anur System isn't ready for cross dressing yet.** " Alice teased.

"Oh ha ha."

(Later)

Ben sighed as he finally got dressed into his usual attire as he noticed a small planet covered dark in darkness and had several strange bone like points poking from the atmosphere, outside the window.

" **Welcome to Anur Phaetos. The last planet in the Anur System and the coldest place in the galaxy, second only to the former dwarf planet Pluto.** "

Ben grumbled at the planets name.

" **So ready to be beamed down?** "

"Go ahead." He said before getting hit by a beam of red light.

(On the planet)

-Anur Phaetos-

And appeared in a dark area that was so covered in darkness that the only thing keeping Ben from going blind was the green glow from the omnitrix's screen.

He pushed down and transformed into Ghostfreak and saw everything lit up in his eye.

The sight he was was a vast land of dark brown soil with bone like mountains going all the way into the stratosphere as several large pits of purple crystals dotted the landscape, making Ghostfreak pale as this stuff was corrodium, the most radioactive material in the universe and the one that mutated his aunt's livestock as a kid.

"Yikes, is this stuff as common as salt around here? Hopefully I don't have to worry about growing another head." He muttered before floating around the area. "Still, I wonder if there's anything to...wait? Do these guys eat? Or even drink anything?"

As he looked around, he noticed that the sky was a purplish color instead of a complete black color, making the atmosphere even creepier.

"Well on the upside, I don't have to worry about getting scared to death, already a ghost." Ghostfreak sweatdropped before seeing a translucent green glow in the distance. "What's that?" he floated towards it while keeping his guard up.

(A bit later)

Ghostfreak kept on floating until he saw a small city of glowing green bones with a giant palace in the center of the square, surrounded by merchants and giant statues of Ectonurites, all with giant scythes or were clad in floating robes of arcane design. "Wow, I didn't expect to see a real city built around here."

"Get your corrodium here!" called out a merchant with a third arm. "Get your fresh corrodium here! Only ten Ectocoins a piece!"

Ghostfreak looked around while seeing numerous varieties of Ectonurites and was surprised at the different shapes and sizes. From giant sized ones to the size of a pin, the Ectonurites seemed to be content with life, even if several of them tried to kill him at age ten to eleven. 'Huh, I guess it's possible for even some of the scarier aliens to live content lives. These are the kind of Ectonurites I wish I had met earlier.'

As he looked around, he noticed that the aliens seemed to be getting ready for something as there were hundreds of corrodium laced lamps and flags being set up by several guards and townsfolk.

"I wonder what's going on?" he muttered tapping his face. "Is it some kind of celebration?"

That was when he saw a merchant right next to him and floated towards him. "What's going on today?"

"Haven't you heard? Today's the coronation of the new High-Ecto Lord. It's been half a century since the last one you know comrade."

"Really? Time must have flown by."

"That it has comrade." The merchant said with a nod. "Although we needed the change after Zs'Skayr the Failure left our planet to fend for itself. The empire all in ruin all because of a stupid level twenty or so tech from off world. Stupid if you ask me but hey, I'm not the one that went insane here."

"But if he ruled, why did he leave?" 'I wanna hear what they must think happened.'

"Oh that, he just found some giant red drone near the square, hit my shop too." He grumbled. "Anyway, he told us to stand back as he examined it, then woosh! He flew off the planet like a reverse falling star and for fifteen or so years he never came back, except for when he came to collect his nieces, but we were mighty mad and kicked him out of Anur Phaetos in a cannon. The last I heard he's been on Anur Transyl trying to establish his title again, like we would after causing an economic and social collapse for the Ectonurite Empire."

'Better keep quiet on the whole 'trying to take over my body' part.'

"So what do you want comrade? I got some nice corrodium tea bags here, only fifty Ectocoins or your money back." He grinned while showing off his fifty million shark like teeth.

"Uh...no thanks, I'm good."

"You sure? It might calm your nerves in time for the crowning ceremony."

"I'm good...so where can I relax in this city?"

"In Edgarion? That's easy, there's a hotel right near the palace, and if you're lucky, you might see the new High-Ecto Lord in the skin, comrade."

"Thanks." he floated away and shivered. 'That got had more teeth than a shark.'

As he floated towards a building with a cartoon ghost on it, he noticed the gardens of black corrodium flowers near the palace, which seemed to be moving a little.

'Did it blink?' he thought, getting creeped out. 'I hope the buildings aren't living.'

That was when he floated into the hotel and saw it was kinda empty today, with a single female Ectonurite with a D cup chest and three closed eyes, one in the head and two near the side of the neck, with three tentacles acting as hair, sleeping at the purple stone table with a single green bell on it.

"Zzzzzz." She snored while floating backwards and drooling green ooze that seemed to be highly corrosive and toxic to anything, even a Anodite, so thought Ghostfreak as he floated over to the table.

'Crap, this rooms taken. Better get an empty one.' he thought before ringing the bell.

DING DING!

Which sounded like a low foghorn.

"Huh...what...must be my...stomach...zzz." she said in a southern bell like accent before going back to sleep.

Ghostfreak deadpanned. 'Better just float on out of here.'

That was when he accidentally smacked her tail with his, causing her to wake up.

"Huh!? W-What's hitting my ah tail!?" she let out before spotting Ghostfreak who stiffened up.

"Uh...this is a dream?"

"Ah no." She frowned while looking at him closely. "My, what a handsome fella. What can ah do for you?"

"Um...forget you saw me, bye!" he waved before floating out of the room.

"Hey! You want a room or not?!" She yelled out as Ghostfreak accidentally went into the palace. "...they always leave. Ah poo."

(In the palace)

He blinked while looking around at the purple crypt like hallway as several paintings of Ectonurites hung on the walls with a strange alien language that the omnitrix translated as names for the past High-Ecto Lords of old. "Woah, this place has one heck of a legacy."

As he looked down the hallway, he heard someone coming this way as it was a male Ectonurite with a corrodium crown in its hands on a bed of greenish bone like flowers.

"Hurry hurry hurry! If I don't get this crown to the sacred ceremonial room I'm going to be executed!"

Ghostfreak quickly slipped into the wall.

And appeared in a closet full of cleaning supplies.

"...yep. I picked the wrong wall to phase through." he muttered. 'I gotta get out of here and see if I can find an actual room at that hotel.'

As he floated out of the room, he noticed that he was in a small room with a black pillow in the middle of the room and lined with corrodium laced candles as a circle of arcane origins lay on the floor, a figure resting in the center of it and cloaked in a purple robe.

'Uh oh.' he gulped and slowly floated backwards. 'Hope they don't see me.'

Beep beep beep beep beep.

'Wait, oh no.'

Beep beep beep.

'Please don't time out! I don't want to mutate!'

Beep beep beep beep.

He turned and headed to the wall, only to transform and crash into it with a groan. "Ow...ahhh! I'm changing...wait...I'm not changing. But why?"

" _Omnitrix 0.2 contains anti corrodium shipping for the target to prevent DNA contamination._ " The omnitrix said before shutting off for a recharge.

He blinked and let out a sigh of relief, only to feel something tap him on the shoulder. "..." He turned and paled.

For he saw a Ectonurite with a very slim body, a G cup chest and large ass, with long tentacle like hair in the form of a ponytail, six purple and gold eyes on her face, two on her actual face and four tiny ones on her shoulders, small nails, and wearing a purple robe with a grey bikini top and bottom, looking at him with a frown.

"And you are?" She asked with a rather norseman like tone.

He gulped. "Uh…sorry, didn't know someone was here, I was...lost on the tour."

"In the palace of the High-Ecto Lords?" She crossed her hands. "For an outsider, you don't have a brain, especially when you almost ruined the cleansing ceremony."

"What?"

"The circle." She deadpanned. "It cleanses my DNA so I can take my place as the next ruler of the Ectonurite Empire."

"Oh! Sorry, well I better leave you be, see ya." Ben said before she grabbed him by the neck.

"Sorry, but you just broke several traditions held for ten million years." She said before whistling and caused several armed guards to appear from the floor. "So I have to publicly execute you, like we do to all criminals and outsiders."

"What?!" he let out before the guards grabbed him and started to carry him away.

"Also put a chain around that thing on him." She called out. "Can't have him running away like a coward. It's always so messy sending the ferals out."

"Yes High-Ecto Lady Preta." The guard's said as Ben was dragged out of the room.

'Oh fantastic.'

(Later)

Ben frowned while in a stock with a tight chain wrapped around the watch and on a pedestal as a crowd of Ectonurties were gathered and jeering while one held a large axe floating beside him. "Well, this just happened."

That was when the High-Ecto Lady Preta floated out while wearing the purple crown on her head and held a long scythe of golden corrodium in her hands, and made it towards the front of Ben's pillory. She raised a hand up, making the crown go silent.

'Oh boy.'

"Fellow Ectonurites. Today, on the coronation of your new Hight-Ecto Lady, a great sacrilege has occurred." She pointed the scythe at Ben's face. "That being this filthy outsider!"

That got more jeers at Ben who sighed.

"I take it saying sorry won't cut it?"

And cue a slice to his hair.

He paled as Preta looked at the crowd.

"For his crimes against the empire, he shall be decapitated and sliced into bits by the ancestral scythe." She swung the blade a little. "But not before the High Executioner slices the outsider's hands off."

"Ok now that's just messed up." spoke Ben. "Come on, it was an accident. I didn't mean to end up in your room."

"You can say that to the void." She said while looking at the axe wielding Ectonurite. "Any last words before your second death?"

"Ugh! Yes, several actually!" He groaned. "One, I was here for vacation, two, I'm a hero that saved you guys from your fallen lord. And three, I'm not a pervert!"

The crowd looked lost at the 'prisoner's' words along with the executioner and the High-Ecto Lady herself.

"I didn't come here to cause trouble, I came here to unwind! Zs'Skayr isn't even around anymore, he's gone for good."

She lowered her blade. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because I've faced him since I was ten! I kicked his ass more times than I can count and the last time we met, I stopped him from resurrecting the Vladats!"

Silence.

"Look, I don't care if you wanna take over, that's good on you, and I'm all for seeing a real city of guys and girls who aren't like him. Do you know how creepy he was when I was a kid? He actually tried to take over my body and threatened my cousin just to get the omnitrix."

"...you defeated Zs'Skayr the Failure and our ancient enemy?" Preta asked with a low whisper that sounded a little shocked.

"Yeah."

"..."

'Oh no.'

"...he's a hero! Release him!" The crowd yelled out.

"Huh?" he let out in surprise.

"Yeah!"

The crowd chanted for his freedom with Ben surprised they accepted it so fast.

"Release him!"

Preta looked at the axeman before snapping her fingers. "Release him."

SLASH!

Ben's pillory was cut making him rub his neck. "That was a little close."

"This outsider." Preta said calmly. "Even with his somewhat living deminor, has casted the fallen lord into the void. This calls for a celebration for the newest Knight of the Ecto Lords, an honor that hasn't been placed on another for eight hundred years."

The crowd cheered and hollered with Ben blinking and gave a small wave.

"Uh, thank you?" He said while noticing Preta staring at him with...lovingly eyes? 'What the?'

(Later)

Music rang out across the town as Ben found himself being served strange foods at a large festival in the middle of the town square. Said food making him want to gag, but be reminded of Max's dishes. All the while Preta was sitting right next to him in a chair made of corrodium. "Well this is, a lot."

"For a Knight of the Ecto Lord, this is standard." She said in a very calm tone. "My apologies for my actions, but you did ruin a sacred event during the coronation and it was my duty to ensure justice and punishment for criminals."

"Yeah, but maybe go easy on the whole chopping block."

"It was either second death by beheading or by castration." she remarked making Ben pale and cross his legs under the table. "So how exactly did you defeat the fallen one?"

"Well I defeated him a lot of times, from using the sun to just using Atomix to create a large sun to burn him into ash."

"Atomix?"

"An alien of mine."

"...what?" She cocked her head to the side and blinked her eyes, all at once.

Ben pointed to the omnitrix. "I can change into different aliens."

"So that was what the fallen one was talking about that day." she muttered. "And here I thought he was insane about an omnitrix."

"Nope, it's real."

"So it has our collective DNA?"

"Yes, but I don't turn into him anymore."

Preta raised her eyebrows up. "Show me an example, but no monsters, we have children in the crowd that are terrified of closet monsters and the like."

'I doubt I have any that would be scary for them.' He thought before looking through the omnitrix's screen and transformed into Ghostfreak, again. "Huh? Two on the same day. Lucky."

Preta blinked while getting a purple hue around the cheeks and stared at him. 'Hot...like a bonfire…'

"So yeah, this is how it works."

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"...bonfire…" she muttered while drooling a little. "Hot…"

"Uh...bonfire? I don't see one." Ghostfreak said while looking around as Preta moved a little closer to him.

"We can make one." She giggled slightly. "With our bodies."

"Um…"

"Or we can try using the axe on your tail. That might be fun."

"What?!" He yelled out as Preta rubbed against his shoulder.

"So you're a rope Ectonurite? Kinky~"

He felt a shiver and scooted back. "Uh...w-what do you mean?"

Preta looked into his eye. "You want to do some sadistic things to yourself? My, I better get the scythe ready for some amputation~"

"WHAT?! No! No no no!" he held his hands up. "I'm not gonna do that!"

She pouted. "Not even with me?"

"Look, I'm all for flirting, but I don't do stuff like that." Ghostfreak said before Preta licked him with her long purple snake like tongue, giving him the shivers.

"Oh? So you won't let me chop you up for kinks? My...that just turns me on~"

"What?!" he went wide eyed. 'What is with this lady?!'

She licked him again as Ghostfreak thought that this was too much for him and he needed to find a planet...without her! 'Tastes good~'

"Uh...hey look, a flying bat!"

She blinked before turning around as Ghostfreak turned invisible. "A bat…? What's a bat...eh? Where's the new Knight of the Ecto Lord?!"

The music stopped at the Ectonurites looked around in confusion as Ghostfreak quickly floated away.

'I'm not gonna get caught up in whatever freaky stuff she considers hot!' He thought before looking around as he got hit by a red light.

(On the ship)

And appeared back on the ship.

" **Welcome back.** " Alice said. " **Did you enjoy Anur Phaetos?** "

"In order, no, somewhat, and heck no!" he spoke up. "I nearly get executed, get hailed as a hero and even get some kind of royal honor of being a knight, and then the lady in charge is into some weird ass stuff so I got out of there."

" **So a Knight of the Ecto Lords? My, that is an honor. As for weird ass stuff? What was it exactly?** "

"I don't know where to start. First it was making a fire with our bodies, then talking about rope, amputation, even talking about chopping me up!"

" **Oh that. Most Ectonurite fetishes involve some form of torture porn, which is ok for them since they regerate limbs easily, that and it means…** "

"What?"

" **Not telling~** "

"Look, just get us out of here before she comes looking for me. I don't want to test that out."

" **Ok, charting course to Anur Transyl now.** " She said as the ship flew away from the planet and headed towards the right hand side of the void.

Ben groaned while looking a little uneasy.

" **Before we do anything, I want to give you some advice.** " Alice said. " **Don't go doing one day stop and gos, this isn't a mission, it's YOUR vacation time.** "

"Gee ya think? It's not like I wasn't already aware of that."

" **Just saying, also we will be there in an hour. The planet Anur Transyl is closer to Anur Phaetos then the other planets.** " Alice said. " **And please stay on the planet for a month or so, if not I'll lock you out of the ship.** "

"Ugh! Fine, but if I'm turned into a charred skeleton I'll haunt you."

" **AI's are incapable of being haunted. We have no souls.** "

(Later)

-Anur Transyl-

Ben looked down on the familiar planet while praying they didn't remember him, or have a cell made just for him. "I gotta try and see if I can lock myself in one form so I don't change back."

" **Suggestion, a Transylian. It might earn you some brownie points with the ladies. Fun fact, Transylians developed their technology during Vladat occupation and before that, they were used as test subjects for energy harvesting. It's an interesting tale of forced evolution.** "

"Ok...anything else I need to know?"

" **The capital is called Victzoria, named after a legendary king called Victora, the first of the counter revolutionary army during the Vladat-Transyl Wars.** "

"Well I call mine Frankenstrike. Easier to remember."

" **Franken-what?** " Alice teased. " **Can you say it again?** "

"Frankenstrike."

" **Oh! I thought it was Frankincense.** "

Ben deadpanned before turning into said alien and activated the bio-lock programming on the omnitrix. "Alright, I'll blend in no problem." he smiled.

" _Warning. Localized update of Omnitrix 0.2 will begin after forty two hours, all functions will be temporary disabled on the forty two mark._ " The omnitrix said. " _Normal functions will Be stable until that point and will return after said amount of time._ "

"...well at least it wasn't that long of an update. Heck, I can hide during that amount of time in a hotel room."

" **Be careful.** " Alice said. " **That faulty AI might have the incorrect time, that and the food isn't edible for non Transylians.** "

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He said before getting covered in a beam of red light.

(On the planet)

And landed in a dark alleyway where some phantom horses were busy eating some cans. He looked around and made sure he was in one piece and walked out of the alleyway.

All around him, the streets were peaceful, calm and relatively normal. Except for the fact that he somehow was looking at a part of town that was supposed to represent...the red light district.

He blinked and looked at the lit up signs while gulping. "Oh boy, I shouldn't be around here."

That was when he saw several Transylian women with bikinis on trying to beckon him into their rival establishments.

'Oh no.' he thought feeling his face blush seeing their exposed skin and tried to walk the other way. 'I gotta get out of here fast.'

"Hey big boy~" one woman said while having giant J cup breasts. "Want a good time with Big Barbra?"

"N-No thanks, I'm, uh, late for something." he spoke. 'Holy crap are those big!'

"With me handsome?" One woman asked with a gigantic ass. "And Mega Megara's booty~?"

"N-N-N-No thanks!" he stuttered as he tried to quickly pass them without tripping. 'How is that even possible?! Are those natural or fake?!'

"Oof!" One woman groaned with a large P cup chest. "Careful honey~ Don't damage the goods, unless you want to spend the night with Atomix Amanda. Right?"

"Sorry!" He got out before booking it.

The girls looked at him before cursing and thinking all at once. 'Fuck! And that was the first customer in months!'

'Must find a hotel!' He thought while seeing lots of love hotels all around him. 'Wait! I forgot! I have no idea what their currency is like, and even then I don't have any! How can I rent anything?'

As he tried to figure this out, he looked at the omnitrix and recalled it can translate any language so perhaps it can help him read a book or something so he can find out the currency.

'Mmm, that could work but where can you find a bookstore in this place?' he rubbed his head and looked around. 'There must be one amongst all these love hotels.'

That was when he saw a small shop with magazines on a shelf right next to him.

'Ok...I can work with this. But please don't let it be full of porn.' he speed walked over and looked around. 'Let's see...yep, there's porn in here. Lots and lots of porn...wait...watts? That's the currency? Watts? Like the energy from lightning?'

He rubbed his chin. "If that's true, does that mean I can use it already? Do they use currency based on their own electricity? I wonder how that works."

"We use the watts from the big storms sonny." said a small old Transylian with a missing eye and a long green beard from behind a counter. "Can't use our own watts or it might cause inflation, like the great inflation of eight eighty four. The whole planet had so much bodily watts that the government had to cause a century long ban on watts. Ah, those were the dark times sonny, when we used trigs and corrodium scraps as coins, the horrors I've seen grown men and women take to bootleg watts."

'Woah, their own great depression. I don't wanna even think about what it was like.' "So all I have to do is get to a big storm, and then I can get watts?"

"Of course, how can you not know this?"

"Um...I'm offworld?"

"Ugh, an outsider born. Figured." He sighed. "You lot have a lot to learn about Transylian history sonny, a lot to learn without them Plumbers and Vilgaxes and such messing with your mind like a fried egg in a thunderstorm."

"Well why not tell me how to use watts? Like, how can I do use them even if I got them?"

"Bah." He pulled out a small lightbulb and then pointed to his rather large tesla coil. "Just stand out in the storm, wait for a big one, then ZAP! You get the motherload of a lifetime, or as much as you can fit in there bulb. Once done, place it in a bank, start an account, then sonny, this here is important, you ask for a Mega Watt Bulb for your back."

"And?"

"I'm getting to it sonny. Now where was I? Oh yes, they place the bulb permanently on your coils and then every time you get a watt, the bulb will store it until it's fully charged. You can then use that there bulb to buy and sell watts for items and the like, for a bank tax fee that is."

"And for illegal ways?"

"Not possible, unless you somehow use your own watts for spending. But it ages you rapidly. And that there sonny is why the great inflation of eight eighty seven was a terrible one, so many dead, so many scarred, like myself."

"Well thanks for the info old timer, I gotta fly."

"Wait!" He said quickly. "You need to buy something before you leave."

"Uh...sorry, but I'm strapped for watts."

"..."

"So...later!" He said before running away as he got hit with a magazine.

"And stay out until you get your watts sonny!"

'Well at least now I know what to do.' Frankenstrike thought before hearing a loud thunder clap in the distance.

BOOOOOM!

"Bingo. I gotta get there and hope I hit it big."

(In an empty field)

He looked around while seeing the killer pumpkin aliens from the last time he came here...just sleeping in the ground as a large storm appeared on the horizon.

RUMBLE!

'I got the loan, the new battery thing, which hurt like hell! Why did it have to be a needle in my spine?!' He thought while a large purple needle was stuck in his spine, on the four vertebrae to be exact. 'So...I hope this works and also...OW!' he looked up. "Come on storm! I'm right here and waiting!"

RUMBLE!

"Come on! Blast me-"

ZAP!

And cue a gigantic bolt of purloin lighting hitting the Transylian and caused him to overload with power and watts, and also frying his skin as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as his coils gained a purple hue before he fell on the ground and started to cook like a lobster. "Ow…"

RUMBLE!

"That was NOT worth it…"

ZAP!

And cue ten more bolts of lightning hitting Frankenstrike, again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

(Several bolts and cooked flesh moments later)

"Ow...ow...ow…" he groaned while walking back to town, his coils now glowing so brightly that it looked like he became a living nightlight. 'I think I see stars and spots…'

The people that noticed him either sniffed his cooked flesh or saw the glowing coils and either licked their lips or chuckled at his pain.

'Now I need to get a room rented.' He thought while looking around for a hotel. 'And sleep this off...hopefully.'

"Mommy." said a tiny Transylian boy to his mother. "Why does the glowing man smell like cooked meat?"

"Just take it as a sign to never get tight on money sweetie."

"Ok mommy." He smiled as Frankenstrike saw a small hotel near the next street corner and sighed in relief.

"Finally." 'Hopefully the watts can give me a nice cozy room.'

As he walked in, he noticed a male Transylian with a missing right arm and lower jaw, waiting at the counter while looking very...intimidating.

"..." he looked at Frankenstrike and stared at him with an unblinking expression.

"Uh...I'd like to rent a room."

"..."

"I have watts?"

"..." he pointed to a price of paper with several hotel suites on them and tapped it with his index finger.

"Oh um...hotel numbers, right." He said while looking at the paper, the costs for each of the rooms, and which ones were the best ones to stay in. 'Two million watts for one room?! That's crazy!'

"..."

"Uh…" 'I don't know how many watts I have!'

"..." he pointed at the paper again with a little more force.

'Crap!' he gulped. 'How do I know how many watts I have? Ask him and hope he can tell me?'

"..."

"Hey, how much watts do you think I have?"

He looked at him, then the coils, before turning and pulled out a chart with several watt numbers on it as he pointed to the ten billion one.

'WHAT?! THAT MUCH?!'

He pointed to the other piece of paper again with a little more force as he looked a little frustrated.

"Oh! Right, my bad. I'll take one suite and have it for about two days or so."

"..." he pointed to the suites again.

"Oh right number. Um...the sixty nine one."

The man turned around and gave him an iron key with a label etched into it as he absorbed the energy from Frankenstrike's coils, causing them to dim a little.

"Thanks." he headed to the stairs quickly. 'Yikes.'

He pointed to a small turn crank elevator in the corner of the room. "..."

"Right, that works too." He said before walking towards it and started turning the crank. 'He's so creepy!'

(Later)

"Well at least the room seems cozy enough, at least by Transylian standards." He grumbled while laying on a large silver table with wire connected to his coils and into a large box with bulbs on it, aka the 'bed'. 'Even if this looks very uncomfortable.'

He closed his eyes to try and pass out for some sleep.

Only for him to hear some pipes dripping above him.

'Of course.' Frankenstrike thought while the dripping continued into the night.

(Next 'morning')

Frankenstrike sat up and groaned while rubbing his back. "I can't believe they sleep on those."

As he got up, he looked outside and saw it was still night outside. "I wonder how they can tell what time it is if it's so dark outside."

That was when he noticed that a large two headed purple rooster was walking on the window ledge and was cleaning itself.

"...not gonna ask.'

" **COCKAODAOOOOOOOO!** " It cried out while breaking the sound barrier.

Frankenstrike covered his ears right as a lightning strike came down on the bird.

ZAP!

" **Bagok…** " It said before falling into a dumpster.

"Ha, karma." He chuckled before two more roosters appeared.

" **COCKADOODOOOOOOO!** "

And cue him groaning in pain and frustration. He closed the curtains and sat on the bed. "Alright omnitrix, can you tell me how much time I have left locked in this form?"

" _Estimated time...twenty hours and one second left. Nineteen hours and fifty nine seconds left._ " It counted while Frankenstrike grumbled a little.

"Ok so I could either stay here until I change back and get room service, or go out and see, grab something, THEN hide out in the room."

As he thought about it, he noticed some fireworks in the distance and a lot of people cheering as well.

"Hmm, guess something's going on here too. Staying inside it is." He muttered before noticing several pamphlets on a small metal table with the words ' _Celebrate the ten hundredth Vladat Independence Day festival, food, drinks, filing for the whole family. Please remember to bring torches for the Vladat wicker burning!_ ' on it.

"Hmm...alright, I'll stop by, grab something to munch on, then get right back here." Frankenstrike said to himself while hoping it was more fun than zapping giant roosters.

(Later)

He walked through the streets with people selling souvenirs, food, drinks, the whole shebang. 'Huh, this is interesting...except for the cockroach on a stick vendor. Ew.' he tried to find something somewhat decent while noting a huge wooden statue of a Vladat in the center of the town. 'Ok, that looks NOTHING like Whampire!'

As he looked around, he noticed several toys being sold, each one a Vladat with some kind of stake or blunt instrument meant to inflict pain.

'At least they'll be burning a statue instead of me.' he thought while seeing a child hitting one of the toys with a hammer. As he walked he wound up feeling something run into his legs. 'Huh?'

"I love today!"

'Why does that sound so familiar…oh no.' he thought looking down and saw Viktoria with a smile. 'Viktoria!'

"Hi." She said with a smile.

'I hope she's still not into me...again!'

"Are you excited mister?"

"Uh...yeah, real thrilled." He said while feeling a little nervous about being with this child, especially after she tried to become his wife one time.

"This is gonna be the best festival ever! My big sister is gonna be the first one to throw her torch."

"Wait huh?" He looked down at her. "A big sister?"

"Yep, and she's back from her ten year trip! I'm so happy she's home for this."

'Who knew she had a sister. Well it's not like I took the time to get to know her that much.' He thought while seeing the little girl giving him a decapitated Vladat toy.

"Want to play with me?"

"Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Maybe next time." He said before walking away, only to notice some black coated pizza being sold to a group of Transylians. 'I'm not gonna even try it.'

As he looked around, he felt like he should ask about the history of the planet, only to realize that if he did that, he might look dumb.

'I wonder how long this festival lasts?'

"Come one come all!" an announcer called out while holding a microphone. "For today's next event, we will be holding our annual dance off!"

'Huh, that's sounds like fun. Too bad I'm not gonna be doing any of that.'

"And don't forget! The winner of the dance off will get an all exclusive pass to our new FrankeBlast Amusement Park and Resort! With new state of the art rides and a five star hotel with optional electrical spas, the family will be dreaming of roller coasters and fun for years to come."

'Wow, that's pretty fancy.' He thought while not seeing a person walking over to him. 'But who's going to try it-'

"Hey." said a voice with a semi italian accent. "Have you seen my little sis? About two feet tall or so and has a fixation on flowers."

"Sorry, I'm a bit-" he turned and felt his jaw drop and go quiet. 'Holy cow!'

For in front of him was a tall Transylian woman with long gray hair that went to her sides and forked two long ponytails, two normal looking eyes with several wires poking from her shoulders, two semi thick gray eyebrows, a very curvy figure with a large ass and a D cup chest, wearing a dark pink dress with a long knee length skirt and a black belt around her tiny waist, with a pair of red high heel shoes with a silver spike at the front ends of each toe.

"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Got something in my eye?"

"Uh...uh…" he let out while for some reason finding himself speechless. 'She's...hot.'

She sighed before placing her hands on her hips. "Speak up and talk normally. I'm not eye candy you know."

"S-Sorry!" he shook his head. "I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine." She deadpanned while looking him over. "So doing the shirtless look today, or are you out of watts to buy one?"

"I'm usually like this." he spoke without thinking.

"...ok." She said with a blank expression. 'Must be a male prostitute.'

'What's with me? I'm acting like I've never met a girl before. Wonder if it's the DNA, like with Bullfrag and Attea.' "So...what's your name?"

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Hook." She said while still looking very blank. "You?"

"Frankenstrike."

"...no really. What's your name."

"That IS my name, Frankenstrike."

"...odd choice of naming." She sweatdropped before noticing that a small girl was running towards her.

"Elizabeth!"

"Oh Viktoria." She patted her head. "How's my little sister been? Still collecting flowers?"

"Of course, I missed you." she smiled with Frankenstrike stunned.

"THIS is your sister?"

Elizabeth deadpanned at him. "Of course she is, why would you think otherwise?"

"N-No no, it's just, I...uh, I better just leave, nice meeting you."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Viktoria asked Elizabeth.

"No, just a male hooker." She sighed. "And apparently a coward, I mean he's running away from your big strong sister."

"He is a bit of a chicken."

Frankenstrike frowned and crossed his arms. "First off, I am NOT a hooker. Second, is that alright to say to your little sister? Third, I'm not planning on sticking around because I have other stuff, NOT because I'm chicken."

"She knows what a hooker is because our mother was one." Elizabeth deadpanned. "Two, you are shirtless, and three, care to prove it?"

He groaned before recalling the dance contest and had an idea. "Alright, how about that dancing contest going on?"

"Ha! I'm the winner of ten of them." She laughed. "So, bring it on hooker."

"Elizabeth." Viktoria whispered to her. "Your leg is still healing from your last job."

"I know, that's why I'm going to dance with one leg." She whispered back. "Besides, he has only two left feet."

"I heard that."

She chuckled. "See you on the dance floor, lefty."

"Same to you." Frankenstrike said while staring at her chest as the woman walked away.

Viktoria looked at him. "Perv." before walking towards her sister.

He blushed and facepalmed. 'Did I really just agree to prove myself in a dance off?'

As he looked around, he noticed several Transylians looking at him and turned away when he turned to them.

"She's right." One person muttered. "He is a hooker."

"I wonder how much watts he wants for a night?"

"He's going to eat dirt after the dance off."

"Hopefully she doesn't use a hunting trident on him, like the last opponent."

He covered his chest. 'Is this like when I learned Rath's been naked this whole time? Maybe I should grab a shirt up before it starts.'

(Later on)

Frankenstrike grumbled while wearing a large shirt with a pink skeleton horse on it. 'Not a fan of pink!'

"Alright folks, come one come all for the dance competition!"

The crowd cheered as the announcer pointed his hand at Frankenstrike.

"Our first competition is…um...a male hooker with a pink shirt? Weird but still! He's in the contest!"

"I'm not a hooker!"

He pointed to Elizabeth. "And our second competitor is the queen of dance herself! Elizabeth Hook, dancer and local CEO and trainer of the Anur Transyl Zoo!"

'Wait this place has a zoo? Damn.' He thought. 'Now I want to see it!'

"And this year's theme is something from the planet earth...the most terrifying place in the universe." He muttered. "And that is the Monster Mash!"

People shivered with Frankenstrike close to snickering.

'That old cheesy song? Wow, at least it's something I know.' He thought before the music kicked in.

"And GO!"

Elizabeth tried to get a head start and move her body with Frankenstrike right behind in terms of rhythm.

Which looked like he was trying to imitate Boris Karloff, badly that is.

'What's with him?' Elizabeth though. 'Why is he trying to act like a pro Vladat anti Transylian stereotype?!'

'I've heard this song so many times it's ingrained in my head, which is the sad part.' Frankenstrike thought while the crowd felt a little uncomfortable at his 'racist' dancing, not that he knew. 'Please let me win!'

"What's with this hooker?"

"Yeah, is he dense?"

"He's being a racist!"

"Boo!"

"Boo!"

"Boo! Get off the stage!"

Frankenstrike started getting pelted with randoms tuff making him dance and try to cover his face.

SPLAT!

Including a rotten tomato to the groin.

'What did I do?' He thought while getting pelted by rotten food as the omnitrix started to flash.

" _Updating starting...powering down all functions._ "

FLASH!

He blinked while hearing loud gasps and looked down at himself. "Aw come on!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"MONSTER!"

"AND HE'S A HOOKER! AHHHHH!"

"You said I had a day left!" Ben yelled at the omnitrix while it made a whirring sound. 'Oh no.'

'Ok, that's kind of new.' Elizabeth thought while the crowd started to see red. 'Yep, it's the mob mentality, again.'

"KILL THE MONSTER!"

"AHH!" Ben gulped before Elizabeth stepped towards him.

"Relax." She sighed. "I'll keep them from killing you, I mean I hate this mentality of our species."

"What?"

"You heard me." She said before turning to the crowd and pulled out a small laser gun from her cleavage and shot it at the sky.

BOOOOM!

"KNOCK IT OFF!" She snapped. "Really, you get one look of this guy and you want to burn him?! That kind of thinking is what lead his species to fear US! Not the other way around, so be quiet, shut up and let me put him in my zoo. Got it?!"

The crowd slowly went silent while caught off guard seeing the laser gun.

Ben in the meantime, paled at the idea of him in a zoo. Especially when he saw Elizabeth pulling out a net from her skirt. "H-Hold up! What do you mean put me in a zoo?"

"Well, you're a rare species in the Anur System." She said calmly. "Plus the kids would love to see a human up close and personal." 'That and I love rare animals.'

"No way, I'm not going in a zoo!" he backed up.

"It's either the zoo or the bonfire." She warned. "So what's your real name and purpose, I need to write a file on you later."

"The name is I'M OUT!" he yelled before bolting the opposite way. Only to get trapped by the net. "Fuck!"

"Language!" She snapped while dragging him towards her. "Now tell me the truth or I might let the crowd have you."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've had to deal with them chasing me. I even had to deal with them and the other two species of aliens."

"Again, what is your name?" She stomped on his head.

"Ow!" he cried out before glaring at her. "Ben! It's Ben you crazy lady!"

"Ben who?"

STOMP!

"OW!" he cried. "Stop stomping and maybe I'll tell you!"

STOMP!

"Then talk." She said calmly while looking like a predator at the moment.

"Ow! I'm Ben Tennyson! The omnitrix user and hero for the entire universe! And you shouldn't do that-OW!"

"Why not? It's not like you saved us from anything big."

"Like taking care of the last Vladat isn't big!"

She stopped and frowned. "There hasn't been a Vladat in over a million years."

"Well I stopped a crazy ghost from using a resurrected Lord Transyl to bring them back!" he snapped. "For someone who's been away for ten years, you're completely dumb about what's been going on here! Go ahead, ask around, they'll tell you that THEY wound up being controlled by him when he came back."

Elizabeth blinked while looking at the crowd. "Is this true?"

"Well...he does speak the truth." spoke one lady.

"And he kinda kicked our faces as a Vladat. Didn't eat us though." one man groaned.

She blinked while looking at Ben. "I see ...I really should've asked when I came back from Alpha Centauri."

"NO SHIT!"

"..." she slowly moved her foot away. "Um…sorry. I really do mean that."

Ben stood up and got the net off while taking a deep breath. "You know what, I'm out. I was GONNA stick around and try to unwind, but this is EXACTLY what I wanted to avoid. I'm leaving."

"Wait wait!" She said while placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look, we are a bit paranoid of outsiders and since you were mistreated by me and my people...well, we all want to make it up to you." She turned to the crowd. "Right?"

They muttered a little.

" **Right?** " She said with a low growl.

They nodded quickly in fear with Ben raising an eyebrow.

"Look, how about you just go on with this festival and I go back to my room? Last thing I need is getting put on fire." he muttered.

Elizabeth sighed before grabbing the gold tickets from the announcer's hands and gave it to Ben. "We will let you stay at FrankeBlast Amusement Park and Resort, and well...I'll let you see the zoo. Not as a main attraction that is."

"...you're gonna make me accept it no matter what, aren't you?"

"Well yes, I don't want to be a jackass for my people's stupidity." She admitted with a light blush. "That and Viktoria might need a playmate. She's been talking about you a lot since I came home."

"Have not!" called out the small girl with a blush.

"You did." She deadpanned. "Even talked about your crush on-"

"La la la la!" spoke Viktoria covering her ears with Ben sweat dropping and sighing.

"Ok fine." He said. "But let me out."

She did so while picking him up. "Anything else?"

"Help me find something that's edible and I should be good."

"Alright." She said while picking him up and placed her on her shoulder. "I'll be your guide for the rest of the day."

"Uh...why are you putting me on your shoulder?"

"Because you look tired." She deadpanned. "Plus you did get stomped on. Again my apologies for that."

Ben grumbled before seeing her cleavage. He blushed as she carried him off while the people went back to doing what they were doing to celebrate the festival.

(A little later)

Ben blinked as he saw Elizabeth throwing a large torch at the Vladat effigy while the crowd cheered and set off rockets into the sky. He saw the effigy burn and catch on fire quickly which burned pink.

"Ah." She sighed while giving Ben a bag of normal popcorn. "An end to a great festival. To think I missed ten years of this for rare creatures for my zoo."

"They must have been worth it."

"Well yes, but it's both a hobby and a job to put food on the table."

"I take it things have been tough for the two of you?" asked Ben.

"Yep, especially when our father ran out on our hooker of a mother and she got addicted to corrodium shots." She grumbled. "Which made her perception on reality….shotty at best."

"I'm sorry to hear." Ben said.

"It's fine, we got through it. Heck, I spent my teenage days scrubbing animal dung off the cages until I got enough money to become a CEO."

"I take it it's pretty hard?"

"I did ten tons an hour. And that's usually after they get sick."

'Ew.'

"But at least I can go off world to find rare animals. That's a good thing."

"What kind did you find? Maybe I've seen a few."

"Well, been to the Andromeda Galaxy, got some animals from Mars, found a few Osmosians on their home planet, nearly landed in the sun-"

"Woah woah woah, back up. Landed IN the sun?"

"Nearly, but I was able to land on Mercury." She deadpanned.

"And the Osmosians?"

"Very rare, their planet was hidden in an invisible barrier of light, and they were very...hostile towards me."

"Wait! But they're mutants."

"...who told you that crap?"

(After recounting what happened)

"...they are stupid." Elizabeth deadpanned. "Osmosians are real and if they heard what he said, well they would fuse him to a volcano and let him burn."

"So Kevin IS an alien, I always did find him being a mutate a bit ridiculous. I mean, Azmuth or even my grandma would have spoken up if that was the case."

"Well, if I see those people on my travels, I'll tell them about the planet." She said. "That and tell them about crab face's lies."

Ben chuckled at the name. "Honestly I should have called him that when I had the chance."

"Since he's in the Null Void, why not just go there and tell him that yourself." She smirked. "With a harpoon gun."

"I might, minus the harpoon."

Elizabeth patted his head. "You're alright with me, although I wish you just told me before. You might have avoided the foot stomping all together."

"You saw what the others were about to do." he deadpanned.

"Yes, but they also fear me because I'm dangerous with a fusion cannon." She deadpanned back.

"A fusion cannon?"

"A cannon with the power to destroy mountains instantly. Made one myself as a kid." She puffed out her chest a little. "Not to brag, but I'm good with tech."

"Sounds like bragging." he teased.

She poked his face. "So says the male stripper."

"I'm not a stripper." he frowned. "It's not my fault Frankenstrike naturally doesn't have a shirt."

"Yet you didn't realize you were playing the part until today? Am I right?"

"I've used him before, tons of times."

"And?"

"And I just didn't notice!"

Elizabeth chuckled before whispering. "Want me to take you to your hotel room or take you out for dinner?"

He looked at her surprised and caught off guard. "Wait, you mean to make up for the whole putting me in a net, right?"

"Well duh, what else would I do? Drag you to the purple district and get into a love hotel?"

He turned red. "N-No! Of course not!"

"Then why are you blushing?" She teased.

"It's just...warm around here."

She chuckled. 'How adorable, for a human.'

'Why me?!' he thought in embarrassment.

(Later)

Ben blinked as Elizabeth dragged him to her house, which is a very small shack in the middle of two apartments, and sat him down on a wooden chair next to Viktoria. "Uh…"

"Hi." She smiled.

"Um…"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked while walking to a small cooking pot.

"It's nothing, I just didn't expect to visit your place out of nowhere."

"You wanted dinner, so I brought you home for dinner."

"...oh." He sweatdropped while the little girl poked his omnitrix. "Hey!"

"Why can't you change into something more...normal?"

"The omnitrix is updating for the next forty two hours." he frowned. "I can't change until it's done."

"So...you're ugly for that long?"

"...by your species' standards, yes." he deadpanned.

"...ew." She gagged.

"Be nice Viktoria." Elizabeth deadpanned. "Or do I have to embarrass you by showing him your diary?"

"I'll be quiet!" She blushed while sipping her mouth.

'I wonder what's in it?' Ben thought.

"Dinner will he ready in a few minutes."

"Ok."

"And it's blue cheese soup."

Ben paled while getting images of his grandpa's cooking. 'Oh god.'

(About ten minutes later)

Viktoria kept on poking Ben's face while he could smell the blue cheese cooking in the pot.

"Stop that."

"Why?"

"It's annoying."

"So?"

"You don't see me doing the same to you." He frowned as Elizabeth placed a bowl of blue cheese soup next to him.

"Eat up."

He grabbed the spoon and looked at the bowl.

Only to see a lizard eyeball bobbing in the soup, blinking at him.

'Hope my stomach can handle it.' He thought while taking a bite of it.

GIRGLE!

Which lead to his stomach...well...becoming unwell to say the least.

'Oh no.' Ben thought before looking around for the bathroom.

GURGLE!

"Uh, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall." Elizabeth said. "But I have a no bathroom during dinner rule so don't even try it."

GURGLE!

"B-But I really need to use it."

"You can hold it."

GURGLE!

Ben felt his bowels about to explode as he started to hold his stomach. "I'm not kidding!"

"Just hold it." Elizabeth frowned as Ben felt his stomach turning inside out.

GURGLE!

And cue him running to the toilet.

"HEY!"

"SORRY!" He yelled while slamming the door shut.

She grumbled before hearing a loud explosion in the bathroom as Viktoria looked away.

'Must be her cooking...well at least it's not that bad...after the first ten times.'

'Oh I'm going to get him for that!'

(One month later)

Ben groaned as he was in his new hotel room, which looked a little more comfortable with soft pillows and large blankets, as he was resting on the bed...and ill from both food poisoning and a very dangerous case of diarrhea and the flu...all from a soup from a month ago!

To say the least, he wasn't having a good time as he had to stay in the room per the doctor's orders. But the good news was that he was a cultural hero now...which didn't help his condition in the slightest.

GURGLE!

By that, we mean he'd get visitors near the room who'd thank him and even leave a few gifts as thanks.

'I hate my stomach!' He thought in pain while his stomach was trying to kill itself.

GURGLE!

"When will it end?!" He cried out while not seeing Elizabeth, in a black shirt and blue pants, climbing up to the window and got inside while holding a boxed lunch. 'Ugh...I…need real food! Not...this poison!'

"Yo!"

He jumped and turned. "Elizabeth? What are you doing out there?"

"I came to give you some lunch." She placed the box on his lap. "Open it."

He hesitated a little before opening it, to reveal a sandwich with purple meat, blinking eyeballs and a tentacle wiggling in between the bread.

"It's my famous eyeball sandwich with a hint of Octodiablo meat for flavor." She smiled happily.

"Oh…thanks."

"Try some." She said while the eyes blinked at Ben, making him pale as his stomach started to get sick...again.

GURGLE!

"M-Maybe later."

Elizabeth blinked. "But I worked hard on the sandwich." She then pulled a cattle prod from her cleavage. "Do I have to use this on you?"

His eyes widened and gulped. "Uh...no?"

She turned it on as sparks licked the air. " **What was that?** "

'Shit!' he gulped before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

Only to pass out from the indescribable pain.

(One hour later)

"...en. Ben? Ben?" said a voice while Ben slowly opened his eyes. "Ben!"

"Ugh...what hit me?"

"Oh thank heavens, are you ok?"

He turned to see a worried Elizabeth. "What happened?"

"You passed out for a day after eating my sandwich. I think you passed out because I added a little mayonnaise to it."

'I don't think it was that.' Ben thought while seeing the sandwich next to him.

"So...you feel better?"

"No, I'm still sick."

She snapped her fingers. "Fuck!" 'I thought that sandwich would fix it!'

"Maybe I could get some antacid."

"...what?"

"You know, medicine for the stomach."

"Oh that, they don't exist in the Anur System because we have a strong immunity to illnesses."

'Minus humans.' He sweatdropped while his stomach gurgled again.

Elizabeth gave him a purple card from her cleavage. "Viktoria wanted me to give you a Get well card."

He took the card and saw a doodle of himself, with a pimple covered face, with the words ' _Get well soon_ ' written in red crayon. "Well that was nice of her."

"She was blushing when she asked me."

'...oh boy.'

"Besides being sick, are you having a good time?"

"Honestly, no. I've been in bed for a month and I lost one month on my nine month vacation to an illness."

"Well you still have plenty of time to turn that around." She said while having a predatory smirk. "Maybe some exercise might fix that bug of yours."

"I'm not so sure."

"Why not? We aren't going to leave the room to do exercises, hell we can do it on that bed if you want to."

"Uh...what KIND of exercise did you have in mind?"

She pulled out a dildo from her cleavage, one with a cattle prod stuck inside it. "You know, the bedroom type."

Ben's eyes widened, turned red, and started to hear his watch beep.

" _Update complete. All functions accessible now._ "

'FINALLY!'

"So want to have a go?"

Beep beep.

" **Yo.** " Alice's voice said from the omnitrix. " **You can come back to the ship now, also the AI is a bitch. Like she wouldn't even talk to m-** "

"Already there!" he spoke before slamming down on the watch and became Big Chill before he went flying through the roof.

"...BEN!"

Big Chill flew away before getting hit by a red light.

(On the ship)

And reappeared on the ship.

" **So how was Anur Transyl?** "

"You mean besides spending the whole time with food poisoning?"

" **...so no bonfires?** "

"No, but I did almost get lucky, if you can even call it that. Get this, it was the woman who's the big sister to Viktoria, that little girl I mentioned I ran into. Apparently her sister is in charge of a zoo here, and nearly got me with a dildo I'm pretty sure would have killed me."

" **Name?** "

"Elizabeth Hook."

" **Scanning...oh boy. She's a level fifty bounty hunter and poacher known to steal rare and endangered species, for a profit. Also known to cause ten bar fights in a single year.** "

"A poacher?" he went wide eyed while changing back. "You mean she's a criminal? Oh man, just perfect." he facepalmed. "Now I'm gonna get flake when I get back for NOT arresting her."

" **She's also known for being a fem fatale and being the 'eternal bachelorette' because of her temper and hate of bigots. Also loves her sister to a fault.** "

"Her cooking alone is toxic. I thought my stomach was gonna explode over and over." he sighed. "Please tell me you have some antacid."

" **Yes. Second compartment near the bed.** " Alice said while Ben went to get the medicine. " **Our next stop is the moon of Luna Lobo, the home of the Loboans.** **And we're in luck, it's close by.** "

"Maybe I should pass and just stay here for a month. It might be safer."

" **No. You will be on that moon even if I have to use you as a planetary missile to get you there.** " She said in a synthetic growl before smiling. " **Plus its a beautiful place full of trees, and nice people.** "

He groaned.

" **Also the moon got warped to the Null Void several years ago in an accidental teleportation malfunction. So if you see any Null Guardians, that's only because of the accident and they are being used as cattle for the Loboans.** "

"Duly noted."

" **So, ready to go to the moon or do you need a few minutes for the medicine to kick in?** "

"Give me a sec, I don't wanna go out and use some leaves for toilet paper if my stomach goes nuts again."

" **The medicine is a fast reactiventh. So it will heal your stomach and keep you from farting in a Loboan's nose. They really find that really offensive.** "

Ben lightly blushed with a frown. "Thanks for that."

" **You're welcome.** " Alice smiled. " **So ready to go camping?** "

"Well-"

" **Oh and one more thing, the population is split a little into different tribes, those that a feral and those that are civilized, so be very careful or you might get eaten by the non speaking ones.** "

"...now you tell me." He deadpanned while the ship flew towards a purple moon and hit him with a red light.

(On the planet)

-Luna Lobo-

And appeared in a densely thick forest of blue trees and purple grass as he couldn't see the ground at all, or his feet for that matter.

"Ok, note to self, don't burn the place down." He muttered to himself while taking his first step into the unknown, and heard howling in the distance. "Ok, I need someone fast and who can blend in."

As he looked at the omnitrix, he didn't notice that he got lost in the trees and was heading towards a large cliffside that was obscured by ten mile high trees.

"Ok, um...no, no, Rath isn't a good idea...Chamalien? No, too obvious with the eyes." he muttered. "I could try something that flies and is fast, but knowing me I'd crash into a tree."

That was when he noticed his feet wasn't touching anything.

"Eh?" He looked down and scream as he went crashing into a valley full of prickly bushes and covered in thick thorny vines.

POKE!

"AHHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain while he got out of the bushes, but noticed a thorn was lodged in the omnitrix itself, not deep nor as dangerous as him losing the lens, but it looked a little serious.

" _Error, ten minute adjustment till foreign substance is expelled from mainframe._ "

"Aw great, perfect." he grumbled while not seeing the purple, green, and blue eyes staring at him from the bushes. "What else can go wrong?"

SWIP!

"Ow!" He held his neck and pulled out a small dart with a blue branch as the base and purple sap on the sharp end of it. "What the...ugh…" he groaned feeling his body going numb and fell down.

The eyes moved closer as they obscured the screen.

(Later)

Ben groaned while slowly opening his eyes, only to notice that he was tied up, on a large blue log, and right over a blazing fire as several Loboans with white fur and blue bark like armor covering their arms and chest, used a small wooden crank to turn him around the blazing inferno. "Ugh...hey...what's going on?"

An old Loboan with the skull of a very large version of his species and holding a long staff covered in thorns looked him over and squinted his eyes. "Mmm, young, a bit tender, mmm...perfect sacrifice for the great god Lycaona."

"Sacrifice?" Ben jolted. "Woah woah woah, let's talk this over pal."

"No." He said while looking at an effigy of a giant stone Loboan with five heads, ten arms, and had a skull of an unknown animal in its jaws. "Tonight's the harvest moon, and we must please the great ancestor Lycaona must be fed a sacrifice for a good harvest."

"Can't you go with a decent sized pig or maybe some meatloaf? That stuff's way better than me. I mean I'm all skinny and not really all that beefy."

The elder ignored him while bowing to the stature. "Oh great Lycacona, god of the White Jaw tribe and deliverer of our kind, we offer you this animal as an offering to you oh god of victory, so we shall have a good harvest this year."

Ben blinked before noticing a large crowd of Loboans were watching him getting roasted alive. He squirmed while feeling sluggish and felt himself sweat. "Listen, if you want a sacrifice, I can get you something WAY bigger, I just need you to untie me and-"

BANG!

"OW!" He yelled as a guard hit him with a large stick to the noggin.

"Silence, you will be quiet and go to the great hunting grounds with dignity."

Ben winced before scowling. "Hey buddy, mind answering me a question? How long was I out for?"

"Ten minutes, the hahoo sap kept you from feeling the heat until just now." He said while licking his lips.

"That's all I needed to know." he spoke before reaching for the watch and dialed at random. "Because I'm NOT getting sacrificed today!"

FLASH!

Ben blinked as he turned into Blitzwolfer, making the crowd gasp and look horrified.

As for the elder, he nearly had a heart attack.

'Um...this is new.'

"Um..."

"Um…"

The crowd muttered while looking a little uneasy now.

"As I was saying, not today!" he broke the ropes and got up with a glare. "I don't mean to interrupt this, but find something else to cook, I'm NOT on the menu."

"And you will not be a sacrifice." The elder said. "Because, even if you look like us...the great god Lycacona does not condone the sacrifice of our kind, a taboo worthy of divine retribution."

"...wait, what?"

A guard whispered to him. "When the great god defeated the soul stealers from the moon ages ago, he saw that we were eating our kind, so he destroyed our ancestors except for one with lightning from the earth. He gave us the decree that should we slip to our barbaric ways again, the great god will destroy the world with fire from the heavens."

"So ...as long as I'm Blitzwolfer, you can't sacrifice me?"

"No, we won't kill you regardless of form. It's odd but...you're one of the tribe now."

"I am? How?"

"You smell like an old tribe member, he couldn't talk and has the same body structure as you, but...he went feral and vanished from the planet ten years go."

"Oh...sorry to hear." 'Are they talking about the Yenaldooshi?'

"It is fine, he was a bad influence on the kits." He deadpanned. "But since you are one of us in body and...well body, you are part of the White Jaw tribe now."

He blinked and looked back at the elder. "Uh...so I'm safe?"

He nodded before wacking him with his staff. "Now you're a member."

"OW! What was that for?!"

"It's a tradition for new members of the tribe, the elders must whack the head of the kit or hunter with the sacred staff of Lycacona."

"Gee, thanks." grumbled Blitzwolfer rubbing the spot. 'That's smarts."

The elder sighed while looking at the guards and crowd. "Hunters. Let us hunt for another sacrifice before the harvest moon fades from the sky. And hurry, the great god hungers for food!"

They all let out cries before they took off running into the forest.

Blitzwolfer sighed before the elder looked at him.

"Why have you come to this planet?"

"You mean moon right?"

"...what? This is a planet not a moon."

"No, it's a moon."

"It is planet, so says the great god Lycacona."

'This is going to take a while...so better answer the first question.' "I'm on vacation."

"...so you chose a planet with tribes that would eat you alive as a vacation spot?" The elder said in disbelief.

"It's not like there was that many options around."

"..."

"It's true!"

The elder sighed. "If you want to stay here, you must hunt with us and be supervised by my granddaughter."

"Can't I just call it a day and go on break?"

"Yes, but for the rest of your time here, you must at least hunt one animal a day under my granddaughter's protection."

"Protection? Look, I get you might not know me, but I don't need protection."

"The forest has poisonous sap and deep chasms within its domain."

"So?"

"Can you see or hear in the dark, without that shape you have taken?"

"Well I do have a few other aliens that could."

"But do you know what is edible and which is not?"

"..."

"That is why my granddaughter will accompany you."

"Ok ok, fine." He grumbled while not seeing someone right next to him.

"Oh Gévau." The elder said while seeing the person next to Ben. "I was about to call you."

"What is it grandfather?"

Ben jumped while seeing a very small female Loboan, with pure white fur, red eyes, wearing blue bark armor on her arms and chest, an F cup chest and small ass, had slightly spiky hair on her head, and a stump where the tail should be, right next to him while holding a blue staff in her left hand.

"I want you to protect this kit here." The elder pointed to the other Loboan. "And try not to trip on anything while doing it."

"Yes grandfather."

"Uh, hey there, the name's Blitzwolfer, at least right now."

"..." she looked at him before saying. "Too tall, not a fan of tall Loboans."

'Well she's definitely blunt.' He sweatdropped before seeing her tip on her foot, went falling back and landed on a table as it went flying into the distance.

CRASH!

"YEOW!" yelled a male Loboan in pain.

"Ow...sorry." Gévau lightly blushed. "My bad."

"Uh, does that happen a lot?"

"A lot." The elder said. "Since birth."

"So she's a natural klutz, and you want her to protect me?"

"She's a good warrior, Gévau is just clumsy." He said. "Although…"

"Although what?"

"Once a year she gets too clumsy and starts a disaster. But she's not due for one in another nine months." 'I hope, we don't need another forest fire or death by a Lycacona blessed claw.'

"Wait, it's so bad there's a due date for a huge calamity? Isn't that something you should try and find a solution to?"

"We prayed to every god in our pantheon, but nothing works." The elder said before walking away. "But you will keep an eye on her and she will protect you, a match made in the great hunting grounds."

"I don't think that's how it works."

But the elder ignored him as Gévau got up and walked next to him.

"So, ready for a hunting trip or something sir?" She asked with a salute.

"Well it's not like I've got many other choice right now, other than bolting." he grumbled.

"If you bolt, the tribe will hunt you down and brand you with a hot poker." She sweatdropped. "It's not pretty at all."

Beep beep beep beep.

FLASH!

"Damn it! I forgot to lock him in."

Gévau looked at him before poking his cheek a little. "You are definitely shorter than me...and squishy."

"I could call you being furry and a real klutz you know." He deadpanned before getting poked on the cheeks again.

'So soft, like mushroom tops.'

"Are you gonna keep doing that or are we gonna go hunting?"

She blinked. "Right, just follow me and don't get lost."

"Got it." He said while watching the girl walking away, just as he saw the stump on her tail. 'I wonder what happened?'

(Later)

Ben hit a tree face first while trying to see in the dark, which was very hard, as Gévau was right next to him. "Ow!"

"Hush, you'll scare the prey away."

"Hey, I can't see that well, cut me some slack." He grumbled.

"Yet your cries of pain can be heard for miles, and I don't want the other tribes to hear us. Especially the ferals." She muttered the last part while making sure nothing was sneaking up on the two of them.

"If something happens, we can take it."

Gévau turned to him. "The White Jaw tribe is a fairly...less influential tribe. We don't have many allies and most see the worship of Lycacona as pagan or old fashioned. That's why our tribe avoids the others and keeps to ourselves."

"But we can still take them right?"

"...no." She sighed. "We can't, especially with my bad luck."

Ben looked at her with some pity and shook his head. "Are you gonna pull that?"

"What?"

"Look, I might not be all happy with getting sucked into hunting, especially after dealing with horrible food poisoning, but if you start saying 'we can't do it because I'm unlucky', I'm gonna have to wake you up to reality. I get it, you're a little klutzy, but so was I when I first got this watch. You have no idea how many times I messed up because I didn't know what I was doing, but I got better."

"...have you accidentally set fire to a sacred grove? Or accidentally paralyzed someone off a cliff?" She said sadly. "Because...I've been unlucky and clumsy since I was born."

"No, but I did almost get my cousin killed, nearly let Vilgax take over when he took the watch, and almost lost my home to an interdimensional demon who for a sec took over the world. Even if you mess up, it's sticking with the bad parts of your life and not learning from them that's gonna suck. Don't you want to change all that?"

"A little but…." She looked at her feet. "I don't think the gods will cure me of my clumsy nature."

Ben sighed at this. "Then you have to cure it on your own. With your own actions."

Gévau blinked. "Cure it...by myself?"

"Yeah, just try and turn it around, use it to your advantage. And if that doesn't work, try again until you think you got it right. After all, I went through a similar situation when I was younger, just a dweeb that got bullied and acted without thinking of the consequences. Still do that occasionally, but I'm trying my hardest to turn my life from a childish viewpoint to something better. I've stumbled and almost caused a lot of problems in my life, but I kept on going even with my own shortcomings. What I'm trying to say is well...just be yourself and improve upon your own shortcomings." he finished while taking a deep breath as she looked at him in surprise.

"..."

'Hopefully she's not upset.' He thought before seeing the stub of a tail move a little.

"...thank you." Gévau said with a sincere smile. "No ones ever been this...considerate before. And your words...they ring like a child of Lycacona."

"Well you tend to get an eyeful on smart stuff when you have a dweeb of a cousin."

"Still, thank you." She said. "Thank you sir."

"It's Ben."

"Ben...strange name."

"So is Gévau."

"Hey! Gévau means killer of rocks!" She howled before accidentally tripping on a rock and sent a sound blast right into the forest, causing several trees to break and fall to the ground like thunder.

BOOOOM!

"Well that's sure to get some attention." Ben sweatdropped before seeing several feral looking Loboans with black fur and drooling mouths charging at them. "Shit!"

"It's the Black Tail tribe! Run for it!"

"No way!" he frowned before dialing in and slammed on the watch before transforming into Four Arms. "We came to hunt, and I'm gonna show them what I'm made of. Bring it on you mangy mutts!"

They growled before one of them went for Four Arm's jugular.

"GAH!"

" **GRRRRR!** " It growled while the others jumped at the Tetramand with beastial hunger.

Four Arms growled and let out a roar before slamming two together and grabbed the one at his neck before prying it off and slammed it on top of the other before he delivered two hard punches to both cheeks which knocked some teeth out. "Bad dogs!"

Gévau knocked one out with her staff while the leader, which looked like he was missing half his face, jumped at Four Arms and howled right in his face.

" **WOOOOOOOO!** "

Four Arms covered his ears and got several cuts across the chest. "AHHH!"

That was when Gévau noticed a feral Loboan jumping to the nearest tree quickly as it got really to land on Four Arms.

"Look out!"

Four Arms turned and got knocked down when it landed on him.

" **RAW RAW RAW!** " It barked while biting at Four Arm's face, which caused drool to land on his face.

WHACK!

It went flying as Gévau slammed her staff at the feral, only for it to crash into a tree and break it, sending the giant plant crashing down on several Black Tail members that were hiding in the bushes.

" **GRRRR!** " The leader growled before charging at Gévau with the intent of eating her.

"You will not devour me!" She growled before howling at the leader just as Four Arms punched another feral into the distance.

"And stay down!" He cracked his knuckles before seeing the two Loboans having a sonic blast battle that nearly destroyed the trees nearby, and the sound barrier too. He covered his ears with his hands and gritted his teeth since it was making his ears ring.

The sound waves looked evenly matched, except the leader's sonic blast was getting really stronger and overtaking Gévau.

'I must stop this feral before he eats me!' she thought trying to yell with all her might.

However, the feral leader moved closer to the woman as Four Arm got an idea and turned into Echo Echo and multiplied a few hundred times.

"Hey!" They called out to the feral as it turned to him with its eyes. "Try this on for size! WALL OF SOUND!"

Several Echo Echos let out a blast of sound that sent the feral flying back.

As well as causing Gévau extreme pain in her ears as the leader crashed into a tree and-

CRACK!

Broke its neck on the collision with the hard bark.

Echo Echo grimaced and became one while averting his eyes.

Gévau groaned in pain while covering her ears. "Ow...that hurt...so much…"

"Sorry."

"It's...fine." She groaned before seeing the dead Loboan. "..."

Echo Echo covered his mouth and ran over behind a tree and let out his lunch.

Gévau moved towards the corpse before digging a hole and placed it into the hole.

Echo Echo finished puking and took notice of her actions. "Ugh, what are you doing?"

"It's customary to bury a warrior in a proper grave, Lycacona mandates we bury our enemies and allies in the ground, no matter what crimes or actions they took in life."

"Well...that's something." He said while changing back.

"Thank you for saving me Ben."

"I should say the same to you, you really saved my skin with that whack on the face."

"Well, I couldn't let my…" She lightly blushed. "Friend get hurt now could I?"

"I'm just glad we didn't lose our heads, I thought that one was gonna tear my throat open."

"I thought the same thing." Gévau admitted. "But...I think I got the hang of my clumsy nature. But still." She licked Ben on the face a little. "At least you're safe."

Ben looked at her in surprise and confusion. "Uh…"

"It was a sign of friendship." She said. "Now if I liked you more then once, that's just inappropriate."

"Oh! Yeah, I can get that, it's sorta like how dogs on earth do that to people they like."

"...a dog? What's a dog?" She asked while looking completely lost.

"Canine companions to people, smaller and walk on all fours."

"...so a kit?"

"No, never mind." 'She is definitely one of those people who never went into space. Or off the moon.'

"So, shall we find something to bring back to the village?"

"Works for me."

"Oh and one more thing." She said before brushing his hair to the side. "Your fur was crooked."

"You mean my hair."

"Yes, you're fur."

Ben sweatdropped while Gévau started walking away. "Hey come back!"

(Two months later)

It was a quiet day in the White Jaw village, nice, calm, lots of sacrifices to the various Loboan deities going on. And Ben was actually relaxing, well slightly as he still had to Hunt for his own food and all, but overall, this was a nice moon to have a vacation on...except for one tiny thing.

Gévau was licking him all the time, at least once a day!

Right now he was leaning against a tree to try and take a nap.

The only problem was that the tree was making him itchy.

'Why are all the trees here either poisonous or itchy?!' He thought while scratching his lower back. 'It's like everything here wants to kill something.'

As he was busy scratching, he didn't notice Gévau on top of the tree, looking at her prey.

'Hopefully I don't mess up and crash into grandfather...again.' She thought while calculating the angle and wind speed of her jump. She bent her legs before jumping up and came falling down.

CRASH!

Right on top of Ben's stomach.

"OW!"

"Oops, I was supposed to aim for the ground next to him...my bad."

"Gévau!? What the heck was that for?!"

LICK!

And cue a messy lick to the face by the Loboan as Ben's hair stuck up like a mohawk.

"Gah! Stop that!" he cried trying to push her head back.

"Sorry." She said while licking him again.

"Gah!" he let out trying to stand as she leaned against him with the tongue going all around his face. 'Yuck! Why is...wait. One time means she's my friend so more then one is….'

And cue a bad image in his head involving a bed and a naked Ben.

'...OH MY GOD IT'S LIKE THE OTHER TWO!' he thought in panic with a blush.

LICK!

'This might be inappropriate but...I can't stop myself! He's so nice and fluffy!' she thought before Ben managed to push her face away and took off running. "Wait Ben, come back!"

'I think I stayed here long enough! I better get in contact with Alice before I get into some kind of sex ritual!'

"Come back!"

Beep beep.

" **Hey human, I'm just calling to see about your progress-** "

"BEAM ME UP!"

" **Why?** "

"JUST DO IT!"

And cue him getting hit by a red light.

(Back on the ship)

And appeared on the ship.

" **So how was Luna Lobos? Did you enjoy the forests?** " Alice asked the still slobber covered human.

"The hunting part took some getting used to, and the plants were deadly, but it was better than the other two, before I started getting a third girl into me!"

" **So you became a member of what tribe?** "

"The White Jaw."

" **Ah, those guys are one of the few tribes that condone cannibalism and the old gods. They are friendly with outsiders but...are a bit touchy when it comes to technology. Heck they don't even believe that Luna Lobos is a moon, but that's the case with all of the tribes. So who's the lucky girl?** "

"Ugh, Gévau."

" **Tracking down data…..mmm besides the elder's daughter, the only data I got was that she once started the Great Forestfire of Nineteen Fifty. And oh boy, that little fire caused many tribes to go off world and become servants of the Ectounite Empire. Well...at least that didn't happen right?** "

"Wait what?!"

" **Apparently she did it as a baby so...technically she doesn't know that she started a civilization revolution or destruction of half of the moon's wide acre forests.** "

"Uh…yeah make sure she never hears about that. I had to tell her she can change her own luck, and that might knock her back down."

" **I hope so. Anyway, the next planet is Anur Khufos, although it will take a week to get there.** "

"That's fine."

" **Also.** " Alice said before changing Ben's clothes again into frilly pink girl pajamas. " **They missed you~** "

He frowned before turning into Grey Matter and slipped through them and walked away. "Not happening."

Only for the hands to put a Galvan sized version of the pajamas on him.

" **I'm always prepared~** "

'FUCK!' He thought before the ship started up and flew away from Luna Lobo.

(One week later)

"Are we there yet?" Ben asked.

" **No.** "

"But it's been a week already."

" **Yes, but we will be there in approximately four hours. So please wait and drink your tea.** "

He grumbled while drinking a china tea cup with flowers on it while wearing his girly pajamas, looking at the void of space. "You know I could start ripping these up."

" **If you do, then I might accidentally drop you into a black hole.** " Alice countered. " **So don't diss the cute pajamas pal.** "

"You do know other colors other than pink are cute too, right?"

" **Yes.** "

"So why pink?"

" **Because, you look good in pink mister half Anodite.** " Alice chuckled.

"Look, my grandma already said I don't have the spark like Gwen."

" **My scans show that you do have the DNA of an Anodite. And I'm never wrong, unlike a certain AI that happens to contain said DNA but hoards it away like gold.** "

Ben looked at the omnitrix while it glowed a pinkish color.

" **See! It has it yet acts like a greedy pig!** "

Ben sweatdropped at this. "Were you always like this?"

" **Like what? A cute AI with a good personality?** "

"I was gonna say real expressive."

" **Oh that, I just got the programming from my creator.** "

"And that's?"

" **A secret~** "

'Of course it is.' He thought before seeing a reddish planet with long mountains of red and a desert spanning for miles.

" **Oh that was quick. Welcome to Anur Khufos, home of the Thep Khufan and home of the largest deposit of corrodium in existence. Also fun fact, the elite of the planet live in tombs while the poor don't, been like that since the days of the first High Pharaoh, over ten million years ago.** "

"Did they ever happen to come to Earth in the past? I'm curious on whether or not the Egyptians got inspiration or it was the other way around."

" **No no, they never came to earth, it was the opposite. The ancient people of Atlantis and Mu were the first to use space technology to travel the universe before they went extinct. Their culture is recorded in the Plumber Archives under Atlantis Anur contact.** "

"So people have been to space before? I'll have to keep that in mind for later."

" **Fun fact, the currency on this planet is gold. It used to be corrodium but...that lead to a lot of planets turning into wastelands. So they just use it for making tombs or to make obelisks, although the planet has a lot of red granite to exploit. Oh and before I drop you off, there isn't any water on the planet.** "

"So if I stay here I'm screwed." he frowned before looking at the watch. "Then again...the Thep Khufan can survive without a drop, right?"

" **Yes, they evolved to survive anything. But they do eat Thep Sobekas, which are small bloated lizards with water sacks on their necks which stores water from the air and allows them to stave off dehydration.** "

"Alright, this time I'm locking in because I am NOT gonna take the chance." He said before getting hit by a flash of red.

(On the planet)

-Anur Khufos-

And landed in a very hot red desert with giant mountains of spiky red granite in the distance. And got hit with the dry heat in the air.

"Oh god it's so hot!" He gasped while sweating like a pig while his clothes began to stink. He reached the watch and quickly dialed in the alien and slammed down.

And turned into Snare-Oh, who started to cool off a little due to the bandages.

"Oh thank god! And here I thought I was going to turn into Ripjaws or something." he sighed while feeling himself cool down already. "Ok, time to bio-lock this baby." he turned the symbol around a little before there was a beep. "Alright, I'm good and safe. Now which way should I start walking? I don't see any towns."

The sand blew in his face while he saw nothing but empty space and spiky rocks.

"Figures the ship would drop me off far away from civilization. Probably for a laugh when I tried to ditch those pajamas." He grumbled before walking eastwards.

(Many weeks of seeing sand later)

"WHERE IS ANYONE?!" Snare-oh yelled out while in the middle of the desert, very annoyed, frustrated, and tired of walking in circles and eating lizards and storing corrodium within himself like a starving dog. "How much farther do I have to walk?! I feel like I'm walking in the same spot over and over and over again!"

As he kept on screaming, tiny bloated lizards with purple scales and tiny spikes scurried by him like a flash.

"Is it some kind of sick punishment?!" he asked. "Am I meant to wander around lost and lose my mind?! All I wanted was some time off! TIME OFF!"

That was when he saw something in the distance, a figure covered by a small sandstorm.

Snare-oh ran towards the figure, only to find it was a rock formation in the shape of a Thep Khufan. He cried out and started to lash out his bandages at the ground in frustration. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

As he did this, he didn't notice another object in the distance, until he saw it that is and looked very suspicious.

"What's that? Am I seeing things again? Great, I really AM losing it." He grumbled while walking towards the object. "If it's another rock, I'm destroying it."

But as he got closer, he noticed it was a large red wall with a wide gateway in the middle of it as two Thep Khufan guards with large spears in their hands kept watch, although Snare-oh thought it was a mirage.

"Wow, this one's bigger than me at least."

"Halt." Both guards said at once. "State your business."

"I want in." He said. "And if you're a rock, I'm going to end you."

Both looked at the other while thinking the same thing. 'He's loony.'

"I'm not gonna fall for it, so just turn back to normal. I'm at the point where I'm NOT someone you wanna...what am I doing, I'm talking to a mirage."

PUNCH!

"OW!" He yelled as the guard on the right have him an uppercut to the face.

"Can a mirage hurt you?" Both asked at the same time.

Snare-oh shook his head and blinked. "Wait...you mean...you're real?"

"We are." Both said at once. "Fool."

"Oh thank god!" cried the hero. "I've been wandering around for...I don't even know how long, but it's long enough to make a person go nuts!"

"Why have you come to Isistoplis?" Both guards asked at once.

"Would you believe vacation?"

Both stared blankly at him while pointing their spears to the side in an 'X' position. "Only merchants and caravans are allowed in the capital."

"Come on guys, I get you don't know me, but I'm not here to cause trouble. I just wanna find a bed, and pass out for about a month."

"No exceptions." Both said at once while Snare-oh had to think carefully about his next action.

'I could take them down, but there might be more of them and it's possible they might be more experienced at well...being themselves then I am as Snare-oh.'

"Leave now."

"Or else."

Snare-oh groaned. "Wait, I'm a...um...harem inspector."

Both looked at him blankly while a little speechless.

'I'm desperate ok!' He thought. "And I'm here to inspect the harems here."

"..."

"..."

Snare-oh gulped before the spears moved away.

"Then proceed." Both said at once. "For there are many harems in Isistoplis, mostly with the slave traders and priests."

'Wow that worked.' he thought before the gate opened up and he headed inside. 'Not like I'm complaining.'

As he walked inside, one of the guards turned to the other.

"So you want a loony in the city?"

"Yes, that way he will get lost in the slave markets and get sent to a corrodium mine."

"He he, how evil you are Set."

"Well I am a little naughty Osiris."

Both laughed at this while the gates shut.

(Inside the city)

Snare-oh looked around at the busy and crowded streets with street vendors and a few performers.

All of them Thep Khufan and wearing very traditional egyptian grabs as some either were building giant temples of stone or busy buying scrolls made out of lizard skin.

"Wow, wonder which of these buildings is a hotel, or whatever they call them here." He muttered before turning a corner and saw a dirty alleyway with several Thep Khufans, all with dirty bandages and naked, just sitting behind corners or laying flat on the ground with their faces covered in sand. 'Ok...that's definitely not a good sign.' he stopped and looked at them with sympathy. 'Don't they have anywhere to go, or are they all homeless?'

One looked at him, a small child with no arms, and crawled towards Snare-oh. "Money sir? Please?"

Snare-oh felt his heart break seeing this and crouched down to lift the child up. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any on me."

"Oh…" the child looked down. "Food?"

"No."

"..."

'No child should have to go through this. There must be something I can do.' He thought while noticing something in the distance and walked towards it...and regretted it as well….

"Come and get your new servant!" yelled a fat Thep Khufan male while several Thep Khufans, old and young, were chained up in corrodium chains and bounded by stone blocks. "Only fifty gold coins per man!"

Saw something that made his blood boil. He narrowed his eyes seeing them getting sold off and clenched his hands. 'They're selling slaves in broad daylight, and not one person is speaking up about it. Is this something that's been around their whole species life?'

As Snare-oh's mind was preoccupied by hate, he saw a child getting taken away from his mother, something that really made him snap inside.

'Ok, THAT'S IT! Vacation or no vacation, I'm putting a stop to this right now!'

"And for this fine specimen." The male said while pointing a gold stick as a young boy. "He is only one hundred coins, but he will get used to any job or occupation you set your minds to. Oh and we have a buyer! Come on up and get your servant."

A tall male Thep Khufan with golden bandages and a long orange robe walked up to the child and grabbed the chain around the boy's neck. "Come along boy, your body is required at my brothel."

"No please!" he cried out tugging at the chain.

The male tugged harder while causing the boy's bandages to break a little. "You don't have a choice now MOVE!"

"AH!"

"HEY BUDDY!"

The male turned and got slugged in the face by Snare-oh. "GAH!" He stumbled back while letting the chain go. "Who dares attack a noble of Isistoplis?!"

"I dare!" he spoke making the others gasp. "I'm not gonna let this go on, part of your culture or not!"

The man frowned. "You peasant! I will send the Horus Warriors on you for this affront!"

"What's the matter? A 'noble' too scared to fight me on his own?" he mocked. "I'll bet you couldn't fight me one on one if you tried."

The man growled at this before forming a large sword with corrodium from his right arm. "This will be your last affront, peasant!"

Snare-oh held his fists up as the noble charged, but he avoided the swings before stretching his right arm back and slammed it right into his cheek, making him fall to the side while the onlookers gasped and murmured.

"You…" he growled while Snare-oh placed a foot on his face. "Gah!"

"You know, I've dealt with a lot of bastards trying to destroy my world and the universe, but being a hero doesn't mean I'm all good and nice. There are some things that piss me too far off, and it takes everything I have not to lose it. I don't care who you are, or what you think you are, but if you think I'm gonna stay here and let you treat someone from your own race as a slave, then you're wrong."

The noble growled as several large Thep Khufans ran towards Snare-oh, but their bandages were a blackish color, the long flowing robes were blue and gold in color, and their heads resembles a gold headpiece in the shape of a hawk's beak, as gold swords and spears were in their hands. "You will...regret it."

"By the orders of the High Pharaoh, you will release the son of Anubiza or face the might of the Horus Warriors." They all said at once while the crowd became completely quiet.

"Hey, I'm not taking him captive. He's free to run away if he wants, I'm just taking a stand and making it clear that I'm not a fan of letting slavery go on here."

They pointed their swords and staffs at him while balls of wind appeared on each tip. "Release the son of Anubiza, or be tried as a criminal."

"What part of me is holding him? I'm fighting him, not trying to ransom him off. He can go right now." Snare-oh said while getting blasted by a ball of wind so powerful that he got knocked out as one of the warriors grabbed him by the neck.

"Bring him to the palace for trial." spoke the captain. "This fool needs to be taught a lesson in disobeying the Horus Warriors and the laws of Raza."

"Yes captain!"

Snare-oh wound up getting dragged with the onlookers watching.

(Later)

-The palace-

Snare-oh groaned while opening his eyes, only to find himself in corrodium chains, getting dragged into a palace made of pure gold and red granite as several large corrodium statues and tombs dotted the hallways and gardens of the outer palace. "Ugh...where am I?"

"Quiet." spoke a Horus Warrior while dragging the hero into the inner palace, which was very cold and had gold busts and statues of various noblemen and ladies about fifty stories high, on the sides of the structure. "Or I will rip out your face."

'Not like I haven't heard that before.' He thought before noticing a large golden throne in the shape of a large lion, but with two snakes coming from its shoulders, in the distance while a large veiled silk curtain of the darkest purple covered the throne. 'Ok...this is weird.'

That was when a tall Thep Khufan male with a very skinny body, a cobra like hood, red and gold bandages, and had a slight limp on one of his legs, walked from behind the throne and looked at the Horus Warrior.

"What is it? The High Pharaoh is busy." He spoke with a slight lisp.

"This trouble maker here attacked a son of Anubiza in public at the slave market." The warrior said. "And he was rambling about other worlds."

"He sounds mad." The male said. "Throw him in the dungeon."

"Yes vizer." The guard said while dragging Snare-oh away, only for a figure to walk behind the curtain and sit on the throne.

"Zafar." spoke a calm yet innocent voice. "What is going on here?"

"Oh nothing High Pharaoh Hathor." The tall vizer bowed. "Just a mad peasant, nothing more."

"Someone who's speaking up!" Snare-oh snapped. "And I'm not mad!"

"Then speak." Hathor said with slight interest. "Your High Pharaoh wills it."

"It's called having a problem with you guys allowing slaves around here."

"..." The figure looked at the vizer from behind the curtain. "Didn't you tell me that slavery was reserved only for the worst of criminals?"

"Why yes my High Pharaoh." He bowed. "It is so, but this man here is a criminal for harming a member of the fifteen houses."

"I see…and what exactly happened there?" The figure said to the green Thep Khufan. "And state your name and family line."

"The sicko was buying a kid for his brothel, and it was only AFTER he was taken right from his own mother, I saw it all!"

"A light lie your holiness." The vizer said. "There were no children in the documentations."

"...I see, you were never wrong before." The figure said. "But what is your name and family line, green one?"

"Well he is now." spat Snare-oh. "You can call me Snare-oh right now, and I'm not from here."

"..." The figure wet silent before turning to Zafar. "Is he mad?"

"That he is your holiness, and I suggest we throw him in the dungeons, for protection that is."

"I don't know, it sounds...grizzly." The figure admitted with a shiver.

"I mean I'm not naturally a Thep Khufan."

All three looked at him like he was mad while Snare-oh grumbled.

'Yep, try don't believe me at all.'

"Send him to the dungeons." Hathor said while Snare-oh groaned again.

"Omnitrix, deactivate bio-lock."

" _Acknowledged. Bio-lock function deactivated._ "

FLASH!

And transformed back into Ben making all of them jump as the guards dropped him.

"Ow." He groaned. "A little easier next time."

Zafar looked flabbergasted as High Pharaoh Hathor looked very surprised. "Get that...thing out of the palace-"

"Zafar." Hathor spoke up. "Not yet, I want to know what this thing is first."

"As you wish my High Pharaoh."

"So...beast." The figure said. "What are you and what should I call you?"

"Human, Ben, and damn, I forgot how hot it was here." He panted while fanning himself.

"A human, I think I heard of you." Hathor said. "Aren't you an atlantean?"

"No."

"Then how can you be human?"

"There ARE other civilizations besides that one."

"...oh." The figure said in a surprised tone. "I see…" 'So the tomes were wrong? Odd, Zafar always brings me new scrolls on the subject of humans. And they are extinct.'

"Now can I turn back into Snare-oh before I die of thirst?"

"No." The figure said. "I wish to gaze upon you for a few more minutes. So says the High Pharaoh."

Ben groaned at this while noticing the vizier was looking at him with distaste and disgust. "What's your problem? Mad I'm telling the truth and you're calling me a liar?"

"No." He said with a hint of annoyance. "I just find humans…untrustworthy. Nothing more."

"And I find selling people as slaves messed up."

The figure stood up. "Human, while this matter will be fully discussed between my vizer and myself later, the matter at hand is that you attacked a son of Anubiza, a member of the fifteen houses and one of my royal guardians. Such an action would normally be dealt with by imprisonment."

Ben was about to say something when a hand was extended and touched the curtain.

"However, since you seem to have a drive within your soul." The figure said while snapping her fingers, causing several handmaidens to appear from the throne, holding several white and gold robes in their hands. "I hereby condemn you as my servant until your sin is absolved by the child of Raza, your High Pharaoh."

"What?" he and Zafar let out in shock.

"You will report to my chambers after you change into your new robes." The figure said while the chambermaids walked over to Ben and showed him his outfit choices. "I shall be waiting, and Zafar."

"Y-Yes your holiness?"

"Escort the servant to the baths for cleaning, he smells like a dung heap." The figure said before disappearing into the curtains and right behind the throne.

"Yes your holiness." He bowed as Ben felt very annoyed, but he couldn't escape without getting blasted by the Horus Warriors again, plus he would cook like a lobster if he got outside the palace. "Guards, take him to the baths."

"Yes vizer Zafar." They said at once.

"Baths? With what?" asked Ben surprised.

They ignored him while dragging the boy away.

(Later)

Ben blinked as he sees large room covered in steaming water as a Horus Warrior pushed him into the water.

SPLASH!

"Get cleaned and into your robes. The High Pharaoh's will." he spoke while Ben came out with a cough.

"Don't do that!" He frowned while pulling off his clothes and placed them on the ledge, only for the guard next to the door to grab them and placed them within his chest. "Hey!"

"Confiscating these...rags until your sins are purged. Knowing non Thep Khufans, you will die by the end of the year." He said with a dark eye smirk.

"I've been told that over and over pal, you're not the first."

"The sin part or the fact you will die at the first year mark?" The other guard chuckled darkly.

"Second, but what I wanna know is how there can be water. I was told there's no water on this planet."

"The gods gave the great houses this spring a millennia ago. Only those that rule Anur Khufos or serve the child of Raza the creator can bathe within its depths. Be lucky beast, this is a rare privilege."

'So either the atlanteans or the mayans…this is very weird.' he thought while taking a moment to enjoy the water. 'So it's a privilege only the pharaoh can enjoy.'

As he took in the warm water, he tried to figure out one thing, who was the figure behind the curtains? Was it male? Female? A mix of both? And all because he didn't get a good look at the High Pharaoh.

'Wonder if I should just try and leave? It's like my vacation time is being used for all kinds of crazy side quests.' He thought before realizing that he signed a vacation waver before he left that said he couldn't come home until the end of nine months, no excuses. 'Fuck!'

(Later)

Ben grumbled while he was in his white and gold robe, which left his ass and groin a little revealed of the wind picked up since apparently the Thep Khufan culture and civilization never came up with underwear of any kind. 'This is so humiliating.'

"Keep walking." The Horus Warrior said while pushing him down a long hallway.

'Really humiliating!' he thought as he kept walking.

As he walked, he noticed several rooms coated in corrodium chains or full of gold coins, just as he got to a golden door with a striking cobra carved into it.

"Do I knock?"

They ignored him and gave him a very nasty glare.

"Um...ok…" he moved over and knocked on it.

Silence.

Ben looked at the door while feeling hesitant. "He-"

"Enter servant." said Hathor from within the room.

Ben saw the door slide open before slowly walking in.

The door closed behind the human while revealing a nice white room with purple curtains and giant blue pillows strunning the area, with the figure hiding behind a curtain.

"I see you picked the first outfit, wise choice human."

"Well the other one wasn't as flashy." he remarked sarcastically.

"True." The figure said from the curtain. "It was the only other choice in attire. But you will not be treated like a slave, I promise you that. For I'm not a fan of the practice."

"You can fool me."

"It is only a punishment for the wicked, not an everyday commodity."

"I don't think a child being taken from his mom counts as 'wicked'."

The figure sighed. "Look, I don't get out of the palace much. So don't think of me as a child of Setia."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "I don't know who he is, but can you move away from the curtains?"

"No, I am comfortable here human."

"Well can I at least go back to Snare-oh? I'm starting to sweat again."

"No, until your sins are purged I can not allow you to turn into...that other Thep Khufan." Hathor spoke. "And that is my decree."

"What?!"

"Or do I have to rethink my will and place you in the dungeon?"

"But...I'm just being practical, this heat is gonna dehydrate me."

"You can survive in water, so you can survive in air human."

"I'm not atlantean!"

"So?"

"I mean if I sweat too much, I will literally die without taking in water."

"..." The figure 'blinked'. "Huh, interesting."

"Just let me change-"

"No, and that is my final word on the matter."

He groaned and facepalmed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you if I pass out."

"If that is the case, I shall place you on a pillow." Hathor said while moving away from the curtain. "Just serve me faithfully and the gods will shower you with their blessings."

"Alright, fine." He said before seeing the figure, who was a very curvy Thep Khufan woman with a golden robe, emerald bandages, a necklace made of copper, dark amber eyes, long bandage like hair that went to her small ass, an F cup chest, a golden mask in the shape of an eagle with a small mouthpiece near her lips that seemed to disconnect from the rest of the mask with a purple string, and had golden lines going in between her bandages, walking towards him with the stride of a graceful deity.

"Excellent. Then we have no problem then human." She said through the mouthpiece.

"It's Ben."

"A first name baseage is frowned upon by a master and servant relationship. So refer to me as High Pharaoh or just Pharaoh, human." She said calmly.

"...ok, Pharaoh."

She patted his head. "Good boy."

He grumbled to himself. "So, what's my first job?"

"Simple." She pointed to the pillows. "Fluff them up for me, then place the royal corrodium on top of them."

"Royal what?"

"Royal corrodium, it's a more valuable type of corrodium only the High Pharaoh can consume." She said with a wise voice. "And gives me my golden appearance."

"Ok, then I'll get to fluffing." He said before walking to the pillows.

'He's such a...what's the word…? Mmm, oh yes. Ass kisser, I think.' She thought as Ben started fluffing some pillows.

'I think my bodies starting to make a puddle already, damn is it hot!' He thought before his eyes lingered on Hathor's chest and started to blush. 'Wow, who knew mummies could even have breasts?'

(Later)

Ben sighed while fanning Hathor with a feather fan, that was bigger than his entire body, while the High Pharaoh laid on her side on a pillow.

"Faster human."

He moved the fan faster. 'So hot!'

She sighed while placing one hand on her face. "Faster."

He moved the fan even faster.

"Sigh." Hathor said while looking out a window. "I really hate being cooped up here. Not enough scrolls to read and very little to do to pass the time."

"You could go outside, maybe take a walk."

"I can't." She deadpanned. "My vizer says it's not proper for a High Pharaoh to mingle with the commoners, something about me being a deity amongst the rats, whatever a rat is exactly."

"No offense, but your vizer doesn't know what he's saying." remarked Ben bluntly. "Seriously, it's that kind of thinking that got a LOT of people on my planet at the end of civil wars or revolutions because the person in charge didn't bother to treat the people who followed them with respect."

She stared blankly at him. "You must be mad, for Zafar has taken care of me since my birth, raised me like a daughter, and helped me form several laws to help the people before I even came to age. If you think that he would allow corruption to thrive in my presence is blasphemous."

"How can you really know everything is fine if you don't go outside? How are you really ruling the people if you don't KNOW the people?"

"Zafar gives me annual reports every day, and they speak of content subjects that worship me with dignity." She said with a calm voice. "From Isistoplis to Sekmentioplis, to the great desert to the shores of the corrodium lakes of Hathooth, my subjects give their thanks to me and the gods on high."

"So you mean to say if he reported to you the sky was green, you'd believe him? You wouldn't bother to look out the window?"

"..." she looked very lost at him. "A green sky? What?"

"Just humor me. If he told you something completely crazy, and you knew it was, would you still believe it? Completely trusting him and not listening to your own common sense?"

"Well...he's been like a father to me since my own family passed into the afterlife on my conception." Hathor looked at the ceiling. "And...I have to give people a chance to do good."

He looked at her with sympathy and sighed. 'Do I say more or keep my yap shut? I don't wanna upset her, but that guy is no good.'

"You're slowing down human." Hathor deadpanned. "Pick up the speed."

"Oh sorry."

She looked at her hands. "If you are from another world, do you worship the same gods as the atlanteans or has the worship of those gods faded from existence?"

"Let's just say worshipping died down a little. We still believe, but we don't do the whole 'sacrificing' stuff."

"Eh? The atlanteans never did that, they just threw 'goats', whatever they are, off their flying machines into volcanoes."

Ben sweatdropped. "Same thing and we sometimes worship one god."

"Blasphemy! There isn't a single god to rule the universe! There are MANY gods!"

"Some think that, but I'm just telling it like it is."

Hathor grumbled. "So what do you believe in?"

"Well...um…."

"Speak up human."

"God."

"Which god?"

"Just god."

"..." she turned around to reveal her ass. "Strange blasphemous tastes."

Ben blushed seeing the round behind and looked away. "It's how I was raised."

"I see." She said while pointing to her back. "Back massage."

He sighed and put the fan down before moving over and started to rub at the back, which felt awkward since he could feel the empty space under the bandages. 'Ok, this feels...kinda like silk.'

'His hands are very rough, must be a blacksmith.' "Tell me human, why did you come to this place? Looking for wealth? Power? A harem for your insatiable lust?"

"Not in the least on that last one, I just wanted a normal vacation."

"...what?"

"A vacation."

"What is a vacation?"

"...you're kidding right?"

"I am not. What is a vacation?" Hathor said with a deadpan tone.

"It's where you take a long break from your duties."

"Blasphemous! No one should be allowed to be dismissed from their occupations unless its willed by the gods. Especially for a child of Raza."

"So you think everyone should work no matter what, without any rest?"

"Well...sometimes. But I think a little rest can make a subject happy." She pointed out as Ben rubbed her shoulders. "Ah, that's the spot."

"Ending slavery would make them happier." he muttered.

"I have." She deadpanned. "I made a law outlawing the practice and placing it to the worst of criminals."

"Yet Zafar told you it's been working?"

"It has worked."

Ben groaned and shook his head. "And I'm telling you it's NOT."

She frowned. "It has, and I will not discuss this topic anymore."

'Stubborn.' He thought while not realizing that he was rubbing her ass.

"OH!" she jumped in surprise. "Human! Watch where you grab!"

"Eh?" He looked down and blushed. "Sorry!"

She blushed while Ben let go of her ass. "Human, fluff my pillows again."

"S-Sure thing." He said quickly while running to the pillows. 'S-S-Soft!'

'Blasphemous human.'

(Later)

Hathor looked out the window while Ben held a tray of golden rocks in his hands. "Human, did you bring the Royal Corrodium?"

"Right here."

She turned to him and opened her chest while placing the corrodium into her body. "Thank you human."

"Is there anything else?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Just one thing." She said while closing her chest up. "I want you to read me or at least tell me a story. It can be anything you can imagine."

"...why?"

"I like stories, it's a mortal 'taint' as Zafar tells me, one I happen to enjoy a lot."

"Ok…I can try." He said. "Um...oh. Once there was a boy-"

"Is it you or someone else?" Hathor interrupted. "If it's autobiographical, then I might fall asleep."

"Hey, my life isn't something you'd fall asleep to." He huffed.

"I shall judge you then human." She said as Ben continued his 'tale'.

(Much later)

"And that's when me and my friends had to deal with Diagon, and Saint George."

Hathor blinked while looking at Ben like he was a golden statue. "...so you faced a demon and lived?"

"More like an interdimensional deity."

"Still...how are you even still alive?"

"Thanks to my friends being there. I've handled a lot of stuff, but I couldn't handle them all on my own."

Hathor looked at him while looking very unsure. "...so you faced a...Mummy was it?"

"Yeah, but when I was really young."

"What color was the mask?"

"Gold and red."

"...oh boy." She said with a grumble. "You sent a son of Irista into the afterlife."

"Wait, he was royalty?!"

"Yes, the tenth house and was the one that kept records on the future. Why this 'Mummy' left the great observation temple is a mystery to me." Hathor said. "But, he will have his corrodium heart eaten by Anmutta, devourer of the damned, for his sins against your world."

"I'm pretty sure getting sucked into space through the toilet is punishment enough."

"Physical yes, with the soul...it's complicated." She deadpanned. "But your story is unique."

"So can you tell me your story?"

Hathor stared at him with a slightly open jaw. "W-What?"

"Can you tell me your story?"

"I heard you but...why?"

"It's only fair."

"...you will not laugh? Or chuckle?"

"Nope."

Hathor sighed before taking off the mouthpiece to reveal a slightly burnt mouth. "Besides being raised by my most trusted vizer, I once tried to consume fire since I am the child of Raza, lord of stars. And…as you can see, it destroyed my face and mouth."

Ben's eyes widened and winced seeing the burns. "Ooh...that looks painful, but it's not as bad as some guys I've seen. They had burns all over their bodies."

She placed the mouthpiece back on her face. "Because of this blemish, I can not be seen in public, even in my own palace. Zafar says that if someone saw the blemish...they would cast me out as a false child of Raza."

Ben raised an eyebrow. 'Wait, if the vizer is keeping her here because of that burn...maybe he's also keeping records secret from her as well. To keep her from actually doing anything 'royally' good?'

"So, does this story satisfy you human?"

"Yeah, it does." He said. "But tell me, do you know where the vizer's room is?"

"...why exactly do you want me to tell you?"

"Just curious."

She squinted her eyes at him. "..."

'Oh boy, I might have jumped the shark that time.'

"...I shall show you, only if I can accompany you. I am rather bored of being in this chamber." Hathor said with a yawn.

"Uh...sure, go ahead." Ben said while Hathor got up and walked to the door, showing off her small yet very round ass in the process.

"Come."

"Coming."

(Later on)

Both looked at a large black door with a cobra etched onto it as Ben felt a 'evil' vibe from it.

"This is Zafar's room." Hathor said. "And since you saw it, we shall go-"

That was when Ben opened the door and walked inside.

"...hey!"

"Oops, the door opened." He said while looking around the room, which was a room covered in large scrolls, a table of gold, and several staffs hanging from the wall. "Huh, thought there was going to be a cat."

"Get out of there!" Hathor frowned while stomping inside. "He doesn't need a servant touching his most private scrolls and belongings like a thief."

"I'm not touching, I'm looking." He said while looking around, touching a few scrolls in the process.

"Stop that!" she frowned. "As your High Pharaoh I ORDER you!"

Ben looked around while noticing a staff had a crooked head and twisted it as an opening in the wall appeared behind Hathor.

"Human! I order you to stop-"

"Too late." He said before walking to the opening and saw hundreds of scrolls, all unopened with a red seal, as several pieces of foreign technology littered the ground.

"Get back….here...hu...man..." she trailed off looking inside with wide eyes.

Ben looked at a scroll and opened it. "Let's see...Irista? Wait...did your vizer approve of a…'bounty of eternal forgiveness of any crime, for the collection and sale of corrodium and corrodium based products'? And wait...he also approved of 'the capture of the illustrious omnitrix, sacred treasure of the gods'?!"

"I do not know...anything about those scrolls."

"Well there's plenty to read about." Ben said while looking around as Hathor tipped inside the room, only for the opening to close as electric lights came on above them.

"Huh?!" She jumped in shock. "Lightning of the gods...indoors?!"

"No, just lights."

"But why would Zafar use these...lights?"

"To keep himself from going blind while looking through these scrolls." Ben said while opening a scroll. "Mmm…'the freedom and comfort of the people'?"

"Wait, that's my first law. I remember making that one when I was really young." Hathor said in surprise. "But he said it was placed in the archives in Osirtobis."

"Apparently, he 'forgot' to put it there. Starting to see what I kept talking about?"

"But...why?" She said while looking at her feet. "Why lie to me, the High Pharaoh and...his adoptive daughter?"

"We find him and ask him ourselves." Ben said while looking at the room. 'Once we find a way out that is...wait is that one of Vilgax's drones? Huh, didn't expect that.'

Hathor looked at Ben while feeling her perception of the world was shattering around her. She dropped to her knees and looked at the floor. 'Zafar….'

'Now where is...ah!' He thought while pulling a lever and revealed a long stairway going down into the earth. "A way out."

But Hathor wasn't moving as Ben turned to face her.

"High Pharaoh?"

"..."

"Hathor?"

"..."

Ben sighed while walking over to her.

"..." 'He...betrayed me….' she thought while shaking a little.

"Hathor." Ben placed a hand on her left shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"...yes?" She said in a hollowed tone.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"..." she looked at him. "...human…"

"Yes?"

"Why...must the gods punish the innocent?"

"Because they want to." He said. "Or something, I don't have the answer to that one but I think we should confront Zafar about all of this."

"..."

"Or if you want, I can do it."

"..." she slowly got up, but almost stumbled a little. "No, a High Pharaoh might maintain order, not the servant. I shall confront...Zafar."

"Then we confront him together." Ben wiped some sweat down before dialing in his watch and transformed into Heatblast. "Sorry, but I am NOT gonna pass out. It's time to show that jerk what for, and this guy might help."

(Elsewhere)

-The throne room-

Zafar watched on while several Horus Warriors did their training regiment as a small Thep Khufan male snuck behind him.

"The shipment from Anur Phaetos has just arrived."

"Bring it to the treasury." He waved off. "That corrodium table will be useful later."

"Yes Vizer Zafar." The little dwarf bowed before walking away.

'And to think, I have to sell some worthless peasants to that festering world of maggots. But as long as the routes flow into the treasury, I can deal with...those godless monstrosities.'

"ZAFAR!"

He turned and saw Hathor walking towards him with an angry expression as he saw a 'creature' walking next to her. "My High Pharaoh? What brings you here?"

"Don't act innocent pal, we know the truth." frowned Heatblast. "We found your secret room."

Zafar raised an eyebrow at the 'creature'. "My High Pharaoh, what is that...animal doing in the palace?"

"This is the human." she spat making his eyes widen. "And he speaks the truth."

"Oh…" he darted his eyes away.

"You betrayed me, the gods and our people...for gold and other technology!"

"My High Pharaoh, I can assure you it was for a good cause."

"By having my laws sealed and locked away?!"

He gulped while Hathor moved right into his face.

"Vizer Zafar, by decree of Hathor, High Pharaoh of Anur Khufos and the daughter of Raza, I hereby strip you of your rank, title, and property and cast you into the desert of Hamshere!"

"What?! No my High Pharaoh! Please, I didn't mean any harm!"

"Bull." spoke Heatblast. "If that was the case, you wouldn't have lied about everything rotten going on. You're scum, just like some of the people I've had to deal with."

Zafar looked around while the Horus Warriors moved towards him, only to grab a staff and pointed it at Hathor. "If I'm cast into the godless desert, then I shall take the abandoned child into the bosom of Raza himself!"

Hathor's eyes widened as Zafar threw the spear at her chest. 'F...Father…'

Heatblast though got in the way and let out a blast of fire that hit the spear and managed to melt it into a liquid puddle on the floor and ran at Zafar before yelling and slammed his fist into his face. "THAT'S FOR ALL THE LIES YOU BASTARD!"

Zafar went flying before hitting a pillar and went into unconsciousness.

The Horus Warriors ran over to the fallen vizer and placed him in chains.

"You alright Hathor?" Heatblast asked while seeing the woman a little shaken.

"..."

"Hathor?"

"...father..." she muttered. "Father…"

The hero looked at her with sympathy before moving over and carefully pulled her into a hug.

Only to burn her.

"AHHHH!" She cried out while moving away and patted her bandages quickly. "FIRE FIRE!"

"Shit! Sorry sorry! I forgot about the bandages!" Heatblast panicked while Hathor finally got the flames off her arms and glared at him.

"Human, your sentence has been extended."

"It was an accident!"

She kept on glaring at him while Heatblast changed back. "Human, come. We have laws to unseal."

"Sounds good to me."

"Then you have to stay in the sun, until it sets." She added while Ben paled. "If you don't heed my command, a cell will be inscribed with your name."

He groaned. "What does that have to do with the laws?"

"Nothing, I am still upset about you nearly burning me alive." She said while walking away, her ass visible to the hero as it had scorch marks on it.

He facepalmed. 'Maybe I should take a chance and just bolt out of here. You do something to help, but you still get shit on.'

(Two months later)

Ben sighed while fanning the High Pharaoh again, but with a very healthy dark tan.

For two months, he's been keeping the girl well cared for while also helping her change the laws in the process. Even though he could have bolted, he just couldn't leave, both from the Horus Warriors stationed at the gates and from him getting really attracted by Hathor's appearance and personality.

Yes she was a stickler for rules, but she was also innocent about a lot of subjects and a little lonely after her 'father' was sent into the desert.

So right now he was just sticking around until something changed all that.

Hathor sighed while looking at Ben. "Human, you really have been diligent in your work."

"Well it's not like I can do much of anything else."

"Yet you seem annoyed." She said. "Is it because of your vacation?"

"If you mean me being stuck at serving you the whole time while sweating so much, then yes."

Hathor blinked. "Yet I treat you well, let you sleep in my chambers, help you bathe, and allow you access to the training halls."

"Which I am grateful for, it's just when I imagined a vacation, I imagined staying at one of those fancy resorts near the beach."

"...what's a beach?"

"Sandy shoreline with a lot of water right next to it."

"So an oasis?"

"Sort of." he replied before one of the chambermaids came running into the throne room.

"M-My High Pharaoh! I bring good news!"

"What is it?" Hathor said while looking slightly bored as she placed her right hand on her face.

"The people are outside, they wish to see you and thank you for all the changes you've done to improve their lives."

She raised an eyebrow before getting up. "I see, human. Come with me to the balcony, I have a few words to say to my subjects."

"Ok." Ben said while following her.

(At the balcony)

Crowds of Thep Khufans cheered as their High Pharaoh walked gracefully to the ledge. They roared out louder while the leader took it in.

'My people.' She thought before raising a hand up to silence the crowd. "People of Isistoplis! For the last two months of my reign, I have come to learn of my vizer's treachery and thus, right the wrongs done to you by the godless man."

The crowd murmured and scoffed at the reminder of the man with a few calling out for his head.

"However, today marks another event." She said while moving her hand towards Ben. "The arrival of this human, who serves me well and revealed the lies of centuries past."

Ben saw them cheer and gave a small wave in response.

"Although he is in the process of being cleansed." Hathor said as Ben sweatdropped. "I hereby release him from his servitude."

'Oh than-'

"And bind him to another, from this day onwards, the human will be your new High Pharaoh and my husband." She moved her hands into a crossed position. "All hail High Pharaoh Benjamin Tennyson."

"All hail High Pharaoh Benjamin Tennyson!" the people chanted with Ben going wide eyed.

"Say what?!" Ben cried out as Hathor bowed to him.

She moved back up and turned to the people. "The wedding shall be held one month from now, all the people of Anur Khufos shall attend this holy of days."

They cheered and clapped with Ben looking at her like she was crazy.

"Why-" he tried to say before seeing Hathor removing her mouthpiece and kissed him on the lips. "MMM?!" 'She's for real!'

As this was occurring, the omnitrix started to beep.

" **Hey.** " Alice said from the omnitrix. " **Just came to tell you that you're almost done with the vacation, about six months left. So let's hurry it up, we have four more planets** **to explore.** "

Hathor broke the kiss and looked down. "What was that?"

" **Oh a Thep Khufan! Hey, did you do the deed yet~?** "

"Get me outta here!" Ben snapped.

" **Ok.** " Alice said as Ben got hit by a red light.

(On the ship)

And returned to the vessel itself.

" **So? What happened this time...and wow, nice tan.** "

"No time, get us out of here!"

" **Why exactly?** "

"Because she's talking about a wedding, that's why!"

" **...oh my. I better get the rice ready, and the condoms-** "

"Just fly!"

" **Fine, next stop Anur Ormerow, home of the Ormerows.** " Alice said before the ship flew away from the planet. " **We will be there in an hour.** "

"Fine, then I'm taking an hour long shower."

" **Why? You smell like lavender right now.** "

"Because I need cold water, lots of it."

" **Ok, but was she hot?** "

Ben was silent and just went to the bathroom.

' **Very hot indeed.** '

(One hour later)

Ben sighed while in some normal clothes, since he did carry a spare set of clothes just in case someone steals them. "God, I feel brand new."

" **And look really tan. I like it. Ten out of ten.** "

"Thanks, but sweating so much made me feel like I was gonna drop dead any second." He sweatdropped while noticing a large green planet with lots of luminous lights.

" **That's Anur Ormerow, and fun fact it's the only planet with liquid helium, that and giant fern trees the size of small hills.** "

"Ok, well that's great and all, but I'm sitting on the ship." he sat on the bed. "Every time I go on a new planet, I get pulled into something that makes it hard to relax. So, boring as it sounds, I'm staying on the ship."

" **So you want me to put girly clothes on you and turn you into a sissy? Wow, you have issues.** "

"You forget, I could literally rewire you." he deadpanned. "Brainstorm, Grey Matter, Upgrade, even Nanomech, all aliens that would rewire you into listening to me."

" **Fair point, but I have to say one more thing.** " She said while placing a red beam of light on him. " **The air down there is toxic.** "

(On the planet)

-Anur Ormerow-

Ben crashed into a swamp plant while gasping for air. He rushed to get an alien as quick as he could and transformed into NRG who gasped and sighed in relief. "That's it, when I get back on the ship, I'm giving her a tune up."

As he looked around, he noticed that the planet looked like a large swamp land as several large ferns dotted the landscape with green luminous lights.

"Better lock this guy in or I'll have to go through that again." He sweatdropped before noticing a figure in the distance as the Omnitrix symbol started to glow yellow and shot out at the figure.

" _Ormerowen rigamoti DNA scanned. Alien selection altered, changing to best suited lifeform._ "

NRG blinked before transforming into a tall purple humanoid with sharp fangs, dark eyes, baggy pants with stitches all over his face and body, sharp nails and the omnitrix symbol on his back. "Hey, how am I suppose to use this guy if I don't know what he does?"

Silence.

"...fuck." he groaned. 'I really hate this watch.'

As he looked at himself, he started to move his hand up, but it felt sluggish and very heavy, like lead.

"Great, now I'm ever slower than before." He grumbled. "I'm like Ripjaws if he was fat."

That was when he heard crying from the figure in the distance.

"...would it be wrong to ignore that? For all I know, I'll get dragged into some crazy stuff again."

That was when the crying became louder and sounded heartbreaking.

'Ugh!' he thought moving towards it. 'This is the part about being a hero that can get nerve wracking.'

"Sniff." The figure cried while 'Ben' saw the figure, that being a short girl with light purple skin, stitches on her arms and lips, dark purple eyes, long black hair with white tips at the ends, wearing a dirty looking green robe, and had an A cup chest and small ass. "Sniff...papa…"

"Uh, excuse me? Are you alright?"

She sniffled and looked at him. "Sniff...who are you?"

"I'm Ben, who are you?"

"Sniff...Zamia…" She sniffled. "Sniff..."

"Well why are you so sad Zamia?"

She sniffled. "I...I can't find...my village...sniff…"

"Oh, you're lost." he spoke in realization. "Well, maybe I can help you?"

She sniffled. "R-Really?"

"Sure thing." he smiled. "Do you remember where it might be?"

She shook her head before clinging to his leg like a tiny spider.

'Ok, that doesn't give me much to work with, on a new planet with a new form, but I still have to get her home.' "Ok, then we'll go in a direction and see if we can find someone."

Zamia nodded while still clinging to his leg.

Ben looked at one direction and started to move as fast as possible.

(Five hours later)

And only made it about two miles, and stayed in the same location.

'This is torture! How am I gonna find a village moving at this speed? If I could go XLR8 I'd probably have found three.'

Zamia looked at Ben while clinging to his leg. "...thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. It might take a while, but I'll get you back home, count on it."

"...ok." She said while looking around. "But...you can jump to the village."

"Eh?"

"...most just jump from place to place...its fast." She said with a sniffle. "Sniff…"

'Jumping? But I can barely walk fast.' He thought before moving his legs and-

SPRING!

And flew into the air like a spring as he went flying eastwards and hit a fern tree.

BAM!

Face first.

"Ow…." He groaned while falling into the swamp.

"Again." Zamia giggled. "Again again!"

"Not again…" he let out before pushing himself back up. 'Note to self, never doubt a new alien with spring lock feet.'

(Several attempted jumps later)

"Alright, does anything look familiar around here to you?" Ben asked while finally getting the hang of the jumping as Zamia was clinging on his head.

"No."

"Alright, then we'll keep going until something DOES look familiar." He said while jumping again.

Zamia looked around before pointing in the distance. "Over there!"

"You see something?"

"It's the village!" She said while seeing a small village made out of stone with a small wooden temple in the middle of the village. "Papa! Papa!"

Ben jumped over towards it with a grunt. "Almost there!"

That was when Ben accidentally tripped and went spinning in a circle as he-

CRASH!

Hit a house and got stuck in the wall as Zamia giggled on his back.

"Again again!"

"Not again…" he let out. "Ow…"

Zamia jumped on his back before getting off and hugged him. "Thank you!"

'Ok...that felt nice.' He groaned while getting out of the wall. "Well, we made it, you're home."

She smiled while still hugging him.

"Um...you can let go now."

"No."

He sighed while noticing other beings like him jumping or walking over to them. "I really have to be going-"

"No." She pouted. "Stay with me and papa."

"I'm sorry but I can't, I have to go."

"No." She clung tighter. "Stay with papa!"

'Man, she reminds of a hug happy Viktoria.' He thought before seeing a tall green robed figure walking towards him.

"You! What are you doing with my daughter?"

"Eh?"

"Papa!" Zamia ran towards the robed figure. "Papa!"

"Zamia, you're safe, I thought you were lost."

"But he helped me." She pointed to Ben. "And he's nice, please let him stay with us."

The figure sighed. "Zamia, the temple of Riga isn't a place for strangers."

"But papa."

"No buts."

She pouted. "But...he might be a new believer."

'Should I go?' Ben thought with a sweatdrop. "Uh, look, I better get going, see ya."

The robe figure looked at Ben before signing. "Stranger, since you saved my only child...ugh. I wish to extend my hospitality to you and...allow you into our humble home."

"It's ok, if it bothers you that much I won't push the issue. Besides, I have...some place I need to be." Ben said before seeing Zamia tearing up a lot. 'Oh no.'

"Sniff...aw...aw…"

"Ok ok! I'll stick around."

She stopped crying and hugged Ben tightly. "Thank you!"

'I hate crying kids.' Ben thought before getting dragged towards the temple, which had various bodies on the walls and covered in moss. "Uh...so...what's with this place?"

"This is the temple of Riga." The robed figure said as they went inside, where a statue of a robed figure with skeletal hands stood in the center of the entire room. "The last bastion of Rigamoti, the great worship of the undying ones."

"Looks big." Ben admitted. "But what is Rigamoti?"

"The belief in the gods. Where the neverending ones reanimated the dead for their sins and through the practice of a simple life and a permanent end shall one find enlightenment."

"Mama is up with the gods." Zamia smiled. "She watches over us."

'Well, at least this doesn't sound too bad.' "So does this religion have any crazy people?"

"What? No, Rigamoti is about being simple, not changing others forcefully." The robed figure said. "To force a person is as bad as killing another."

"But can you die?"

"Yes, through rotting, it takes a long time however."

"So…the stitches, slow moving, and rotting...you're all like zombies, right?"

"What's a zombie?" Both asked in confusion.

"Nevermind." Ben sweatdropped as Zamia gave him a hug on the leg.

"Please join." She smiled. "It is fun."

"Sorry, but I'm kinda already spoken for on religion."

"...please?" She made her eyes wide and 'cute'.

Ben gulped and closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Yeah!" She smiled before poking Ben's cheek. "A new follower!"

"Please forgive her." The robed figure whispered. "She's still only five hundred years old, so she's a bit childish when it comes to certain things, especially strangers."

'Gee, ya don't say.' "Wait five hundred years old?"

"Yes, she will turn five hundred and one next month."

"But she's so...small."

"She hasn't hit puberty yet." He whispered. "And I really don't want you to talk about adult content until she's at least five hundred and eighteen, she is still my little girl after all."

"Sure thing." He sweatdropped before seeing Zamia giving him a hug. 'This is kinda...cute.'

(Later on)

Beep beep beep beep.

Ben blinked before seeing the omnitrix flashing red while he was at a small table with a plate of moss covered bread near him. 'Shit! I forgot to bio-lock this form!' he reached for the symbol, but turned back, and gasped and started coughing. "Ah...ah...ah!"

As he struggled, he didn't notice that Zamia was walking inside and saw him struggling.

"Mister Ben?"

He struggled and tried to dial in an alien before slamming down.

FLASH!

And turned into Whampire.

"Ah...ah...ok I can breath again."

"Ah!" Zamia gasped before bowing to him.

"Um…"

"The undying ones have come!"

Whampire looked confused as he saw the two bow down. "Um...what?" 'What the fuck?!'

Both kept on bowing while Whampire was very lost.

(Two hours later)

'And they are STILL doing it?!' he thought with a sweatdrop. "Uh, are you two gonna stop?"

And cue them bowing still.

'Ok...I'm officially creeped out!' he thought backing up. "Yeah, so I'm just gonna head out…"

"Wait wait." The robed figure said quickly. "Do stay, it's just having one of the undying ones in our temple is well...a great honor."

"What do you mean by that anyway?"

"You look like an undying one." Zamia smiled.

"You mean a Vladat?"

"An undying one." She said while looking very innocently at Whampire.

"Ok...I'll take that as a yes. Well I look like one because I can transform into one, and I do mean one, considering I'm pretty much the last remaining Vladat after a little incident."

Both gasped.

"Um yeah. I'm the last one."

"But the undying ones are _undying_." The robed figure said in surprise. "They can not be _dead_."

"Sorry to say, but it's the truth." Whampire sweatdropped. "So you're going to keep-"

"My god." Zamia bowed while hugging Whampire's leg.

"...what?"

"My god." She said while nuzzling him.

"...what?!"

The robed figure whispered to him. "She thinks that you are a hero, that and she thinks that the undying ones are so pure that when she was only three hundred years old, she wanted to serve one for the rest of her life. I guess her dream came true."

"But I'm not one!" he whispered back. "This isn't my real form, it's a temporary one I can change into. Besides, I can't let her do that. I'd be taking advantage of her!"

"She's stubborn. Like the time I told her she couldn't get a pet, she kept on insisting until I gave her a pet rock."

"No way, no how." he frowned. "I'm not gonna be called a god when it's not true. It's living a lie to someone who's going to get hurt later on."

"Well...that is true, but you want to break a child's heart? More specifically, my daughter's heart?" He said with a low growl.

"Well no, but what will she think later on? I'm not going to be able to stay here."

He sighed. "I see, but how about this. You can stay here for a night then by the morning light, you go before she wakes up, that way, you can keep her from getting a broken heart and she gets a chance to become a priestess of Rigamoti and become more mature. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Very well." He moved back. "Zamia dear, please go make a bed for our guest."

"Ok papa!" she nodded before jumping off.

Whampire sighed. 'This is for the better, plus I can get off this planet before the omnitrix either turns me back or I get bored. Plus Alice is going to pay for dropping me into this planet.'

(Later on)

Whampire yawned as he got up and rubbed his eyes. 'Well, I better get going.'

As he looked around, he noticed that the people outside were sleeping while standing upwards.

"Zzzz."

"Zzzz."

"Zzzzz."

'They must not rely on beds.' He thought before jumping out the window, only to see Zamia waiting outside, sleeping with a moss covered doll in her teeth.

"Zzzzz."

'What the? Did she sleep outside all night?' He thought while tiptoeing around her.

"Zzzzz...Mmm Mmen...zzz."

'XLR8 should help me find Alice, that helmet should keep the toxic out while I'm running around finding her.'

Beep beep.

" **Hi.** " Alice said from the omnitrix. " **I just looked through the contract and well...killing you by dumping is kinda illegal so...I'm taking you back up.** "

'Kinda is putting it mildly.'

" **So...no hard feelings?** "

"Zzzz."

" **Was that a legal loli?** "

"Just beam me up."

And cue a light hitting Ben.

(On the ship)

And making him appear on the ship while lots of pizza boxes laid on the floor.

" **So...how was Anur Ormerow?** "

"Alice, what's with the pizza boxes?"

" **Oh those, I might have ordered some from Anur Transyl, no wait it was from Plumber Base fifty nine. And well...um...there for you.** "

"You're trying to bribe me so I don't say anything."

" **Well...yes. That and to keep you from playing with my circuits.** "

He raised an eyebrow. "You realize if I didn't chance quickly, I could have died down there."

" **Well yes, but you aren't dead so there's no foul play here.** "

He walked over to the console and turned into Brainstorm. "Pizza won't cut it. Now excuse me for a moment."

And cue several lasers appearing from the walls.

" **Let's not have violence, besides if you change me the ship won't work right and you'll be stuck in the dark, alone and without a guide.** "

"Alien X." he spoke bluntly. "In that form, I literally have two more voices to keep me company, and if given the chance, can change reality if we vote on it. That threat is not exactly groundbreaking."

" **...please don't change my circuits. Please?** "

"That's better." he crossed his limbs. "I won't, but that means you have to do something for me. No more pink pajamas."

" **Ok.** " She said calmly. " **How about black or red?** "

"Do you have anything in blue?"

" **Yes, just keep an open mind however.** " She said while the guns re-entered the walls.

"If it's blue it can't be that bad."

(One changing later)

Ben grumbled while in a blue dress with a tight corset and a silver tiara that made him look like Cinderella.

" **Like it?** "

"I hate you."

" **Love you too, and next stop Anur Vladas, ancient earth home of the Vladat Empire and the most...unique planet in the universe.** "

"You hesitated there."

" **No I didn't.** "

"You did."

" **I had a glitch in my vocal cords.** "

"You-"

" **Time to go! Start the engines!** " Alice said while the engines started to move.

Ben quickly slammed down and turned into Upgrade. "Talk or I take over!"

" **Ok ok! Anur Vladias is currently experiencing a nuclear winter after the Vladat-Tansyl Wars left the planet unable to process or support any life! From Celestrialsapians to water bears, nothing can survive a few minutes on the surface!** "

"...you know if you're trying to kill me, the least you could do is feign ignorance about it."

" **I'm not trying to kill you this time! Your stupid AI has the answer in the form of a stupid life preservation fuction. It literally keeps you alive.** "

"...what?"

" **You heard me, the AI has a life line.** " She deadpanned.

"Is this a new feature or something?"

" **No, it's been on since the beginning, your AI is just stupid and forgets to use it.** "

" _Initiating sarcasm protocol. Ahem, oh my, did I really forget, or did I just try to bribe my user with pizza? No wait, that's all you girlfriend._ "

" **SHUT UP!** "

"Ok I have questions omnitrix. What's with you giving me aliens I'm NOT asking for?"

" _Because you are a tease._ " It said before entering silent mode.

"Hey! I'm not done!"

Silence.

"Hey!"

" **And we're off!** " Alice said while the ship left the planet and entered into deep space.

'I hate technology.'

(Much later)

Ben munched on the pizza while glad to have something good in him. 'Tastes good...but without the anchovies.' he finished the slice and burped before stretching. "I better get a nap in."

" **Why? We are two minutes away from Anur Vladias.** "

"Because you didn't tell me how much longer till now."

" **I see, so can I see this Alien X person, I want to judge the hotness of him or her.** "

"Well there's not much to really judge, but that's hard. I can't even change back unless it's voted on."

" **So you won't show me it? What a letdown, must be weak or something.** "

"He can literally alter reality, how is that weak?"

" **Mmmm….just show me so I can stop bugging you on the matter.** " Alice deadpanned.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Ben said before turning into Alien X.

(Inside Alien X's mind)

And saw the faces having a conversation on the matter of harems.

" _I think it's foolish._ "

" _And I think it's wonderful._ "

"Hey guys."

Both looked at him while Serena smiled.

" _Welcome back, what do you need from us?_ "

"I just came here because Alice wanted to see if Alien X was hot or something."

" _I see._ "

Bellicus scowled. " _What trivial matters._ "

"Well it was this outgoing to Anur Vladias-"

Both gasped in horror.

"I take it what she said was true."

" _Are you trying to kill us?!_ " Bellicus growled. " _That wasteland is toxic to us!_ "

"Why?"

" _The Transylians used our kind as mercenaries._ " Serena said sadly. " _It was a desperate attempt at freedom, at any cost._ "

"Wait, how is that even possible? You guys are almost unstoppable."

" _Not to the Vladats, we have omnipresence not mind control._ " Bellicus said. " _They can absorb our life energy and become gods, that has happened in the past with our ancestors. Why do you think we change reality so often? To keep mortals from becoming gods._ "

"So you guys can't escape mind control?"

" _Yes._ " Serena said sadly. " _It overrides our personalities and turns our bodies into living weapons._ "

" _If you tell anyone this, you'll regret it._ " frowned Bellicus.

Ben sweatdropped. "So can I go now?"

" _Only if you help us with a problem._ " Serena said. " _What is better, a harem or a single relationship? I say harems are perfect for love._ "

" _And I say it's ridiculous. You don't need more than one person to find love with, otherwise you're just sad._ " spoke Bellicus.

" _So what is better Ben? Harems or a single relationship?_ "

Ben facepalmed. "Do I really have to answer?"

" _Yes._ " Both said at once.

"Ok then...harem."

Serena smiled while Bellicus frowned. " _Perfect, you can go._ "

(Outside the mind)

" **Ooh.** " Alice said while taking pictures of Alien X in a blue dress. " **Nice form, and waist size.** "

FLASH!

" **Oh poo. I almost had the ass picture. Oh well.** "

"There, happy now?" He asked before seeing the dress. "Hey."

" **What? I heard Celestialsapiens were both male and female, so I had to make sure it was true.** "

"Are we at the planet?"

" **Yes. Look out the window.** "

He did and saw a completely purple planet with a thick black fog covering the entire sphere.

" **Anur Vladias. And from my database, this planet used to have ten billion people and a lot of animal life, mostly subterranean based.** "

Ben blinked while feeling his body getting very weak for some reason.

" **Oh and the planet sucks life energy from orbit. But the stupid AI will keep you alive.** " Alice said.

"...you're kidding right?"

" **Nope.** "

"Of course you aren't." Ben grumbled before getting hit by a red light.

(On the planet)

-Anur Vladias-

And appeared on a barren spiky landscape with deep crevices in the earth.

" _Life preservation mode activated, expected limit...twenty-four hours._ " The omnitrix said.

"Gee thanks, a whole day here before I die." he remarked sarcastically.

" _You're welcome._ " It said with serenity. " _Anything to help my user._ "

Ben rolled his eyes before looking at the black foggy sky. "I'm gonna hate this place, I just know it."

Crack.

Ben blinked as the ground opened under him to reveal a deep cavern going all the way down to the bottom of the planet. "...AAAAHHH!"

(Several feet later)

CRASH!

He groaned while all the way at the bottom, face first. "Ow…."

As he got up, the crack above him closed due to a landslide and left him in complete darkness.

"...FUCK!" he cursed. "This is just fantastic!"

The omnitrix turned a neon green as it began to luminated the area, revealing a set of honeycomb shaped caves that seem to go on for miles both under the crust and above it.

"Great, now when the protection is over, I can die down in the deep darkness and with no way out." He grumbled while skimming through the alien selections. "Come on, get me a good one."

But the selection was...not helpful and only showed light based or swimming aliens.

"Oh come on!" he groaned. "What's with machines wanting me dead?"

The selection kept on showing very bad aliens before Ben saw Whampire's icon on the screen.

"He'll do." 'Well...echolocation can help.' He deadpanned in his head. He slammed down and turned into the alien.

Only to sense a familiar air around him, smelling a...sulfur like smell all the way to his left.

'Ok...that's new.' he thought sniffing the air and walked around a little bit. 'It's getting stronger over here.'

As he walked towards the wall, he noticed a small claw like indentation in the stone that looked about his size as the scent became stronger.

"Hmm...I wonder…" he moved his hand over it while the claw indentation glowed purple and strange symbols appeared in the shape of an archway before it vanished to reveal a deep cavern as a bust of wind rushed towards Whampire. "Ah! A way out." he smiled before he took off into it.

(Later)

'How long is this tunnel?!' He thought while feeling like he was heading downwards instead of upwards. 'Does it have any end?'

As he kept on moving, he noticed a faint light in the distance, one that was a light purple hue.

"I wonder what's that." Whampire muttered before entering a large crypt like location with ten million coffins on the walls, floor and ceiling, all either broken or covered in dust. "...oh boy."

And cue the door closing behind him with a loud CRASH.

"Hey!" He yelled while hitting the wall. "Open up!"

Silence.

Whampire groaned while looking around, and saw a golden coffin in the middle of the room, which seemed to be glowing purple on the edges. "Wonder what makes that one so much better, besides the deposit value."

As he walked towards the coffin, he could smell the scent getting stronger and stronger. "Man, I can't tell whether to hold my breath or what."

That was when Whampire saw a small control pad on it and a date, the year four thousand BC.

"...that's old."

' _Come on Tennyson._ ' A mental image of Kevin said with a smirk. ' _Open it, there might be rare loot in it._ "

"Well in something like this, that might be the case."

' _Then open it before Gwen comes and spoils the mood._ '

' _I heard that!_ '

' _Told you._ '

'I really need to stop using them as my devil and angel sides, it feels like they are actually here with me sometimes.' Whampire thought. He put his hand on the panel and waited.

Beep...boop...zoop.

'That was a weird sound.'

Click.

Click.

The coffin slowly rose up while the lid moved to the side and released a cold mist from within.

Whampire shivered and stepped back. "That's never a good sign."

But...nothing happened, at all.

"Huh, then again I could be wrong, that's good." He sweatdropped before walking over to the coffin and looked inside.

And saw a tall Vladat woman with pale skin, dark pink robes that covered her legs, long tattered sleeves, two small fangs, slightly pointed ears, a I cup chest and small ass, sharp black nails, and had long silver hair that went over her body and ended with red ribbons at the dagger like tips.

Whampire blinked while sensing that she was in suspended animation, since he could 'see' her heart beating very slowly. 'I can't believe it. There's another Vladat still around.'

As he looked at it, the sides of the coffin started to increase in temperature as the heart beats increased in tempo.

Ba..m...bambum..babum babum babum babum babum!

"Crap, she's waking up!"

The heart beats increased while the temperature rose to room temperature as the woman's dark pink eyes opened up and she rose up from the coffin.

'Crap!' Whampire backed up around the back. 'Maybe she won't notice me.'

She blinked before cracking her neck and groaned in a cute voice. "Ugh! I really hate suspended animation tombs, never good for the back...wait? What year is it?"

Whampire ducked behind the side and held his breath. 'I don't wanna deal with another Lord Transyl.'

She looked around while sending another Vladat in the area. "Hello? Anyone here...are you a resistance member or a crony to the false lord of Vladias?"

"...that depends on who you are."

"Can you come out?" She asked. "Please?"

"Tell me who you are first, then I will."

"Fine, I'm Lady Kyonshi of the Jiang family, leader of the resistance and ambassador of peace." She sighed. "But really, I really hate saying that stuff, it's always stressing me out." 'So much responsibility.'

"Oh, you're for peace?"

"Of course, half the planet wanted peace." She yawned. "I just got elected due to my speech making talent."

Whampire raised an eyebrow. "You were elected?"

"Yes, why are you so confused about that?" Kyonshi asked. "And can you come out? I feel a little stressed just talking to empty air."

Whampire stood up with the woman gasping.

"Lord Transyl?!"

"No, but I did have to deal with him."

Kyonshi blinked while looking at him closely. "You could pass for his son...if he wasn't sterile."

"You've missed out on a lot of stuff."

"So...how long has it been and is the planet capable of holding life?"

"First, a while, second, no."

"..." she groaned. "Looks like I have to go into suspended animation...again. And I just got out of a crazy dream about giant bats. Ugh...that was too stressful."

"So you wanna just go back to sleep on a planet that can't hold any life?"

"I have to wait because that was a contingency plan if the planet faced an extinction event." Kyonshi sighed. "A small handful of our ranks got into the crypts during the Celestialsapien bombardment...but it was so hectic that I almost had a nervous breakdown at the sight of all those...ugh. Corpses."

"So you mean...every single one of these are filled with dead bodies?"

"Wait what?" She looked around and gasped. "Oh great ancestors above! They actually destroyed the hydrogen chambers!"

"Wait...they were alive?" Whampire said while feeling a little sick.

"Of course!" She snapped. "I saw them entering the containers...oh no...the resistance….it's...gone."

'Oh crap, that's never a good thing to hear.'

Beep beep beep beep.

FLASH!

"Or that!" Ben groaned as Kyonshi jumped back in shock.

"What the?!" She pointed at him. "Stress demon?!" 'It's after my brain!'

He looked at her with a sweatdrop. "No, I'm human."

"...you mean that subspecies of atlanteans that came here one time, only to get eaten by Lord Transyl's men? Those unintelligent ape men?" She asked with scepticism.

"I'm just gonna say yes, but we're not that much ape-like anymore."

"How can I believe you?"

"It's your choice since I can't really take you on a tour of Earth right now."

"..." she sighed. "Look, I'm a little hungry and when I get hungry I get very stressed and I really don't want to be stressed. I'm a kind Vladat, but I have anger issues and delusions when I'm near the brink of starvation. So can I have something to eat?"

"Sorry, I don't have any food on me."

"...not even a bug?"

"No." He said while Kyonshi started to sniff the air and 'looked' at his beating heart.

"Wait...I smell something." She got up and Ben found out that she was about eight feet tall, and moved right in front of the human. "Mmmm...yes, this might work."

"What do-"

CHU~

And cue him getting bit on the neck as the tall Vladat woman started sucking his blood. His eyes widened as he tried to push her off, but she held on tight.

'Mmmm...tastes...really good~!'

'AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!' he thought feeling his body getting weaker the longer this went on.

After what felt like several hours, Kyonshi moved away while looking at Ben with stars in her eyes.

"You taste...really good." She licked her lips a little. "Like better than wine."

"I...feel…sleepy…" he groaned as the omnitrix beeped.

" _Five minutes until life preservation protocol is disabled._ "

'Oh just perfect, just perfect.' he thought sarcastically. 'What else could go wrong?'

"So human." Kyonshi said while rubbing her arm a little. "Since you taste good and are the only person that can turn into a member of my race...ugh. To put it in non stressful words, can I come with you and possibly get laid? I'm a little horny and being a leader makes the dating pool a little...shallow if you will."

"I think I'm a bit light headed….it sounded like you wanted to fuck." he spoke stumbling a little.

"Yes." She said bluntly. "But not on the planet, but maybe on your ship?" 'Or did he actually fly to Anur Vladias?'

"Provided my ship actually picks me up…" he muttered, not fully aware of what she wanted due to the light headedness.

And cue him and Kyonshi getting hit by a red light.

(On the ship)

And reappeared on the ship.

" **Hi...oh my god! A Vladat! Quick! Get the butler outfit...um...what's wrong with him?** " Alice asked while Kyonshi looked completely shocked before fainting from all the stress and blood in her systems. " **...ok? Weird as fuck.** "

"I'm gonna sleep, nighty night." spoke Ben before falling down on his stomach.

Alice sighed before putting a set of green girly pajamas on him as the ship left the very dead planet and entered into space.

(About a month later)

The ship kept flying as the darkness around it started to get clearer as light began to permeate the endless abyss, but at the moment...Ben and Kyonshi were kinda busy trying to NOT fuck each other, especially in girly or butler like attire, provided by a very 'evil' Alice.

Which was hard as Kyonshi looked very predatory in Ben's eyes.

Said boy was in the bathroom and using it as a safe zone.

"Hey human." Kyonshi called out from the outside. "Are you there? If so, can I jump in?"

"Still busy here."

"Oh...ok." She said as Ben was starting to get very paranoid at the moment and really needing a vacation...even if it was five months into his already nine month vacation period.

'This is nuts. I mean, getting laid isn't the problem, but doing it with a girl who almost drained me dry might happen again if we try it.' He thought. 'Plus I already have a crazy girl, a woman with a net, a clumsy warrior with a tongue AND a pharaoh that wants to be my wife! I don't need another one!'

"Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

"So want to do it in there or on the ceiling again?"

Ben blushed as she did try and fuck him from the ceiling, during breakfast this morning...in the nude! But he managed to get away by going Ghostfreak. "Um…oh great, sorry I'm feeling a big one coming."

"...ugh." She groaned before moving away from the door as Alice's logo appeared in the bathroom monitor.

" **Yo, how's the safe house treating you?** "

"Not so good."

" **So you aren't going to tap her tiny ass? Ok, let it fly away while we head to the second closest planet to the sun, Anur G'rrnay, home of the G'rraians and the local exploding Goble Goble fruit.** "

"This time, tell me what they're like."

" **The planet or the people?** "

"Both."

" **Well the planet is a gigantic swamp planet with one percent land and ninety nine percent water. And the G'rraians are a water based species that are friendly with outsiders as long as they don't disrespect their religion or hospitality. The fruit they harvest is used to make their underwater cities and they have corrodium crystals growing from their scales that emit low radiation and are usually covered in flaps unless used to blind prey. If they kept them up all the time, the radiation would melt their DNA into putty.** " Alice said. " **Want a history lesson too? It's about a month long and worth ten credits to your college, any college to be exact.** "

"No thanks. I just need a brief idea on what to expect."

" **Alright, but what about the Vladat? Want her as a companion or do you want me to keep dressing her up in male suits?** "

"Why not just use the actual girly clothes?"

" **I could do that, but you're my best male model for my girly clothes.** " She deadpanned. " **That and I just like handsome women, I mean she's a Vladat, they are ethereal in nature, why not have her in male clothes?** "

"..."

" **I'm talking to deaf ears right?** "

"Yep."

" **Ugh, just let me keep her on the ship and I'll give you a day without girly pajamas and dresses.** " She grumbled in defeat.

"Deal!"

" **Ok, we will be at the planet in two hours. So I suggest you finish crapping before I beam you down, we don't need the wild life getting scared by your biggus dickus.** "

"Oh ha ha."

"Human." Kyonshi called out. "Are you almost done? Because I think I destroyed this...coffee machine."

" **Oh fuck! Stop touching my body!** "

(Two hours later)

"We there yet?" Ben asked while Kyonshi was looking at his neck.

" **Almost, just a few more miles to go. Like about one mile or so.** "

"Yum."

"Don't try it."

"Aw." She huffed. "Fine, just as long as you relieve me of stress later."

'Aka, fucking like rabbits.' He thought.

The ship stopped as it reached a gigantic green planet, about the size of THREE jupiters, with green water covering the entire planet as well as tiny patches of brown.

" **Anur G'rrnay on the starboard bow!** "

"Do you gotta be dramatic like that?"

" **Yes, yes I do cabin boy.** " Alice teased. " **That and I could put you in a sailor scout uniform before I drop you but...that would be cruel.** "

CHU~!

"GAH!" he cried out when he felt Kyonshi biting on his neck.

"Mmmmm." She kept on sucking on the neck before Alice hit him with a red light.

(On the planet)

-Anur G'rrnay-

SPLASH!

And dropped him in the middle of a large swamp like ocean as several large trees with bright purple fruit was visible from about five miles away from his location.

"Great, I should have gone Water Hazard, or Ripjaws before getting beamed down." He muttered. "Although the water is kinda like hot spring water...a very mild one at that." he looked around. "Alright, I better try and swim to some place less wet."

As he got ready to swim, he decided to lay on his back and let the waves carry him to shore. "This is actually gonna save me some energy."

However, what he didn't know was that a set of purple eyes were looking at him from underneath the water's surface, which increased from two to about fifty two in a matter of seconds.

'Wonder what I should do when I get to the trees. Maybe I could see if Upchuck can eat the fruit.' Ben thought. 'Or maybe it will just explode in my face? Well...it might happen so better not get my hopes up for a good scenario.'

The sets of eyes followed after him.

(On the small island)

Ben sighed before his head hit against the brownish sandbank. "Ow, should've looked where I was going." He then noticed a purple fruit over his head. "Oh no." he quickly scrambled away from it as fast as he could.

Plop.

BOOM!

Just as the fruit exploded like a grenade and caused the sand to turn into glass.

"Shit! I gotta move around on my toes." he gulped.

That was when he felt something or someone looking at him. He looked around while getting up.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Silence.

"..."

More silence.

"I know you're out there. Just come on out and show yourself."

Silence.

Ben shivered before looking at the water and saw two hundred sets of eyes staring at him from the water. He reached for his watch. "Alright, if you want a fight, come on out of there."

But the eyes just looked at him, unblinking.

'This is just...creepy.' he thought while backing up. "Come on, are you gonna be creepy or you gonna come out of there?"

The eyes looked at him while staring at his soul.

"Uh...alright, then I'll just be on my way." Ben sweatdropped before turning around, only to hear some splashing behind him. "So NOW you come out, right when my back's turned."

As he turned, he noticed a group of ten foot tall humanoids with purple skin, giant squid like tentacles on their backs, purple scales with flaps covering them, dark purple eyes and holding large bone like spears in their hands.

And they looked like they were on edge for some reason.

"Wow, now I get why they were under the water." he muttered.

They pointed the spears at Ben.

"So now you wanna fight huh?" He asked.

They looked at the human's eyes before moving back and the leader, who had a missing right eye, walked over to him.

"My apologies." He said in a very horace tone. "But we thought you were an Ectonurite scout or something."

"Do I look like one?"

"At first." He said. "But you don't look possessed or arrogant."

"I'm a human, the name's Ben."

They looked at him like he just said something crazy.

"What?"

"It's just that we haven't seen a human in ten thousand years, not since one fell from the sky and tried to eat us." The leader sighed. "And that...beast has a lot more hair than you."

'Not this again.' he sighed. "I'm not a hairless ape, can we stop bringing that up?"

"Sure." The leader said with a nod. "So why are you here on Anur G'rrnay?"

"Vacation."

"...that's it?"

"Yep."

"...you are a strange creature."

"And you guys remind me of the Creature from the Black Lagoon, no offense."

"...what?"

"Nothing." Ben sweatdropped while noticing that they were about to go back into the water. "Wait! Aren't you going to bring me to your city?"

"Yes, but we need to bring you a transportation pod or you might drown."

That was when the omnitrix turned yellow and scanned one of the G'rraians.

" _G'rraian sapian DNA unlocked._ "

"Really? Again?" he deadpanned.

" _Yes, also initiating sarcasm protocol. Ya think? How? Ya not even good at math._ "

Ben grumbled at that one. "I gotta get that fixed. Looks like I won't need that pod."

The G'rraians looked lost at that before Ben slammed the watch and turned into Ripjaws. Which in turn caused them to jump into the water in shock.

"Huh, I didn't expect that, but I'm good with this." He sweatdropped before jumping into the water and saw the G'rraians pointing their spears at him. "Relax, I'm still human."

"And you're a giant talking fish now!" One of the younger ones yelled. "What next?! A Ectonurite?!"

"Relax, I'm friendly."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Don't eat our tentacles!"

"Trust me, you guys don't look tasty." He deadpanned before saying. "So the city?"

Silence.

"What?"

"You are looking at us with hungry eyes." The leader sweatdropped. "And you're licking your lips."

GROWL!

"I can't help some of my alien's urges ok!" Ripjaws frowned.

"Just don't eat us and we will bring you to Kel'i."

"Promise."

The G'rraians sighed before swimming downwards into the abyss.

'Although I am feeling hungry.' He thought while diving into the depths as well.

(A few thousand feet later)

'How far is this city?!' he thought with it being pitch black around, only able to see with his lantern. 'And please don't let it be full of giant eels.'

"We're almost there."

'Thank god!' He thought with a sigh.

(Ten feet later)

"We're here."

Ripjaws looked with wide eyes as he saw a gigantic golden city covered in a large bubble and right over an undersea volcano.

"The great city of Kel'i."

"Wow, it's kinda like Atlantis."

"It was based on the Atlantiean's flaying ships."

'Ok…now I REALLY want to learn about Atlantieans. Must get into the Plumber archives!' he thought as they swam down near a large gate which began to open up.

Only for the water to vanish instantly. All of them moved inside with Ripjaws looking around.

And started to gasp for air!

"W-Water! Water!"

Beep beep beep!

FLASH!

"Ah...ah...ah…"

"Are you ok?" asked one of the G'rraians.

"Yeah...I'm good." He panted while looking tired.

GROWL!

And very hungry.

"Uh, you guys wouldn't happen to have any food stands, would you?"

They backed away.

"Not you."

They backed away even further.

"I mean food you'd eat, I'm not talking about eating you." he groaned.

They sighed in relief.

'Are they always this nervous?' he thought. "So any suggestions?"

(Two minutes later)

Ben blinked as he was currently sitting on a sticky slime chair as many G'rraians were busy feasting at a large table or just serving food and water on golden plates. "Well, I did want something to eat."

Music played in the grand hall as the G'rraians feasted like there was no tomorrow. All the while Ben looked at the food with most looking like fish and some looking like seaweed.

One of the fish blinked at him while making strange suction sounds.

'Ew.' he thought. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to have any tartar sauce, would you?"

But the G'rraians were too busy partying to answer him.

"Well, I know just the guy for this." He said while looking at the omnitrix. He turned the dial before pushing down and turned into Upchuck. "Time to eat!" he let out his tendrils and started to pull some of the food in and munched on it with a hum. "Not bad."

That was when several serving girls walked by and placed food next to him.

"Ooh, seconds."

(Few dozen 'seconds' later)

"Ahhh, that hit the spot." he sighed rubbing his stomach. As he did, he didn't notice someone looking at him from behind his back.

Poke poke.

But he did notice them poke him making him try and move them away.

"Not now, I wanna relax and let the food digest."

Poke poke poke.

"I said not now."

Poke poke poke poke poke poke.

He groaned and sat up. "Alright alright, what is it?"

Poke.

He sighed before turning around, only to see a tall G'rraian woman with dark yellow eyes, an H cup chest, a large ass, long purple tentacles for hair, and wearing a white robe over her body, smiling at him.

"Hi handsome~" she said in a flirtatious voice. "Want to eat me up~?"

He blinked and groaned. "For the last time, I'm NOT gonna go around eating you guys. This food is enough, not to mention I'm not messed up."

"But I want you to eat me." She huffed. "And do despicable things to my womanhood~"

He looked at her like she was nuts and blushed. "W-What!?"

"Oh dear." sighed one of them who saw this. "Here we go again."

"What do you mean?"

"Please." The girl said with a pout. "Rape me with your unholy tentacles~"

"What?!" he went wide eyed. "No! I'm not gonna do that!"

"Apologies for her visitor, she's rather…."

"What?"

"Odd." said the leader.

"Don't listen to them. I'd be more than happy to give you a tour of the city, especially some place dark and quiet where no one can hear me scream~" she whispered making him scoot as far as back as he could on the seat. "Eh? Come back!"

He paled as the omnitrix changed him back to Ben. "No way! I'm not gonna do that!"

"Aw, but you look dispicable and see me as a toy~"

"No I don't! I swear, I'm not like that." he spoke to the others. "I'd never do something like that to someone, especially someone I just met."

"Rita." One of the warriors sighed. "Please stop."

"Never! Not until he eats or rapes me~"

"I'm not doing any of that!"

"We apologize. You see, Rita here is an orphan." spoke the leader. "Ever since she reached adulthood, she has...shall we say, a very odd attempt at flirting. She has done this to others, but they are put off by it."

"Um...ok?"

"But be warned, she's very stubborn."

Rita waved at Ben while making a hole with one hand and a fist with the other before moving it through the hole like a ravenous lover. He blushed and stood up.

"Uh, well thanks for having me here for a feast, but I better get back to the surface, I don't wanna be a bother."

"You want to fuck me on the surface while ripping my arms off? My, that sounds evil~" Rita giggled with a wink and panting a little.

"No! I mean by myself! I'm not looking for anything like that while on vacation!"

"Oh…so want to make me your whore~?"

"...what part of that did you not get?"

"Mmmm." Rita moaned. "Your voice is destroying my chastity~"

"Ok I'm out, thanks again." he nodded to the others before walking away.

Only for Rita to jump on him.

"FUCK ME YOU BEAST~!"

"Wah! Get off!" he yelled as he started running as she held onto his back.

"RAPE ME WITH YOUR PATHETIC COCK!"

"Get off you crazy lady!"

"FUCK ME!"

Ben kept on running away as Rita kept on saying the most...blasphemous words and phrases in the universe, all the while he felt very scared right now. 'Forget Preta, this lady is the most crazy one I've run across!'

Beep beep.

" **Hey.** " Alice said from the omnitrix. " **Kyonshi is kinda playing with my buttons and you've been down on the planet for four months now. Kinda forgot about the planets fast rotation.** "

"WHAT?! It's hardly felt like a day!"

" **Blame the planet having a two minute rotation. So you only have a month left and one planet to visit...um who's screaming about wild tentacles in the background?** "

"This crazy lady who's outright wanting me to rape and do all kinds of messed up stuff to her! She's more crazy than Preta!"

" **...so that's my cue to beam you up?** "

"YES!"

And cue a red light hitting him.

(On the ship)

And appeared on the ship as Kyonshi was currently in a butler's uniform.

" **Welcome back.** "

"Huh? Where are we?" blinked Rita.

" **Oops, might have brought her on board the ship...want me to dump her into space?** " Alice asked with a slight evil chuckle to her synthetic voice.

"Space? You mean where I'd have no air to breath in whatsoever?"

"Yes." Kyonshi deadpanned while sucking Ben's blood again. 'Tasty.'

"...oh~ How evil~"

" **Is she always like this?** "

"Yes, now stop." he spoke pushing Kyonshi off. "Alice, can't you just beam her back down to the planet?"

" **I could, but that also means I have to beam you down as well, she's rather attached to you right now.** "

"Not for long." he spoke before transforming into Big Chill and went intangible.

"Eh?" Rita said before getting beamed back on the planet.

" **She's back on the planet. You're welcome.** "

"Thanks, that was a close one."

CHU~

"GAH!"

"Mmmm~"

"S-Stop that!"

Kyonshi shook her head no.

"I'm not your own personal drink pouch!"

She huffed before moving away. "Ugh, your voice is too stressed, and I find stress very annoying."

"Well I found out I wasted four months eating!"

" **Again, sorry but there's good news. Only one planet left.** " Alice said.

"Yeah, and one month left where I'll end up so stressed I'll have a heart attack." he remarked annoyed. "You're probably getting off on this, aren't you?"

" **No, I'm not into necrophilia.** " Alice deadpanned. " **And relax, the last planet is more of a semi utopian society with good hotels and great food similar to your earth cuisine.** "

"Yes, and let me guess, it's covered in molten lava, or wait, the air is literally flammable gas, right? Oh wait! Even better! The people who live there are cannibals." he remarked sarcastically. "Can you TELL I'm a bit on edge and annoyed?"

" **I can**." She deadpanned. " **It's Anur Millgan, home of the Millgans and it's light refracting mountain and plant life. Fun fact, the people there can refract light and become invisible. And no, they don't do cannibalism. Really, why would they when they are the most normal species in the Anur System?** "

"And? There's something else isn't there? At this point I wouldn't be surprised if they hunt newcomers for fun. Go ahead, get it out of your systems."

" **Nope. They are just a democratic society that likes to gather information, nothing more, nothing less.** "

"..."

" **Oh and they have crystals on their bodies that can absorb solar radiation from the sun for sustenance. Like a reverse plant.** "

"..."

" **What? Oh right, they have thermal vision so they can see through the thick fog covering the planet, and no it's not toxic.** "

"Anything else?"

" **No.** "

"Alright, if you are telling the truth then this should help me get my nerves calmed down. Just keep in mind, if I come unhinged because of all the insanity, I have no idea what I might do."

" **...ok then. So ready to head closer to the system's sun?** "

"What do you-"

" **Anur Millgan is closer to the sun than the other planets, which is why there is any light refraction in the first place.** " Alice interrupted while starting the engines up.

"Ah ha! So it is gonna be another hot planet!"

" **No, the fog makes the planet as cool as ice. No joke, it's a universal mystery even I don't know. But trust me, it's not Mercury.** "

"Alright, well…not like there's a chance to skip it, might as well get it over with."

CHU~

And cue Kyonshi biting his neck in a loving fashion.

"AH! Stop that!" he cried pushing her off. "Alice! Can you give her something she can suck on besides me!"

" **Ok.** " Alice said as an arm placed a large bottle into her mouth. " **There, Tetramand milk. The most addicting yet nutritional milk in the universe, besides human milk and cow's milk.** "

"Wait…Tetramand's make milk?"

" **Yep. But only the females, during the mating season.** "

And cue Looma appearing in Ben's head while her breasts were leaking milk.

' _Oh~_ '

"Ok you can beam me down now!"

" **We aren't even at the planet, we just started. It will take about an hour to get there.** "

"Oh…right." Ben blushed.

" **So want me to put you in a dress now or later?** "

'Ugh!'

(One hour later)

"How about now?"

" **Almost, but again no.** " Alice said as Kyonshi was busy sleeping on the ceiling.

"Zzzzzz."

Ben grumbled before looking out the window and saw it was almost normal, with stars and asteroids being seeable, while the ship moved closer and closer to the sun.

" **So...one question. Why won't you let her have your pen? Are you shy or something?** "

"I just...ugh don't want to talk about it."

" **Fine.** "

'Hopefully she drops it.' He thought before seeing a tiny planet with purple fog and large 'lights' all over the planet, making it look transparent.

" **Welcome to Anur Millgan and the final spot for your tour of the Anur System.** "

"Hopefully it's worth it." He muttered before getting hit by a red light.

(On the planet)

-Anur Millgan-

And appeared in a very foggy location as white grass covered the landscape along with the faint outlines of a mountain rage in the distance. That and it was VERY bright.

Ben squinted his eyes and covered them. "If I knew this is what I was gonna see, I would have brought sunglasses."

As he tried to look through his fingers, he walked forwards and felt like he was going to fall off a cliff...again.

"She didn't even bother telling me which way a town was." He muttered while feeling very annoyed and unable to see at all. "I wonder if I have an alien that can see through all this brightness without going blind."

(Two hours of wandering later)

'WHERE IS THAT CITY?!' he thought feeling a migraine coming on. 'OW!'

CRASH!

And cue Ben falling back due to hitting an unseen object. "Double ow!"

"Jerk." said a very gloomy voice that should almost like a woman. "Crashing into me like that."

He groaned and looked around. "Where are you? I can't see you."

"In front of you, but I'm not revealing myself as per my job description."

"Well just so you know I'm trying to keep from going blind. This planet's really bright, and I've been wandering for TWO hours! So excuse me if I can't see someone invisible." he snapped back.

"..."

Ben frowned before a pair of black glasses hovered over his face.

"So you don't go blind."

"Thanks." He said while putting the glasses on.

"So are you like, calmer or like me? An emo?"

"That depends, is there a town nearby?"

"The city of Invis is just one mile from here, but are you an enemy of the state or just a very...bubbly policeman that got lost?"

"Do I sound bubbly to you?"

"...you sound a little cocky, but not bubbly." The voice said before pulling out a journal and wrote down something with a silver pen. "Good to know."

"What are you writing down?"

"Your profile." The voice said. "For documentation."

"My profile?"

"Yes, so that we know what you are, what your traits are, and assess your threat level."

Ben groaned at this.

"What? You don't like paperwork?"

"No one does."

"...I see." The pen wrote that down as well. 'A strange creature, that's for sure. The perfect weapon for that…judicial nightmare of a government.'

"So which direction do I go?"

"You need a guide to get into the city or the guards will strangle you before you can run away." The voice deadpanned. "If we don't have the proper information, we might think you're an alien lifeform out to destroy the president or something. And trust me, they are paranoid about outsiders, especially after that one guy came to the casinos and used some kind of matter absorption ability to turn his body into gold."

'...KEVIN!' he groaned. "Ok, so you need me to fill out some kind of survey?"

"Yes." A piece of a three page purple paper appeared in front of Ben. "Just write in the cleanest of script and then give it to me."

"Alright, might as well." He said while a pen appeared near his nose.

"Just make sure to fill everything out."

"I know the drill when it comes to stuff like this."

"Then start."

(Five minutes later)

"Are you done?"

"Almost."

"Ok."

(Five minutes later)

"Now I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I just said yes."

"Just asking."

Ben deadpanned. "You can read it yourself."

The paper floated for a few seconds before vanishing into nothing. "Everything seems in order...ok, you can come with me to the capital. But I'm keeping an eye on you."

"And how can I follow you if I can't see you?"

"Simple, listen for the grass."

Crunch.

"And my footsteps."

"Alright, but don't blame me if I get lost." Ben sweatdropped before following the 'crunching' sounds.

(One hour later)

"Is the town invisible too?"

"No."

"Is it a big town?"

"It's a city, I've told you this ten times already."

"I'm just trying to make the time go by faster and make sure I don't go the wrong way."

"Why would you?"

"Because listening to footsteps only works for so long. I'm on a planet I've never been to, remember?"

"...not really."

He sighed.

"So you want to stay with me or at a hotel?"

"Why would you offer me housing? I'm a total stranger to you."

"Because I'm bored. And lonely."

"Or maybe you wanna stare at me." he idly remarked.

"..."

"Hello?"

"..." 'Mmm...interesting.'

"It was a joke."

"Oh." The voice said with disappointment as they made it to a large walled city with a castle in the middle of it. "And welcome to Invis."

"Wow, this is a pretty big wall."

"It is, and it has giant cannons on the towers."

"Huh...So is it peaceful?"

"Yes, but for me it's boring being a spy for the department of foreign affairs."

"Wait, you're a spy?"

"Yes, all of my race are in some way a spy, been like that for generations."

'Well with their powers I'm not surprised.'

"Also we are at the gates." The voice said before yelling out. "HEY! GUARDS!"

"WHAT?!" they called back.

"Open the gates! I have a visitor that needs a vacation and yes, I got all the paperwork!"

"Give us a second!"

"HOW ABOUT NOW!"

"HOLD ON!"

Ben sweatdropped at this.

And cue the gates opening up.

"THANK YOU!" The voice yelled out. "Head right on inside."

"Alright." He said while walking inside, and noticed the entire area was covered in walking jackets, hats and skirts, all floating around like a person. "..." 'Ok...that's unnerving.'

"Follow me."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Grif Hall." The voice said. "Special agent Grif Hall."

"I'm Ben Tennyson."

"I know, I read your paperwork." Grif deadpanned. "And my apartment is down the road."

"Then lead the way."

(Later)

Click.

The door opened and the lights flicked on as Ben saw a very tiny room with a small bed, a tub near the window, and a fridge next to the bed.

"Welcome to my very humble abode, and yes, it's crappy."

"I was gonna say small."

The floorboards creaked as a large lump appeared on the bed.

"Um...can you show me your actual form?"

"Why?"

"So I have an idea on what you really look like. I mean you can see what I really look like after all."

"Well...fine, but you might not like it."

"I've been around the universe and seen a lot of stuff, I'm pretty open minded."

That was when the lump started to change into a human like woman with dark purple skin, dark yellow eyes, a G cup chest and large ass, with crystals covering her entire body like armor, long black hair with some dark eyeliner around her face, and was completely nude.

Ben blushed and covered his eyes. "Uh...quick question."

"Yes?" She asked while not covering her body.

"Do...most of your kind not wear clothes?"

"It's not a race thing, it's just me." Grif shrugged. "I'm a nudist."

Ben gulped and nodded. "A-Alright, just curious."

"Just stop covering your face, it's really making me annoyed." She crossed her arms. "Plus your straight right?"

"So you don't care if I'm staring?"

"Yep, I won't care."

Ben removed his hands and stared at her body. 'W-Wow, she's big.'

"I knew you wouldn't like what you saw."

"N-No no! It's not that, really."

"Then what is it then?"

"I…didn't want you to think I was some pervert if I stared."

"I'm the pervert here." Grif deadpanned. "Also since I don't have any other beds, you're sleeping with me."

"You're not gonna take any other option, will you?"

"How did you know that? Did you forget to put mind reader into the paperwork?"

"I took a guess." he answered back. "But if you're a spy, don't you have to file your report with your superiors?"

"Yes, but they always dock my pay and act like everything is great and awesome well...it's not!" She grumbled. "It's bleak and dark as my heart."

'Ok, wrong thing to say Tennyson.'

Grif got up while walking to the tub and turned the water on, her ass sticking in the air. "Want to jump in with me?"

"Uh, I don't think it has enough room." he blushed staring at the rear.

"It's big enough." She deadpanned. "Plus you look sweaty."

'Big...so big.' "I could just wait till you're done."

"I insist."

"Uh…." He blushed while Grif placed her body into the tub, showing off her chest.

"Come, get cleaned Benjamin."

"...you know what? I've had some of the craziest run ins with girls this vacation, and I'm done getting bashful. If you're fine with it, then I'll do it. Just don't make any remarks or ask me for fucking, please."

"Ok." She said calmly. "Besides, I'm not sure if I should date you or not, or even call you a friend. So for now, I'll hold myself." 'A little.'

Ben stripped himself and moved into the tub, even if it was a little snug.

Boing.

And accidentally hit her breasts with his hand, making it bounce a little.

"Careful."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, also your crotch is normal." Grif shrugged before closing her eyes. "Now let's just take...a...zzzzz."

"A nap? In the bath? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Zzzzzz."

"Nevermind." Ben sweatdropped while noticing that his cock was poking out of the water. He sighed and looked at her breasts. "I wonder...would she care if I used them like pillows?"

"Zzzz." She snored as Ben laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

'Really soft, even with the crystals.'

(Later)

Ben yawned while still sleeping to top of Grif's chest. "Zzzzz."

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzz."

That was when Ben's stomach started to growl a little. He mumbled and began to slowly wake up and shivered.

'C-C-Cold!' He thought while getting up, his cock still as hard as a rock. He moved out of the tub and shivered due to the water being ice cold now. 'Need a blanket!'

"Zzzzzz." Grif snored.

"G-Grif, wake up." Ben said while Grif kept on snoring and drooled a little. "You'll catch a cold."

"Zzzzz."

He sighed before holding her nose.

"Zzz…eh?!" she jumped up. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"You were asleep."

She frowned. "So? I have twenty three hour shifts."

"You're gonna catch a cold if you keep sleeping in cold bath water."

"..." she splashed him with water before going invisible.

"Hey!"

Silence.

"Real mature."

Silence.

"Ugh."

SPLASH!

"Hey! Do that again, I dare you."

Silence.

"I thought-" he said before Grif appeared behind him, still invisible and holding a cup of cold water, before pouring it on his head. "AHHH! COLD!"

"He he he." Grif chuckled. "Got you."

"That's it!" he dialed before pushing down and turned into Water Hazard before blasting at her with water.

"GAH!" She cried out before going through a wall and became visible again, with her ass sticking out of the hole. "Ow…"

"Payback."

"Ow…" she groaned as purple blood dripped from her hands, ass and legs. "Ugh…"

'...CRAP!' he thought moving over. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to actually hurt you! I just meant to get you soaked!"

"Just...get the bandages…"

(Two weeks later)

Ben sweatdropped as he saw a bandaged invisible Grif walking around the apartment, very tired and was too busy at the office to even get Ben out of the apartment, which was ok but all he's been eating was eggs and toast for two weeks and he was getting bored.

"Stupid superiors…" Grif grumbled. "Docking my pay again…"

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yes, but thanks to you and your little stunt, I have a lower salary." She grumbled. "Like about as much as a normal person would make."

"And-"

"Twenty five Invis per year. The lowest possible amount."

"So that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Well, maybe if you told me what your economy is like and how it works, I could help." he offered.

"How exactly?"

"Giving you money."

"...fine. A Invis is like a dollar, or something that golden boy said while stealing all that gold." She said. "So twenty five Invis is the same as twenty five dollars."

"Ok, and what does an Invis look like?"

She pulled out a silver dollar bill from her cleavage. "This is a single Invis dollar."

"Ok, well maybe I can make something to duplicate that."

"...counterfeiting is illegal here."

"Well it's either that or getting a job."

"I have a job."

"I meant me."

"...I see you as a male model for some reason." Grif said with a shrug. "Or perhaps a busboy."

"Give me a day to find a job."

"...fine." She sighed. "But if you can't find one, just stop and stay in the apartment. If you do however...I'll take you out to eat at a fancy restaurant."

"Deal." he replied before heading out.

(Later)

Grif was busy cleaning the dishes before Ben walked in with a sigh. "So, how did it go?"

"Well, I got a job, but…"

"Is it male modeling?"

"Yeah."

"...huh, need to write that down later." She muttered to herself. "So you want dinner now or later?"

"Later, I need to try and get my head around the fact that I'll be modeling almost naked."

"Want me to get you motivated?" Grif asked.

"How?"

She pulled out a camera from her cleavage. "We can roleplay with me as the cameraman and you the model."

"Uh...I'll pass."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"..." she put the camera away. "Fine, but I suggest you practice either when I'm asleep or out of the apartment."

He sighed. 'Why male modeling?!'

'I wonder if he'll crash and burn. I doubt he'll be that huge here.' Grif thought. 'Although I should continue my observations in secret, can't have him know I've been watching him all the time.'

(A week later)

"I can't believe it." muttered Ben looking at a magazine with numerous pictures of him in it. "I can't believe it."

Grif looked at the magazine and blinked. "So you became a hit? Wow, you look good in a speedo."

"I know, I never thought of me being a male model would work out. I figured they wouldn't bother to care."

"Well, how much did you get?"

"Two hundred Invis-"

CRASH!

Grif landed on her knees and started to tremble in shock. "H-H-How?!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"How?! Just how can you get a larger income than me?!"

'Oh right…she gets docked all the time.' he sweatdropped. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I did say I was gonna help you with money."

"Still! Making more money than me is...so insane!" 'Damn the government!'

'Yep, she's upset now.' he thought. "So you don't want the money?"

"...eh?"

"You heard me."

"...fine, but I don't like it." She huffed.

'She might change her tune if I keep getting paid this much.' He thought before putting the magazine down. "By the way, I have to get to work soon, so better take a bath now."

"Shall I join you?"

"If you want." He sweatdropped as Grif got up and started turning on the hot water.

(A bit later)

"How does it feel?"

"Relaxing." Ben sighed while laying in the tub, as Grif was currently invisible at the moment. "Very relaxing."

"Good, because you need all the strength to keep the modeling going. So what's the next line of fashion this time?"

"Well...it's a nude photoshoot." Ben blushed.

"Do you know how long it will take?"

"A day."

"...I see, so are thereany nice looking girls at the studio?"

"I couldn't see anyone."

"You didn't ask to see them?"

"I was more busy trying to pose in a speedo, my mind was elsewhere." he deadpanned.

Grif shrugged. "Well, you better get up and go to the photoshoot. That and I have some things to do."

"Gotcha, see ya later." He said while getting out of the tub and got dressed.

SLAM!

Grif blinked before getting out and pulled out her journal. "Let's see, good looking, charming, embarrassed. Mmm...should I add cute or just leave that for next time?"

The door opened as Ben ran back in to get his shoes and saw Grif writing in her journal, although it had the title ' _Matchmaker Observation_ ' on the spine. 'Huh, that's odd.'

But Grif was too busy in her own little world to hear the door open. "Mmm...let's see...take him out for a romantic dinner or stare at him while he's sleeping...which one for tomorrow?"

"Uh...Grif?"

"Alright, romantic dinner it is. And mmm...kissing him or giving him a hug? Decisions decisions-"

"Grif, I'm right here."

She blinked before looking at Ben and lightly blushed as she placed the journal in her cleavage. "Um…it's a gloomy dream?"

"How is a romantic dinner and kissing 'gloomy'?"

"Um….." she looked around before covering herself in her blankets.

"Grif? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

She poked her head out. "Um...you want the facts or a light lie?"

"Facts."

"...well I'm considering having you as a...boyfriend so I might have...tried to get dinner reservations for a nice um...you know."

Ben sighed. "You know, if you were into me, you could've just said so."

"...what?"

"You really think just asking me to dinner would be hard?"

"...oh." Grif sweatdropped. "So...want to go out for dinner after the photoshoot?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." He smiled as he walked out of the apartment.

As she watched him leave, she pulled out a pair of underwear and began to sniff it. 'Smells like him.'

(Later)

Grif and Ben smiled while at a semi italian restaurant while in their best clothing and at a very nice table overlooking a balcony as the full moon shone over the landscape. Both had glasses of wine in their hands while looking like a real couple.

"I gotta say, this place is pretty fancy." Ben chuckled.

"That it is, and you look fancy yourself."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

She chuckled while Ben kept on looking at her black dress. "Well, I don't like wearing clothes but for a romantic dinner, I'll let that slide for tonight."

"Honestly this is my first time going to a fancy restaurant for a date."

"Really? Tell me more."

"Well...the last date I had was at a smoothie place."

"Not a fan of smoothies." She said. "Got a stomach bug from one when I was younger."

"Well I'm hooked on them."

"...ever tried shakes?" Grif asked. "They taste good and are very sweet to the touch."

"Not too often."

"Well, we can have some later." She said while drinking some wine. "So, are you surprised that I would consider a relationship with you?"

"No." he replied bluntly. "Do you know how many girls I've run into who are into me?"

"No, you never added to the relationship status."

"Well, you're the only one that's not too crazy."

She deadpanned. "Was that an insult?"

"No, it was a compliment."

"...so what were these girls like?"

"I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Alright then, maybe at a later date. But aren't you going to drink your glass?"

"I'm trying to keep from going heavy on the wine."

"You sure? It's not that bad." she said while drinking her glass again. "Plus it's only one percent proof."

"Um…"

"Nevermind, so if you don't mind me asking, if you don't want to be in a relationship with me, could...we still be friends?"

"Oh shoot yeah."

"I see, I had to make sure." Grif chuckled slightly. "That way it doesn't feel awkward."

'Well at least she's being honest about it.' Ben thought while unknowingly drinking his glass of wine. 'And not upset.'

Grif finished her glass before looking closely at Ben. 'What should I say next? Should I confess to me peeping on him or should I just kiss him?'

'I wonder if I should show my thanks for this with a kiss, or would that be a bit forward?' Ben thought while mentally visualizing him either kissing Grif or to just make out with her in public.

Both contemplated and felt their hormones kicking in while they started to move closer and closer to each other.

'I'll start with holding her hand.'

'I hope a kiss on the cheek would work.' Grif thought as they were so close that they were close to kissing each other.

Ben reached down and grabbed her hand.

Chu~

And got kissed on the cheek as well.

He blinked while Grif moved back and was caught off guard.

"What?" She asked with a light blush. "You didn't like it?"

"I didn't say that." Ben said with a light blush.

"...want another one?"

"Sure."

Both moved closer to each other-

Beep beep.

" **Yo.** " Alice said from the omnitrix. " **What's going on down there? It's almost time to get you home.** "

Ben groaned. "Alice, kinda busy here."

" **With what? Taking a dump or…oh. OH! I get it now!** "

'Three, two, one.'

" **You're fucking someone right?** "

"No, I'm on a date."

" **...ok. Well after your date, we have to head back to earth before the warranty expires on my contract.** "

"Head back?" spoke Grif with disappointment. "Really? But you were having a good life with me."

Ben sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

'No fair!' Grif thought in rage.

" **Want to bring you up now or after you two kiss?** " Alice asked.

"After the kiss." Grif spoke up quickly.

" **Um...ok.** "

Ben leaned in close to Grif's face and kissed her lips. 'Might as well do it, or she might get upset.'

'Yes!' She thought with joy before kissing back. 'At least I have this.'

And cue a red light hitting Ben.

(On the ship)

And right back on the ship as he was currently kissing Kyonshi on the lips, making her blush heavily.

'He stole my first kiss!'

" **Welcome back lover boy, how's the kiss?** " Alice asked.

Ben blinked at this. He jumped back with wide eyes. "S-S-Sorry!"

"...he he he." She giggled while holding herself a little.

'Oh boy.'

" **So ready to go home with the Vladat or without her? I can drop her off at a plumber base near saturn.** "

"You can't do that to me!"

" **I can.** "

Kyonshi growled at that. 'Blasted machine...ugh. Better not get too stressed. Too much work.'

"Maybe it'd be for the best." suggested Ben.

"What?!"

"It's either that or getting hit by the sun."

"..."

" **So we're going now or when entropy occurs?** "

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because...you tried to drain me!"

"...so?"

Ben groaned at that. "Still no."

"Aw!"

The ship's engines started up before flying away from the planet.

(Much later)

-Earth, Bellwood, Plumer HQ-

Ben sighed as he walked away from the docking bay, relaxed and away from crazy girls, an annoying AI and blood sucking space vampires. "I gotta say, I thought I was gonna crack back there, but damn does it feel good to be back home."

As he walked out of the base, he found his motorcycle right near the front door and was a little confused as he gave it to Kevin ten months ago.

'Maybe he brought it here just encase I came back?' Ben thought while getting his helmet on. "Maybe I'll grab a smoothie on the way."

ZOOM!

The bike drove off while he didn't notice a familiar ship flying towards his house.

(Later)

-Tennyson residence-

Ben opened the door while noticing his parents weren't in the house yet and it was dark inside the house. "Looks like I got the place to myself, score."

He turned on the lights and noticed that there was sand and water on the carpet.

"...did they go to the beach?" he muttered confused. "Maybe I should just go to my room."

The hero walked up the stairs and tried to open the door, but for some reason it was locked.

"Eh?"

The sounds of giggling was heard inside the room.

"...nope, nope, no way." he backed up and dialed in an alien. "I'm not gonna get ambushed, not on my day back."

FLASH!

And cue him turning into Snare-oh as he went to rip the door open. He grabbed the edges and quickly opened it and lunged inside. "You won't get me!"

"Hi husband."

He blinked before seeing to his horror, High-Ecto Lord Preta, Elizabeth Hook, Gévau, High Pharaoh Hathor, Zamia, Lady Kyonshi of the Jiang Family, Rita, and Grif Hall, on the bed while looking at him with love, insanity, devotion, or just lust.

"Hi." All of them said with a wave.

"W...W...W…WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!"

"Living with you, duh." Preta smirked.

"Rip me apart~" Rita said with lust. "Don't worry about my screams of pain~"

"Did you think you could escape?" frowned Hathor.

"I was worried, so I came here!" beamed Zamia.

Gévau panted a little. "Don't worry, I got permission from grandfather to keep you safe."

"Also." Elizabeth frowned. "Did you really have to run before the foreplay? That was rude."

"Eh?" Grif and Kyonshi looked at her in surprise.

"What? It's true."

"I dated him/I sucked his blood." Both said before looking at the other. "What?"

Snare-oh was speechless and looked at all of them before groaning and literally unraveled into bandages on the floor with the head dropping on top.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...he he." Zamia giggled. "He's funny."

'There goes the snap…' Snare-oh thought with his eyes rolling around before passing out.


End file.
